Behind the Lines Book 1: Black from Azkaban
by rawrxsushii
Summary: Matthias Braun transfers to Hogwarts in 1993. He finds trouble as early as September 1st, is sorted in everyone's least favorite house, and has to tolerate living with likes of prejudiced pure-bloods. Will he ever survive this year especially with a serial killer on the loose? Why didn't he just listen to the Slytherins...
1. It's Always Raining Here

**DISCLAIMER for the entire series:** The magical world and characters of Harry Potter will forever be the property of the magical J.K Rowling. I am only using them to showcase my love for her creation and beloved characters. They will never be mine, no matter how much I wish it. Only the characters you've never heard of are mine.

 **PSA** : This is a slight AU, OC-centric fic. It follows HP canon closely but due to the nature of it, some changes are bound to happen. This is also my first HP fic so feel free to review on how I handled everyone's personality. Feedback is much appreciated as well. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1: It's always raining here**_

* * *

Rambunctious claps of thunder echoed from far away as a haze of gray-white clouds steadily moved through the harsh morning. Small street businesses and stalls quickly moved to close up shop once the wind kicked into high gear. A number of people hurriedly sought for shelter under the shades while some didn't bother at all. It was as if casual precipitation during this time of the month is normal for them and they remained about their day. The crowd that continued on the streets expertly pulled out similar looking umbrellas from their respective packs and kept moving.

Just another September morning in the busy suburban town of London it seems.

A deafening clap of thunder reverberates through the air again surprising a completely unsuspecting young man standing in the sidewalk. The young man stands about five feet tall in height. He sports locks of messy brown hair swept to the right so much so that almost covers his forehead. His brown colored eyes glanced on either side of the road before him whilst tapping impatiently on his arm.

Matthias Braun clicked his tongue irritably.

As his first act of autonomy without his father's or family's influence, Matthias dutifully hoped he didn't mess up by giving the wrong time and place to the cab company. He can't afford to miss the one-way train trip to his new school. Missing it would only result in tantamount scolding and-or, result in unnecessary complications no one wants to deal with.

The wind picked up around him and Matthias looked up at the ominous sky. He grimaced at the thought of being caught under the foreboding rain and thought it wise to seek for shelter early on. He reached inside his knapsack and pulled out a blue hooded jacket from inside. He wore it on top of a black colored tee, with the words _'Better now or never'_ printed on it, before hauling his luggage behind him towards a nearby café.

Just as he entered the small café veranda, the rain began to trickle. Matthias looked out into the street and scoffed at the slowly blurring image of the sidewalk as the downpour somehow turned into some monochromatic photograph.

Mathias Brain hated the rain.

Not just because he hated the sound it made on the roof, or the inconvenience it brings to someone like him that is overly unprepared for it; but because it reminded him of the night he was robbed off the most important person in his life.

Three years ago, Matthias lost his mother to some whack-job with a vendetta against his father. A father he's never even met nor known at that time, mind you. For someone as young as he was back then, he remembered that night like it was as clear as day. He remembered the rain very vividly, the dark corridor, the way his mother begged for her and his life, and a haunting flash of green. He curled his hands tightly as memories of that replayed in his mind's eye again.

He shook it off away and patiently waited for his cab to arrive. Five minutes later, a cab finally stopped by the pavement. A frantic looking man, sporting an impressive ginger beard and holding a black umbrella, came out from the drivers seat and scanned the area for his passenger. Matthias raised his hand from the veranda and called for the cabbie's attention.

The man jogged towards the café and asked, "Ar' yi' Matthias Braun?"

Matthias nodded despite being heavily distracted by the man's impressive beard.

"Belter!" the man clapped Matthias' arm. "Name's Jefferson, ser! At ya' servis! Ya' can call me Jeff if ya' want. A'm deeply sorry for be'en late, ser. Fackin trafik –" he stopped himself and noted Matthias age. "I shod'ant curse 'round wee ones, jaysus. Apologies again, ser."

"I don't mind," Matthias waved dismissively. "My brother curses a lot too."

"It's still wrong to curse 'round passengers, ser. But ya shod'a really seen the line o' re'd in Albert. It's enough ta' mek'a grown man cra'y," he kept on rambling in that heavy Scottish accent of his. Matthias found it rather amusing.

"I – oh! Hevens me, I'm stallin' agen. Here you are, ser," Jeff handed Matthias the umbrella and moved to carry the latter's luggage luggage. Jefferson struggled a little at Matthias' luggage, but showed no signs of being hindered by it. If anything, he looked like he respected Matthias for even carrying this heavy trunk around. Matthias would've used magic to aid him, but he wasn't legal yet. So instead of hanging idly behind Jefferson, he protected the cabbie from the downpour while the latter was shoving the trunk in the cab's boot by holding up the umbrella above them.

"Quarter to ten at King Cross, aye?" Jeff clarified as he took back the umbrella and escorted Matthias to the back seat.

"Preferably," Matthias nodded. "Although it's already past quarter and I should be there by 11 or I'll miss the train."

"Great Scott!" the cabbie gasped in alarm. He cursed rapidly in his native tongue and pushed Matthias towards the backseat. He abruptly shut the door on Matthias face, fumbled his way to the driver's seat, slammed the door, and floored it.

Despite having the rain slightly ruining his day, Matthias found an upside to it by having Jefferson as his driver.

Jefferson was an overly chatty bloke that, despite his sailor mouth, was a delight to talk to. He had a lot to say about the traffic and the weather. It didn't look like he'd stop talking about it anytime soon. Matthias didn't really complainin, he's still particularly entertained by his accent and it was a particularly good distraction from the sound of rain. As they crossed a busy intersection, Jefferson suddenly offered him a quick tour of the landmarks they'll pass by on the way to King Cross.

Matthias never told Jefferson he was a foreigner earlier, so it was a little jarring to hear it come from someone who hardly knew him. Jefferson didn't ask any questions about it earlier too, so to guess that in just minutes, without asking any questions, is an amazing feat. Matthias shrugged it off as a "foreigners can smell other foreigners" kind of deal and agreed to listen in on what he knows. Having Jefferson talk over the rain is a lot better than having none anyway.

Not long after however, Jefferson had to stop indulging him because of the growing traffic. The man's temper wasn't having it, most especially when some bloke ran them over during a red light and almost grazed the side of their cab. Jefferson hit the brakes almost immediately to avoid crashing into the other car and honked his horn like a madman, while screaming profanities in his native tongue, as the other car sped away the opposite direction.

Matthias sighed to himself as Jefferson apologized and merely shrugged it off. He understood driving and people's temper during a heavy rain so he let Jefferson drive in silence.

He decided to distract himself by watching the view outside instead. There isn't much to see other than the red tail lights of the cars around them and of course, the rain. Matthias' attention soon drifted to watching the rain trace indecipherable images unto the window, and remember the single most devastating moment in his past.

He wants to let go of any regrets he had from that night, but he finds it very hard to let go. Even with the closure he had upon seeing the man responsible behind bars, something felt wrong; and it has never stopped feeling such. That feeling lingered long enough to hinder him from experiencing the wizarding world in it's full blown glory when he was introduced to it.

Hell, learning about his wizard heritage didn't surprise him as much as it should have, because of all the wrong things that came along with it. His mother dead, his absentee father; the one he blamed for her death initially, suddenly decided to show up in his life just when he lost the only family he's ever known, and a not so loving half-brother and step-mother.

Matthias harbored no ill-intent toward Hendrik when he finally claimed him, but he can't help blaming him every now and then. If he had only been there for them right from the beginning, she wouldn't have died. If he had only been faster, she wouldn't have died. If he had never left them, she would still be alive. But deep inside, Matthias also knows that it was none of their faults. It was solely the murderer's own.

He missed his mother greatly. He really did. He wished she was here to witness him grow up like this; to watch him step out in a world of adventure on his own and experience it with friends he'll grow to cherish. But alas, that will never happen now. Not with her buried six feet underground.

Matthias sighed, slouching back on the backseat as he wondered for the millionth time if magic had a solution for emotional turmoil's like this. Or better yet, a solution to revive the dead. His mother did not deserve to meet death like that. The only peace Matthias ever had with her death, was knowing that that the curse used to steal the light from her eyes brought her a painless death. He learned about the said curse months after she died and he began attending a renowned wizarding school in the Scandinavian region. The spell had a similar effect as a sleeping spell. Only this time, you never wake up. _Ever_.

Matthias moved his attention to the blackened sky rhetorically asked, "Does it always rain in London?"

"YOU FACKEN' IDIO – Ah?" Jefferson caught himself mid curse and glanced over his shoulders, "Not always lad. Dat's in December, wettest month all year! I could barely ge'out of me' 'aus cose of it. Tis just a bad week for all of London is all. Don't like the rain much I gather?"

Matthias shook his head. "Not really, no."

"Dinnae worry 'bout it, sun's sure to come back soon," he assured the younger fella.

Matthias smiled. It wasn't much to lift his spirits back to its full form, but it did lighten his mood a bit. Leaning back comfortably unto the backseat, the brunette slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the time his mother was still alive and well.

* * *

After an unsaid amount of time in the morning London rush, Jefferson finally pulled the cab near the station with enough minutes to spare. The Scott looked over his shoulder and sparked a large toothy grin at Matthias who was rubbing his eyes awake in a sleepy daze.

"'Er we are lad. King Cross Station! Busiest place in all o' London!" he gestured jovially with open arms. "Ya' get ready while I take care of your luggage, aye? Yir quite a skelf anyway."

Matthias blinked, confused. He inaudibly asked himself what a "skelf" is before shrugging it off almost immediately. He looked out the window and cursed at the heavy rainfall he'd have to fight through. He wrapped his jacket tightly around him and counted to three. Matthias kicked the door open, opened the umbrella, and bolted for dry land.

Jefferson came barreling after him completely wet to the bone because of the rain but kept on beaming with that infectious grin of his. Matthias smiled softly, secretly hoping to repay the Muggle by drying him off with magic. But he remained a stickler for Magical Law and instead apologized for having caused him the inconvenience.

Jefferson shook his head dismissively. "It's all part of the job!"

Jefferson then slumped back against the wall once they got Matthias' luggage on top of trolley the latter fetched for them. He wiped away beads of sweat falling down his forehead and laughed softly. "Dats sum heavy shtuff der son, ar' ye sure yer not running away from home?" the Scott quipped.

Matthias shook his head. "Wouldn't dream of it. Just a boarding school with a lot of requirements."

"An yir parent's don't come see you off?" Jefferson pressed, a hint of concern glossing his face. "Dat's a lil' sad, ain't it?"

"Not really," Matthias sighed truthfully. "They just… had other things to worry about. Plus, this is no big deal. A grown man's got to prove he can do things alone. Going here by myself is my first step on a long journey of independence."

The Scott guffawed and ruffled Matthias' already tousled hair. "Aye, lad! Us men must learn of the vast world fo' aw'selves! Well, bes' o luck to ya, lad," Jefferson said. "Dinnae hesitate to call if ya' want another tour of good ol' London, aye? Or ya know, just a cab in general?"

"Will do, Jeff," Matthias nodded and waved the Scottish man farewell after the latter shot him finger guns.

Matthias looked away with an amusing shake of his head and proceeded to push his trolley into the station. He'll miss that jovial Scott.

Crowding in with the wave of commuters into the station, Matthias kept an open eye out for a platform that read **9 and ¾**. A very odd platform number for Muggles, but it probably made sense for _most_ wizards.

Matthias however, isn't like most wizards. He's a half-blood that was raised in a non-magical environment for all his life. Three years of being immersed in the magical world isn't enough to make him understand _all_ their laws and inner workings. A train platform found in a quarter of nine will always be weird in his book, magic or not.

His admission letter didn't mention how to get into the platform either, so he's at a complete loss here. The letter he received a month prior today merely informed him of the platform number and that the train, which leaves at 11 AM sharp on the first of September, will leave with or without you.

Looking back at the large clock behind him that read **10:20 A.M** , Matthias felt his rekindled spirit slowly die out. If he doesn't find the platform on time, he'll have to inform his father of his mistake and disgracefully find another way to get into the prestigious wizarding school. Still, Matthias didn't have the luxury of pitying himself right now so he traversed the length of Platforms 9 and 10 respectively in hopes of suddenly stumbling upon this platform along the way.

Upon his second trip around the platform, a steward approached him with a helpful smile. "May be of any assistance to you today, sir?"

"Ah, no thanks," Matthias lied. He needed all the help he can get, but he doubts a Muggle would be aware of the existence of a magical platform. "I'm just waiting on someone. Thought I could use the extra walking while at it."

"I see," the steward mused. "Have a safe trip then, sir."

Matthias thanked the steward again for his concern, but also noted the curious look the latter sent towards him. The brunette groaned, remembering the times he had been known and called the "weird" kid. He didn't want to be known as that anymore. Not after being given this new chance to start anew for the second time.

Moving from Germany meant attending new school, a new school meant having another shot at life, a new life allows for a new identity, a new beginning - a new experience. This year is going to be different from the last and he's going to own it.

If only he doesn't mess it up by missing the train.

The clock now read a quarter to eleven, and the train docked in Platform 10 began to depart. During the same time, Matthias has made no progress at all in his search for the magical platform. He sat on the top of his luggage, shaking his leg irritably in thought, while the world continued to moved around him. "If I were a wizard, where would I hide a platform accessible only to us?"

"Underneath the stairs?" he mused while looking at the nearby staircase. He shook his head. "No… That'd be ridiculous. The railway track?" he shook his head again. "No, that's suicide… Maybe the columns?" He looked mesmerized at the column between Platforms 9 and 10 for a moment, before denying the idea. "That'd be too obvious. Muggles would see us pass through –"

Then as if fate wanted to prove him wrong, a family of red heads accompanied by a boy with raven black hair and exceptionally round glasses, a girl with outrageously bushy brown hair, and two men wearing matching pairs of emerald velvet suits moved past him in a hurry. Matthias' eyes followed them with intrigue, finding their number, and the caged owls sitting idly on their luggage, quite peculiar.

His mind immediately whirled to make a conclusion, and there's only one possible explanation for bringing _and_ owning an owl in this modern age.

Matthias jumped off his luggage and quietly trailed after them, carefully watching their next move. The oldest red head, which Matthias assumed was the father of the group stepped beside the raven haired boy and whispered something to him. Both of them then ran dead straight into the column holding the markers of Platforms 9 and 10.

The young half-blood's jaw dropped, amazed at what he just witnessed. The rest of the group continued to pass through the brick column as though it was nothing, completely unnoticed by the general public.

It made Matthias' curious mind wonder about what kind of magic made such a feat possible, but he had to a race against time. This was a problem for another day. Once all the red heads have disappeared through it, and their well-dressed escorts have left, Matthias reluctantly imitated their stunt.

Anxiety filled his mind as he approached the wall at high speed. He closed his eyes and allowed his own thoughts to fuel him. What if the family of red heads were just a figment of his imagination and he was really just hallucinating out of desperation? What if the wall decided he's not worthy? What if the wall turns out to be a _wall_? And before he knows it, Matthias doesn't even feel the wall crashing into him. He just… somehow phased through solid wall. The sound of incoherent farewells and the whistling sound of steam blowing from a large scarlet steam engine filled his ears as he opened his eyes to the hidden world of wizarding London.

"Hogwart's Express…" he read the steamer's name shining in pure gold under the natural light, his jaw dropping even more than he knows it can in awe. Three years in this world of magic and it never fails to amaze him.

Feeling renewed by the anticipation of riding the infamous Hogwarts Express to its only destination, Matthias pushed his way through the crowd and caught glimpse of the ginger family he saw earlier in a frenzy of farewell. He supposed he should thank one of them later for the help but decided against it. They might think it's weird, and he just decided to not be that kid anymore, so he kept moving.

Walking all the way back to the less populated area in the platform, Matthias tried to haul his luggage inside the carriage with maximum effort but proved too weak against it. It was just too heavy to carry on his own. He glared begrudgingly at the chest and wondered how Jefferson managed to pull this off on his own.

He supposed it has something to do with Jefferson's very well chiseled arms. Matthias on the other hand only had lanky arms to show for it.

Basically, Matthias needed help. He needed the help of magic.

Looking at the wand that's securely strapped around his waist, Matthias considered using it for a moment before shaking the thought away. If he used magic now, he might be expelled from Hogwarts before he can even step in it. Grumbling at his options, Matthias came to a conclusion that British Magic Laws suck.

Trying his strength once again, Matthias took deep breaths through closed his eyes and heavily pulled one side of the chest unto the Express. Then all of the sudden, the trunk felt lighter than normal and he hauled it in. His luggage finally bent down to his superior strength! Matthias pulled the trunk inside and collapsed to his knees in triumph. "Take that you piece of wood! I beat you fair and square."

Two feminine voices giggled nearby and Matthias' shoulders stiffened. His brain immediately panicked about first impressions and how he's practically destroyed any chances of presenting himself any differently. He may have vowed to not be the weird kid anymore, but that doesn't stop Hogwarts from branding him with something far more degrading.

"That would be amusing if you _actually_ beat it on your own," mocked the taller of the two as she waved her wand around. "You know the Express is considered school grounds right?"

Matthias would have defended his honor right away if only he wasn't too smitten by her beauty. In that very moment, everything around Matthias slowed to a halt and his skin became clear. The girls light ashen blonde hair swayed beneath the low light and flourished his crops. And the most attractive set of sea green eyes Matthias has ever seen in his entire life eradicated all past trauma. Matthias found himself lost in the depths of her eyes, already imagining a life with her, getting a house, and having children with her in a split second.

It was love at first sight.

The same girl he'd just fallen for broke him out of his daze by poking her wand at his chest and saying something Matthias didn't quite catch. She looked rather proud of herself for rendering him speechless, and flattered that he was smitten by her looks. Although she didn't seem particularly ecstatic, just... amused.

With how beautiful she is, Matthias wouldn't question it if she had men falling for her left and right. "Sorry you had to see that," he said bashfully. "But I uh… I appreciate the help."

"As you should," the girl nodded as she stepped inside the Express. Her smaller, somehow identical looking friend, followed her from close behind. "Don't you have servants to carry those for you?"

"My family isn't exactly that well-off to have elves follow me around," Matthias mumbled as he watched two elves carry the girl's numerous luggage into the Express and sorted them accordingly in the carriage to their left meant explicitly for belongings.

"Oh, really?" the girl mused. "What family did you say you were from?"

"I didn't," Matthias replied. "I'm from the Braun family. It's foreign."

"Isn't that a pure-blood line from Germany?" the smaller of the two, who had much shorter hair, asked.

"And yet you don't have elves serving you?" Daphne mumbled. "That is rather odd."

Matthias shrugged. He's been raised to be quite independent and even when he's been informed that house-elves are the equivalent to slaves, albeit willingly, to wizard kind, he never really asked anything excessive from them. "Not every pure-blood family has the honor of being treated like royalty you know."

The older of the two wrinkled her nose and huffed. "Each to their own. Still," she insisted, "it should be common knowledge that students are allowed to use magic in the Express. If we didn't help you, we'd have missed the train."

"Well you're here now so that's not a problem anymore, right?"

"Perhaps… But I don't like my men ignorant." She paused, her eyes narrowing as she studying Matthias from head to toe. "Unless you're a first year like Astoria?"

Astoria's eyes widened with promise and craned her head up at the older male. "Are you?"

Matthias held Astoria's stare for a while before breaking away from it. "Uhm…" he started slowly, "I'm actually transferring as a third year. Sorry, milady."

Astoria's heartened expression shattered and she offered him a meek smile. "Oh… That's alright, I think…" she mumbled. "I mean, at least I have someone I know from Hogwarts now. Even if you are going to be in the same year as Daphne."

Matthias arched a curious brow towards the older sibling, who was now bashfully punching her sister's arm for the unwanted comment. "So we're going to be classmates then?" he mused. "I hope you take good care of me."

Daphne stiffened. She turned her attention back at Matthias with the whip of her hair and said, "Only if you get sorted in Slytherin, new kid. Then perhaps I'll think about."

"Does that mean you'd wait for me?" Matthias asked flirtatiously.

Daphne took a step back, already denying his advances and clicked her tongue. "You can wish," she retaliated with a smug grin. "But I'm unavailable at the moment. And even if that doesn't end well, there's a long line of suitors waiting for my hand. You'd stand no chance against them," her eyes trailed all over Matthias as though rating him and chuckled, "no offense."

Matthias frowned, feeling exactly just that. He raised his hands in mock defeat and admitted to himself that he isn't going to compete for a lady wanted by all.

"Don't take the wrong impression princess. You _are_ beautiful, but I'm not interested in toppling your high horse if you can't even give a guy like me a chance. And I don't steal girls that are occupied," he added with a grin, eyes momentarily glancing over to Astoria. "Maybe I'd ask your sister out instead?" he chided.

Astoria, who was silently watching them bicker from the side squeaked and blushed. "I–I–" she stammered, "I would like to get to know you more first as a friend really…"

While Astoria seemed delighted to have gained a friend, Daphne took it as a legitimate threat to her sister and protectively raised a hand over her little sister. stepped "You–" the older blonde hissed as she pointed her wand at Matthias "–stay away from my sister, pervert."

"Pervert?" Matthias echoed. "I am many things, milady, but a pervert is not one of them!"

"Well, too bad. You're not leaving that kind of impression on me," Daphne growled and walked ahead, dragging Astoria behind her. Astoria mumbled a soft apology towards him and waved farewell.

Matthias found himself unconsciously returning the wave until the sisters disappeared into the next carriage.

A few milliseconds later, Matthias fell back unto the wall behind him, with hands buried on his face. He blushed furiously upon recalling his actions and screamed helplessly on his jacket. What the hell was he thinking openly flirting like that?! This was insane! Everything was going well, somewhat, until he decided to act on his blossoming feelings and flirt!

He's never done that before. This is so embarrassing…

Daphne is, without question, a beauty to behold. Matthias wants to _be_ her friend, and if fate would allow it, eventually date her. But whatever chance he had with her. if he ever had the chance to begin with, went flying out the window the moment he flirted with Astoria to hide his _totally serious_ interest in Daphne. It was a legitimately stupid and misplaced joke on his part.

Reap what you sow - as they say. And reap it he will. He will reap no crops fro this farmland. He slapped himself for being too much of an idiot and almost cried.

He's so pathetic.

As though fate has come to laugh at him again, the Express alerted the entire student populace of Hogwarts to board and prepare for departure. Matthias willed himself to move and set his luggage unto the rack at the end of the carriage – mindfully using magic this time around.

After securing it in place in the luggage rack, Matthias set off to find a compartment he can lodge in, his mind still recovering from his encounter with the blonde haired sisters.


	2. Three's A Charm

_**CHAPTER 2: Three's A Charm**_

* * *

"No, this one's full–"

"–Sorry, we're waiting for someone else–"

"You heard about Black escaping Azkaban –"

"– Oh. Sorry compartment's full. Try further front–"

Matthias grumbled in annoyance as his repeated attempts to lodge with complete strangers ended up in failure. Repeated failure no less. It was almost ridiculous that no one was willing to give him a chance to introduce himself and make new friends. Which is saying something since Matthias considers himself to be the friendliest person he knows. Making friends has never been a problem for him before. Today however, seemed different.

He managed to find Astoria and Daphne's compartment along the way too. The younger of the two was kind enough to offer him a seat with them, but Daphne, along with a black haired friend of hers, was immediately against it and kicked him out. Astoria once again apologized for her sister's actions, which Matthias chose to brush off as understandable, even though it really isn't and was left to wander on his own again.

A larger part of him really wished Daphne would give him the benefit of a doubt, but if she's convinced that all Matthias cares about is getting her younger sister to get to her later, then there's nothing he can do. Except maybe prove her wrong, but he doubts that would work on his favor anyway.

Matthias suddenly wondered if his bad start with Daphne earlier caused the events of today to plummet from bad to worse. A clap of thunder rolled from outside the Express to remind him of the weather and Matthias groaned. "Of course," he grumbled. "It's the rain's fault. It's always the rain's fault." The young brunette continued moving along the Express, annoyance plastered on his face as he silently prayed that his next attempt to lodge with someone ends successfully this time around.

Peeking his head at one of the lesser occupied compartments in the Express, Matthias glimpsed at a familiar looking girl with bushy brown hair, a red head that has way too many freckles on his face, a raven haired boy with round glasses, and another man sleeping near the window. He immediately recognized them as the group he followed into the platform earlier and felt a little hopeful that they'll help him this time too. Although they probably won't recognize him.

He knocked faintly on the glass door and once he's gotten their attention, Matthias slid it open and put on the sweetest smile he can muster, "Hi! Sorry to disturb you gentlemen," he added a curt nod to the only girl in the compartment and continued, "and lady, but is the compartment full?"

The trio exchanged skeptical looks among themselves.

The silence among them then dragged on longer than Matthias would've wanted and bit his lip uncomfortably. There is no way he's going back out there. "Look," he started almost pleadingly, "I've been trying to find a compartment nice enough to let me sit in for ten minutes now. Everyone else has either ignored or downright refused me. My legs hurt, I'm hungry, and I really just want to go back to sleep." That last part was a lie but whatever sold his desperation works for him.

The bushy haired girl looked at him sympathetically and turned to argue silently with her friends again. The ginger made a face that Matthias translated as a big, fat, "No!" while the raven haired boy seated across them shook his head in response as well. The girl's lips thinned and she sternly cocked her head towards Matthias to argue. After a few seconds of silent discourse, the raven haired boy sighed and nodded. The ginger could only roll his eyes at his two cents.

The girl smiled and said, "Of course you can sit with us. The more the merrier, right?"

Matthias practically jumped in place at the decision. "Oh thank you very much!" he exclaimed and took the empty seat beside the raven haired boy, who looked rather uncomfortable with having a stranger join them. Matthias took note of this and studied their expressions. He may have intruded in on something important.

"You don't know how much you just saved my first trip in the Express," he started in an attempt to clear the air and make them comfortable if even just a little bit. "Everyone has their own circle of friends by now so it's harder to connect with anyone when you're the new kid."

"First?" the raven haired boy echoed. "You're a first year?"

Matthias chuckled. He would be the second person to assume that of him. "No. Not really"

"A transfer then?" the bushy haired girl concluded. Matthias snapped his fingers, gesturing to her that she guessed correctly.

"I didn't know Hogwarts has a transfer program," the red head with freckles humored them.

"It is uncommon, yes," the buck-toothed girl explained with much enthusiasm, "but it's not impossible. Hogwarts has a pre-determined list of enrolled candidate's years before a letter is sent to us by owl. But I've read that sometimes, a special case comes around and they allow transfer students in."

"So he's someone special?" the raven haired boy asked again in slight interest as he glanced at Matthias.

"I wouldn't say that I am," Matthias truthfully said. "My school's Headmaster is friends with Hogwarts Headmaster, or so I'm told, so I might have been accepted as a favor. Then again," he added dubiously, "I also have grades at par with Hogwarts average, so maybe I qualified for Hogwarts either way?" It's also possible that Dumbledore, Hogwart's Headmaster, is aware of his... history in his old school and allowed the transfer solely on that. He kept that bit to himself however. No one needs to know what he's been through in his old school, not yet at least. Not until he knows he can trust them. "I'm not really sure."

"Well whatever the cause may be," the bushy haired girl said, "you're a student of Hogwarts now. I'm Hermoine Granger, and this is Ron Weasley," she said while presenting a hand at the red head beside her tipped. Ron tipped his head in greeting. She then pointed at the spectacled boy in front of her and said, "I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet, but this is Harry Potter."

Matthias looked at the raven haired boy beside him with bewildered eyes. He's heard of _a_ Harry Potter before. Harry Potter, from what he's read and heard from History class, is the infamous Boy-Who-Lived and vanquisher of the Dark Lord, _You-Know-Who_ when he was just an infant. Matthias initially didn't believe a child could destroy a powerful Dark Wizard, but numerous accounts of his existence soon made him believe. Much more so now when he sits just about an arms length away from the boy himself.

Matthias squinted as he studied the boy's feature properly. Amidst that unruly hair and large round spectacles, hid that lightning bolt shaped scar. It scarred on his forehead like a grim reminder of what he survived from and lost. Missing the history behind the scar, Matthias gasped, "Oh my God, you're him!"

The sleeping person beside Matthias snorted and they all turned their attention to the former. "Shhh!" Hermoine hushed him, "He's probably a Professor that needs a lot of sleep, so try to keep your voice down."

"Right," Matthias agreed, his eyes lingering for a moment at the dozing Professor before returning his attention to famous Harry Potter.

"You're actually him?" Matthias reiterated with unrivaled interest. "Hey, what's it like to be famous? To have defeated a Dark Lord like that? Do you have like... have a special entourage when you arrive at Hogwarts or something?" His attention flickered towards Ron and Hermoine. "Are _they_ your escorts?"

"Escorts!?" Ron fumed at being indirectly called something similar to a servant. "We're Harry's friends, _best friends,_ " he corrected himself. "And no, Harry doesn't have a special entourage! That's mental! Who in their right minds would want a posse party?"

While Ron fumed about being regarded as an escort, Harry turned to Matthias and said, "I don't need one and I don't think Hogwarts would be _too_ happy about it if I did. It would be like flaunting around something I don't even remember doing," Harry said with much hidden spite in his voice.

"So you're not as famous as the papers make you as?" Matthias asked with a tilt of his head.

"Well…" Harry murmured. "I am. Generally speaking. But you know…? I'm just trying to be a normal student. Learn magic, play some Quidditch, hang around with friends, maybe get back to Snape or two," at that note, Ron cheered and Hermoine shook her head amusingly.

"Oh," Matthias mumbled. "I'm sorry, I thought…"

"It's alright," Harry said dismissively. "Uh… I don't think we caught your name."

"Matthias Braun," Matthias grinned. "You can just call me Matt."

"So, Matt," Hermoine started, "What school are you transferring from? I'm sure you have plenty of stories to share. I've always wondered how different other wizarding schools are from Hogwarts."

"There's not much to tell really," Matthias frowned, "since Durmstrang –" Harry frowned at the unfamiliar name while Hermoine and Ron gaped in either disbelief or amazement "– is a well-known Institution all over the world."

"You're from Durmstrang?!" Ron interrupted as he leaned forward in interest. The Professor once again stirred at the sudden noise and all of them raised a warning finger towards Ron.

"Durmstrang's like a breeding ground for Dark Wizards isn't it?" Ron said, eyeing him dangerously. "I heard Durmstrang's Headmaster used to be a Death Eater too, and that he's training students to become followers of _You-Know-Who_ when he returns or something."

Matthias narrowed his eyes at Ron's generalization. "I've studied there for two years and _I_ would hardly call myself a Dark Wizard nor a breeding ground for them. I'm not throwing away the possibility, of course, since the Institute is pretty open with dark magic as you say. It's not probable, but its a possibility."

"And, yes, Headmaster Karkaroff _was_ a Death Eater," he clarified. "He's still pretty scary and prefers to keep everything in order but he's far from building an army. Harry's already defeated You-Know-Who right? What would be the point of it?"

"Right," Harry shifted in his seat, "there's no point."

"But if you studied there…" Ron mumbled. "Then you know how to cast them? Dark magic?"

"A few hexes and curses above the usual," Matthias replied with much indifference. "We don't really learn about the darker magic's till this year and I… Well... things happened..." He unconsciously looked away, rubbing a hand up his arms as though repressing a memory.

Hermoine seemed to realize his distress and quickly moved to change the topic. "Well, whatever it was, that's in the past now. I can assure you that Hogwarts is very different from Durmstrang. It's very fun here!" Harry and Ron agreed alongside her. "We don't learn dark magic here but we do learn about other things. _Other_ , important things," she reiterated. "We're finally getting electives this year!"

Ron groaned, "You're the only one happy about that."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Hermoine exclaimed, "We get to learn more, Ron! More magic, aren't you the least bit excited?"

"No I'm not," he replied gruffly with his arms crossed. "We'll have double units because of the electives. They're only going to make it worse for all of us."

"Oh, you're always so disinterested in learning more," Hermoine mumbled in disappointment. "I'm sure that if you tried you'd enjoy it as well."

"I'm certain that I won't," Ron concluded. Hermoine wrinkled her nose, obviously annoyed by his stubbornness.

Matthias found their relationship almost amusing and turned to Harry who seemed to shared the same sentiment in watching his friends bicker. "What about you Harry?" he asked. "What do you think about the electives?"

"They're fine I guess," Harry replied, unsure. "A few additional magic lessons won't hurt."

Hermoine waved a hand at Harry, silently thanking him for taking her side, while Ron looked offended at the betrayal.

"Fine then," Ron huffed at traitorous Harry, "if you two suddenly come to me, complaining about work that needs to be done I'll tell you that I told you so."

Hermoine responded offensively with a pompous claim of "Never!" which Ron dismissed with a wave of a hand as he turned to ask Matthias another question essential to anyone going to Hogwarts. "What house do you reckon you'd be sorted in? I'm sure you've thought about it."

"Oh I was ready for this," Matthias clapped his hands proudly. "I've actually read _Hogwarts: A History_ for this exact moment."

Unnoticed by him, Hermoine grinned smugly at her friends as if telling them ' _See! I'm not the only one_ '. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry sighed.

"I was thinking Hufflepuff," Matthias thought out loud, "but I'm like the least hardworking person I know. I considered Gryffindor for a minute but…" What was once a brave portion his life back then was snuffed out almost immediately. If anything, he isn't as brave as he initially believed anymore.

"Good choice, mate! Gryffindor is only the best house in Hogwarts!" Ron cried, effectively halting Matthias thoughts of self-doubt. "We _always_ win the house cup _and_ the Quidditch finals thanks to Harry here."

Almost immediately, Harry perked up and tried to stop Ron from buttering him up in front of the new kid. "Ron! I don't need to come off as a arrogant to anyone –"

"– Oh it's fine, right Matt?" Ron said dismissively, and beckoned for Matthias to agree with him.

"I really don't mind," Matthias shrugged. "It's not everyday you hear about Harry Potter's crazy adventures."

Ron clapped Matthias shoulder jovially, "See here? This is a good man. So listen," he leaned in, "Harry's only the youngest Seeker Hogwarts has ever known. You should see him flying on a broom! He goes so fast Malfoy can't even catch him from behind. And did I mention he bravely defeated remains of the Dark Lord twice in Hogwarts while he's trying to pass school?"

"No, no, you did not," Matthias replied, growing a little interested in that tale. He wasn't sure whether it was a Freudian slip or not, but he wouldn't be too surprised if some part of You-Know-Who lingered to avenge his death from Harry's hands. The Dark Lord may have been dead, but his most loyal followers would surely die trying to bring him back.

Matthias didn't press any further out of respect towards Harry's wishes, but he did not let the opportunity to tease the infamous young wizard pass. "Defeating the Dark Lord twice after you originally did is your definition of normal huh?" he sneered at Harry who covered his face bashfully in a stifled groan.

"I think you'd fit well in Gryffindor, Matt," Hermoine mumbled and Matthias nodded in gratuitous manner even though he thinks that's far from the odds.

"Even if the hat says otherwise, it takes into account what you want too," Harry added in an attempt to redeem himself after Ron tried to make him look good far more than necessary. "It considered placing me in Slytherin before, but I really didn't want to be in the same house as Malfoy."

Matthias raised a curious brow at the mention of the same name again. Who is this Malfoy kid and why do Ron and Harry hate him?

Ron groaned loudly and cursed this Malfoy to eternal damnation using a word Hermoine scolded him for uttering in the presence of a Professor. "Slytherin is the worst," the ginger hissed in warning. "Pray you don't get sorted with their lot."

"That's not entirely true, Ron," Hermoine said in defense of a rival house. Ron scoffed at her as though she just told them a bad joke. "The great Merlin was a Slytherin and he's the greatest wizard to ever live!"

"Yeah, well. Good for him," Ron scoffed. "But the Slytherins today? They're just the worst of the worst – those pure-blood _elitists_. Bunch'a snot-nosed jerks that think they're better than everyone else just because they're filthy rich. The whole lot of them."

"Slytherins aside," Hermoine said dismissively, "it will be nice to have a new house mate join us this year, especially one that reads books like _Hogwarts: A History_ in their spare time."

Matthias didn't really read the book because he wanted to. It was more along the lines of necessity. The last time he went in a wizarding school blind, he spent the last two years living miserably in it.

"I'm getting tired of these two thinking I'm reading extensively for no reason," she whispered jokingly towards Matthias, and Ron reacted negatively at her comment. The trio laughed, making Matthias feel a little left out and jealous of their friendship.

He never had the chance to form something special like this in Durmstrang because of the circumstances he found in. Couple that with the Institute's general environment, it was hard to find any _real_ friends. Much like hoping for a new start, Matthias hopes to find his own special set of friends in Hogwarts. Some part of him wants to be part of this circle, while another told him that he'll only be intruding on something that's already special.

He's fortunate to have met them of course, but he needs to find his own place in Hogwarts. One that is hidden away from the limelight and far from trouble. Having Harry Potter around might prove too stressful for his own sanity anyway. Matthias just wants to enjoy the wizarding world like he should have back in Durmstrang.

The trolley lady appeared beside their compartment door not long after, offering them her delicious and scrumptious candy meals from her trolley.

Matthias stood side by side with Harry, asking him for recommendations while the latter bought sweets for his friends.

They continued talking among themselves after the trolley lady left. And despite Ron's enmity towards Durmstrang earlier, he seemed highly interested in learning about it. Matthias didn't like being questioned about his time in the Institute and answered the ginger's questions as vaguely as possible. He even tried to switch topics, but Ron was persistent and didn't seem to notice the former's discomfort.

Hermoine fortunately did and changed their conversation to Quidditch instead; something Ron was more than eager to continue. While Ron was boasting about Harry's prodigal skill in Quidditch again, Matthias looked over to Hermoine and sent her a soft grateful smile.

Then out of nowhere, the compartment door slid open to welcome three people; a small silver-blonde haired boy, who had his hair combed back neatly, stood in between two menacing looking pillars- er - students. There was an aura of playful arrogance around the blonde that Matthias can't quite place if it annoyed him or irked him, but the way he sneered down at the Gryffindor trio definitely screamed fishy.

Matthias had no idea who they were but the atmosphere within the compartment morphed into that of annoyance.

Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, snickered at the sight of the three Gryffindors. "Well, look who it is," Malfoy said in his usual lazy drawl, "Potty and the Weasel."

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled heavily from behind the smaller student as Malfoy's gaze fell down to meet Matthias' own. He frowned questioningly at the new kid for a moment before ignoring him completely, something which Matthias took slight offense to.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?" Malfoy said, further antagonizing Ron.

Ron quickly stood up, ready to sock Malfoy's smug face, and Hermoine's cat basket fell on the floor. The sleeping Professor gave a loud snort, warning them of his presence.

"Who is _that_?" asked Malfoy, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted the sleeping figure at the other end of the compartment.

"New teacher," Harry said as he got up to his feet. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.

"Come on," he muttered resentfully to his companions, eyes snapping momentarily down at Matthias. "You should choose your friends more carefully," he advised before turning on his heels to walk away.

Ron sat down, face growing red in anger. He mumbled quick profanities under his breath while he massaged his knuckles. "I'm not taking any crap from him this year," he hissed. "If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and–" Ron made a violent gesture in midair.

"Ron, _be careful_ …" Hermoine warns him again.

The mood soiled by Malfoy remained and the silence that built around them lingered far longer than it should have. Matthias' turned his attention elsewhere and let his mind wander again, the heavy rainfall outside mocking his day even more. Slowly and steadily, Matthias found himself drifting off to sleep, unconsciously leaning down unto the Professor beside him.

* * *

Matthias stirred back into consciousness when the combined sounds of rattling metal, heavy rainfall, and deafening wind became too much to keep him asleep. He looked around in a daze, completely unaware of his surroundings and asked, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but you looked really cozy sleeping on the Professor like he's some stuffed animal," Ron joked. Matthias can only tilted his head in response. After Ron explained to him what he had done, Matthias blushed furiously.

"I can't believe I did that," Matthias groaned in his hands and Ron laughingly tried to comfort him.

"You were probably just hungry," Ron guessed and chuckled to himself. "At least he didn't wake up to realize what you were doing to him."

"Please stop," Matthias begged just as the train slowly lost speed. "Are we there yet?" he asked baffled.

"We can't possibly be," Hermoine frowned and looked around.

"So why are we stopping?" Ron asked confused.

They exchanged glances as the train moved to a stop, the sound of its mechanical pistons dying away amidst the sound of wind and rain against the window. Harry, who was nearest the door, got up and surveyed the corridor. Across the carriage, numerous heads stuck out of their respective compartments, looking as confused and concerned as they are about the train stopping midway.

"This isn't a regular thing, is it?" Matthias asked as he tried to figure things out from what was happening outside.

The train then suddenly skidded to a stop, making Matthias fly to the opposite seat and land on Ron's lap, who frantically yelled at him to get off. Distant thuds and bangs echoed all over the carriage, informing them that a number of luggage have fallen off their racks. Then before anyone can recover from it, the lights all went out at once, plunging everyone in total darkness.

Frightened shrieks of terrified girls, or maybe prepubescent boys, who were caught unaware by the sudden blackout reverberated through the carriage.

"What is going on!?" Ron asked as he pushed Matthias off him.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermoine. "Ron that was my foot!"

Harry patted around in the dark to move back into his seat and inferred, "Do you think we've broken down?"

"Dunno," Ron answered uncertainly with a shrug. He moved closer to the window and wiped a patch clean on the window, peering out now that he can. "There's something out there"

Matthias pushed himself on his feet and stepped beside Ron. As he looked out the window, his breath left warm moisture unto the freezing glass. A movement of black caught his and Ron's attention which prompted both of them to look at the other for confirmation. "Are those people?"

"I think they're coming on board," Ron mumbled.

The compartment door slid open at that moment and someone fell inside. "Sorry – d'you know what's going on? – Ouch – sorry –"

"Hullo Neville," Harry chocked as he felt around in the dark to pull Neville up to his feet.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening," Neville asked

"No idea – sit down –"

"Who is that?" Matthias asked from the window.

"Who are you?" Neville croaked.

Ron, despite not being able to see anything, introduced the plump Gryffindor to their new friend. And while neither of them could see the other, both Matthias and Neville expressed their pleasure of meeting the other.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," Hermoine suggested. She passed over Harry just before the door slid open again and another commotion played out, followed by two equally high pitched squeals of surprise and pain.

"Who's that now?"

"Who's _that_?"

"Ginny?"

"Whose Ginny?"

"What are you doing, Ginny?"

"I was looking for Ron –"

"Come in and sit down –"

"Not here!" Harry said in panic " _I'm_ here"

"Ouch!" Neville yelled again

"Quiet!" yelled a hoarse voice not belonging to any of them and they all quieted down. The teacher finally moved from his corner and Matthias inched himself away from the Professor. He didn't want to be the first punished for everyone else's panick. Everyone else seemed to share his idea and none dared speak again.

A soft, crackling noise came from the Professor's side that shivered into an obvious source of light that filled the compartment. He appeared to be holding a handful of flames in his hand as it illuminated his tired, gray face. His eyes however, said otherwise. They looked alert and cautious.

"Stay where you are," he instructed in the same rough, gravelly voice, and slowly got up to his feet. At the same time, the door slowly began to slide open before the Professor could even reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames on the Professors hand, was a cloaked figure that towered up to the ceiling; its face completely hidden beneath its tattered black hood. The room's temperature dropped exponentially, and soon enough Matthias can see his own breath forming before him.

Matthias' mouth dropped open as soon as he recognized what it was that decided to join them in the dark – a Dementor.


	3. Witch One House

_**CHAPTER 3: Witch One House**_

* * *

There are three things Matthias remembers when he first visited Azkaban three years ago.

The first being that Azkaban smelled awful. The salty stench of the raging sea mixed with the foul odor of decaying flesh and death itself permeating through the air prevented anyone from getting any good night's rest. It reeked so bad that Matthias wouldn't be surprised if prisoners died from it alone. Second was the face of his mother's murderer. A face forever engraved in his memory till the day he dies. Oddly enough, Matthias felt no remorse seeing the man responsible for his mother's death beg for his life. And lastly, he could never forget the Dementor's - the living personification of fear itself that acted as Azkaban's warden and executioner. Their presence alone was enough to make him relieve the pains of that night as if it just happened hours ago.

The same thing is happening today.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames on the Professors hand, is the same cloaked figure that strikes fear in the hearts of those who are nearby. The room's temperature suddenly dropped making everyone suppress a shudder. Matthias pulled his jacket tighter around him and began rubbing his hands together for warmth.

He was expecting for the wave of uncontrollable loneliness and despair to crash, believing that surviving their influence once makes him stronger and more prepared than anyone else in this compartment. But when that feeling hit, Matthias lost all of his emotional reigns.

It was like any form of happiness he's ever felt and cherished in life was wiped away in a millisecond. All the years he's buried strong feelings of fear, isolation, guilt, frustration, indignation, and anger suddenly came rushing forth. He shook under the influence of the Dementor's presence and zoned out everything that was happening; the last thing to register in his mind was Harry convulsing violently on his seat.

Matthias slumped down defeated on the floor, watching his hands shake as memories of that night immobilize him yet again. He wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace and shook his head in an attempt to fight off tears that threatened to fall at any moment.

He was alone in the dark again. Lost and afraid of being left to his own thoughts. He was w _eak_ and _**worthless**_ for not being to protect his mother like he promised he would. He didn't deserve to outlive his mother. Her death was _his_ fault. It's always been _his_ fault. He wasn't strong enough to protect her. He will _never_ be strong enough to protect anyone –

A sudden blinding white light filled the room, covering them with some sort of protective grace against the cloak of sadness and grief the Dementor brought with it, and successfully halting Matthias' unfounded self loathing. The burst of light pushed the Dementor away from them and willed it back to where it belongs. As soon as the bright flash of light diminished, the Dementor was already gone.

The lights flickered back to life and engine's metallic pistons began to churn, springing into action once again. Soon enough, the Express was back on track towards Hogwarts.

Matthias loosened his hold around himself and repeatedly blinked at the compartment's natural lighting. He's still shaken by the experience, but with the Dementor gone he managed to regain a bit of his rationality. He can't possibly be broken by this. Not after all he's been through.

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright!?" Hermoine screamed, kneeling right beside the spectacled boy and slapping him awake. Ron kneeled opposite to her, shaking his best mate back into the land of the living.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around in a confused daze. He readjusted his glasses while Ron asked him if was feeling alright. "Yeah…" Harry answered as his friends heaved him back up to his seat. "What happened? Where's that – that thing? Who screamed?"

Matthias grew stiff when Harry asked about a screaming voice. He didn't hear anyone scream earlier, but he can help but imagine it now. He heard the sound of his mother's voice fading as her life was taken from her. He frowned bitterly and remained staring at the floor in thought.

"No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still.

Harry looked around the bright compartment, pale faces looked back at him. "But I heard screaming –" he insisted.

A loud snap made all of them jump. They all turned their attention to the Professor standing in the middle of the compartment, who was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces. "Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."

Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it. Instead, he placed it on his lap and searched for some answers in the Professors eyes, "What was that thing?"

"That was –" the Professor started

"– A Dementor," Matthias interjected. "What's it doing this far away from Azkaban?"

The Professor eyed Matthias curiously before walking over to him and handing him his piece. "Yes," the Professor nodded as he passed by Ginny and Neville, "There's no need to concern yourself about it more than you need to," he advised all of them. "Now eat," he repeated, "all of you. It'll help. If you'll excuse me I need to speak to the driver…" He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor.

Matthias eyes narrowly followed the Professor out of the hall as he bit off his chocolate bar. There's something peculiar about the Professor that caught his attention. He can't quite figure it out but the feeling was quickly forgotten as it was conceived when a sudden unexplainable warmth enveloped him. The chocolate really was helping and the more he ate, the more Matthias felt himself getting better.

While Harry and his friends discussed about what happened, Matthias looked out the window in thought, wondering why a Dementor would be so far away from Azkaban.

* * *

After another hour of unnerving silence, the Express finally docked in Hogsmeade. Everyone frantically scrambled to get out once the doors opened, which Matthias isn't too surprised with because of the commotion earlier.

"Firs' years this way!" shouted a gigantic looking Eskimo at the end of the platform. "Firs' years!"

Matthias looked over the man shouting on the left most side of the platform then turned to tell the Gryffindors that he'll have to separate with them here; the letter he received months prior informed him that he'll be joining the first years as per tradition to be sorted. But before he can catch Ron's attention, the small crowd of terrified-looking first years pushed him along with them. Matthias tried to fight the force but was simply outmatched by their numbers and was dragged along.

"Matthias!" Ron yelled from the other side of the station and raised a thumb at him. "Gryffindor, alright!"

Matthias cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled back, "No promises, Weasley! I'll see you guys inside!"

He's flattered that Ron and the other's wanted him to be in Gryffindor with them, but Matthias also wanted the sorting hat to surprise him. He's read that the hat reads through the different layers of a person's mind and sorts them based on what it finds – feelings, ambitions, dreams; it'll take all of that into consideration.

Of course, there's that personal choice option Harry told him about but Matthias is conflicted about which one he truly wanted to be in. All of them sounds like a great choice - with the exception of Slytherin. And despite his ignorant-biases towards any of the houses, Matthias can't deny wanting to flourish in the house the sorting hat thinks will bring out the best in him.

The Gryffindors are a wonderful lot no doubt, Matthias just doesn't think they'll challenge him in ways he wants to be challenged. They're the house of brave warriors, and Matthias just doesn't see himself as anything like that. But if the sorting had says otherwise, then he'll be fine with it too.

Matthias promptly joins the group of first years around the tall bearded man and quietly looks around for Astoria.

"Yeh mus' be the transferee!" the giant bellowed at Matthias.

Matthias craned his head to look at the man, eyes growing wide in surprise at the man's height up close. He can only nod slowly in response.

"Yeh're goin' ter love it 'ere. I was a student 'er m'self," he boasted while presenting his bulging stomach. "But 'er… somethin' unfort'nate happen' ahn 'er we ar," he laughed. "Well…Enough talk, enough talk – In yeh go,'" he said as he ushered the first years inside their respective boats.

Being one of the oldest in the crowd, Matthias helped Hagrid usher the first years into their boats first before finding one for himself. And just as he can board the last one docked in the bank, Matthias felt someone tap his shoulder. The brunette looked over his shoulder and found no one there. Frowning to himself, Matthias resumed walking; only to feel another tap on his opposite shoulder.

He turned to look over once again, only to be stopped midway by a finger poking his cheek. Matthias closed his eyes, and fumed silently as he inhaled. He just got played by one of the cheapest tricks in the book.

Astoria laughed as she appeared from beside him, a mischievous grin hidden behind newly bought robes.

"Oh, ha, ha," Matthias mumbled unamused, "Astoria that's really mature of you."

"I'm eleven," Astoria reminded him, "I don't need to be mature."

"What would your sister think if she heard you say that?" Matthias asked as he escorted Astoria inside the sailboat and following shortly after her. As he settled himself inside, the boat then magically pushed itself off shore to float alongside those ahead of it.

"What she doesn't know won't kill her," Astoria argued. "But I got you good though didn't I? You can't deny that it was maybe a _teensy little bit amusing_?" she said, nudging Matthias to agree with her.

Matthias narrowed his eyes on her smile and felt himself crumbling under the pressure the longer he stared. He's going to be a sucker for that smile isn't he. "Fine," he gave in, "it was a _teensy little bit amusing_. It just sucks that I fell for it," he pouted and Astoria laughed.

She looked on ahead and her eyes sparkled with anticipation as they approached the castle. "It looks breathtaking doesn't it?" she mumbled.

Matthias shifted his gaze from her and unto the castle. Orange lights illuminated the castle's exterior making it appear more mysterious and magical than it already is. The castle probably reached about seven stories high, but it was hard to tell exactly how many floors it has with all the towers surrounding it. It also looked pretty ominous under the cold night because of its medieval design, but Matthias knows it was far from terrifying on the inside. The easiest word to describe it is indeed, breathtaking.

"It does," Matthias mouthed in agreement.

On their short trip through the lake, Matthias and Astoria talked about the houses. The anticipation of being sorted just didn't cut it anymore, they _had_ to talk about it. Even though they both talked about it with other people numerous times already. They discussed the traits each houses embodies and sorted out which of the four houses explained them the most. Matthias thinks Astoria is perfect for Ravenclaw but she seems unconvinced. She's certain that she'll be housed in Slytherin, much like her sister and everyone else in their family. She didn't seem all that bothered about being housed in it either, and so all is well to whichever she is sorted into.

Matthias on the other hand, is still distraught over his. He initially wanted to let the hat choose for him, but he also remembered his "promise" – sort-off – with Daphne. He wanted to choose Slytherin for a chance to get to know her, but at the same time, he's reluctant to do so. Slytherins reputation and uncanny similarity with Durmstrang folk hinders him from whole-heartedly choosing it over the other houses. After all, Gryffindor has already showed their interest in welcoming him into their house earlier, who was he to deny that?

He's also worried that the majority of Slytherin might be filled with the kind of people he detests the most; people who think very highly of themselves and have unfounded arrogance plastered on their faces. He didn't voice any of this out loud however.

Astoria placed a comforting hand on his back to assure him silently. "It can't be all that bad right?" she mused. "Slytherin, I mean. Daphne seems to like it there after all."

"I wouldn't know," Matthias replied with a shrug. He thought about Daphne's experience with the snake crowd and concluded that he's probably just overthinking it. Given everything he's read and heard about them, the Slytherin house probably isn't evil. They're most likely to be a relatively unlikable bunch than that. "We never had houses back in Durmstrang."

Astoria's eyes grew wide, "You were from Durmstrang?"

Matthias nodded and repeated the same thing he told the Gryffindors. And much like earlier, he left out any incriminating or personal information about his past in the Institute. Thankfully, Astoria didn't press further.

"The place sounds awful," Astoria commented. "How'd you survive it?"

Matthias laughed sarcastically. "I didn't. I just kind of endured it. But that doesn't matter now. I'm done with that place and Hogwarts is a new start for me."

Astoria hummed in agreement, "Here's to hoping it ends well for the both of us."

When they docked on the other side, Hagrid ushered them inside a hall to greet a small professor named Flitwick. The Professor explained to them a few ground rules and informed them of how the sorting will go. They'll be called upfront to the sorting hat alphabetically and would seat with their new houses immediately after. Flitwick then called Matthias' attention from the crowd and informed him that he'd be the last sorted as to not disrupt the formal ceremonies.

Matthias nodded in understanding. Even he'd be pretty confused if someone suddenly transferred to their school given the normal admittance procedures.

Flitwick then asked for them to wait a little longer while the other years filled in the Great Hall and organized themselves. As Flitwick disappeared through a door, whispers fell around Matthias which prompted him to look. Some of the first years that didn't notice him earlier begun talking amongst themselves about his presence. They were probably wondering if he was just a tall eleven year old or a special case; a very _weird_ special case.

"Don't mind them," Astoria advised, "you're not going to meet them anyway." She sent a cold glare towards one group of girls that was snickering behind their robes. Their smiles quickly turned into frowns when they caught Astoria's eyes. "I'll be the one that has to deal with them after all."

"I'm sure you won't have to," Matthias assured her, "you've got Daphne to protect you. And you know… you can always ask me to jinx a few of them. I know quite a lot of formidable ones," he finished with a wink and Astoria laughed.

"Deeply appreciated," she said with an almost scheming grin, "but I can fight my own battles. Daphne's taught me some of her own jinxes. They're _pretty_ heavy." Matthias paled. He suddenly wondered just how deadly Daphne's jinxes are compared to his own.

"The Great Hall is ready for you now," Professor Flitwick said enthusiastically at them. "Let me see those smiling faces!"

None of them followed suit and Professor Flitwick looked rather disappointed at either himself or them. Nonetheless, he turned around and pushed the doors of the Great Hall open for them. Following the goblin's lead, Matthias and the rest of the first years filed in through the middle of the Great Hall in one neat line, with hundreds of eyes watching them from all corners of the room.

Matthias eyes remained glued at the seemingly endless ceiling overhead that showed a dazzling night sky. It was hard to peel his eyes off the ceiling but he managed to do so in the end. Matthias took note of the four banners hanging in midair over four separate tables in the Great Hall next. At the west end is a green and white banner with a coiled serpent as its insignia, beside it is a yellow and black banner with a badger in the middle. On the east end is a blue and bronze colored banner that housed and eagle, and lastly, beside it is the red and gold ferocity of the lion.

 **Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw,** and **Gryffindor** , the four great houses of Hogwarts and its primary pride and joy.

It thrilled Matthias to know that he'll be sorted into one of them soon enough and comparing this housing system to the Durmstrang's non-existent one. Durmstrang doesn't value camaraderie like Hogwarts does. It's all about individualism and pitting each student against the other for dominance, almost like a militia, where hierarchy is everything. It's not _you_ who defines you, but power. And personal power gets you everything – the privilege, the comfort, the good life – _everything_.

From the corner of his eyes, Matthias spotted Ron waving at him from the Gryffindor table. He waved back at him and looked around for Harry and Hermoine. Matthias tilted his head questioningly and the red head shrugged back at him in reply. The other Gryffindors then huddled around Ron when they noticed that he was conversing with the new kid through silent gestures to ask questions.

"Is it just me or are people staring at us weirdly?" came Astoria's concerned voice from the side. Matthias glanced around and it was only then when he dutifully noted that everyone was in fact looking at them weirdly. No, not them. _Him_. Everyone was staring at _him_.

Matthias suddenly felt conscious of everyone's stares and lowered his head in an attempt to hide within the first year crowd. Astoria looked concerned at him and offered a comforting pat to his back. Still, Matthias nerves refused to calm down and he had to resort to controlled breathing to not pass out as they neared the end of the hall.

In front of them, raised by a couple of steps, is a long table that houses all the Professors of Hogwarts with Headmaster Dumbledore sitting in the middle in all of his glory. He looked really old most especially when you look at how white his long beard is, but one could be fooled about his true age when one looks at his eyes. They twinkled with childish glee and gave away an aura of great wisdom and magic. Matthias can't hope for a better Headmaster for such a prestigious school.

And of course, he can't help comparing Dumbledore to Karkaroff either. He immediately listed off the differences in his mind and came with the conclusion that he preferred Dumbledore over Karkaroff.

Flitwick crawled on top of a stool and coughed loudly to gather everyone's attention. He followed procedure and greeted the new students before him, pointed a hand to the four-legged chair beside him where a raggedy old brown wizard's hat lay, and introduced the sorting hat.

Matthias was a little disappointed upon seeing the sorting hat. He was hoping for something more… magical. Or at least something more grandeur than an old witch's hat. It didn't even have human features. Not a trace of a mouth that allows it to communicate or a pair of eyes that allows it to see. Maybe it whispers its decision into the Professors minds or sends its decision through a piece of parchment which the Professors would then read. Magic can do just about anything right?

It was then when the sorting hat decided to prove Matthias wrong and split into two, a voice erupting from its newly opened space. It has somehow sprouted jet black eyes from within the folds of the hat as well. Matthias mouth fell while the other first years gasped out loud at the sudden display of magic.

The sorting hat is talking! Scratch that – no. It's not talking, the sorting hat is singing!

It sang about the houses and each of the characteristics they valued. Matthias was already aware of what each house held importance in, but it can be summed up easily like this; Gryffindor is for the brave, Hufflepuff is for the loyal, Ravenclaw is for those with great wisdom, and lastly, Slytherin for those with fiery ambition.

After its song, the Hall erupted in grandiose applause, calming down not long after when Flitwick opened a scroll containing the names of all the new students. Professor Flitwick started calling each students surname from descending order starting with "A". About six students went ahead of them; two of which were sorted to Hufflepuff, another two to Ravenclaw, and one each for Slytherin and Gryffindor.

All of the newly sorted students were welcomed with tumulus applause, warm cheers, and comforting hugs by their new houses. It looked really fun. But what intrigued Matthias the most right now was how the sorting hat either immediately knew where to place a student or took careful deliberation with them. It was almost exciting to know if he's one of those people complicated enough to stump the sorting hat.

"Greengrass, Astoria!" Flitwick shouted.

Astoria took a deep breath an turned to Matthias, a determined look flashed in her eyes. "Wish me luck," she whispered quickly before stepping forward.

Matthias gave her a double thumbs up for good measure and watched her take her seat on the stool. Astoria glanced over to the Slytherin table and smiled softly at Daphne who had her hands clasped tightly together in good faith.

The sorting hat was lifted up to Astoria's head and everyone waited with unwavering anticipation. The sorting hat certainly took it its time deciding on Astoria's house that it worried Matthias a little. He bit his lip as concern began to grow in his chest. Whatever did the sorting hat find in Astoria's mind that made it'double think on her house? Not long after that thought, the sorting hat finally opened its mouth and yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

There was a great uproar from the Slytherin crowd and Astoria laughed at how her sister leapt around in circles in joy with her black haired friend. Matthias caught her look and mouthed a quick congratulations towards her before she disappeared to the side to join the Slytherin crowd.

After a few more minutes, all the first years were sorted into their respective houses and now everyone eagerly waited for the last student to be called. The silence in the Great Hall was almost deafening to Matthias. He felt everyone's eyes staring daggers at his nape, waiting, possibly sorting him themselves. Steeling himself form his own thoughts, Matthias curled his shaking hands into a fist and hid them inside his robes.

No one needed to know he was nervous.

When Dumbledore stood up to address the question on everyone's mind, all attention automatically shifted to the Headmaster. "Students," he started in calm manner, "tonight we welcome, the first of several opportunities, for the longest time, a new student."

"Mister Braun, has transferred from the Durmstrang Institute–" the hall immediately submerged in soft chatter while Dumbledore proceeded "– to Hogwarts due to unfortunate circumstances. He shall be joining the third years upon his sorting and I humbly ask that his new classmates and housemates welcome him hospitably. I implore that you aid his transition into our school an easy one. Professor Flitwick, if you please," he nodded for the Goblin to continue.

"Braun, Matthias" Flitwick called for him to step forward and the chattering died down almost immediately.

Matthias inhaled deeply and silently made his way up the steps. Flitwick nodded at him, an unsaid good luck thrown his way, as Matthias took the seat and accepted the hat unto his head. The world around Matthias instantly turned to black and he found himself unable to hear anything but his own heartbeat; drumming faster than he though it is capable of.

" _No need to be nervous, you're doing well,_ " a soothing voice said. Matthias tried to calm himself down and allowed the hat to probe his mind for the qualities it needed to find.

" _Let's see here…_ " the hat mused, " _Ah…_ _Strong morals heavily taught by your mother. They influence your actions. It reminds you of her, it connects you with her. Choosing to live with a humble and kind heart to remember her by even though it's hard for you to continue being so._ " Matthias pelt a pang of sadness hit him at the mention of his mother but shook it away immediately. He can't let his feelings for his mother cloud his judgement. _"But you hold loyalty above all else. I see… I see… You'd do well in that house…"_

Matthias felt conflicted upon hearing the sorting hats' conclusion. He did hold loyalty as the most important factor between him and his friends. Loyalty protects himself from being betrayed, from hurting, from being cast aside. Loyalty makes him feel wanted and needed. Loyalty is one kind of power he's learned to use wisely, but loyalty can only get you so far in life. It's not enough on its own, what he needs is –

"Resentment _,_ " the hat said scandalously. " _You yearn for loyalty not for happiness, but for protection! To preserve yourself! Loyalty from people that will accept who you are, not change you. Unlike what your past has done. It has made you smarter, cleverer. Unwilling to be hurt by people held dear. It is hidden by your humble nature, but I see it clearly, the darkest desires of your heart –_ "

Matthias frowned, a little impressed and at the same time privy about hearing that revelation from the sorting hat. He's made sure to bury those feeling so deep within his own consciousness that he almost forgot they existed. He still wanted to convince himself that they don't exist and shook off this so called 'darkest desires of his heart'

"– _The strong need to achieve. To gain power! To prove to yourself and everyone that there is much more to Matthias Braun than just_ you _. Recognition! To show them that you can stand alone, to prove_ him _wrong, and to show_ him _that you will never be weak again,_ " the hat hums for a while before nodding. Matthias can already tell it's pointing him to that house. And quite frankly he's not bothered by it.

" _Here you'll find the real friends you yearn for, Matthias Braun,_ " the hat told him. " _You'll fit in well with them –_ SLYTHERIN!"


	4. Serpentine

_**CHAPTER 4: Serpentine**_

* * *

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table erupted in roaring applause to welcome their newest, and last, addition for the year. The other houses also clapped for his sorting but appeared less enthusiastic about it. Most especially not Ron Weasley, whose mouth dropped in aghast as Matthias jumped off the stool and made his way to the west end of the Hall.

Matthias caught Ron's insulted gaze during his walk. He could barely recognize the Gryffindor looking at him anymore when their eyes met. It was still Ron, but Matthias felt as though whatever happened between them in Express between was wiped away because of this sorting.

Matthias felt a little betrayed by Ron's lack of faith in him but chose to shrug it off. If Ron can't look past his prejudices against the Slytherin house for him, then he won't make the same effort to reach out to him either. He just hoped, Hermoine and Harry take this sorting a lot better than Ron did. He can't lose the few friends he has in this school this early on.

Still, Matthias felt a little conflicted as to what he should feel about this sorting himself. On one end, he should be begging the hat to sort him another house, but in reality, he just felt… excited? As he walked the way towards the Slytherin table, Matthias tried to convince himself that Slytherin can't be any worse than Durmstrang. Nothing will ever be worse than Durmstrang; he reminded himself.

Seeing Astoria wave for him in the middle end of the table, Matthias felt the universe agree with him for once and bounded off to greet her. Matthias raised his hands in the air as he closed in their gap, and Astoria also raised her hands expectantly to receive the former's own in congratulations, but Daphne was quick to step between them again.

"Congratulations, Braun," Daphne greeted him first with a fake smile. "I see you're not the type to give up easily. Maybe you should try getting sorted again."

Matthias crossed his arms defiantly and in an almost flirtatious manner, retaliated. "And let you off easy? You said you'd take care of me if I got sorted in Slytherin," taking a step closer to the older blonde, he added, "Here I am."

Daphne glowered at him, "Don't think for a second that this changes anything between us _or_ my sister." Matthias laughed and backed away with his hands raised in defeat as Daphne pulled Astoria protectively to her side.

She pointed Matthias to the other side of the table, and without really questioning her intentions Matthias obediently took a seat on the other side of the table. He sat beside another Slytherin with brown hair that stretched just below his ears and curled up towards the end. The other brunette seemed to be dozing off in silence, but upon closer inspection, Matthias realized that he's actually just reading a book.

"Welcome all!" Dumbledore bellowed joyfully with the candlelight on the podium shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…" Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware, after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementor's of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

Matthias narrowed his eyes once the Dementor's were mentioned.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore said, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementor's are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks" he added blandly. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementor's."

"On a happier note," the headmaster added, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year," Dumbledore waved a hand at the Professor Matthias and the others sat with in the Express earlier. "First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause from the audience. Matthias joined the minority who clapped for the newly appointed Professor, which earned him a warning stare from Malfoy who sat not that far from him. Matthias lowered his hands experimentally and Malfoy nodded his head once, seemingly delighted with his compliance.

Matthias took note of that and supposed that Slytherin operates in a similar hierarchy of influence that Durmstrang follows. Oh, _joy._ He'll have to learn a lot of ropes before he can act as naturally around them.

"As to our second appointment" Dumbledore continued as the applause died away "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties."

The loudest applause for Hagrid came from the Gryffindor crowd while the majority of Slytherin scoffed at the news. Malfoy, most notably, began dawdling about Hagrid and his incompetence, and how his father will hear about this.

Matthias isn't really sure why the Slytherins regarded Hagrid with great displeasure, he seems like a genuine sweet guy. But anyone who requires them to have a book that can rip their hands clean off, gets a negative connotation to him as well.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance" said Dumbledore. He raised his arms in the air and declared, "Let the feast begin!"

On Dumblerdore's cue, the empty golden plates and goblets laid out in the middle of the tables were filled with seemingly infinite amount of food and beverages. Matthias' eyes watered at the mere sight of choices before him He licked his lips at the smell of finely roast duck with peppered pineapple sauce and felt himself shudder upon recognizing the scent of beef wellington in the air.

Matthias reached out for a slice of roasted duck but one of Malfoy's healthier companions seized the entire plate for himself. He didn't look like he'll be returning the platter anytime soon, so Matthias moved on to other choices. Matthias helped himself with some garnished chicken lollipop instead, but a dark skinned Slytherin got to it first. The same Slytherin stared at him, as though studying him, while he bit off a piece from his lollipop.

Matthias held their gaze for a moment and heard the message loud and clear. He wasn't welcome here. At least, _not yet_.

"Try the roast beef," the brunette beside him suddenly said; all without lifting his attention from the novel on his lap. "No one else seems to think its any good but me; they're great with potatoes too."

Matthias blinked, surprised, at the brunette. He didn't think someone who would rather read a book than enjoy the company of others would indulge him. Matthias bet on the notion that someone like that had some reclusive streak going on and would rather not start a conversation if he can help it. Despite thinking this, Matthias appreciated the other brunette's advice and grabbed a piece of roast beef with a side of potatoes.

While he ate his current fill, Matthias intriguingly watched the boy from earlier resume his silence. He didn't seem too interested in the feast and kept on reading. It actually amused Matthias a bit. This passion the other kid had with reading is something a lot of people should have. But he really out to start eating or else he'll starve.

"What you readin'?" Matthias perked up.

"None of your business," he hissed rather rudely.

"Ah, sorry…" Matthias squeaked diminutively. Not only is this guy a bit of a recluse, but it seems he also doesn't appreciate being distracted from his book. Sheesh, what a guy. "Didn't mean to intrude."

The brunette eyed him carefully, prompting Matthias to apologize again. The other brunette kept quiet, giving nothing away for Matthias to read, and returned to his book.

"Don't mind him," the dark skinned Slytherin sitting across him finally said. "Nott doesn't eat till he's finished about a chapter or two, maybe even the entire thing if he can. Just leave him to rot in his own little world. He'll eat when he wants to."

"Oh…" Matthias mumbled. He had no idea why the other Slytherin spoke rather coldly about their silent mutual, but heeded his advice. He wasn't going to start pissingpeople off when he literally just got here. Matthias turned to the Slytherin who currently had his attention and asked, "And you are?"

"Blaise Zabini," he introduced himself. He offered a hand between them and instructed, "Always call me by my family name until I say –"

"–Which is almost never," said a black haired girl sitting beside Daphne, interrupting Zabini's display of dominance. "He loves hearing his family name sooo much."

Zabini sent a glare at her direction before promptly ignoring her, and smiled at Matthias, "I'm sure you can get behind that."

Matthias looked between the girl and Zabini, wondering whether this was a playful display of camaraderie or they just genuinely do not like each other. Whichever it is, Matthias is certain of one thing. This Zabini person stands high above the Slytherin ladder. Or even if he isn't, at least Zabini likes to think that he is. That spark of arrogance Matthias saw in his eyes must mean something.

And it _should_ mean something. He's seen eyes like those numerous times in the past, way too much even. People like him are hard to manage, but not impossible. Hopefully this one is a different case.

Putting on the nicest smile he can muster, Matthias shook Zabini's hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Zabini. You can call me Matt or whatever you like. As long as it's my name of course."

"Of course, Braun," Zabini said, completely disregarding what Matthias just said. "Anything to make you feel at home," he added with a pompous smile, and Matthias felt a vein pop. Zabini's demeanor already reminds him of someone he despises dearly. This could be a lot harder than he thought.

Nott finally closed his book and peered at Matthias, who was trying very hard not to bend his fork in half while he kept an eye on Zabini and that annoying smirk of his. "He's normally like that. Best not think too much about it or else you'll just blow something. You're better off on your own than trying to find a place here," he advised while avoiding Matthias gaze. "Half the people in this table would either try to step on you or one up on you. Zabini is one of the latter."

Zabini rolled his eyes exasperatedly at Nott. "That's not _entirely_ true," he dismissively said, "some of us just likes being in control. We're pure-bloods, we are born to rule not follow."

He then turned to Matthias, that smug smile still on his face. "Nott sounds like your safest choice right now but he likes being alone. And believe me, I've tried getting him to participate, but he's a complete lone island. You on the other hand," Zabini drawled, "look like you enjoy being around people."

"There's nothing wrong with being alone," Nott hissed. "Maybe you should start heeding your own advice, seeing as you follow me around in your spare time."

Zabini sighed. "I don't' 'follow' you around, Nott. You just happen to be going the same direction as I am."

"A rat can make a better excuse than that," Nott argued. "Alone gives me silence. And that keeps me sane enough to tolerate you –"

Zabini laughed sarcastically. "There is nothing to tolerate! I'm pretty likeable, in case I need to remind you–" Nott didn't let him finish and retaliated again. Zabini returned the gesture.

The banter between them went on far longer than Matthias thought it will and he was left idling in confusion. "Is… Is this normal?" he asked the group. All of them surprisingly nodded in reply. Matthias laughed softly, unsure how to feel about this. It was all too different from what he expected from a house with a reputation of "evil".

"You're lucky to see them in a good mood," Malfoy added. "On a bad day, Davis would have thrown that knife of hers at Zabini, and Nott would've hexed Zabini."

Matthias turned his head to catch Davis trimming her nails with a butter knife while she chatted with Daphne and Astoria. He glanced at Nott next, and noticed him fiddle with his wand, as Zabini laughed mockingly at him. Matthias shuddered and said, "Noted."

Malfoy studied their new Slytherin for a moment before sneering in slight interest, "I was honestly convinced you were another one of Potter's fanatics earlier."

Matthias chuckled dryly, "Sorry to disappoint."

"Nonsense!" Malfoy quipped, "The fact that you're not just makes it even better. And since you actually listened to my advice that makes you a whole lot better than a certain someone in this group." His eyes peered towards Zabini.

"Hang on–" interrupted a pug-faced girl who sitting on Malfoy's left. "He's the boy you were talking about?"

Malfoy nodded. "He probably couldn't find a place to sit in and found Potter's compartment first. A shame really. I'm sure you'd have enjoyed your trip with us more. After all," he snickered, "none of us fainted at the sight of Dementor's."

"Draaaaaaacooooo~" the girl beside Malfoy moaned to get his attention. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Right," Malfoy said and presented a hand to the pug-faced girl beside her, who wiggled her fingers at Matthias upon her introduction. "This is Pansy Parkinson."

Matthias felt shivers run down his spine when he saw Parkinson send a wink at his direction. He tipped his head in greeting.

"And I'm sure you remember Crabbe and Goyle," Malfoy assumed while pointing to Vincent Crabbe, the taller crony, and Gregory Goyle, the smaller marshmallow. Matthias nodded in recall. They made quite the impression back in the Express.

"And over there, as you probably already know, is Greengrass and Davis," Malfoy added. "They don't usually hang around with us, so you can ignore them as much as you'd like."

"Don't be like that Malfoy," Davis mewled. "I'm just like the rest of you. I'm very interested in getting to know him, since he also looked very interested in Daphne."

Parkinson giggled. "Oh, Tracy, we all know you're just going to unearth every piece of dirt you can on him because he's got a crush."

The boys looked genuinely surprised with the assumption, while Daphne rolled his eyes, mumbling something dismissive under her breath. Matthias turned a little red around the ears but stayed quiet.

"I'm just looking out for my girl, Pans," she snicked. "Can never be too careful these days," Davis added, her eyes glancing menacingly at Matthias.

Matthias shuddered for the second time this evening and swallowed. "You don't have to worry about that, Davis. I'm not interested in her that way" – an obvious lie – "I was humoring her on a promise she made back in the Express. I'm here to make sure she delivers on that."

Daphne scoffed. "I agreed to no such thing. I said I'll think about it, and I decided to not go through with it."

"Aw… But I was so looking forward to your attention, Daphne." It was just a playful jab at her, but the others seemed to take his wording differently because they all reacted alarmingly at it.

Daphne narrowed her eyes at him and Davis was immediately at her friends rescue. Davis held her knife up towards Matthias' direction and snarled, "If you so much as step or look at Daphne's direction, I will not hesitate to stab you with this."

"Woah, calm down there kitten –" Matthias said in alarm.

"Don't call me, _kitten_ , you pervert," Davis growled.

"Oh. I'm back to being a pervert now?"

"Yes, you horrible human being."

Parkinson laughed at their amusing exchange of words and clapped Malfoy's back, "I like him! He's funny." Malfoy can only hum half-heartedly in agreement.

Not long after they teased him and Daphne together, much to the displeasure of the parties involved and Davis herself, the topic moved on to gossip about Harry fainting at the mere sight of a Dementor.

Matthias would have defended Harry's honor but decided against it. He just made it clear to them that he's not one of Harry's fanatics, and if he backs out on his word, Malfoy will most likely make his life in Slytherin miserable. There is now way he's going through that again. New school, new life. New life, new school.

As the feast went on, Matthias was forced by the combined efforts of Parkinson and Malfoy to talk about himself and Durmstrang. He told them anything that seemed like obligatory information like his blood status, his family line, and his parent's occupation, which surprisingly enough mattered to them. When they pressed him about Durmstrang, Matthias tried to keep it as vague as he possibly can, but they remained persistent and unaware of his obvious discomfort.

"Come oooooon, Matthias," Parkinson begged. "Give us details, details!"

"Well..." Matthias grumbled uncomfortably. "Everyone's practically against one another. It's like a battle royalle, if you know what that is, and everyone is obliged to follow it without question. For some it's all good fun, for others it's very serious business. And the rules," he paused. "They're everything. If you break one, you answer to the best. And only they have the authority to say what goes."

"That sounds not all that different from Slytherin," Malfoy mused.

Matthias shrugged. "I wouldn't know. If Slytherin does follow the same power hierarchy as Durmstrang, I doubt it'd be as destructive as the one back there. Anyone steps out of line and goes against the best, you're dealt with accordingly."

Zabini chuckled from the sides and added his two cents, "Sounds like a lot fun, don't you think Malfoy?"

Malfoy sighed in agreement. "If Hogwarts followed the same system, we will own it no problem. Potter would have no choice but to bow down to us."

" _If_ you were to come anywhere near the top that is," Zabini jeered. Malfoy narrowed his eyes dangerously at Zabini, and proceeded to ignore him. "So where are you in that hierarchy then, Braun?" Zabini asked.

Matthias' eye twitched. He expected one of them to ask, but he didn't think it would be Zabini. "I… uh…" he stammered as he rubbed a hand over his arms. He immediately looked away to avoid any eye contact once he stopped talking.

Everyone else seemed to notice his guarded expression nowand respectfully backed off. Surprisingly enough, Malfoy did too. It was Zabini who didn't take a hint this time around. He probably did, but decided to press further to see how their new snake would react to pressure.

"You were at the bottom weren't you?" Zabini cried almost sadistically. "Aw, we have a little mouse in our hands –" Matthias' eyes grew wide at the nickname Zabini just used and stared horrified at him.

"Zabini," Nott interrupted. He shook his head at the darker toned Slytherin, telling him to stop in the most polite, and silent manner. His stare, however, said differently. It was a warning.

Zabini clicked his tongue in annoyance upon understanding the threat, and looked away in a huff; grumbling to himself that his fun was cut short. No one else dared ask about Matthias' experience in Durmstrang after that. Nott, who Matthias thanked softly after his quick save, switched the topics immediately after it cleared the air.

They introduced Matthias to the concept of the house cup; another inter-house competition in Hogwarts that happens throughout the year where every individual's contribution to it is one step closer to victory.

The goal of the house cup is to accumulate the highest point for your house to win and while it doesn't necessarily have a prize it allows them to slap their house pride against another. It's meant to be a good and friendly competition among all the four houses but – "It's a very serious competition," they keep reminding him. Especially with how Harry's presence in Gryffindor seemed to shift all tides towards their favor; effectively breaking Slytherins six year win streak. It also didn't help that the Gryffindors won the Inter-House Quidditch for two years in a row thanks to Harry.

Malfoy seemed most enthusiastic about giving Harry a bad image at that point, saying that Gryffindor only won the house cup because Dumbledore is playing favorites. "Who in their right minds would give Longbottom 10 points for being brave?" the blonde hissed.

Matthias, personally, has nothing against the Gryffindors and Neville, or Dumbledore for that matter, but adding last minute points like that screamed unfair. Matthias has learned his own share of injustice and lawful cheating in Durmstrang and that sounded very much like the latter.

Call it Headmaster privileges, but he can't help agreeing with Malfoy's insinuation that Dumbledore favored Harry and the Gryffindors. Everyone in the Slytherin house worked hard for those points, as did the other houses for theirs. It was… biased. He decided not to think much about it however for they were all in the past. He'll just make sure to contribute as much as he can to the cup instead.

Not long after that, the Bloody Baron, resident Slytherins House ghost, thought it would be funny to welcome Matthias into his house by phasing through his body unannounced. And it was! For everyone else that is.

Having never seen a ghost, nor phased through by one his entire life, the greeting had the opposite effect of feeling welcomed. Matthias remained deadly still for about a minute or two before he started laughing dryly, causing Parkinson to be concerned and teasingly push Daphne to try and fix him.

Soon after Matthias recovered from his encounter with the Bloody Baron, Malfoy's guards – Crabbe and Goyle – offered him some of their hoarded sweets and pointed him towards the Potions master and Slytherin house head, Severus Snape.

The greasy black haired potions master sat at the long table at the end of the hall with all the other Professors, eyeing Professor Lupin with a terrifyingly blank, but narrowed eyes.

Turns out, as the others informed him, that Snape has aimed for the "cursed" Defense Against the Dark Against position for years now. Matthias would've laughed about the existence of a curse in a teaching position if only the others didn't present him with substantial evidence of the past two years.

Malfoy then went on to complain about Hogwarts educational system, calling it flawed and never really teaching them anything important. Matthias decided to keep his mouth shut until their first day tomorrow to make his own opinion on the matter.

* * *

After the last pumpkin tart melted in the evening, Dumbledore gave the word for them to return to their quarters. Matthias would've walked with Astoria on the way to the dorms but Daphne kept her guard. Instead, Matthias found himself walking alongside Malfoy who was talking about his father around like he was a product on display.

Matthias could care less whether or not Malfoy's father is the School Governor of Hogwarts or the lead singer of a boy band and merely pretended to listen. It wasn't long after that that Parkinson decided to humor him. Surprisingly enough, Matthias was more interested in listening to what she has to say that Malfoy. Which is saying something because Parkinson was going on and on about this new beauty kit she found in _Glamorous Witch_.

"First years listen up!" a prefect yelled at the end of the corridor. "The password for the common room changes every fortnight. They'll be posted in the noticeboard before the change." The prefect cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled for those further back. "Everyone else! The password is Blue Krait!"

The brick wall behind him then cracked open and roughly slid to the left. Dust fell from the corners and unto the ground as it finally opened to reveal the Slytherin common room.

The doorway hasn't even opened halfway yet when impatient Slytherins started to push them forward. The first years were pushed to the back of the crowd as aggressive higher years entered ahead of them, only to disappear into two separate corridors found in opposite ends of the lobby.

Matthias stepped to the sides, thinking it smart to let the crowd decrease first before entering but Parkinson grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside. The moment he stepped inside the common room, Matthias instantly felt the drop in temperature.

"It's a bit cold in here, isn't it?" he asked Parkinson as she led him toward the fire that burned under an elaborately carved mantelpiece; showcasing sets of trophies and goblets won by the Slytherin house in the past. There were about six house cups, multiple trophies from the Quidditch championship, and lots of other individual awards. Above it all is a humongous Slytherin house crest which watched over them protectively.

Matthias can't help but feel a sense of pride for his new house blossom from nothing.

"Oh that's because the common room is found under the Black Lake," Parkinson explained and pointed out of the window on a whim.

Matthias glanced out the tall window panes and noticed that they are _literally_ under the lake. He pressed his face unto the glass and gaped at the sight of aquatic creatures swimming nearby.

Parkinson giggled at his childish wonder and placed her hands on her hips. "It's nice though, right?" she said, "Very cozy. Hey come on, sit with us!"

Matthias moved away from the window and rejoined the remaining Slytherins of their year on a black buttoned-up leather sofa. He sat beside Nott again, who made a conscious decision to move slightly away from the former.

As the Slytherins conversed about things Matthias has no prior knowledge of he looked around the room, inspecting and admiring its elegance. The Slytherin dungeon is a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps hanged on chains. The room felt dark and ominous illuminated by the combined glow of the lamps overhead and the dark waters of the Black Lake outside. It almost gave off an evil vibe, which the other houses accused them of. But weirdly enough, the ambiance just calmed him down.

The night went on with the Slytherins talking about their experiences last summer and Matthias being interrogated about his feelings for Daphne, yet again, which he had to repeatedly dismiss as nothing important or special. Suffice to say, his first night with his new housemates, excluding the part where they pressed him about Durmstrang, was pretty alright.


	5. Runes and Transfiguration

_**CHAPTER 5: Runes and Transfiguration**_

* * *

Matthias woke up in a daze the next morning. He mindlessly stared at the wooden roof of his new four-post bed and grumbled at the reminder of today's date. Today marks his official life as a Hogwarts student.

Matthias thought he should probably make a good impression and arrive early in class, but the soft linen cloth wrapped around him enticed him back sleep. The young snake decided to heed it without arguing much. He chose to remain ignorant of the time and rolled over to the side, cuddling with his pillows as he did.

There was a slight tug on his comforter, as though someone was trying to wake him up, but Matthias ignored it. Sleep is more valuable to him right now. As he tried to settle back into slumber, there was a forceful pull from under his mattress and the next thing Matthias knows; he's flying off the bed. A surprised scream escaped his mouth as he fell on a very uneven, and solid, cobblestone floor. Pain exploded at the back of his head the moment he made contact, and he immediately cradled his head in agony, cursing profanities under his breath as he did.

Someone nearby snickered which prompted Matthias to furiously glare up at the person he assumed was responsible. Blaise Zabini towered over him, arms casually crossed over his chest while holding a green blanket in his hands, and looking down at him with that annoying shit eating smirk of his.

Zabini scoffed at the ungraceful sight that is Matthias, who was sprawled on the floor, head still aching from the impact, and narrowed his eyes. "Good morning~"

"You piece of –" a blanket was thrown over his head, and Matthias scrambled to get it off him.

"You're going to miss to breakfast," Zabini reminded him cooly as he supressed another chuckle. Matthias blinked, his anger quickly shifting into panic. "I just thought you ought to know." He turned on his heels and left Matthias to his own devices in the dorm room.

With a soft gasp, Matthias clambered to change into his uniform and robes which now sported the green features of the Slytherin house. His gray colored jumper vest now had green linings stitched below the neck line and bottom half; the inner part of his robes now had a tint of green to it rather than its plain black one, and lastly the Slytherin emblem was now embroidered on the upper left side of his robes. One can say, he's officially, _officially_ , part of Slytherin _and_ Hogwarts.

Once he was done, Matthias grabbed the stripped green colored necktie on his poster bed and ran out.

When Matthias arrived in the Great Hall, he found some Slytherins loitering outside of the entrance. Curious about their numbers, Matthias stepped closer and scanned their group for any familiar face. It took him a while to notice Crabbe waving at him from the sides. Matthias sauntered towards the plump Slytherin and asked, "What's going on?"

"Potter," the menacing yet cheeky man replied.

Matthias hummed in intrigue as the group gave a hearty laugh when Harry passed by. Malfoy, who stood in the middle of the group, turned to the spectacled Gryffindor and did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit. The group around him followed in howling laughter.

"Hey Potter!" shrieked Parkinson. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! _Woooooo_!" Another set of laughter followed.

Matthias rolled his eyes at them and merely walked past their group to get inside. His eyes met briefly with Harry, and he offered a small smile. He didn't talk to him, nor give the Golden boy a chance to respond, before making his way towards the Slytherin table.

Matthias took the same seat as he did yesterday, but made sure to keep some distance between him and Nott this time around. "Good morning!" he greeted the other brunette cheerily.

Nott mumbled something as a response but remained blissfully unaware of his surroundings. Much like last night, Nott remained lost in a world of fantasy found only in the pages of his novel and only talked when addressed. Even then, he didn't seem all that thrilled to talk.

It was this weird silent quirk of Theodore Nott that Matthias found himself being enthralled with last night. He had no idea why, but among everyone else in Slytherin right now, he wanted to befriend Nott the most. Maybe it's the challenge of making Nott branch out of his shell that made Matthias interested; or maybe it's just Nott's seemingly unique personality in stark comparison of everyone else he's met that caught his interest. Whichever it may be, Matthias was more than willing to go through different lengths to get that answer. If only he can make him look this way...

Matthias watched as Nott picked up his fork and absentmindedly tries to skewer a sausage on the platter in front of them.

Nott repeatedly tries catch one with his fork, but for some reason, he can't. The brunette increasingly became more and more impatient every time he stabs thin air, but showed no determination to move his attention away from his book.

From across them, Zabini snickered at another failed attempt by Nott and directed his wand, which was copiously hidden under the table, to the left. The sausage platter moved accordingly to which direction Zabini's wand pointed it to.

Matthias coughed once to get Zabini's attention, but the latter merely pressed a finger on his lips and silently asked for former's cooperation.

Not feeling all that cooperative with the guy that violently pulled him out of bed earlier, Matthias pettily reached out for Nott's wrist and guides it towards the nearest sausage before Zabini can will it away.

Nott stiffened on his seat and eyes alarmingly shot up to look at the hand on his arms. He blinked a few times, processing what has breached his personal space, before looking at Matthias; shocked _and_ confused.

Zabini clicked his tongue in disdain and mumbled, "You're no fun."

Matthias releases his hold of Nott's arm and replies, "That wasn't very nice Zabini. I thought you guys are friends –"

"–We're not," Nott and Zabini both said defensively.

"Right," Matthias drawled unconvinced, "and I'm Malfoy's best friend."

Zabini scrunched his nose and Nott sighed, setting aside his book for a moment. "You didn't have to do that," he said as though ungrateful. "You could've just told me he was messing around."

"You were busy reading," Matthias argued. "Last I checked you didn't want to be disturbed when you are."

Nott raised a skeptic brow at him. "You could have just called him out, then."

Matthias' eyes grew wide and slapped his forehead. Why didn't he think of doing that?! "Uh… uhm… I…" he stammered, only to shrug in the end, also unsure of it in the end. "I don't really know." Zabini whistled and Matthias glared at him to shut him up.

"I can take care of myself just fine," Nott declared. He promptly ignored all of them again, save for a few quick glances at Zabini.

"Good morning boys!" Parkinson greeted them jovially in her shrilly voice. Matthias waved in greeting at her and Malfoy who followed close behind. Zabini also greeted her while Nott ignored her entirely. "Has any of you seen Tracey and _Braun's-soon-to-be-girlfriend_?" she asked.

Matthias suddenly choked on his drink, coughing violently as he tried to force the liquid out of his lungs.

"I didn't see them earlier," Parkinson finished with a sneering grin on her face.

"Probably gone to plan on how to kill Braun here," Zabini joked darkly while he ate an apple. "If he doesn't die from choking anyway."

"I think – _coughs_ –you're a– _coughs_ – a more likely candidate to murder me in secret than those two," Matthias mused. He frowned up at Parkinson and added, "Or maybe she will."

"Whatever did I do to make you say that?" Parkinson giggled, already feigning innocence. "I'm a woman! I will never resort to murder."

Matthias can't bring himself to believe that for some reason.

"Well, you're not wrong there," Zabini said proudly. Matthias was only jesting when he accused Zabini of such, but his casual attitude about it unnerved him a bit. "But I wouldn't count Davis and Greengrass out just yet."

Matthias refused to believe that Daphne is capable of such vile acts. He can tell from their past conversations that she is more than capable of fending for herself. Astoria already hinted about Daphne's exceptional use of jinxes, so there's a danger in that already. But for her to result to murder just isn't something he believes Daphne can do; even if she is a Slytherin, the house of the so called "dark wizards and witches".

Davis on the other hand, is an entirely different conversation. They haven't talked all that much, but Matthias isn't fool enough to attempt crossing her good graces. She did sort of threaten him at knife point last night. Pure-bloods shouldn't be that efficient with cutlery!

Speaking of the she-devils, Daphne and Davis sauntered towards them from the front while they scanning through the multiple time tables in their hands. They seemed to work it between themselves for a while, before proceeding to hand everyone else's schedules for the semester.

Matthias watched as Daphne hand Nott and Zabini their schedules then looked up at her, hopeful to get his schedule from her as well.

Daphne stopped momentarily behind him with a card in hand. She smiled down at him and Matthias held his breath. He refused to be reduced to a blushing mess after being graced by the sweet morning greeting from Daphne herself.

He reached out for the card on her hand, but Daphne pulled it back. She smiled at him again. "Oops, I'm afraid I read that name wrong. Here you go, Milly," she turned to Bullstrode, who sat beside Matthias and went on her merry way. She didn't even bat a single eyelash at Matthias when she left.

"Ouch," Zabini chuckled. "Must hurt to be lead on like that huh?"

Matthias' lips quivered in embarrassment and turned his head to Davis, who tried very hard to not break her poker face, instead. "Here you go, Braun," she said calmly. Although the longer Matthias kept their eye contact, the more he understood an unsaid threat beneath those long well-kept lashes of hers.

"Thanks, Davis," he managed to croak out.

Davis narrowed her eyes at him and finally smiled, albeit it wasn't as warm as the one Daphne showed him earlier. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked away, flanking beside Daphne as they exited the Great Hall.

Matthias wondered why Davis is being overly protective of Daphne in the first place. Obviously, no one is buying his lie that he's not interested in Daphne but he isn't admitting it either, so really, her protectiveness is unfounded. Simply knowing that he's interested shouldn't be reason enough for her to threaten him at knife point. And it's not like he plans to steal Daphne from her current relationship anyway. He maybe interested, but he's not _that_ desperate to have her affection.

Davis is just being irrational about this. And he's probably overthinking it. Davis is just looking after her best-friend and Matthias is being inconsiderate. Daphne has a boyfriend, and whoever the lucky bastard maybe, he should respect their boundaries.

Sighing at his predicament, Matthias turned to study his schedule instead. He noted various free periods during Tuesdays and Wednesdays and smiled contently. He'll have time to sleep and do other work without worrying about sleepless nights at this rate. Then again… he doesn't know how different Hogwarts is in regards to readings and written outputs. He looked over to the Monday and Thursday schedules and groaned.

He may not live to tell the tale in those days.

A shadow suddenly loomed over Matthias while he scanned over the remaining days which prompted him to look up; and thus accidentally clocked Zabini on his chin. The younger Slytherin dropped his schedule in shock and immediately rushed to apologize while former groaned heavily under his mouth.

"Am – Am I _bleeding_?" Zabini asked in panic. Matthias assured him that there was no blood and that he was fine.

From the sides, Nott seemed to take interest in Matthias' schedule and looked over it. "You took Ancient Runes?" he mused out loud

The other Slytherins also leaned in curiously to study it as well.

"Runes are what ancient wizards used to quantify magic," Matthias explained, "it's almost similar to a dying art with wands around. And ancient languages are–" Zabini winced out loud interrupting Matthias' for a bit, "– you're not bleeding Zabini chill out. They're interesting."

"Gross…" Zabini groaned while he tended to his chin, "You're a language nerd."

"I prefer the term enthusiast," Matthias corrected him. "There's a difference between the two."

"Muggle Studies?" Parkinson read further in her shrill voice "They're as interesting as rocks Matthias. You know that already since you've –" she shuddered "–lived with them."

Matthias felt Zabini's judgmental gaze burning down his neck.

Last night wasn't only about summer vacation stories and Matthias' experience in his previous school, it was also the time he learned a little bit about his new "friends". For instance, Zabini's hatred for Muggle-borns extends a little farther than most. He hates Muggle's most of all because he saw them as the root of the problem. If wizards were to deny their existence and forbid interaction with them, the pure-blood problem wouldn't exist in the first place.

Matthias begs to differ but he isn't going to argue with Zabini on this one. To each their own, as his late mother used to say.

"Maybe, and yes," he paused briefly to retrieve his schedule back from Parkinson and continued, "I did. I'd rather have that than Divination, which is stupid," Matthias said truthfully. "And Arithmancy has too much numbers for me to handle so Muggle Studies it is."

He glanced down on everyone else's schedule and saw that they all signed up for Divination, except for Nott who signed for Arithmancy. "Good luck to you all," he said almost pitifully.

"We're only required two electives," said Malfoy, "Runes and Magical Creatures – Merlin help us – counts as two. Why bother with another?"

"Oh…" Matthias noticed that he _did_ in fact take three electives. "We never really had this back in the Institute, so I guess I just wanted to see how wizards think of non-magical folk. Plus," he shrugged indifferently, "it's an easy grade boost."

Parkinson tilted her head, confused, and turned to ask Malfoy about it; the latter then explained to her what Matthias probably planned on doing with it. The blonde then cussed. Using an elective as easy as Muggle-Studies to gain a higher weighted average by the end of the year _was_ a smart idea. Why he didn't think about that too?!

"I could surpass that insufferable, buck-toothed, _Mud-blood_ in her own game if I did," Malfoy hissed. "Stupid! Stupid!"

"Basically you're cheating to get a higher average," Zabini mused and Matthias nodded. It's not necessarily cheating to know everything in advance, but whatever sells it to Zabini is a good excuse to him. "Can't say it's unwise. If you're aiming for an O.W.L.s with it, it _does_ add weight to your resume."

"So you actually use that brain of yours," Matthias chided, "I'm surprised!" Zabini narrowed his eyes at him and Matthias raised his arms in defense. "But yes, that's what I plan to do."

When Davis and Daphne returned to their table, all talk about their schedules ceased. The boys then ended up talking about Quidditch, something Matthias could care less about, while the girls talked about the new issue of Glamour Witch.

"How good are you in flying a broomstick, Braun?" Malfoy gloated.

"Is being able to stay on it count as good?"

Malfoy gestured his hand like that was good enough but Crabbe seemed to think otherwise. He leaned in, his eyes wide open in obvious enthusiasm, and said, "Malfoy's the Slytherin Seeker. He only joined the team last year, but if they allowed first years to join Quidditch, he'd be the Seeker right away."

"He's the best in our year too," Goyle added with a smug grin.

Matthias raised a cynical brow, "What about Potter? You said he's won all of Gryffindor's matches because he _always_ catches the Snitch."

Malfoy frowned, snarling at Matthias' claims. " _First,_ " the youngest Slytherin hissed. "Because he catches the Snitch _first_."

"You should know not to listen to blood-traitors too," Zabini said, jumping to the conclusion that Matthias probably heard of it from Ron. "Potter didn't win all of their matches. He's not perfect."

"Fine," Matthias drawled, "say I discredit Weasley and put Potter down off his Golden pedestal. How can you prove that you're the better seeker in Quidditch?"

Malfoy sneered at him and promised, "Wait for a month and I'll show you just how much better I am compared to _Potter_."

* * *

Matthias arrived in Ancient Runes without a single Slytherin shadowing him from behind. It is easily the most peaceful feeling he's ever had since he arrived here. Without having to keep face or constantly worrying about offending someone's pedestal, Matthias can finally breathe. It was almost like the weight of the world had just been lifted from his shoulders and he can move as he felt right. Now he can see why Nott preferred to be alone.

When Matthias arrived inside 6A, five students, none of whom he is familiar with, occupied the room. Three of them are from Ravenclaw and another two from Hufflepuff. He was half-expecting Hermoine to be in this elective as well but he supposed Arithmancy is more her cup of tea than this.

Putting on a friendly smile, he approached the class to introduce himself and immediately stopped halfway upon noticing their wary gaze. He frowned a little and realized that being sorted in Slytherin proved to be more problematic than he thought.

Matthias has always been a people person and enjoyed making new friends. Barriers such as house prejudice didn't exist in Durmstrang so he can meet just about anyone of any belief and easily be sorted with the wrong lot if he isn't careful. In Hogwarts, he's already with the wrong lot and that makes him 'wrong' in the eyes of others.

The longer Matthias minded their stares, the more uncomfortable he became. Despite his love for making new connections, he's never appreciated having all attention drawn to him. It makes him feel vulnerable in their eyes and he doesn't like that. Pursing his lips together, Matthias finally turned to take a seat in the farther end of the room instead. If no one was willing to break their stigma of him, he might as well live in his own bubble.

Amidst his own silence, the door suddenly burst open and Matthias, along with the other students, looked over to the entrance. Hermoine Granger, who gasped in badly for air, entered the room. She immediately occupied the table beside Matthias but didn't greet him right away. She was too busy arranging her materials for Ancient Runes.

"Woke up late?" Matthias started first, propping his head up with an arm.

"No! No, never!" Hermoine exclaimed excitedly, "I just –" she laughed "– I was just taking care of something important along the way."

Matthias raised his brows at her unconvinced. She doesn't seem to be lying, but she isn't telling the whole truth either. She can't possibly be doing something important when school literally just started.

He would have asked her about it but decided not to. It could just be something as simple as Gryffindor madness or whatever. He's only been here a day and he can already sympathize with how the Slytherins drive him mad.

Hermoine is best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived and Ron Weasley. That's probably more stressful than the people he has to deal with every day from now on. It also isn't his place to ask since they're not exactly close friends. She's also a Gryffindor, while she may not be as hateful as Ron, he's sure the blemish is there.

"I heard from Ron," Hermoine began, "I'm sorry we missed your sorting. That's very special for all of us _and_ you! I hope they're not being too harsh."

Matthias laughed dryly, "They'll need a lot of time getting used to but I'll manage."

Hermoine smiled at him softly, somehow apologetic. "You could have chosen Gryffindor."

"Yeah," Matthias sighed truthfully, "but where's the fun in that?" Hermoine blinked at him. "I mean you guys are cool and all, but I kind of want to find my own place in Hogwarts. Not just become another 'Potter fan' in Malfoy's words. And to make a trio a quad?" he mused, "Doesn't sound appealing. There's something special with you three and I didn't want to intrude."

"Oh…" Hermoine deadpanned, "I wouldn't mind… Harry and Ron could learn a lot from you."

Matthias doubted that. "I hope we can still be friends though," he sighed. He wouldn't be surprised if Hermoine wanted to avoid him. Ron is already doing a stellar job at it.

Hermoine laughed, "Don't make it sound like just because you're in Slytherin now I'll ignore you completely. I mean it's not like if we stay friends we're going to get unwarranted attention. Your house looks at Muggle-born's like me like dirt. And Ron," she sighed, "Oh Ronald… He didn't take your sorting too lightly. He said that you may have been lying to us the entire time in the express."

"Do you believe that?"

Hermoine shook her head, "I would like not to. All I'm saying is that if people found us together, it's not going to be easy to explain."

"We don't need to explain to them," Matthias stretched out his arm. "All we have to do is show them something that's not too far from the truth. And as long you think its fine, then its fine with me to."

"You make it sound so easy," Hermoine mumbled. "What would your friends think?"

"They're not going to be happy when they find out," he answered. "But I'll think of something. Might have to lie about that, so just… play along alright?"

Hermoine blinked confusedly for a while before nodded dubiously, "I'm not sure what you're trying to do, but I'm with you. Just don't make it up a weird lie like we're dating or something like that."

Matthias turned red around the ears and looked away bashfully, "They'd probably kill me if I used that as an excuse."

* * *

First period ended an hour later with Hermoine leaving in a hurry. Which is odd since they all have Transfiguration next and Professor Babbling dismissed them early to give them time to move classrooms.

When they arrived in Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall waved for them to quickly take their seats. Matthias took an empty seat behind Zabini and Nott, both of whom ignored him when he greeted them. It almost hurt that they didn't care.

Hermoine was already here too, further confounding Matthias why she was in such a hurry.

Today's lesson was on Animagi, as Professor McGonagall told them, wizards who can transform themselves into animals.

Matthias' older brother, Johann, has shown interest in learning how to become one at one point but upon realizing the commitment needed to learn it, he just gave up. Matthias didn't really share his brother's enthusiasm towards learning to become one but it certainly crossed his mind before.

When McGonagall transformed herself into a tabby cat with spectacled marking around her eyes, Matthias gawked in amazement, applauding her performance but stopped when others didn't seem to think so as well.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Everyone's heads turned automatically turned to Harry. Matthias wondered if something happened over in Divinations. He even contemplated asking Zabini about it. Then Hermoine raised her hand.

"Please, Professor," she said softly, "we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the leaves, and–"

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning.

Matthias' brows furrowed. He tapped Zabini's shoulder and asked, "She was in Divination?"

"Yeah," Zabini said, "she even had an argument with Trelawney about reading leaves."

"That's weird," Matthias mumbled. Being in two places is impossible, even by the laws of magic. "She was with me in Ancient Runes too." Zabini glanced back at him with an intrigued brow raised.

Professor McGonagall sighed, "Who will be dying again this year?" she asked the class.

Matthias found this discussion turning from weird to awkward very fast. Everyone stared back at her until someone made his presence known.

"Me," said Harry Potter.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, her beady eyes fixed on Harry. "Then you should know, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet–" Matthias chuckled from his table, finding it rubbish, stopping immediately when he caught her eye.

"As I was saying. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues–" Professor McGonagall stopped herself, her nostrils going white. She went on, more calmly this time, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney –" she paused, gathering herself again. She turned to Harry again and said in a matter-of-factly tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Half the class laughed on their own while Matthias hummed while the Slytherin side of the room scoffed to themselves. For some reason, Matthias can already imagine Malfoy wishing for that prediction to become real. Professor McGongall's attempt to liven the class managed to rekindle their interest in Transfiguration and the period ventured on with a slightly better mood.


	6. Proud Beasts and Where to Find Them

_**CHAPTER 6: Proud Beast's and Where to Find Them**_

* * *

Matthias yawned tiredly as they walked out of the castle to head down into Hagrid's lawn for Care of Magical Creatures. Looking up at the clear sky usually lifts his mood but all it did right now is make drowsy. Today's schedule and outpour of new knowledge was beginning to show its toll on him and he really, really, wants to go back to bed now. His new, soft, enormous, comfy, silk-padded bed…

"Matthias!" Parkinson shrieked from behind him.

Startled by her piercing voice, Matthias trips and accidentally bumps Nott, who fortunately didn't fall on his knees and managed to catch both of them from tumbling down the pathway. The taller brunette eyed him annoyingly before pushing Matthias off him.

"Sorry – I'm sorry, I didn't – It was – Pansy!" he quickly apologized and accusingly pointed to Parkinson, who immediately looked away. Nott briefly glanced at her before returning his gaze at Matthias, his eyes unreadable.

Matthias stepped back and avoided his look, blushing a little in embarrassment. He didn't even notice that Nott had gone on ahead of them.

Parkinson smiled up at Matthias as though apologizing and the latter shook his head, "What do you want Parkinson?" he asked.

"I was just thinking if you'd like to have a tour around while we walk down is all," she mused.

"You could have just asked withoutmaking me deaf you know," he hissed. This drowsiness is making him appear more cranky than usual. He has a great need for some caffeine right now. "Has anyone ever told you that your voice can be a little too high?"

Parkinson giggled, "Malfoy has. Isn't he sweet to think about others?"

Matthias rolled his eyes, "Right, I'm sure he goes to charity events too."

"He does actually! Yearly even." She giggled, and Matthias groaned. "Well, come on!" Parkinson shrieked again out of habit. "Take the tour?"

"I don't really have much of a choice now do I? As long as it's free then go right ahead," he said bluntly and Parkinson clapped her hands excitedly. Matthias walked alongside Parkinson and Bullstrode, on the way down to the lawn. Turning his attention to wherever and whatever it is Parkinson pointed him to.

First was the Black Lake on the farther right and she talked about what it had in its murky waters. A couple of magical sea creatures that Matthias had no idea existed with names he can't possibly articulate properly right now in his half-wake, half-asleep state. They then pointed his attention to the Quidditch pitch on the lower left field to share about the amazing games they've watched in it in.

Then finally Bullstrode pointed to the Forbidden Forest just up ahead. Parkinson clung to Matthias' arm after Bullstrode shared some creepy stories about the supposed hideous, terrifying, and deadly creatures that lived in there.

Matthias didn't really listen all that much to what they had to say because he was beginning lose himself under the cool shades of the trees looming above them. Even the anticipation of meeting magical creatures didn't sound all that endearing anymore with how much sleep called for him. There's also this lingering desire to get away from opening their Care for Magical Creatures book.

As they approached a lone hut standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Matthias spotted Harry and his friends leading the Gryffindors from the other side. He waved at Hermoine and received a warm smile in return. Ron seemed surprised by this friendly gesture and pulled Hermoine in for a talk. Harry also looked at him warily before diverting his attention back to his friends.

Parkinson, who Matthias forgot was clinging unto his arm, punched his sides and shook her head in utter disbelief, "You're friends with that _troll_?"

"I don't think it affects you as a person Parkinson," Matthias said indifferently.

"N – Ye – She's a Mudblood!" Parkinson stuttered, "You know how we feel about _Mudbloods_!"

"I do," Matthias informed her, "and you can rest easy. I don't plan on changing your views about that. It's not like I'm betraying Slytherin by being friends with her. And she's a smart girl, I'd be pretty stupid to not use our meeting in the Express as some sort of leverage."

Parkinson remained silent for a while, her eyes moving to process the implications of what she said and blinked. "Ah! You're using her!"

Matthias smiled and Parkinson giggled to herself, clapping joyously as she did.

She then ran ahead of him to catch up with Malfoy to probably to tell him about it. Matthias doesn't really care whatever Parkinson makes out of his friendship with Hermoine since that's not the truth. He did say he'd make a believable lie. He just hopes Hermoine is fine with this lie and that it won't hurt her in any way. The last thing he wants to do is to hurt a friend.

Hagrid eagerly waited for them by his hut, wearing the same moleskin overcoat he wore the night before. On his heels is black boarhound with its tongue dangling lazily over its side. "C'mon, now, get a move on!" Hagrid called as the class approached.

"Got a real treat for yeh' today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me." The half-giant lead them towards the forest, strolled around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, found themselves outside an empty paddock of sorts.

Matthias climbed over a boulder right beside an oak tree to get higher ground in an attempt to glimpse whatever it is Hagrid has prepared for them and still saw nothing. "Well that's uneventful…" he mumbled.

"See anything?" Zabini asked as he stepped beside the tree. Nott followed right behind them, already two-thirds finished with the book he just started reading this morning, and sat on the tree's roots.

"No," he replied, "nothing but dirt." Matthias squinted and tried to make out the shape found deeper inside the paddock. "I think there's a stable down there but I can't see what's in them. Maybe he has unicorns?" he said hopeful.

Zabini scoffed, "As if that oaf could ever catch one. They're the rarest species out there and they can't be tamed. If he ever did get his hands on one, he would be risking our safety."

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" Hagrid gestured for them up front. "That's it – make sure yeh can see – now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books –"

"How?" asked Malfoy in a lazy drawl as he stepped forward.

"Eh?" Hagrid said befuddled.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated as he took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters which was bound shut with a length of rope.

Everyone exchanged glances, the same question etched in their minds; their books bound shut one way or another. Matthias has his own monster book bound shut using loads of duct tape. Duct tape is mankind's best friend after all.

"Hasn' – hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" asked Hagrid, looking crestfallen. The class shook their heads in unison.

"Yeh've got ter stroke' em" said Hagrid, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look," He took Hermoine's copy, and ripped the Spell-o-tape around it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid's gigantic fingers kept it closed. He stroked the book down to its spine, causing it to shiver and fall open, unmoving. It was like it never even tried to bite people's hands off.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!" Hagrid said that he thought it was funny and Malfoy lost it. "Oh, tremendously funny! Really witty, giving us books that try to rip our hands off!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry quietly and Malfoy snorted.

"Righ' then," Hagrid mumbled, having lost the class' attention with their books, "so – so yeh've got yer books an' – an' – now yes need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get' em. Hang on…" He strode away from them and deeper into the forest and out of sight.

As if Matthias' book realized what he was going to do, the book began shaking violently in his hands and managed to wriggle out of his grasp. It fell down on Zabini's feet who then kicked it away in panic. Matthias ran after it, passing by Nott who mysteriously had no problems with his own book and laughed feebly at the former.

Matthias jumped after his book and stepped on top of it. It tried to shake his weight off, but Matthias quickly reached down and stroked its spine. The book calmed down instantly and stopped resisting. He raised the book triumphantly in the air and Nott applauded him for his success while Zabini shook his head.

"God, this place is going to the dogs" said Malfoy loudly. "Tell me Braun," his voice drawled. Matthias turned to the blonde haired boy confused. "Will Durmstrang accept a transferee from Hogwarts?" he sneered.

"I'm not sure," Matthias shrugged, "but I think you'd fit well in there." He added as a form of insult but Malfoy took it as a compliment with the way he raised his head proudly.

"That oaf teaching classes, gives Hogwarts a bad name. My father'll have a fit when I tell him –"

"Shut up, Malfoy" Harry repeated.

"Careful, Potter," Malfoy warned "there's a Dementor behind you–"

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing towards the opposite side of the paddock.

Matthias reclaimed his space up the boulder and stood up, making sure to keep a hand on the tree to maintain his balance. A dozen or more magical creatures resembling horses with wings trotting towards them appeared.

They had bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and looked very deadly. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging behind the creatures into the paddock.

"Get up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures forward. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"What are those?" Malfoy said in revolt. Crabbe and Goyle backed away farther than everyone else.

"They're not Pegasi that's for sure, but they look amazing," Matthias muttered, which garnered him worried looks from the other houses.

Hagrid beamed at Matthias' interest and roared happily as he showed them the creatures he had lined up. "Hippogriffs! Beau'iful aren' they?" The class responded in a mixture of nods and shakes.

Once you get over the shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you start to appreciate the hippogriff's gleaming coats. Their feathers smoothly changed to hair, each hippogriff sporting a different color; stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, chestnut brown, and inky black.

"So" Hagrid said, rubbing his hands together and beaming around "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer –"

"Like I'd ever move closer to those monsters," Malfoy drawled. Everyone else seemed to think so to and no one moved closer towards the fence except for Harry, Ron, and Hermoine.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," Hagrid informed them. Matthias quickly jotted the information down on his notepad with a ballpoint pen, missing Zabini's disdainful gaze.

"Easily offended, them hippogriffs. Don't ever insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do" Hagrid continued.

While Hagrid discussed the hippogriffs, Matthias could see Malfoy and his two body guards whispering among themselves, probably talking about sabotaging the class to embarrass Harry – or Hagrid. Matthias thought about stopping them, but a part of him also didn't want to bother. Malfoy has quite a thick skull.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite see? Yeh walk toward him, an' yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to approach an' touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him, those talons hurt. Right – who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed away again. Matthias sat on his boulder, book and notepad open on his lap, waiting for the first brave soul. He did want to touch one up close, but he isn't brave enough to volunteer first. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermoine backed away.

"No one?" Hagrid asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

Then one brave soul finally stepped forward, almost heroically, to either save the class from endangering itself or to save Hagrid from embarrassing himself. It didn't come as a surprise to see Harry Potter volunteer.

Malfoy scoffed and rolled his eyes as though he had seen this coming and mouthed something like a curse beneath his breath. Lavender and Parvati from Gryffindor, gasped from behind, warning Harry about something concerning tea leaves. Harry however ignored them and proceeded to climb over the fence.

"This should be fun," Zabini mused interestingly. Nott had closed his book as well and watched intriguingly from his spot.

"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid "Right then – let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak" He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. Malfoy narrowed his eyes maliciously.

Hagrid instructed Harry from beyond the paddocks and the spectacled Gryffindor slowly approached the hippogriff with a low bow. It took Harry two tries before Buckbeak politely returned the gesture.

"Well done, Harry!" Hagrid said ecstatically. "Right – yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy and his cronies, who were looking deeply disappointed. "Stop clapping, you idiots," Malfoy spat at Matthias and his company.

"What?" Zabini shrugged, "You got to admit that was pretty neat." Matthias found himself agreeing. Nott, surprisingly, nodded with them too.

" _That?_ " Malfoy scowled, "Please, anything Potter can do, I can do better."

"Bold statement there, Malfoy. I bet you can't even make one bow," Matthias said jokingly.

"Is that a challenge I hear, Braun?" Malfoy drawled. "Fifteen Galleons if I can make it bow before you."

"Fifteen's pretty high," Matthias mused. But he's feeling a little lucky with the odds today so he decides to take the bait. "Deal," he accepted and shook Malfoy's hand. Zabini and Nott exchanged looks from behind them.

"Go on, then!" Hagrid roared, and slapped the hippogriffs behind, sending Harry and Buckbeak into a run towards the class.

All those in front ducked away from the half-foot long talons as the flying hippogriff passed. Buckbeak circled around the paddock three times before heading back down into the ground. Harry looked like he thoroughly enjoyed it but was unsure whether he'd want to fly on the back of a hippogriff again.

"Good work, Harry!" Hagrid beamed, clapping alongside the class. Except of course for the three sour apples in the fruit basket. "Okay, who else wants to go?"

Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class climbed excitedly over the paddock. Matthias jumped over it from his boulder, quickly moving past very eager Gryffindors as Hagrid untied the hippogriffs one by one from their leashes. Soon enough, people were bowing nervously all over the paddock.

Neville ran repeatedly backwards from his, which refused to bend its knees. Ron and Hermoine practiced on a chestnut. Nott and Zabini approached a black coated one situated on Matthias left, while the latter found his way towards the roan coat he'd been eyeing since earlier. Standing right next to them is Buckbeak, who Malfoy and his cronies seemed to have chosen.

Matthias tried his chances with the roan and slowly began to get frustrated with its stubbornness to bow back. To his left, Nott successfully made his hippogriff bow on his first attempt and gave it a few comforting pats before passing it over to Zabini, who seemed reluctant to step anywhere near the winged beast.

"You're frustrated," Nott said. "It can sense that… I think. Fifteen Galleons isn't that much to be competitive over anyway."

Matthias pursed his lips. Maybe fifteen Galleons is nothing to them, but he and Malfoy bet on each other's pride here in some unspoken truce. That is something he can't lose to Malfoy. He glanced at Malfoy's progress, hoping to relish at the latter's inability to do it as well and was disappointed.

The pure-blood was already patting the hippogriff's feathered head and Matthias felt his blood boil at Malfoy's taunting gaze. Okay, now he's angry _and_ losing fifteen Galleons.

"Don't mind him," Nott reiterated. "Calm down and try again."

Matthias looked at Nott, uncertainty building up in his chest. If the hippogriff can sense his frustration then there's no point in trying anymore is there? He's beyond frustrated now.

Nott jerked his head impatiently towards the roan coat, forcing Matthias to go through with it before pulling Zabini back from their hippogriff when the latter attempted to kick a rock at it.

Finding new heart with his own hippogriff after seeing Zabini's troubles, Matthias slowly bowed again, keeping his head down for a while longer and waited for the hippogriff to return the gesture. The hippogriff seemed to think about it for a moment before clapping its front legs on the ground, stepped back, and finally lowered its head to bow.

Matthias raised his head to see his results then jogged in place in triumph. He turned to Nott with a huge grin as though asking for recognition, "You see that?! I did it! I made it bow!"

"Congratulations," Nott said unenthusiastically. "Not that hard anymore is it?"

"Easy for you to say," Zabini scowled, "it bowed for you like it's nothing."

"It bowed because I wasn't being intimidating like you are," Nott said and Zabini fumed internally. Matthias laughed at them, still wondering how these two are even friends. One a good day they're civil, and in another, they're always bickering. He felt a little envious of their relationship actually.

Matthias stepped closer to his hippogriff and raised a hand. The beast cautiously sniffed his hand before pressing its beak unto Matthias' hand. Matthias jumped in delight and scratched the hippogriff's neck adoringly. "You're kind of sweet up close," he softly said towards the roan coat, who blew its nose in slight agreement.

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for everyone to hear and catch all of them off guard. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to Buckbeak.

Matthias' hippogriff seemed to have understood the comment as well with the way it stomped its front legs dangerously on the ground. Matthias backed away immediately and threw a stink eye at Malfoy's direction.

Even Zabini seemed to think Malfoy's being stupid right now. "Careful, Malfoy…" he hissed dangerously at the younger.

"Are you, you ugly brute?" Clearly, the boy didn't hear him. Then it everything happened in a flash. Malfoy let out a high pitched scream and the next moment, Hagrid appeared to wrestle Buckbeak back into his collar.

Matthias, who was the closest to him kneeled beside Malfoy, who was cradling his wounded arm, to check on him. He doesn't really care all that much about Malfoy, but he cares enough to not let him die. Listening to his instincts, Matthias tried to calm Malfoy down first.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me."

"Malfoy, calm down," Matthias pleaded, but the blonde kept crying hysterically and was beginning to rock towards his side. He had to hold Malfoy down by the shoulders to prevent his wound from being infected by the ground. "For merlin's sake _Malfoy_ , calm –" Malfoy shot him a quick glare and Matthias caught his breath. An order went unsaid between them and Matthias stepped away absent mindedly.

Hagrid took over from there. "Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, whose face was drained off color. "Someone help me – gotta get him outta here –"

Hermoine ran towards the wooden gates and held them open for Hagrid, who lifted Malfoy easily out the paddock. As soon as they disappeared up the slope, everyone else followed, climbing towards the castle in a frenzy of chatter, either confused or laughing at Malfoy's well deserved misfortune.

Matthias remained behind them for a while, looking back at the remaining hippogriffs in the paddock. He suddenly felt sorrier for Buckbeak than Malfoy's own, the consequences of this accident already racing in his mind. Scowling to himself, he sped up past the other students to catch up with the Slytherins who were now complaining about Hagrid's carelessness.

"They should fire him right away!" Parkinson shrieked in the verge of tears. Bullstrode patted her comfortingly as they trekked up the small hill.

"It was Malfoy's fault to begin with!" Dean Thomas, another Gryffindor, snapped. "The hippogriff did nothing wrong!"

Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly at him and Thomas backed off a bit, before standing his ground as a Gryffindor should.

Matthias weighed his choices silently as he watched the Gryffindors bicker with the Slytherins about what happened. An idea forming in his head, Matthias stepped between Goyle and Thomas, who looked just about ready to jump the square faced crony.

"Now, now, there's no need to fight about it. We all saw what happened," he said out loud. All eyes were on him now. He still didn't like being the center of attention _and_ being aware of it but he had fifteen galleons to win back. He had to make this look convincing. "Whether it was Malfoy's fault of the hippogriffs we can't tell. Everything happened so fast –"

"You were right beside him! You saw –!" Thomas tried to argue and Matthias raised a hand to interrupt him. Matthias knows what he saw and who started it first, but he needed this to work.

"I know what I saw, Thomas. And I'm telling you, it all happened too fast to know exactly whose fault it was," Matthias said. Those who knew him personally looked quite shocked at what he just said while those who didn't probably solidified their opinions of him. "Hagrid himself said so himself that Hippogriff's are dangerous creatures, it could have lashed out on instinct."

"Exactly!" Thomas cried. "Why else would Buckbeak do that unless Malfoy insulted him! They're proud creatures like Hagrid said."

"We still don't know what happened, Thomas," Matthias reiterated his claim. "As far everyone's concerned, this is all speculation." Murmurs began to spark around them, and Matthias slipped away from the group. He stepped right beside Nott and sighed heavily, earning him a weird look from the latter.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" Parkinson cried amidst the growing silence.

As the hallway divided into separate pathways, Matthias left with the Slytherins and followed them to dungeons all the while ignoring whispers aimed at him.

"That could have ended well," Davis murmured. "But I can't believe you actually stepped up to protect Malfoy!" she said scandalously.

"Yes," Daphne also agreed, which is surprising since she's been doing a stellar job ignoring him all day. "Only Crabbe and Goyle does that. Are you after something?"

Matthias shrugged and smugly said, "Maybe, but I'm not telling you what." He turned to Daphne and tapped her nose, causing Daphne to blush and scurry away in alarm. "You're smart, figure it out. And I'm sure he's going to be fine, it was just a scratch after all."

"Oh really?" Daphne pressed, her bravado coming back to her. "So you're an expert on beast attacks now?"

"I just know enough to say that he's going to live another day," Matthias explained.

"You can't deny that he sort of deserved that right Greengrass?" Zabini mused with an all knowing smirk plastered on his face.

Daphne narrowed her eyes at Zabini before grumbling in agreement. "He's long overdue for karma, yes, but that doesn't make it any less of a problem for us."

Matthias whistled, amazed that Daphne actually cared about other people that isn't Astoria or Davis. "Why is that?"

"Quidditch, Braun" Daphne said as though matter-of-factly, "with that arm of his, he can't play."

* * *

About an hour later in the Great Hall, other Slytherins huddled around them to inquire about Malfoy's accident. It would seem that the word of mouth flies very fast in Hogwarts. Matthias merely watched Crabbe and Goyle answer questions thrown their way with obvious lies, making it look as though Malfoy isn't the one at fault.

"They always do that," Zabini informed him, prompting Matthias to hum in response. "It's like what they're born to do. They fail at everything I know a simpleton like Longbottom can do just so Malfoy can appear like he's Mr. Perfect."

Matthias frowned in thought, studying the faces of the higher years that looked unconvinced with Crabbe and Goyle's version of the story. Then an idea sparked in his head again. Oh, Malfoy better thank him for this later.

"I don't think that's how it went Crabbe," Matthias said, finally joining in the chatter.

"What are you doing –?"

"How did it go then transfer?" asked a fifth year "And no lying either, I can tell if you are."

Taking it as a challenge, Matthias spun a tale weaving the facts they've all witnessed with well-placed lies to make Malfoy look good. Goyle nodded at Matthias' version of the story, finding it more believable than theirs.

Not long after, Flint Marcus, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, pushed his way through the front of the crowd, "You–" he pointed directly at Matthias, whose eyes widened in bewilderment. "Down to the detail."

Matthias did as asked and retold his lie effortlessly, making casual pauses every now and then to fake being frightened of the hippogriffs vicious nature. He also berated Hagrid's unprofessionalism with how brutally unprepared he was for added measure, something the others talked about in the common room earlier. Technically he wasn't lying anymore, just using others words as his own.

Flint nodded along in understanding. When Matthias finished, Flint assured them that Malfoy's injuries will definitely not affect their performance in Quidditch and left. The crowd dispersed behind him for dinner as well, followed by Crabbe and Goyle excusing themselves not long after to visit Malfoy in the infirmary.

Once they were all gone, Nott looked at him as though disappointed, a look Matthias has never seen on him before. Well he might have, but it was never directed _at_ him. "I honestly thought you were better than that," he said. "Maybe I was mistaken."

"Better than Crabbe or Goyle?" Matthias mused, "Definitely."

Nott narrowed his eyes, obviously not appreciating the joke to a serious question. Zabini smiled intriguingly, already catching on Matthias' plan. "It's not going to work," he warned.

"Maybe," Matthias drawled, "but I'll do anything to save those fifteen Galleons."


	7. Looking Around, It was Mostly Yellow

_**CHAPTER 7: Looking Around, It is Mostly Yellow**_

* * *

Early the following morning, Matthias and the others went to visit Malfoy in the Hospital wing. Matthias isn't sure why Davis and Daphne didn't join them, but recalling what Malfoy told him during the Opening Feast, the two Slythrin's aren't particularly close with their bunch. Parkinson will most likely tell them about Malfoy's condition during the break later anyway. Granted he himself doesn't like Malfoy that much, he's only here to win the other boys favor in the long run.

When they arrived in the Hospital wing, Malfoy was still asleep. He looked so peaceful in his slumber that they decided not to wake him up for questions. Matthias almost laughed at how innocent he looked while he slept. Maybe if Malfoy remained asleep forever people would actually want to be his friend. But that would be like wishing him dead so Matthias quickly knocked on wood to not jinx it.

Zabini went ahead and tousled Malfoy's hair for his amusement causing Parkinson to scold him by hitting the back of his head. Nott did them all a favor by holding Zabini back from Malfoy's bed after that.

Matthias stepped closer to Malfoy's bed to get a better look at the blonde and marveled at how normal he looked despite what he's been through. Ignoring the bandaged arm, his pale skin, and dry, chapped lips, Matthias finally said, "Well, he's looked better."

"It's not going to kill him, is it, Madame Pompfrey?" Parkinson squeaked at the matron as she approached them.

"As I said yesterday, Miss Parkinson, Mister Malfoy will be back on his feet in three days," Madame Pompfrey assured them. "All he needs is proper bed rest, some good food, and _peace_. His injury will not kill him, dear. Although the fever should be a problem –" she mumbled.

Parkinson gasped in worry and glanced down at Malfoy, who lowly groaned when he attempted to turn on his bad arm. "T – Then do something about it!" she demanded.

"Oh, dear," Madame Pompfrey said patiently although a bit offended by Parkinson's tone, "I am the matron of this school a mere fever is child's play."

Matthias pats Parkinson's shoulder and smiled comfortingly at her, "Maybe you should make him something? You know… so he wakes up with something to look forward to?"

"Like not seeing you on the foot of his death bed," Zabini chuckled.

Everyone cast him a glare for not reading the mood. Matthias may not like Malfoy, but Parkinson is Parkinson. She's as vile as Malfoy is but she obviously cares so much for the former that Matthias finds it inconsiderate of him to dismiss that fact just because he didn't like the other.

"Y – You're right," Parkinson nodded. "I'll make him something! Maybe a… a… Chocolate cookies! He's always liked those. That should help him get better quickly."

Matthias had no idea how Parkinson will have the means to create chocolate cookies from scratch but wished her luck nonetheless. Love can make anything possible. If her infatuation with Malfoy is anything close to actual love, then she'll think of something.

Madame Pompfrey promptly kicked them out of the infirmary not long after so they can still catch a few bites of the morning meal before first period. During their short lived time for breakfast, Parkinson tried to gather a general consensus of ideas as to where she'll get the ingredients for her mother's signature cookies. Matthias tried to pitch in some of his ideas but without a kitchen to prepare everything, they were both in a complete loss.

As they headed their way to their respective first periods, Zabini had the gall to declare himself temporary leader of their gang for the following days their "prince" is absent.

Matthias would've called him out on it, but Parkinson, together with Crabbe and Goyle, were quick enough to dismiss such statement. It seems loyalty runs deeper in Slytherin than Matthias initially though it would.

"I should have seen that coming," Zabini mumbled, placing a hand on his chin in thought. His eyes briefly lingered on Matthias and Nott and grinned. Nott shot a blank look at Zabini and shook his head before returning to his novel.

Zabini then turned to Matthias, hoping that he'd humor him in his attempt this time around. The latter only raised his hand in disagreement, "As if I'd follow you around behind your coat tails."

"I didn't even say anything yet," Zabini said innocently.

"But I know what you're thinking and the answer is no," Matthias said. "Can't we just… enjoy this time off without Malfoy around?"

"You'd like that won't you," Zabini teased. "Without Malfoy around, you have every chance to talk to that bucktoothed _Mudblood_ from Gryffindor anytime you want."

Matthias stopped to narrow his eyes at Zabini's smug face for a while, then absentmindedly grabbed Nott's collar to prevent him from hitting a nearby statue as they turned to a corner.

It didn't take Zabini hours to figure out his relationship with Hermoine after Parkinson found out. Whether she, that overly-gossiping pug-faced lunatic, told him about it or he somehow found out in other way, Matthias never really figured it out, but Zabini kept his opinions to himself. Until now that is.

"I can talk to whoever I want, Zabini," Matthias said.

"Obviously," Zabini drawled with a roll of eyes. "You're your own person Braun. I can't tell you what to do. But what I can do is ask you to _politely_ step away from Mudbloods. If you know what's good for you, at least," he promptly adds with a smile.

"So anyone should be fine as long as they're not Muggle-borns?" Matthias repeated annoyingly.

He already knows that the Slytherins are all about the blood-purity and he's trying to respect that by not shoving his righteous beliefs unto them. He would like to, but he simply chose not to for the sake of civility. The least they can do in return for his tolerance is not shove their prejudiced ideals unto him. He's not going to ignore Hermoine just because she's a Muggle-born and he most certainly will not ignore her just because they told him to.

Zabini hummed and titled his head in thought. "Or blood traitors, or annoying pricks, anyone in Gryffindor, Longbottom, weird Hufflepuffs, and –" he counted.

"That's an awfully long list," Matthias mumbled, counting out the names Zabini indirectly told him to avoid. "Is there anyone left for me to talk to?"

"You have us," Nott answered, his attention still not leaving his novel.

"True as that may be," Matthias sighed, "being stuck with you two isn't going to be forever."

"Way to be pessimistic, Braun," Zabini mumbled. "You've only known us for two days."

"I don't like you all that much," he said bluntly, "you remind me of someone I really hate. Fortunately for you, you're a lot easier to tolerate and far more manageable than him."

"That's nice to know," Zabini mumbled indifferently. "What about Nott?" he asked pointing to the silent bookworm. "I'm sure you have better opinions of him. He's not that hard to manage unlike me, as you say."

"He's fine," Matthias nodded, "but he likes being alone. I don't exactly tend to be quiet for a long time." Zabini and Nott surprisingly nodded in unison in agreement.

Zabini hummed, considering. "Fine. If you don't want us to being your only friend group, go find a new one. As long as they aren't in any of the groups I mentioned you're going to be alright," he reminded him by waving four fingers in the air.

"You listed off almost everyone in this school!" Matthias argued.

"Did I?" Zabini gaped, and shrugged unapologetically. "Whoops."

Matthias shook his head in disbelief, "I don't believe this…"

* * *

When Matthias arrived in Muggle studies, he was surprised to see Hermoine sitting in there too. She's supposed to be in Divination _and_ Arithmancy. The mere thought of imagining Hermoine Granger present in all three classes at once baffled him. It actually made his hurt a bit.

Matthias sauntered over next to her with a deep frown etched on his face. "Either you're skipping classes or you're not Hermoine Granger," he mumbled.

"Skipping?" Hermoine echoed, "I would never! I'll have you know I am attending all my classes…" she slowed to a whisper, "E-except Divination. I knew it was a waste of time and I was right. Arithmancy is still the superior way to predict the future."

"Isn't Arithmancy at this hour too though?" Matthias asked. Even if she did drop Divination she's still missing another class, and cutting classes for another one doesn't sound like something Hermoine Granger would do.

"It is," Hermoine nodded, "but that's not a problem. I can catch up with work on that later." She said confidently, looking as though she's not bothered by it at all. "So… uhm…" Hermoine began in a stutter. "About yesterday?"

Matthias sighed expectantly. This conversation was bound to come up sooner or later. "Alright," he prepared himself, "hit me up."

"Surely you didn't mean what you said?" Hermoine asked, "You know that Dean's right and it was Malfoy who started it! He was the one who riled up Buckbeak!" her voice grew louder, gathering the attention of the other two students in the room with them. "Buckbeak did nothing wro–"

"–Shush! Shush!" Matthias interrupted her, gesturing for her to mind her increasing volume. He pulled her close and whispered truthfully, "Of course I didn't mean what I said. I was beside him when he called Buckbeak a brute. You probably won't agree to what I did but I had to do that. It's the only way I know how to win guys like Malfoy."

"Win?" Hermoine repeated, "What are you talking about?"

"I agreed to a bet with Malfoy and lost," he explained and added dismissively, "It's not important."

Hermoine glowered at him and looked away briefly as though debating with herself.

Matthias can't tell what was running through her mind but hoped that it didn't ruin her image of him. It's selfish of him to try and save himself by hurting someone else in the process, but it's not like he can make everyone happy. That's just the point of being in Slytherin, it's a never ending game and you always have to on your feet to stay afloat. Matthias may not like it, but he's certainly not going to lose it either.

"I understand that you want to fit in Matthias, I really do," Hermoine mumbled. "But if you're going to help Malfoy get away from punishment, Hagrid or Buckbeak might get in some serious trouble. And Hagrid can get fired or – or – worse –" she stopped, her eyes growing dark in a distant memory.

"Even if I didn't do what I did," Matthias argued, "Malfoy will still get what he wants. His father works as one of Hogwart's Governor and he probably has a lot of connections in the Ministry. It doesn't matter what's right or wrong, his family is too powerful to be denied by them."

"Still!" Hermoine hissed, "That doesn't mean we can't fight for what is right."

"Malfoy's familial influence is a power you cannot fight against," he said with venomous words. "There is no outcome here where the 'right' wins, not when you're up against someone with power. Might as well exploit what I can at this time while he's not doing any actual damage."

"But –" Hermoine tried to reason again but Matthias looked away.

"I know it's not right Hermoine," he said, "it's far from it. But what's been done is done."

Hermoine stared at him with soft eyes and sighed to herself. She probably thought of him in the same way Ron does – a self-serving liar. And that he, like the house he now belongs in, is nothing but a two-faced wizard who manipulates others for his personal benefit.

Matthias started to feel scared for their friendship when Hermoine chose not to speak up after a few seconds. Hermoine could solidify her new image of him and end their friendship. Matthias can't have that, she's the only person outside of Slytherin he can talk to like this freely.

"Obviously," he began to clear the air, "you have problems against with that and I'm not going to force you to understand it. You're a good person 'Moine. I may not be through and through, but I promise," he said truthfully. "I promise to help if any problem comes up. My father works for the Ministry too after all."

Hermoine finally looked at him, her eyes showing more wariness now than before. She definitely isn't going to blindly trust him anymore. "Alright," she sighed, "that's a promise. You should be smart enough to know that I don't take those lightly."

Matthias smiled and nodded in gratitude just as Professor Burbage entered from the side wearing Muggle clothes.

She flicked her wand at the door to shut it close. She clapped her hands together and looked over her new students this year with a huge grin. She nodded once and pleasurably sighed, "Welcome to Muggle Studies! In here we will be studying the non-magical folk, in light of how, we wizards see them. This class will talk about nothing but facts! About Muggle lifestyle and living. No lies, whatsoever. No, no, no. I'd like to ask all of you to keep an open mind about them. We are all humans after all, the only difference lies is that we are gifted with magic and they are not."

"We'll start with something basic today," she informed them. "I'm to assume all of us know that Muggles live without magic?" Everyone nodded blankly. "Good. Can someone tell me how?"

Muggle studies went on for about another hour and a half solely meant to discuss electricity. And once they were done with the basics, Professor Burbage assigned them research work by pairs. Hermoine was paired with a Ravenclaw while Matthias was paired with Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan.

After he told Thomas off yesterday, Matthias was ready to face the fact that people from the other houses will regard him with the stigma in mind; but it was different with Macmillan. He acted as though nothing of the sort happened and talked to Matthias like the latter isn't from Slytherin at all.

Macmillan treated him as he would treat any another student in Hogwarts, with unrivalled friendliness. Matthias would've asked him about this eagerness to befriend him, but Macmillan was too focused on mouthing off ideas for their paper that isn't due till a months from now to notice Matthias' eyes on him.

Not that Matthias has any problem with it, it's actually nice to know that some people in Hogwarts don't judge others based on a generalized stereotype. It's refreshing to say the least.

Macmillan continued to babble on about what they should do and Matthias only listened in, occasionally scribbling down what he can on a notepad. Despite knowing more about the Muggle world than Macmillan, Matthias took the back seat on this one and let Macmillan have the wheel. Macmillan's fresh set of eyes added a flair of fantasy to their research and he had way more creative ideas in mind.

And he may not have told Macmillan, but if there's anything Matthias is admittedly bad at, it is research work. Writing the paper is no problem, he can do that while listening to music on the side. But the hours needed for extensive research while buried under piles of books and limitless pages? That overwhelms him, and bores him to death. Flipping through countless of pages just to find that one fitting paragraph for a paper will and can drive someone crazy.

"So we'll do an introduction with who discovered electricity, define what it is, then move on to what it's used for," Macmillan clarified as he went through their outline one last time.

Matthias nodded, while he scanned the shelves for a book that might be useful. "Sounds coherent enough," he mused out loud. "And for a pure-blood you seem to know a lot of Muggle things."

"I have a Muggle-born friend named Justin," Macmillan answered. "During the breaks he'd invite me and Hannah over to his house. 'Escape the magical world' or something like that. It's actually pretty fun! Although mum and dad didn't agree to it at first, Justin grew on them. He's a really swell guy."

"I can tell," Matthias mumbled. "They in Hufflepuff too?"

"Of course!" Macmillan replied, "They're my best friends. Oh, you should meet them! Hannah's really great! And Justin… Hey! You were raised a Muggle for most of your life right?" Matthias nodded. "DOUBLE GREAT! I'm sure Justin would love to have someone to talk to about those. I try to be that person for him but it's hard to learn all of them at once, you understand me?"

"As someone studying magic after living my whole life, not knowing about it? Yes, yes I understand."

"And if we actually managed to make a friend in Slytherin," Macmillan gaped, "I'm sure we're going to be the buzz in the common room for days! Hey, Braun –" Matthias hummed in response, "– this sort of makes us friends right? Working together like this?"

"'slong as you don't have a problem with it," Matthias shrugged.

"That settles it then," Macmillan grinned while he offered a hand between them, "pleased to have you as a friend Braun."

"You too, Macmillan," he said, taking the others hand out of courtesy.

"Oh, please," Macmillan chuckled, "call me Ernie. Now help me carry these books –" he said while trying to balance six hard bound books on his arm. Matthias flicked his wand up to move half of Ernie's books into his own pile and then walked around to look for an empty table.

He and Ernie remained in the library for another hour or so, sparking small talk ever so often. Matthias talked about his bet with Malfoy that pushed him to say those things to Dean Thomas. Ernie on the other hand talked about the crazy thing that happened last year where students almost died. Somehow, surprisingly or unsurprisingly, Harry was involved in it.

"Hogwarts has a basilisk?" Matthias mused.

"It's a legend that we never really got to confirm," Ernie answered. "All we know is that it attacked a bunch of Muggle-borns last year and we all thought Harry was responsible."

"You thought the boy who defeated the Dark Lord was responsible?" Matthias asked in disbelief.

"He can speak Parseltongue, Matt," Ernie exclaimed. "What else were we supposed to think? And I saw him a few feet from Justin's petrified body. Turns out we were wrong though."

"You never found the Heir, nor the chamber?"

Ernie shook his head. "Hogwarts' keeping that a secret. I mean imagine what we can do if we knew. We could start parties only students know about, secret dueling rings and all that."

Mathias laughed. A secret place where students can just hang out with each other without thinking about the house barriers and just be normal teenagers, doing whatever it is they can without the supervision of faculty, does sound enticing.

"There you are, Ernie!" a girl with blonde hair wearing Hufflepuff robes ran towards their table followed by another blonde haired boy. "We've been looking everywhere for you. You promised to meet us in the lake today!"

Ernie slapped his forehead. "Right, I forgot…" he sighed. "Sorry Hannah. Professor Burbage gave us research work today and I wanted to do it early."

"Aren't you that new kid?" Justin asked. Matthias waved his hand in greeting. "Why's he sitting with you?"

"He's my partner for the research work," Ernie replied. "Matthias, this is Justin and Hannah," he said presenting a hand to both of them respectively, "my best friends."

Matthias smiled, "Nice to finally meet both of you."

"Likewise," Justin said as he took the seat beside Matthias. Just like Ernie, he didn't seem too apprehensive about befriending a Slytherin.

Hannah Abbott on the other hand, didn't. "He's a _Slytherin_ , Ernie" she hissed warningly. "You know what they're like – no offense to you," she added apologetically to Matthias, who was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Don't be like that Hannah," Ernie said. "Matthias hasn't done anything wrong to us and I've been with him for two hours now. If he's anything like Malfoy's lot I'd have left him already."

Hannah fumed, pouting and crossing her arms. "Then what do you call what he did yesterday?" she asked.

"Fitting in?" Ernie shrugged. "It's not like he's evil, Hannah, no one in Slytherin is. Just a lot of mean people though. And he was just trying to win some Galleons back from Malfoy."

"By talking down to Dean?" Hannah insisted.

"That wasn't my intention." _N_ _ot entirely anyway_ , Matthias added silently to himself.

For the next couple of minutes, Matthias found himself switching idly between working diligently and talking to Justin. It is as Ernie said, he and Justin easily clicked because of their mutual background. They reminisced a lot about shows they enjoyed on the telly as children and their favorite video games.

Ernie would scold them for being too noisy, but their silence doesn't last for too long because they would randomly giggle on their own and be back at it again.

At one point Ernie asked them a question about telephones and found himself being lost in discussion with both of them as well. They didn't notice the noise they were doing and was scolded by the librarian, something that Ernie bashfully told him has never happened to them before; and quite frankly, he found it hilarious.

All in all, Matthias was enjoying his time with them. The only problem that remains as yet to be solved is Hannah.

Matthias tried to meet her halfway by extending topics she can join in on. She would talk to him whenever necessary, but she kept her guard. Justin told him she isn't usually like this and that she's probably just being protective of them after seeing what Matthias did. It made Matthias wonder if women have this natural tendency to be protective towards their friends.

"Braun?" a familiar voice suddenly came from behind their table, forcing Matthias to look over his shoulder.

"Hey, Nott," Matthias said with a smile, "how can I help you?"

Nott walked closer to their table, eyes scanning the clutter they were working on. He nodded once at Ernie, as though greeting an old friend then raised his nose disgustingly at Justin. Matthias' shoulders dropped in realization – Justin is a Muggle born.

"May I excuse Braun for a moment," Nott asked, "if you don't mind, Macmillan. It won't be long."

Ernie looked at them briefly as though gathering consensus. Justin tried to avoid Nott's eyes while Hannah kept the most indistinguishable poker face Matthias has ever seen. "Take all the time you need," Ernie finally said in behalf of the group. "We just finished anyway. I'll see you next week?"

"You can call for me anytime Ernie. You kind of earned that by now," Matthias said truthfully, while waving his wand to clean up his mess. "It's nice meeting you Justin, Hannah."

Nott didn't speak up right away when Matthias joined his company. Instead, the silent Slytherin walked them out of the library first and led him into a deserted hallway. He waited for few moments before finally speaking up. "It's nice that you're making friends, but are you really sure you want it to be the Hufflepuffs?"

"I don't think they count as 'weird Hufflepuffs' though," Matthias said in their defense.

"Zabini also said no _Mudbloods_ ," Nott reminded him.

"Don't –" Matthias winced. "Don't use that word. Not when you're referring to a friend."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it before," he argued. "We call Granger that all the time and you never bat an eye."

Matthias crossed his arm and replied with a hint of anger in his voice, "Hermoine is a different subject all together. She's friends with Harry, and I know you all have some mutual hate going on with the Gryffindors. I also don't want to get in trouble with you all so I try to tolerate it as much as I can. But Justin? Justin isn't doing anyone harm. He's just… Justin."

Nott remained unresponsive, eyes studying Matthias, and lips pursed in thought. "They're going to find out you know," he warned him.

"Of course they will," Matthias agreed. "Parkinson and Zabini easily found out I'm friends with 'Moine. It won't take them long to figure this out. They're not exactly the most secretive bunch in Hogwarts."

Nott shook his head in disbelief and mumbled, "He's not going to be happy about this."

Matthias can only nod in agreement. He already knows how hard it is to please Zabini, and he isn't going to bother trying either. He's already unsure of what Zabini thinks of his friendship with Hermoine and once he finds out about Justin and the others, he'll be furious.

"I also have qualms with… you befriending Mud –" Nott caught himself, " _Muggle-borns_ , but seeing as you are trying to tolerate us as I do with them. I believe it's fair to return the courtesy of ignoring our prejudices and offer the same. This does not mean I approve of it however. "

"I don't need you to," Matthias said. "I just don't want you and the others to keep telling me I'm not allowed to be friends with perfectly good people because of their parentage!"

Nott looked taken aback with his sudden anger and avoided his gaze.

Matthias scratched the back of his hand and reminded himself to practice some restraint. Nott wasn't telling him off, he's merely reminding him of the consequences. "Look…Nott," he sighed. "I didn't mean to shout. I appreciate the warning but I'm really not giving up these people."

"You've only met them today," Nott reminded him.

"Well," Matthias feebly said, "you might find it interesting to note that people find friends in uncanny places." He grinned to liven up the mood, but Nott only looked back at him with a completely unreadable expression.

Matthias sighed, "Alright, I get it. Warning heeded. So long as you promise to keep this a secret between us for now."

Nott mulled over it for a moment and said, "Sure. It won't stay that way for long anyway."

Matthias smiled, agreeing with him and at the same time appreciating the cooperation. "Great!" he jumped, "I think I owe you some ice cream now. Come on! We can probably get one in the Hall if we hurry up."


	8. Nott a Problem

_**Chapter 8: Nott a Problem**_

* * *

"I'm telling you," Parkinson gushed, "there has got to be something wrong with boys, thinking that girls are entitled to like them back after they've confessed!" She snorted, "I mean, I don't need to feel sorry for your pathetic self-esteem if I tell you time and time again that I will never like you back."

"Is that fifth year bloke _still_ asking you out?" Zabini asked with utter disgust.

"Yes!" Parkinson shrieked. "It's becoming very annoying. Did you know he sent me letters over the summer break? I burned all of them by the way, didn't bothering reading them either."

"Poor soul," Davis drawled. "Whatever did he see in a girl like you?"

Parkinson gasped, "I'll have you know I'm one of the prettiest girls in the school! Just ask Draco, he'll agree!"

"Malfoy?" Zabini echoed with a snicker. "I'm pretty sure he's blind when it comes to seeing who's beautiful or not. Remember when he had that quick puppy crush on Granger during first year?"

Crabbe and Goyle nodded in response and Parkinson gagged, sticking a tongue out in recall. She then slapped Zabini's arm in offense for the latter's comment about Malfoy's impeccable taste in women.

Davis on the other hand, relished on this new bit of information. "You're kidding? Malfoy liked _her_? Disgusting. Truly. Ow – Daphne!"

"You don't have to be mean about it," Daphne scolded her. "Malfoy can like anyone he wants and that includes Granger. Especially, Pansy –" she looks at the pug-faced girl and smiled softly, "Don't listen to them, I think you're beautiful dear."

Parkinson giggled, face blushing as she accepted the compliment. Zabini laughed at the compliment again and Parkinson did not pull her slap this time around.

"Well if you won't believe me, then maybe Matthias can vouch for me," Parkinson said and turned to Matthias, who was sitting next to her for some reason instead of Nott, who left their company not too long ago.

She clung to his arm and pouted up at him to fish for a compliment. "What do you think?"

Matthias listlessly glanced at her and sighed, his thoughts far away from the current conversation. "Sure, maybe," he replied nonchalantly. "I don't know."

"See! That's two people on my side!" Parkinson said excitedly.

"That sounded like a neutral vote," Zabini clarified, "and since when has Braun become the first person we trust when it comes to these things?"

"He thinks Daphne's beautiful!" Parkinson argued, "That gives him _some_ credit."

Daphne then choked on her drink, coughing badly as she tried to push the water out of the wrong pipe. "Pan – _cough_ – can we plea – _cough_ – not talk about this – _cough_ – right now –?"

Her plea was cut short by the sound of cutlery being dropped on a silver platter and all attention instantly turned to Matthias. He still had a rather serious expression on his face.

"I don't feel well right now," he said, "I'm going to visit the hospital wing for a bit. Don't wait up for next period." The new Slytherin excused himself, leaving the other third years baffled as to what may have gotten their newest member in a sullen mood.

"Did I say something wrong?" Parkinson mused as her eyes trailed behind Matthias' retreating figure.

"You were teasing us again for starters!" Daphne finally yelled.

"Never seemed to bother him before," Parkinson crossed her arms. "I mean you two look like a far better couple than that Ravenclaw boy you're dating right now."

Daphne gasped. "I don't need your opinion on William!"

Zabini shook his head and tried to calm the girls down. "Look, ladies," he said softly. "Hardly of this is any of your fault."

"She just reminded him that his crush on Daphne is no longer a secret," Davis drawled, "as if it wasn't so plainly obvious. Any boy would want to get out of this particular conversation."

Zabini rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant. You girls haven't noticed anything different about him and Nott since last night?"

The girls tilted their head curiously, eyes sparking with interest as they lean in to gossip. "Do tell," Davis pressed first.

Zabini shrugged. "I'm not really sure either, and they're not exactly friendly, but today felt a little bit different. It's like they were ignoring each other. At least… Nott is, I can't say the same for Braun."

"If it's a fight," Parkinson mused, "then I'm sure it'll be fine in a few hours."

"I wouldn't know," Zabini said with much indifference. "We hardly know a thing about Braun aside from the fact that he transferred here because of his father's work –"

" – and that he's a half-blood–" Davis added.

Zabini gestured a hand as gratitude towards Daphne and continued, "That too. Whatever it is they fought about, it doesn't look like it'll be fixed right away. I bet you guys this will last for a few days; maybe add another Galleon on that as to who gets pissed at him next."

"He rubbed me off wrong before he was even in Slytherin," Daphne said, "so that makes three of us. Four –" she followed "– if you count Tracey backing me up. Now pay up."

"Regardless of how many," Zabini said dismissively, "and for all the Slytherin in his blood, I still think he's in the wrong house."

Daphne threw her hands in the air in relief. "I keep telling you people!"

Parkinson's lips thinned in concern, eyes wandering over on the empty spot usually taken by Nott and Matthias. "I just hope it's nothing serious…" she mumbled. "It's too early in the school year to be starting fights with any of us."

* * *

Contrary to what the others thought, he and Nott did not fight at all. They just had an agreement to keep the latter's discovery of the former's new friend group a secret from the others till Matthias can think up of a good excuse to make them accepting of it. It just didn't cross Matthias' mind that Nott's silence meant being avoided and ultimately being ignored by the latter.

This shouldn't even bother him to begin with. Nott promised to keep his mouth shut about it and he delivered on that promise. _Technically_ , Nott isn't going behind his back, so why is he being so anxious about it?

Matthias paced back and forth in an empty corridor near the Great Hall in careful deliberation as to what he did or might have said to Nott that made him angry enough to warrant avoidance. Keeping secret shouldn't mean anything to Nott. They're Slytherins for Merlin's sake, they breathe in lies. So the next probable thing that could have happened was that he offended Nott.

Theodore Nott, as Matthias observed, is a highly reserved person. He prefers to spend time alone and read his books in silence than start a lengthy conversation with others. He is mindful of his actions and thoughts, and one of the few people Matthias can't seem to read.

Unlike the other Slytherins that he can make at least one assumption of, Nott was a blank canvas. The way he acts gives off very little to work with so Matthias doesn't have a clue as to what ticks him off. Obviously crossing his personal space ticks him off, but Matthias doesn't remember stepping anywhere cross that line when they talked yesterday.

Ruffling his already tousled hair more, Matthias kicks the wall and nibbles on a fingernail in frustration. Even if Nott wasn't angry with him and is simply doing his end of the deal by not telling anyone, Matthias had the feeling that talking to him again will be a lot harder than normal too.

One of the few _other_ things Matthias hates is having a complicated situation arise from a not so complicated one, and then have awkwardness build around that. He groans again frustratingly and curses himself. Being awkward with another person is something he desperately tries to avoid. Being flustered is fine! He can deal with that through crazy blabbering or what not but awkwardness? No. No. Nu-huh. He can't get out of that.

Sighing to himself, Matthias takes a seat on a lone pew in the corridor and just sits there at loss on what to do. He has to fix his relationship with Nott somehow. He knows they aren't exactly close friends either, but having this sudden change in his new 'normal' after being accustomed to it can be quite unnerving. He can't just deal with Zabini alone, he needs Nott for that too. And if Nott would rather ignore him to keep a secret safe then he doesn't know how he'll survive for a week.

"Matthias?" Astoria's voice came from his left.

Matthias craned his head to look at her with wide, confounded eyes. "Hey Tori," he greeted unenthusiastically. "How's Hogwarts treating you?"

Tori pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him. "Who cares about my life when you look like you just came from a break up?" She tilted her head and studied Matthias, concern etched on her face. "Did my sister tell you that you will never _ever_ have a chance with her?"

Matthias chuckled dryly, "If only it was as simple as that."

"Then what's gotten you down?" she asked. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Just some problem connecting with the Slytherins is all," Matthias said dismissively, smiling softly at her to assure her. "Not something you should bother yourself with really."

"Are you sure?" Astoria asked again. She plopped down right beside Matthias and said, "You're not exactly the same guy I met in the Express right now. And just when I got some great news for you…"

Matthias blinked, finding new heart to get his mind off his current problem. "News? What news?"

Astoria clicked her tongue and waved a finger at Matthias, "I'm not telling you until you tell me yours. So spill, Braun."

Matthias locked eyes with her for a moment, hoping to make her understand that he's in no mood for games but Astoria's resolve burned bright beneath her small stature and green eyes. Sighing in defeat, Matthias caved in, "Alright. Fine. You know of Theodore Nott?"

"Wavy brown hair? Always reading a book?" Astoria asked.

"Yes, him," he said. "He sort of caught me talking to some people Zabini – the tall dark one with eyes like these, sound familiar?" Astoria nodded. "Told me not to. He warned me against it, but I really like these people, Tori. So I told him to back off and that I'm not giving these people up even if it makes Zabini angry."

"He said he'll keep it between ourselves for the time being, until Zabini or anyone else found out really. But knowing Hogwarts, word of mouth flies fast. They probably know about it already and just aren't saying anything," Matthias explained. "Anyway, Nott has been avoiding me since then and I really don't know why I'm getting nervous over this… I kind of… don't want him ignoring me? We don't really talk much, but small talks mean something? Right?"

"Sounds like you really care for these new friends of yours huh?" Astoria humored him, and Matthias can only nod. He can't really say he cares for them enough to break rules for them, but he certainly does to some degree and he'll be damned if he denied that feeling.

"Well," Astoria began, "the way I see it. Nott is probably just thinking things over and that you're over thinking. He sounds like the quiet type of guy, and maybe this right now, is just him being him and it doesn't really mean anything. Even if it does mean anything, maybe he's doing it to cope with situations he's not used to."

"You say that like I'm used to this," Matthias deadpanned.

"I'm just saying." Astoria coughed. "That this 'ignoring you' thing is probably nothing. Just relax and let Nott do whatever it is he does. If it bothers you that much, why don't you try talking to him? He is your friend right?"

"I wouldn't know," Matthias mumbled. Making friends used to be so easy; Hermoine and the Hufflepuff's can attest to that. But for some reason, it just isn't the same with Slytherin. Sure it all seems fine with them, but Matthias feels as though everyone is keeping their relationship at arm's length.

It was like he had to earn their friendship and theirs, his. Even if they wanted to make it as simple and clean cut like the other houses do. The Slytherins simply find it hard to trust others that easily. Much more so if it's within their own ranks.

So really, Matthias can't really say if he considers Nott as a friend and if the latter thought the same. But Matthias knows that he wants them to be. "It hasn't exactly been easy making friends with them."

"I know the feeling," Astoria nodded in agreement. Matthias would've asked about what she meant by that but decided that it was a story for another day.

"But trust me when I say that things may be a little hard right now but they'll get better," she claimed with serene enthusiasm. Matthias can't tell if she was assuring him or herself, either way it was enough to calm both of their nerves down. "And if it doesn't..." she followed, "then you've got me and I've got you."

Matthias chuckled, "Of course. What kind of man would I be if I didn't repay this little chat of ours?" He smiled at Astoria and aid, "Thank Tori, didn't think I needed this. It's nice..."

"Anytime pal," she said elbowing Matthias' sides. "Daphne gets like this a lot at home so I know how to bring someone's spirits up. Want to know how I top it all off?"

"Alright, Greengrass. How do you finish a pep talk?" Matthias asked curiously.

Astoria merely grinned at him then wrapped her arms around him. Matthias stiffened under her embrace for a moment, definitely not expecting to receive this from a girl he just met three days ago, before relaxing and pushing himself to return to gesture in kind.

"Thanks for this Tori," Matthias said. "Sorry if I ruined whatever fun news you were about to drop on me."

"Oh that's fine, it wasn't important anywa–" Astoria stopped midsentence and immediately distanced herself from Matthias. Her eyes frantically searching for something nearby and her lips moving to say something but coming up with nothing.

"Astoria?" Matthias asked confusedly, until he heard something shuffle behind him.

This probably looks like an awkward moment to whoever just caught them but something tells Matthias that it's not as simple as that. Slowly turning his head to look over his shoulder, Matthias visibly paled when he saw the older Greengrass slowly pull out her wand from her robes.

"Braun!" Daphne yelled angrily.

Matthias jumped to his feet and raised his hands in defense, "Daphne this is – I can explain –"

"Daphne– it's not – you're just – You have the wrong idea!" Astoria interrupted him, but the elder of the two did not want to hear any of it.

"I should have hexed you the moment I had the chance you pervert!" Daphne growled. "Get away from my little sister!" Blinded by emotions and not listening to reason, Daphne fires an incendiary spell towards Matthias' direction and narrowly misses its target.

Astoria moved to stop her sister from doing anything she'll regret, while Matthias looked terrified on the singe mark on the floor and bolted for it.

* * *

"Get back here you coward!" Daphne yelled while she waved her wand furiously in the air as she pursued Matthias in the now crowded hallways. Davis and Astoria lagged behind them shouting at anyone blocking their path to clear out because this is going to be ugly. And ugly it did become.

Daphne cast a freezing charm on the ground, causing a thin sheet of ice to form around Matthias ankles, frosting up till his calf and effectively stop him in his tracks.

Matthias hastily pulled out his wand and mumbled a quick, "Tarantallegra!" towards Daphne to stall her.

Once the spell hit, she stopped to dance uncontrollably in place. People started laughing and Daphne turned beet red, screaming at the top of her lungs. The entire corridor quit laughing at once.

Matthias wasted no time and used this time to escape. Giving his wand a complicated wave in the air, Matthias let the incantation roll of his tongue as hot air streamed out of the tip of his wand. The thin sheet of ice began to melt upon contact with the steam and Matthias forced his legs out just in time to dodge a tickling hex from Daphne, which ended up hitting another poor student.

Some students began yelling for a Professor, while the clueless ones questioned the ruckus and shouted for order. Two identical looking ginger heads from Gryffindor rooted for Matthias as he ran past them, while majority of the hallway ducked out of the way and out of trouble when Daphne raised her wand again.

"Daphne stop!" shouted Astoria when a bright purple light emerged from Daphne's wand.

Matthias' eyes widened in surrender, recognizing the wand work of the spell Daphne means to use. Fortunately for him, and everyone else in the corridor, the red headed twins appeared to help and stalled Daphne.

Matthias kept running after that, making a mental note to repay the twins another time as he took a turn in the next corner and – BAM!

Matthias falls on top of another student, landing on top of whoever it is he hit, their visions swirling and bodies aching from the sudden contact. Matthias mouths an apology while he tried to regain his bearings again, but the person beneath didn't seem to appreciate the sentiment and bitterly pushed Matthias off him.

Matthias didn't really appreciate being thrown to the side like that, but he supposed he'd do the same if he was suddenly inconvenienced so he can't really be mad. Rolling to his side and pushing himself up to stand on all fours, Matthias suddenly felt his adrenaline plummet to zero.

He took in shallow breathes of air in his position as Daphne's voice echoed not too far away from where he is. " _Scheisse,_ " he cursed out loud and hastily turned to apologize at the person he just inconvenienced again.

"Braun?" said the person standing beside him, confused.

Matthias frowned, surprised that the person knew his name and looked up in surprise. "Nott!" he gasped. Immediately standing on his own feet, Matthias grabbed the taller brunette by his shoulders and said, "Just the man I was looking for! Look I need to talk to you, but we need to deal with Daphne first." He pushed Nott to turn his back at him and begged, "Tell her you did _not_ see me go this way."

Nott looked over his shoulder, brows knitted confusedly together and stuttered, "I – I don't–"

"Just do it!"

Nott looked at him like crazy, eyes glancing at the numerous columns Matthias could've used as more practical hiding spots instead. Their height difference did do a bit of good, but it won't fool anyone with eyes.

A red faced Daphne finally appeared from the corner and Matthias held his breath as he felt Nott grow stiffly at the sight of the enraged Slytherin. He silently prayed and waited for Nott to make the right choice.

"Theodore!" Daphne said as she pointed her wand threateningly at him, "Did you see where he went?"

"Uh…" Nott trailed, unsure of what to answer. Matthias impatiently pressed his wand on Nott's back, forcing the latter to continue, "Wh–" he coughed. "Who are we talking about?"

"Braun, Theodore!" Daphne's screamed, causing Nott to flinch at her high pitched shriek. "Where is he?! I saw him go this way." She walked past Nott to look around the empty hallway.

"I –" Nott stopped, realizing something amidst his panic. He turned around to follow Daphne's gaze and was confused to find no one there. Not a single trace of Matthias Braun.

Daphne growled and snapped her attention back at Nott, who stepped back on instinct and hit he something invisible behind him. "Anytime now Theodore!" she screamed with urgency.

Nott glanced over his shoulder for a moment before looking back at Daphne and absentmindedly pointed to the opposite hallway. "That way…" he mumbled, "he went that way."

"Thank you!" Daphne cried, then ran towards the opposite corridor. Davis turned to Nott for a while, narrowing her eyes on the hallway behind the brunette before jogging after her best friend. Astoria momentarily frowned up at Nott, eyes unreadable before moving to follow her sister and Davis.

A few seconds passed before Nott heard Matthias sigh from behind him, a mask of disbelief painted on his face. "I can't believe she bought that," he smiled up at Nott and said, "Thanks, man. I owe you one."

Nott stared at him with bewildered eyes. "How did you do that?" He had not seen Matthias in the corridor much like everyone else did, but he knows the latter never left their presence either.

Matthias laughed, finding Nott's unusual display of confusion amusing. "I used a Disillusionment charm. It's pretty useful when you're hiding from people that may want to kill you," he said with a soft smile.

Nott frowned, catching that misplaced smile on his face. He didn't think much about it right now though. "That's a Grade 5 Charm spell…" he mumbled in awe. "You learned that in your first year?"

"Early second year actually," Matthias corrected him, while his hand unconsciously moved up to rub his arms. "Doesn't matter. It was useful at the time and I'm glad it worked here too."

Matthias felt Nott's eyes studying him and consciously fidgeted a little. He still didn't like anyone staring at him. Especially if they looked like they were breaking down every single barrier he had. Matthias cleared his throat and opened his mouth again to apologize; but Nott beat him to it.

"You said you wanted to talk?" Nott asked nonchalantly as he picked up a book on the floor.

"Yeah," Matthias said. "Uhm… it's about yesterday."

Nott raised a brow at him. "I didn't tell anyone if that's what you're implying," he said defensively. "I keep my word at all times and if you haven't noticed, I don't talk very much. If the others found out, like I said they would, I had no part in that."

"It's not that," Matthias lied, feeling a little relieved that one of his fears has been negated just now. "I just wanted to know why you're ignoring me."

"I'm sorry?" Nott asked, a little lost.

"Last night? This breakfast?" Matthias listed off. "Then back at lunch? I know we aren't exactly friends but I don't need to be yours to know that you were trying to ignore me." Nott avoided his look at that moment and Matthias bit his lip. "So you _are_ avoiding me…"

Nott still refused to meet his eyes and Matthias felt a little annoyed by that. He's trying to have a serious conversation with him here and he isn't even getting anything out of him. With a click of his tongue, Matthias did as Astoria suggested.

"Was it something I said?" Matthias pressed. "Did I – step out of line and said something that I shouldn't have? Is it because yelled? Look Nott, I didn't mean any of that. All I wanted to say is that I –"

"It's not that," Nott interrupted. "I'm not mad or anything. I was just thinking some things over. I think a lot better when I'm alone. We – _I_ , wasn't being very fair. You clearly wanted to be friends, with us, with _me_. It's just that, I don't – I don't have friends, Matthias. I just have people I'm constantly around with because I have no other choice. When you made it clear that you wanted to be friends, I got scared."

"I've also been… thinking on how to apologize," he mumbled. "On behalf of everyone else too, since no one else will. Sorry everyone's making it hard for you to fit in." Nott finally looked at Matthias, who could only stare back at him with wide brown eyes. The former avoided his eyes again, bashfully, and said, "Me avoiding you isn't about the Hufflepuffs or you telling me off. It's just me thinking over things and whether or not I'm going to do something about it."

"And you chose?" Matthias pressed.

Nott bit his tongue, a little embarrassed to be saying this out loud but he had the entire day to mull it over. "I'd like to give it a try," he finally said, once again meeting Matthias' eyes for good measure, "being friends."

Matthias' mouth dropped, eyes searching around for something to say. Nott fidgeted awkwardly in his spot, seemingly unnerved by Matthias unresponsiveness. Then, Matthias broke into a laugh.

"Wha – Don't laugh! I practiced saying that thing all day," Nott said. "Why do you think I left so early at lunch?"

Matthias shook his head while holding unto his stomach for air. "Sorry, sorry! Here I was thinking that maybe I offended you or something, and that you must totally hate me forever, but really… you were just scared? Of being friends? With me? I'm like the least intimidating person in our year!"

"Yes, well… It's not every day I meet someone that's genuinely interested in me," Nott mumbled. "Zabini only tags along when he gets tired of Malfoy. I'm basically everyone's second pick, so forgive me if I reacted negatively."

"All is forgiven," Matthias chuckled, clapping the others back in acceptance of that apology or… whatever that was. "But did you really have to tell me you wanted to be friends like you're confessing your undying love for me?"

Nott playfully punched Matthias' arm with a roll of his eyes. "Don't jinx it, Matthias. I can still take that back."


	9. Friendship is Magic

_**Chapter 9: Friendship is Magic**_

* * *

"You did it!" Matthias exclaimed when Theodore made a portion of his head slightly invisible with the Disillusionment charm.

Theodore sighed in defeat, tapping his head again to dispel the charm.

"Hey, you'll get there eventually," Matthias assured him. "This takes a lot of practice to get right. The first time I tried to do it, I couldn't get a single strand of my hair invisible till the second day. You've only had half a day and you actually got something done! You're learning way faster than I ever did."

Theodore rolled his eyes at the compliment, "It's not even that big of a progress."

Matthias pats him on the shoulder. "It's still leaps better than what I started with." The younger snickered and glanced over to Zabini. "Just imagine all the things we can do to Zabini that he can't blame on us!"

"Idiots," Zabini scoffed from his bed, "you know I can hear and see you two right?"

"Perfect!" Matthias chided. "Now you can't sleep peacefully at night!"

Theodore looked at the floor sullenly, staring at his wand, in thought. He waved it around like Matthias taught him and mouthed the incantations silently to himself while Zabini and Matthias continued on with their playful banter in the room.

They have been like this since yesterday evening. Once everyone noticed the change in dynamics between him and Matthias, they seemed to have adapted to it and became more enthusiastic. Of course the usual cases of banters and display of arrogance was still present, but Theodore found himself actually joining in in the group's conversation. And for the first time in three years, he found himself enjoying it. Not because he was egged on to join, but because, for some reason, Matthias' presence made it feel right. This new normal felt… different but it was the good kind of different. It was nice.

"Hey," Matthias called, "want to go to the library?"

Theodore's eyes lit up and nodded in response. Visiting the library together became another addition to Theodore's new normal. Instead of escaping on his own in the library, Matthias seemed to enjoy chaperoning him to his quiet spot. Theodore never really understood why someone like Matthias can enjoy the silence of the library, but he appreciated his consideration for his needs.

However, Theodore did not expect their visit to the library to become like this.

He watched Matthias repeatedly slam his head on the table while chanting the word " _Dumm_ " like it was some mantra the minute they found a rather secluded table on the eastern corner of the library.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked, concerned. Matthias turned his head to look at the small rectangular box on his left, then returned to cursing himself in his native tongue.

Theodore laid down his book and picked up the weird Muggle device Matthias was fidgeting with not too long ago. He's unfamiliar with the object but he it is obviously Muggle in origin. He pressed one of the few buttons it has, half expecting something to happen. But it remained dead. Theodore turned the object around and experimentally flipped a switch that had the words **On/Off** on it.

The green mirror-like square piece on the dorsal side of the device lit up for a moment before the letters that appeared on it broke off like static and returned to its initial green color. "It's not working."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Mister Sherlock," Matthias squawked.

Theodore didn't appreciate being called that but ignored it. Matthias was probably very pissed that his toy isn't working. "What does it do anyway?"

"Video games."

Theodore isn't certain of what 'video games' are but he knows what games in general. Perhaps Muggles created a portable device that allows them to play games in these tiny boxes. He would have given their kind a pat on the back if only he didn't find it as an utter waste of time. Books are much more interesting compared to this.

He knows Matthias would say otherwise but he still can't comprehend what makes the latter so distraught over its malfunctioning state. For one it's terribly ridiculous; and second, why create a game that is limited to a flat rectangular box when you can just project the game in the real world using magic. Which, by the way, is much more immersive.

"Why did you even bring a Muggle device in Hogwarts?" Theodore asked. "Magical matter interferes with anything Muggle. You know it's just going to destroy it."

"I was being optimistic," Matthias argued before lifting his head to look at Theodore. "It worked back in the Institute, so I thought it would work all the same here too."

Theodore shook his head, chuckling softly at Matthias child-like demeanor, and raised a hand to pat his head. Surprisingly enough, Matthias didn't move to reject it.

"You think we can make it work?" Matthias mumbled to him, hopeful. "I mean it doesn't use direct electricity like other Muggle devices. If you open the back panel, it has these things called batteries in it. It's what powers it."

Theodore flipped the device and pulled out the removable piece. Inside the panel, he found four cylindrical containers that was arranged neatly in the hollow slots. He pulled out one of them and asked curiously, "These small things power are capable of powering this entire box?"

"Yep," Matthias replied. "But it isn't doing its job very well because the Game Boy won't boot!"

Theodore really had no idea how this 'Game Boy' works so he just returned the 'battery' back to where it belongs and placed it back on the table. He'd like to help Matthias with this problem but knows that he cannot. Unlike Matthias, he doesn't have a single clue about the Muggle world, nor does he want to really to. At least, not at the moment.

After a few minutes of silence between them, Theodore found his eyes glancing at Matthias, who appeared to have fallen asleep in his quest to fight boredom. Theodore smiled and silently wondered to himself what Matthias ever saw in him to merit his attention.

Theodore has always himself as the least interesting Slytherin of his year. Granted he _is_ better than them in certain things, like having really good memory, or being a natural at Charms, and being exceptionally good at puzzles; he never really saw them as defining traits that rivaled anyone else's.

He most certainly isn't the most sociable and easiest to get along with either; Zabini can attest to that. Then Matthias Braun comes along to prove them wrong, deciding for himself that Theodore is far more interesting than the others. He'd be lying if Matthias' attention didn't make him feel that way either. It made him feel wanted, and for some reason, Theodore was comfortable having Mathias around. Which is saying something, since the only other person Theodore is this comfortable around with is his father. And Matthias and Josiah Nott are very polar opposites.

Theodore's father is close minded man. Like most pure-bloods, he's a bigot that rubbed off his ideals on Theodore. Although Theodore is less condescending towards Mudblood's than his father, he still can't stomach their presence and would rather avoid them. He shares his reserved and compliant personality with Theodore as well. And much like his son, Josiah isn't the most social person either. Both of them understood the necessity of it, socializing is essential to being a pure-blood after all. They were both careful to not step out of line and kept their opinions to themselves, but when left alone, Theodore can talk just about anything with him.

His father's company is a form of escape from the clashing egos of pure-bloods he's had the pleasure of meeting, and this wasn't a problem for Theodore when he was a child. He'd rather have the company of books instead of people anyway. This probably contributed to his isolation form the rest of Slytherin. Even if he practically grew up with them, he was never really friends with them. Not really. They only knew each other by duty of blood and obligation, but they were never his friends.

But for some, Matthias was an exception. Someone he barely knows that's every bit different from the people he'll be comfortable being with. He's exuberant, open-minded, practically a Mudblood himself due to his upbringing despite being a half-blood; and here is Theodore, giving him more leeway than the people he's known for years. He himself doesn't understand why, but Theodore oddly enough doesn't care.

Perhaps it was the pain he saw behind Matthias' layers of vitality he saw during the opening feast that drew him in, or perhaps it was just his personality that greatly differed from the Slytherins he's lived with for three years now that drew him in.

Theodore laughed. He may never really know what caused him to open a door for Matthias, but it also didn't matter. He finally has a friend, and will most likely never be alone anymore.

Matthias mumbled in his sleep, which Theodore found to be slightly adorable. Theodore looked at the Muggle device again and wondered if there was a way to work around that interference. He'll probably mess it up and destroy the battery but trying is the least he can do for Matthias.

* * *

Theodore returned an hour and a half later to their table. He found Matthias sitting on his seat instead with his head peering down on Theodore satchel, probably looking for something embarrassing to tease him with. They maybe friends right now, but Theodore still holds privacy and personal space very highly.

"I see you've taken a liking to my seat," he suddenly said to hopefully surprise Matthias in the middle of his heist. He expected Matthias to jump and start denying his accusations but when he didn't, warning bells chimed in Theodore's mind. "Matt, everything okay?"

Matthias nodded but Theodore can't find it in him to believe that. His focus drifted on the book that lay open before Matthias. Theodore is certain he didn't bring out _The Neverending Story_ before he left. "Is that mine?"

"Yeah, have you read it?"

"N–not yet," Theodore stuttered, surprised by Matthias' sudden knowledge in books. He didn't really strike him as the type, nor catch him reading a book in the halfway point given the time he was missing. "Daphne lent it to me over the summer," he added, "but I never had the chance to read it till now. Why'd you ask?"

Matthias shook his head, a soft smile appearing on his face.

It was that same misplaced smile he had yesterday. Theodore feared as though it may mean something else as opposed to what it's supposed to convey. He had no idea what or why, but Theodore hated that smile for some reason.

"Nothing," the younger dismissively said. "It's a good book though. My _mutter_ and I used to love this book. Read it to me before I go to bed, every time." Tears began pooling around the corner of Matthias' eyes and Theodore looked at him alarmingly.

"Matthias you're –" Theodore started in shock.

Matthias blinked, tears finally falling down uncontrollably. He looked confused for a moment before wiping it off with his scarf. "Sorry," he apologized earnestly. "I normally don't do this on public but it brought some fond memories back."

"Here," Matthias said as he handed the book back to Theodore. "Don't want it getting sullied by my tears," the younger Slytherin added as a joke but it never quite landed its punch line. He still looked heartbroken over something.

Theodore didn't like seeing Matthias being this uncharacteristically sad for some reason and he can't help but feel like he was responsible for it somehow. Which is pushing it through the boundaries of logic, but Theodore can't help it. Matthias was terrifically fine earlier until he saw that book. Theodore frowned at the book in question and wondered whether it meant anything to Matthias. Was it something special or something terrible?

Then as though cued by the Ouroboros emblem on the book's cover, Theodore mumbled, "Past tense." Matthias stiffened at his words. "You said 'used to' she doesn't anymore?"

"She's…" Matthias inhaled, as though forcing himself to say it and admit it to himself as well, "gone. She's been dead for three years."

Theodore closed his eyes in silent mourning and took the seat beside Matthias. He placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder because he had nothing else to offer and apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Matthias shook his head, putting on a smile to liven the atmosphere between them. Theodore once again wondered why that smile rubbed him off wrong. "It's fine," Matthias said dismissively. "I don't really tell anyone unless it accidentally slips out. And it's good to remember every once and a while, right? Even if it hurts whenever I do."

Matthias laughed. "You know. Now that I think about… I actually hate that book now. When I was younger, the life of adventure was all I wanted. But when it finally became real… It came with a price."

Theodore simply sat there with him, quiet and unsure. He somehow understands Matthias' loss, but felt a little angry that Matthias wants to forget any good memory he had of his mother because it only reminded him of the pain because Theodore never had that chance.

His mother died in childbirth leaving only her collection of books in the family library for an heirloom. He practically grew up reading them too. Read all of it with the misplaced belief that his mother's collection will fill the void left inside his orphaned heart; and for a while it did. Until he realized that nothing will ever fill that void because he'd still wish time and time again to have her by his side instead.

Theodore thought it was unfair. Life was unfair to him and his mother, so he hated it. If just a bit.

He doesn't know what kind of relationship Matthias had with his mother, but seeing the latter stare far off the distance like that gave him an inkling. It probably hurt like hell. But it's not like he would know. The only pain Theodore has from being orphaned by his mother at an early age is the pain of having to constantly think of the possibilities, the memories, the emotions, and the learnings he could have experienced if she lived through it.

Matthias' pain, if Theodore were to guess, is the constant reminder that he can never have those cherished memories with her again. "If you don't mind me asking," he began slowly. "How did it… happen?"

Matthias looked at him with distant and reluctant eyes. He didn't look like he wanted to share, but at the same time, Matthias looked like he needed a friend now more than ever. "You promise not to tell anyone?"

"I told you," Theodore assured him, "I keep my word at all times."

Matthias mulled it over for a while before deciding, "Alright," he said, "but this is between you and me _only_." He raised a little finger for Theodore to loop his own around and pressed, "Promise it."

Theodore stared wide eyed at Matthias' hand for a moment, questioning the latter's mental state. Matthias is practically mourning his mother's death, and now here he is, asking Theodore to swear on his word through a pinky promise?! "Are you being serious right now?" Theodore asked bluntly. "Ah! I wasn't – I didn't –"

"It's fine Theo," Matthias calmly said. His eyes looking a lot more grounded now that earlier. "And yes, I'm serious about the pinky swear."

Theodore sighed, not fully comprehending why but did as told. He wrapped his little finger around Matthias and watched as the latter sang the damned song in German.

Matthias broke off first and mentally prepared himself to have this talk. "She –" he paused. "Was murdered by a Death Eater. This guy wanted to get some silly revenge on my _vater_ , who I've never even met until after she died. Maybe _vater_ was keeping us safe by being away for most of my life or maybe he's doing the opposite." He shrugged. "I don't know, but doesn't matter now because somehow, someway, he still found us. And he –" his breath hitched.

Theodore placed a comforting hand on Matthias shoulder and squeezed lightly when their eyes crossed. Matthias relaxed under his touch and slowly regained himself.

"They used the Killing Curse on her," Matthias told him. "I watched her die with my own two eyes, Theodore. And I remember it all like it was yesterday."

"I'm angry that he kept me alive," he hissed. "She didn't deserve any of that you know? And yet here I am… Alive when she's rotting six feet underground. Her murderer's already serving his sentence in Azkaban, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. Because every time I'm reminded of her… I remember what I lost and I hate him for taking that away from me. I want them to suffer more than just Azkaban for making me feel this way."

"That book," Matthias said, his eyes glancing over at the book on Theodore's lap, "was special to both of us. To me. It was her favorite and she'd tell me a chapter each night." He grinned at a distant memory. "I was a pretty annoying kid now that I think about it, _mutter_ must have had so much patience to deal with me."

"She'd give all of them different voices," Matthias laughed much more happily this time "Then I'd act out Atreyu with this really stupid wooden sword I made. Not to mention… the new hero gets to name the Empress to save her." He turned to Theodore and asked, "Do you know what I named mine?"

Theodore shook his head.

"Idelina _,_ " Matthias continued. "I named her after her. Which is fitting since her name means noble in German. My Empress was someone grand and exemplary, just like her _._ " His eyes glazed over again, the pain returning. "But I couldn't saved her, not after I promised her that I would protect her."

"Matthias… I –" Theodore wanted to say something, maybe make him stop reminiscing about it if it hurts that much. But his own mind was in a whirlwind of emotions as well.

He's heard of various stories about the Death Eaters. His father used to be one too! He knows about the things they've done that most people don't, and he's promised to keep that information to his grave. Theodore knows his father isn't an accomplice to this murder, but his past affiliation with the Death Eater's makes him feel slightly responsibly. He wondered if Matthias blamed all Death Eaters for his mother's death. He's afraid, but at the same time, he's jealous.

Envious of the memories Matthias has with his mother. He wanted to yell at Matthias for pitying his own fate when Theodore's mother suffered far worse. He wanted to yell at him and tell him, that he'd rather have memories he can cherish than have none at all.

He wanted to tell him that it was alright to hate the world, to hate life, because he himself hates it. But to allow life to bring them down would be allowing fate to win. They should take the reins in their own hands and lead it to the path they choose to. That's what make them Slytherins after all, the ambition to be something else you were constantly told to be. But he can't, because he shouldn't. It isn't his place to disregard Matthias' pain.

"You can hate it you know," Theodore found himself saying despite his inner turmoil. "You can hate that Death Eater, the book. You can hate all of it. But you can't throw it away," he reminded him. "You can't throw away the memories you've had with her, because it's the only thing you have left from her."

"Throwing that away and forgetting everything she's done would just be the same as forgetting her right?" he asked somberly, eyes glancing over to meet with Matthias' bewildered eyes. Matthias mouth was trembling as though it wanted to say something, but he'd close it again to mull things over more.

"Look…" Theodore mumbled, willing himself to be strong for himself right now because he wanted Matthias to be too. He wanted him to know that he can understand the pain. "I never met my mother. She died giving birth to me, and the memories you have with yours," his lips trembled, "I'd give anything to have those. I'd rather have the pain to remember her by than none at all… You were lucky, Matthias. Lucky to have made any at all."

 _Bullocks_ , Theodore cursed silently. He shouldn't have said that. This isn't about him right now. This is about Matthias and helping him come to terms with his mother's death by accepting all the memories he chose to ignore. Of course remembering does not make the truth hurts any less, but it would be disrespecting the sacrifice she did to save him if he continued running.

Theodore was expecting Matthias to shout at him, slap him, or anything that puts him back in his place. He had no right to say that, and yet he did. But to his surprise, Matthias only laughed.

Matthias rubbed a hand on his face bashfully and, Theodore noticed, was beginning to tear up again. "I'm being really stupid aren't I?" he asked somberly. "I shouldn't forget them like you said, and I don't. I never would. But remembering them? Keeps reminding me that she's no longer here. I couldn't – I didn't want it, the misery it brought." He then looked at Theodore with apologetic eyes and said, "But you're right. Trying forget it was selfish of me. She never left me anything, nothing material of great importance. The memories are all I have and I tried to throw that away too. And… I don't want to lose her twice."

Matthias reached for the book on Theodore's lap and traced the Ouroboros emblem on the cover, eyes more peaceful now than before. "I'm sorry about your _mutter_ too, I must sound so much like a jerk right now."

"No you don't," Theodore said dismissively, but did appreciate Matthias considering his own feelings, "you didn't know."

"But," Matthias pressed, "You never even met her. I can't imagine how you feel, and here I am moaning about how my memories with my _mutter_ only gives me pain."

"It's understandable," Theodore said truthfully. "I don't fault you for it."

"But it is stupid. You at least agree with that?"

Theodore shrugged, "Maybe. For someone of my history yes, but with someone like yours? It has its own merits. You don't have to feel sorry for me Matthias. I built and found memories of my mum in the family library. It's not something as special as yours, but it is something."

"Great," Matthias palmed himself, "I feel terrible now. Guess I owe you another ice cream for this."

"Don't," Theodore pleaded. "I've had my fill of ice cream last night, so I'm going to have to pass on that offer." Matthias pouted and Theodore grinned at that expression. At least Matthias' spirits are on higher levels now.

"Neither of us are at fault for whatever happened to them," he added. "We're just… sad I guess."

"Yeah," Matthias agreed, taking one last look at the book on his lap before handing it over. "Let's read it together sometime."

"Sure," Theodore nodded as Matthias moved to stand. It was about time for dinner in the Great Hall anyway. Theodore returned the book inside his satchel and remembered that he still had Matthias' toy.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed. "Try it this time," he asked Matthias, who looked a little confused that Theodore had his 'Game Boy'.

Despite his confusion, Matthias did as told and waited for the screen to glitch out again but it remained booting. Flawlessly even. He gasped, looked at Theodore, who only nodded enthusiastically at him, then looked back at the device on his hand.

"It's working!" Matthias exclaimed out loud. A signboard posted nearby, that reminded the library occupants to keep quiet whenever it got too noisy, screamed " **SILENCE IN THE LIBRARY!** "

Matthias and Theodore exchanged glances before laughing silently to themselves. "How did you get it to work?" he asked curiously.

"The batteries," Theodore explained. "It's not entirely powered by electricity, but it the same rules still apply. Magic hinders it from working, but it manages to open a bit before malfunctioning, so I thought, maybe there's something I'm missing here. Something I can do to stop magic from disrupting it. It took me a few tries –" _only about an hour to do so_ , he added to himself"– but I managed to block off the interference by reflecting it outward."

Matthias didn't look like he understood what he just said. Theodore himself can't understand how he managed to do it, but the Shielding charm apparently had other uses than just protecting yourself from duels.

"Man, you're so cool!" Matthias exclaimed, staring up at Theodore in awe. "Just for that you get to play Tetris with me tonight. I bet you'd get addicted over it too, oh! You have to play –"

Theodore merely smiled at Matthias rejuvenated energy as he continued to babble on about games they can play in his tiny Muggle box. He had no idea what this Tetris is, but he's most certainly excited for it, even it _is_ a Muggle game.

Matthias just called him cool and no one has ever called him that.

* * *

 **A/N** : Oh? What is this? Two chapters in one day? A POV switch from Matthias to Theodore _and_ an author's note? Do not fret dear readers; I have a valid explanation. It's been a busy week in real life, and as an apology for missing my update schedule (twice) I posted two chapters and a POV switch which I've been meaning to do for a while, today. I'd really like to hear some of your thoughts so don't forget to review! Love, love.

Sushi Out~


	10. A Day in the Life of Draco Malfoy

_**Chapter 10: A Day in the Life of Draco Malfoy**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy stretched out his only good arm in the air as he traversed the empty hallways of Hogwarts this early Thursday morning. He expected Crabbe and Goyle to pick him up from the hospital wing before he left, but those two are as unreliable as the house elves back in the manor and decided not to wait for them.

Malfoy frowned, he doesn't remember asking them to pick him up thought… "Ah, well," he shrugged indifferently. Even if he did tell them to, it wasn't like those idiots would be awake at this hour.

Madame Pompfrey told him he's free to go today, but would rather have him stay till noon so she can change his bandages with a new one. Malfoy didn't want to wait that long and discharged himself from the infirmary. He could use this time to get a decent amount of rest. In his bed. Which is found in the Slytherin dorm. Where the mattress is soft, and comfortable, which will provide him with well-earned peace and solitude. Unlike the public space that is the hospital wing. Blast those bloody students and their complete disregard for others.

Malfoy rubbed the dark circles under his eyes and willed his legs to move faster. He couldn't get any decent sleep in the Hospital wing, despite being excused from everything for the past three days.

Granted he _did_ get some shut eye, it just wasn't enough to make him feel any better; not when he's constantly being forced awake by something stabbing his sides every fifteen minutes. The bed in the infirmary wasn't comfortable either, no. It was like sleeping on a pile of rocks with twigs protruding out to annoy you every time you move in an attempt to find solitude.

To make matters worse, Parkinson, with Crabbe and Goyle in tow, had the gall to keep visiting him every chance they get. Parkinson even made him these ghastly chocolate chips as a get-well present. Did she honestly think she had any talent in baking? Malfoy now knew from first-hand experience, that she did not. Those cookies were horrible.

Malfoy actually wondered where and how she got the means to create them, but he doesn't want to ruin his stomach any further. Just remembering how bland they tasted in his mouth made him want to vomit.

When he finally reached the dungeons, a couple of higher years were already up and running about in the common room. They tried to steal inconspicuous glances on his sling before returning to their own devices.

Malfoy ignored them all and headed towards the third year male dorms. He pushed the door as quietly as possible as to not disturb anyone inside. He knows that most of them sleep on the clock on a school day, aside from Theodore who is a natural early riser. So it came as a surprise to see Zabini and Matthias, who were still in their pajamas, playing wizard chess in the center of the room.

"Check," Zabini said with such gusto that Matthias almost ripped his hair out when he realized his mistake. Zabini held out his hand and drawled, "Pay up, Braun."

Matthias growled and begrudgingly handed over 10 Galleons. "Next time I'm picking the game."

"It's not like it'll make a difference," Zabini jeered with a smug grin on his face. "Want to try again?"

"I am going to wipe that grin off your face Zabini," Matthias swore as he re-arranged the chess pieces back into their proper positions.

Malfoy frowned at the unnaturally playful vibe between them. He wondered as to what miracle allowed these two to become this friendly with each other in his absence.

Zabini was the first to register Malfoy's attendance in the room and exclaimed, "And so the crowned Prince returns!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. He definitely did not miss the sound of Zabini's voice. He caught Matthias eyes on him and watched as the transfer raise a hand in greeting. "Hey, Malfoy," the brunette said. "How was vacation?"

Malfoy would've answered him truthfully if only he didn't remember Matthias attempt to absolve their little bet by trying to win Crabbe and Goyle's favor, and subsequently, his own. "Don't waste everything in your little gambling there, Braun," he drawled. "I believe you still owe me 15 Galleons."

"I know," Matthias groaned. "I'll pay you once I have enough. Zabini's cutting me dry here."

Zabini laughed, "That's why I said to give up it. I'm actually feeling a little sorry for how bad you are at this –"

"Shut up!"

Malfoy shook his head in disbelief and turned towards his bed to come and do what he intended to in the first place, get some bloody sleep.

"Welcome back, Draco," Theodore greeted him on the side. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful," he grunts. He threw himself to the soft embrace of his silken matted mattress, and let out a relieved sigh. "Now that's more like it."

"The beds in the hospital wing doesn't quite compare?" Theodore humored him.

"Not in the slightest," Malfoy replied. "It was horrendous. Truly and utterly, bull. I should have father upgrade the facilities," he mumbled. "Then again why should I. This dump doesn't need my family's help."

" _Schiesse_!" Matthias cursed out of nowhere. "Stop reading my plans you tall git." Zabini merely laughed and relished at his outburst.

Malfoy turned his head towards Zabini and Matthias, still confused at this new dynamic. "Care to explain that?"

Theodore nodded, eyes following Malfoy's gaze. "They bonded somehow. I don't really get it either, but they did. I think it was immediately after Matthias and I went on first name basis."

Malfoy pushed himself upright, a little shocked by the amount of progress Matthias has done in such a short time. It took him about half a year before he could call Theodore by his given name.

Malfoy used to think that he was the only who could do such a feat. He often bragged about it to the other Slytherins too since he was the only one capable of doing it without pissing Theodore off. Then over the summer of '92, Theodore has given the same privilege to Daphne Greengrass. And now, not a year later, Matthias seemed to have been granted that as well. In less than three days to boot. Malfoy felt a little threatened by this sudden change.

Malfoy's lips thinned in thought. "Is this some kind of plan to usurp me from power?" he asked almost too seriously that Theodore almost missed the point that it was just joke. A half-hearted one at least.

"Hardly," Theodore refuted. "This is Matthias we're talking about, he hates the attention just as much as I do."

"Theo!" Matthias shouted, sounding a lot more aggravated than earlier. "Lend me another five! I'm going to prove Zabini wrong."

Zabini scoffed while he counted the Galleons on his hand. "You're going to run yourself dry at this point Braun." He chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining. I _am_ winning a fortune here."

Theodore crossed his arms and shook his head, "No." Matthias cried, but Theodore remained steadfast. "Need I remind you, you still owe Draco fifteen Galleons. We didn't even go to Hogsmeade yet."

"But Theooooo –"

Theodore reiterated his final decision and Matthias laid down on the floor, grumbling incoherently in response. Zabini laughed at his pathetic form, while Theodore sighed and palmed his face, absolutely not having the patience for this.

Malfoy looked at them, still in disbelief in this totally different atmosphere being shared among them. "It's too early for this," he hissed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Matthias propped himself up on his elbows and tilted his head teasingly. He recovered pretty fast from his little tantrum. "Looks like the prince can't handle a little noise huh?"

Malfoy simply narrowed his eyes at Matthias.

There was something about Matthias that makes Malfoy a little wary of his intentions. The transferee used to attend Durmstrang and was secretive about his time there. Everyone assumed he had a fairly traumatic experience in it and didn't press any further. They even gave him enough leeway to move as he wished to make him comfortable around them. Of course they gave him that privilege without making it too obvious, and yet Matthias seemed to have used that in his favor.

Matthias has done something to _his_ group that Malfoy could not foresee, nor ever imagine. It's alarming and a cause for concern. Not just anyone either. It's a problem for the self-proclaimed _Prince_ of Slytherin.

Matthias addition to the group has already shown its effects early on his absence. Malfoy just chose to ignore it. Pansy even became more open about her affections for him because Matthias supported her. Those cookies didn't make themselves because she wanted to, he knew that. She did it because Matthias suggested her to. And now that he's back, he can see that his influence has reached Theodore and surprisingly, Zabini too.

If left unsupervised, Matthias might extend his circle more and indirectly make Malfoy lose his own; toppling the known hierarchy within Slytherin and subjecting it into chaos in the process. If there's anything a Slytherin hates slightly less than Mudbloods, it's having the normal challenged by the abnormal.

Whatever Matthias' goal was, even if Theodore already dismissed that from being the case, Malfoy promised himself not to fall for that childish and friendly demeanor of his like the others did. He'll keep a wary eye on Matthias and remind him of his place if the time comes.

* * *

After having his bandages changed in the hospital wing later that afternoon, Malfoy made his way to the dungeons for double potions with the Gryffindors. The first time in three days where he'll finally be able to repay that glory hogging _Potter_ in kind for this little injury of his.

It didn't really hurt all that much now thanks to Madame Pompfrey's healing spells and medicine, but it will take time to heal completely. Malfoy really had no problem wearing this ghastly cast and its accompanying sling for months since he can use it to get himself out of a lot of things, and most especially, make people do things for him.

Of course he'll have to be humble about it, he reminded himself.

It wouldn't be socially acceptable for a Malfoy such as himself to order around o-so-famous Harry Potter in a way that looked petty in the eyes of others. No, no, no. He'll have to make it look believable. Make himself look helpless and in turn, relish in the thought that he can watch Potter suffer in Potions.

Malfoy hummed, another idea coming to mind. Maybe he'll mess with that Muggle-loving, blood traitor instead. Weasel-toes, does have a temper of a baby. It will be much more rewarding ordering him around and watch him screaming on the inside.

It would definitely make his day if he can mess with them both _at the same time_ though.

Malfoy pushed his way into the dungeons, swaggering into the room with his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting as though he had just survived from a dreadful battle. He even put in a well-placed moan in there to sell it home.

Pansy was the first to notice his attendance in the room and immediately caught him to help. "How is it, Draco?" she simpered. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," he whimpered while putting on a brave sort of grimace.

He looked over to Crabbe and Goyle, who looked at him with worried eyes, and winked at them. It shouldn't be hard for those two knuckle heads to figure out that he was fine and all of this was an act.

Pansy has always been easy to manipulate, but as a Slytherin she probably has her own smarts hidden somewhere. Malfoy just no idea where it is or what she uses it for. She's always looked too desperate to please and appeal to him that Malfoy found it hard to take her seriously. But having her around does have its merits. She sometimes has the best witty lines to throw at Potter, and he can't be any prouder.

"I'll help you out," Pansy offered her hand and carried Malfoy's belongings for him. Malfoy, being the gentleman that he is, allowed her too. She escorted him to the only other Slytherin infested table that had space to accommodate another and left him there.

"I'm not babysitting him," Zabini immediately said. "Braun, take over."

"Pass," Matthias said bluntly, eyes not regarding Malfoy at all, while he shook his peeled shrivelfig.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and picked up his cauldron from the table. "There will be no need. I have other plans with this 'disability' anyway. Theodore," – the brunette in question looked up – "would you mind helping me carry these over Potter's table?"

Theodore glanced at Matthias, who merely shrugged at him and returned to tending to his potion. The former sighed out loud and picked up Malfoy's bag and other materials. He didn't want to do the chore but he wasn't really given much of a choice either.

Malfoy set up his cauldron on the same table as Harry and Ron then sent them a sweet innocent smile. The surprised expression both Gryffindors made was enough for Malfoy to mentally assign himself a crown. He didn't even notice that his smile had turned malicious in the eyes of others.

"Don't enjoy yourself too much, Draco," Theodore warned him before leaving.

Malfoy would've listened to his advice but given this delightful opportunity? He would have to be mad to let is pass through his hands untouched. "Sir," he called out to Snape, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm –"

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up.

Ron went brick red. "There's nothing wrong with your arm," he hissed.

Malfoy smirked across the table. "Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots."

Ron seized his knife and pulled Malfoy's roots toward him. He chopped them as rough as he could so that they were all in different sizes while glaring at Malfoy.

Malfoy raised his nose in disgust at the state of his daisy roots and clicked his tongue. This wouldn't do. As much as he enjoyed ordering the ill-bred ginger around, he can't have his class standing in Potions be tarnished by his insolence. "Professor," he drawled, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."

Snape approached their table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, and then gave Ron an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair. "Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."

"But, sir –!"

" _Now_ ," said Snape in his most dangerous voice.

Ron shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Malfoy then took up the knife again.

"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," Malfoy said, trying his best to keep his laughter from coming out.

"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said Snape, giving Harry the look of loathing he's always reserved just for him.

Harry begrudgingly took Malfoy's shrivelfig while Ron so desperately tried to repair the damage done to the roots he now had to use. Harry skinned the shrivelfigs as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Malfoy without speaking.

Malfoy was smirking more broadly than ever. "Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" he asked them quietly.

"None of your business," said Ron jerkily.

"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," he said with a tone of mock sorrow. "Father's not very happy about my injury –"

"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury," snarled Ron.

"– he's complained to the school governors," he continued despite Ron's threat. "And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this" – he gave a huge, fake sigh – "who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?"

"So that's why you're putting it on," Harry jeered, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar. "To try and get Hagrid fired."

"Well," said Malfoy, lowering his voice to a whisper, " _partly_ , Potter. But there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me."

A few tables away, Snape booming voice echoed to all corners of the room, catching everyone's attention. Snape found his second less favorite student, Neville Longbottom. Longbottom had always been terrible at Potions. Malfoy doesn't even remember a single Potions class where the idiot wasn't yelled at for doing something wrong.

"Orange, Longbottom," Snape ladled some up and dropped the liquid back into the cauldron, allowing it to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see. "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

Longbottom turned pink and trembled, looking as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Please, sir –" Hermoine, Longbottom table partner, pleaded, "please, I could help Neville put it right –"

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger" snapped Snape coldly, and Hermoine went as pink as Longbottom. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this poison to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do properly." Snape moves away, leaving Longbottom breathless with fear.

"Hey, Harry," said Seamus Finnigan, leaning over to borrow Harry's brass scales, "have you heard? _Daily Prophet_ this morning – they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

Malfoy's slightly moved his head to eavesdrop on Finnigan's news, while pretending to not care about whatever it is he had to say.

"Where?" asked Harry and Ron quickly.

"Not too far from here," said Seamus, who looked excited. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phones the hotline. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."

"Not too far from here…" Ron repeated, looking significantly at Harry. He turned around and saw Malfoy watching them. "What, Malfoy?" he scowled. "Need something else skinned?"

Malfoy's eyes shined malevolently at Harry as he leaned on his only good arm from across the table. "Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?"

"Yeah, that's right," Harry said offhandedly.

Malfoy's mouth curved into a mean smile. Potter absolutely had no clue. "Of course if it was me," he said quietly, "I'd have done something by now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Ron said roughly.

"Don't you _know_ , Potter?" he breathed, pale eyes narrowing in glee.

"Know what?"

Malfoy let out a sneering laugh in disbelief. He really had no idea who Sirius Black is! Completely and utterly, unbelievable. How pitiful.

"What's gotten you this happy now?" Matthias, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, asked while he was wiping his hands on his robes.

Malfoy sneered at his fellow Slytherin, finding his timing very impeccable. " _I was just saying_ that Potter shouldn't risk his neck out there. He should leave the capture of Black to the Dementors." He shrugged and snickered, "But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."

" _What are you talking about_?" said Harry angrily.

"You should have finished adding your ingredients by now," Snape alerted them, indirectly stopping a fight between Harry and Malfoy from breaking out. "This potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's…"

"Never mind him, Harry," Ron said, urging his best mate away from their table. "He's only trying to rile you up."

As Harry and Ron walked to the counter to wash their hands and utensils, Malfoy finished his own brew and watched it simmer into perfection; just the right hue of acid green.

"What did you mean by 'wanting to hunt him down'?" Matthias asked. "And who's Sirius Black?"

Malfoy frowned. "Have you been living under a rock? Black is the person who sold out Potter's parents to You-Know-Who," he scoffed. "Seriously Braun, do you even read the papers?"

"I do," said Matthias in a matter-of-factly tone, "but I'm not from Britain. Whatever happened between this Black person and the Potters isn't of any importance to Germany."

"We should really get you up to date," Malfoy noted to himself. "Clean this up for me, would you Braun?" he said while shoving his sullied materials unto Matthias' arms, giving him no choice but to follow. Matthias mumbled something in German under his breath and did as told without question.

Malfoy could only roll his eyes. He's still wary of Matthias' objectives but at least he had the decency to respect his position. Unlike a few others… His eyes glanced over to Zabini who appeared as though he was trying sabotage Matthias brew by waving his wand way too many times at it. Then to Crabbe and Goyle who now had pulled Theodore in for help to remedy their disastrous brew.

With the end of the lesson in sight, everyone huddled around the table where Longbottom was frantically trying to save his potion before Snape arrives. Malfoy noticed that Granger was on her knees beside Longbottom, whispering instructions as best she can to help the other fumbling Gryffindor.

The blonde sneered irritably at the sight of it. Of course that Mudblood wouldn't let Longbottom fail, and subsequently deny them the satisfaction of watching his dearest pet, Trevor, die through poison. She's always been that kind of person, a know-it-all, a braggart, another glory hog. She'd use her knowledge anytime and anywhere when it counts.

Malfoy scoffed. He'd do anything to beat her at her own game. But no matter how smart Granger is, she can't possible remedy Longbottom's potion given the time they have left.

Snape strode over to Longbottom who cowered by his cauldron. "Watch what happens to Longbottom's toad," Snape said. "If he has, as I doubt, managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If not, well it is most likely to be poisoned."

Snape picked up Trevor the Toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Longbottom's potion which was now green. He trickled a few drops of it down Trevor's throat, and there was a moment of hushed silence. Then a small pop transformed Trevor into a tadpole that wriggled on top of Snape's palm.

The Gryffindors burst into applause, while the Slytherins moaned in unison. Malfoy shook his head in disbelief, bitterly wondering what magic Granger cast on that brew to make it work. Truly, the Mudblood continued to amaze him.

Snape looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on Trevor, and the tadpole reappeared again as a fully grown frog. "Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from the Gryffindors faces. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

Malfoy grinned. Serves that buck-toothed know-it-all for trying a little too hard to get their house more points from Snape. As the crowd dispersed around him, Malfoy also returned to his seat to grab his things.

"Nice going there prince," Zabini appeared out of nowhere to taunt him. "I didn't know you had it in you to order Potter and Weasley around. I bet it was euphoric for you, wasn't it? Maybe even relaxing, considering you didn't get enough rest the past three days – hey, hey prince. Don't ignore me."

Malfoy continued to do so, and followed right behind Matthias and Theodore instead. They were talking he's never heard of. "Braun," he interrupted their little conversation, "I was thinking that we start on your history lesson with that of Black's case, don't you agree?"

Matthias looked at him, confounded. "Wait you were serious about that?"

"Of course I am," Malfoy huffed. "What kind of friend would I be if I let myself be surrounded by people who aren't educated about Potter's life?"

"A sane one?" Matthias humored him. Much to Malfoy's dismay, Zabini laughed and clapped Matthias' back eagerly.

"Ha, ha, very funny," he said crudely. "I'm doing this for you, so you don't sound as stupid as you did earlier. Did you even hear yourself? _Who is Sirius Black?_ " he said while attempting to imitate Matthias. "Seriously Braun, it was embarrassing."

"Mister Braun," Snape unexpectedly called from behind them.

Their chatter died down almost immediately and curious eyes turned to look at Matthias who looked at Snape all confused and slightly terrified. "A word," said Snape as he turned to pick up one the vials on his table.

Malfoy felt a small feeling of wicked amusement rise from the pit of his stomach, once Matthias moved to talk with Snape.

"You guys move on ahead. I'll catch up –" Matthias turned his back on them, calling out to Malfoy just before he disappeared over the door, "Don't do anything rash."

Malfoy pursed his lips. Who does Matthias think he is ordering him around like that? He's the only one allowed to do! Matthias is nothing but a new kid trying to find his place up the ladder, and Malfoy will be damned if he let him get in on it.

Zabini sneered at the serious expression Malfoy was making and said, "Looks like someone's unhappy with the new kid."

"Don't be ridiculous," Malfoy hissed. "Braun can't even _begin_ to be in the same level as me."

"Are you sure about that?" Zabini smirked. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at him, wondering what else Zabini might know about their newest Slytherin that he does not.

"Relax, highness," Zabini laughed. "Matthias should be the least of your worries. He's wilder than most, sure, but he's not hard to control. You've seen me floor through him in Wizard chess right? Exactly. He's bad at gambling but doesn't back down from it. And you've also been gone a few days," he reminded him. "He probably let the freedom get to his head."

Malfoy can't believe he's actually agreeing with Zabini on this one; much more so think clearly after it. The blonde held his head high and smirked confidently. Then as if on cue Crabbe and Goyle appeared on opposite sides of him, proclaiming his position within their circle once again.

There is no way he'll allow Matthias to do as he pleases in Slytherin. Not when he, Draco Malfoy, holds their entire year at the helm.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter is easily the most fun I've had in writing a chapter _and_ the most annoying one to write for. I know Draco was a snobbish brat at this time in the series, but I also wanted there to be more to him. A different side of him perhaps. I hope I gave him justice in this chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts on how I handled Draco in this chapter and how do you maybe like him so far? And Matthias and everyone else too, so don't forget to review, follow and favorite for quick updates! Love, love.

Sushi Out~


	11. Pitchblack

_**Chapter 11: Pitchblack**_

* * *

A small smile slowly formed on Matthias face as he made his way to the Great Hall. He isn't exactly sure what he should feel at the moment, but he decided to hold on to the spark of enthusiasm bursting in his chest. He jogged in place for a moment before skidding to a run to inform every one of the good news.

"Guess who just got Slytherins an additional 10 points!" he told the group excitedly once he joined them for lunch.

"Let me guess," Theodore was the first to humor him. "You did?"

"Oh yeah!" Matthias cheered like a child on sugar-high before taking a seat beside him. "Praise me peasants, Snape has recognized my above-average potion skills on my first class with him."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and bitterly scoffed, "As if it that means anything special. He gives all of us points whenever he can.."

"Ah, ah," Matthias halted salt train and grinned. "There's more, Malfoy. Don't get too ahead of yourself. He said that if I keep on passing potions of the same quality like earlier, he'll refer me to O. Potions by the end of the term."

Zabini was the first to choke on his drink. "Snape? Snape said he's referring you a year early to O. ?"

"I didn't even think that was possible," Theodore mumbled.

Malfoy buried his head into his hands. "Unbelievable," he gaped. "You did something to get that recommendation! What did you do? Seduce him?"

Multiple sounds of fake vomiting and audible shuddering were heard from their table. Just the thought of trying to seduce Snape was like a beginning of a nightmare no one wanted to imagine.

Matthias wretched, "Ew. Gross. No, Malfoy. I didn't seduce him. He said it himself – _this potion is wonderfully made. Keep this up and I'd have to consider referring you to O. by the end of the term_ – down to the word." He reiterated, complete with an attempt to imitate of the Potions Master.

Pansy giggled at the bad impersonation but applauded him for the achievement. "Oh, Matthias that's wonderful!"

"Don't encourage him!" Malfoy snapped irritably.

"Why not?" Pansy asked confused. "This is a chance to prove to the other houses that it's not only Ravenclaws that opt to get advanced classes. And to have that come from Snape? This is a breakthrough!"

Zabini shook his head. This being one of the rare occasions where he actually agreed with Malfoy. "No, Malfoy's right. Don't feed the ego of our newest snake. Matthias probably has no talent in Potion making whatsoever and cheated."

"Cheating is beyond, Braun," Davis joined in. "But he can totally steal someone else's potion and get the credit. Right, Nott?"

"We may be friends but even I wouldn't let him anywhere near a perfectly brewed potion if it gets me a recommendation," Theodore explained.

"Maybe he got Granger's?" Davis added. There was numerous nods of agreement in their ranks, except for Malfoy who reeled in disgust. They all knew Matthias was in friendly terms with Hogwarts resident know-it-all.

"That Mudblood would never create something like that," Malfoy chided. "Not when she was too busy saving Longbottom's pathetic arse. Her's might be a smidge over heated. Turns the solution thick murky green instead of a light acid-green one."

Matthias pursed his lips and frowned, "I didn't cheat alright! I didn't steal anyone's potion either. The one Snape showed me was mine I'm sure of it. It had my Pentel marking on it."

"What's a Pentel?" Pansy wondered.

"It's one of his Muggle writing equipment's," Zabini scowled. "It has a built in ink in it or something."

"OOOOOOOOO," Pansy marveled at the idea of not having to constantly dip a quill in ink.

"That doesn't matter –" Malfoy interjected "– what matters is how you got that potion to be that perfect on the first try. Are you some kind of humble prodigy in Potions? Is that it?"

"Whoa," Matthias backed away defensively, "calm down Malfoy, it's not that. I'm just used to making that potion because Johann makes them a lot at home. He even wrote his recipe on our book." He showed them his copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ and pointed out the notes Johann scribbled on the page.

Zabini examined the page that holds the Shrinking Solution and noted the amount of erasures it had correcting the original recipe. "His testimony holds."

"Give me that," Malfoy snapped, grabbing the book from Zabini's hands and scanning through the remaining pages.

None of them had any notes or major recipe changes aside from a few potions that are found in the latter half of the book like the Confusing Concoction, the Calming Draught, the Girding Potion, the Invisibility Potion, and the Polyjuice Potion.

"Going by the usual pace Snape teaches," Malfoy mused, "he'll be teaching us the Confusing Concoction two weeks from now." He glanced at Matthias for a while and smiled contently. "He's not getting that O. promotion."

"Way to be supportive of your mates, Malfoy," Matthias said dryly. He may not know Malfoy all that well, but if his actions are any indication, Malfoy appeared very annoyed right now. Agitated even.

"Whatever do you mean, Braun?" Malfoy asked, putting on a front of civility. "I'm just telling you the truth and lowering your hopes so you don't get hurt."

"Gee," Matthias said, eyes narrowing cautiously at the blonde, "I can really feel the love."

Defense Against the Dark Arts came right after lunch.

Matthias has heard a couple of bad things about the Hogwart's DADA class from the Slytherins, but he can't help but be a little excited for their first session. Not only is it the foil subject to the one he excelled back in Durmstrang, but Professor Lupin will be the one teaching them.

None of them has heard of the name Remus Lupin before so all first impressions were worn on their sleeves. That is, except for the select few that had the privilege of being saved by this new Professor back in the Express.

"You were in the same cart as Lupin in the Express right?" Theodore suddenly asked while they waited for Lupin to arrive.

"Yeah, I was."

"What's he like?"

"I guess he's kind of… Nice? I mean he did give us chocolates after the Dementors disappeared," Matthias answered. "He's sort of polite too. Even though he's supposed to be the person of authority here. Why'd you ask?"

"Just curious is all," Theodore shrugged.

"I know," Matthias pressed. "But why?"

"We had a pretty bad one last year," Zabini explained. Theodore groaned and buried his head into his hands, messing them up in annoyance. "Theodore took it really badly."

Matthias laughed, not used to them being distressed. "What's the Defense teacher like last year?"

Theodore looked away, disgusted. And Zabini groaned, "You ever heard of Gilderoy Lockhart?"

"That fraud author?" Matthias said.

"Yes, him," Theodore seethed. "His novels used to fascinate me but after I actually met him, then lived through his classes? I began to have second thoughts. Never read a single novel written by a wizard ever again. He's even a worse narcissist than Zabini."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Zabini said, nodding in agreement. "His crappy novels didn't even have anything worthwhile in them. We practically wasted an entire year learning nothing while the 'Chamber of Secrets' was being opened by some heir. Turns out that was pretty much a gigantic lie too. A year of frauds, that's what we had last year."

"Anyway," Theodore sighed, "here's to hoping that Lupin does a better job."

"It's not like the bar is set really high at the moment either," Zabini added, "so he probably will. You've seen how he dresses right? Even my house-elf looks better than he does."

Lupin entered the classroom not long after, smiling vaguely at them as he placed a tatty old briefcase on his desk. "Good afternoon," he greeted. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their wands and books.

"Right then" said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along a deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw is Hogwarts resident prankster ghost, Peeves the Poltergeist. He was stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum, completely unaware of their numbers.

Matthias has had the privilege of meeting the Poltergeist once. He got lost on his way to Ancient Runes one afternoon and when Peeves saw him trying to retrace his steps, the latter offered to help. Unaware of the Poltergeist's reputation, Matthias accepted his hand, something he regretted not too long later. Peeves did get him to the class as he promised, but they got there just as Professor Babbling dismissed the class because Peeves made them take the long way.

Peeves looked up just in time to see Lupin and broke into a song. "Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang, "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin–"

Rude and unmanageable as he always is, Peeves usually showed respect to teachers. Everyone quickly looked at Lupin to see how he would react, much to everyone's surprise; he was still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves" he said pleasantly "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms." Peeves, however, paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

Lupin gave a small sigh and pulled out his wand. "This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder "Watch closely."

Lupin raised his wand and pointed it at Peeve, " _Waddiwasi_ ". With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum from the keyhole shot out straight into Peeve's left nostril; he whirled and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," said Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

The class followed Lupin from behind with increased respect for the shabby looking Professor. He led them down another corridor and stopped, just outside the staffroom door. Lupin ushered them inside the staffroom as he stepped back to give the students space to move in.

It was a long paneled room filled with old mismatched chairs and tables. The room was devoid of teachers except for one that sat down in a low arm chair; Snape watched them file in the room, a nasty sneer playing about his mouth.

Professor Lupin came in after them and closed the door. Snape raised his voice, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He got up and strode past the class. Matthias' eyes trailing after the potions professor. He still can't believe he survived a few minutes alone with him.

"Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you to not trust him with anything difficult." Snape's eyes darted to Hermoine who was standing in between Ron and Harry, "Unless Miss Granger is around to whisper instructions into his ear."

Neville turned tomato red and Matthias concluded that Snape clearly enjoys antagonizing people with self-esteem issues.

Professor Lupin raised his eyebrows in interest and said "I was actually hoping that Neville assist me with the first part of today's class. I'm sure he'll perform admirably."

Neville only turned even redder. Snape's lip curled, shutting the door with a snap. "Now then," Professor Lupin started to break the tension. He walked over to the end of the room where there was nothing but an old wardrobe.

Lupin stopped next to it and faced everyone, the wardrobe jerked suddenly, banging off the wall; some students stepped back, recalling the hippogriff incident during Care of Magical Creatures.

"Nothing to worry about," he assured the class "There's a boggart in there." Most people, Matthias included, knew that, that _is_ something to be worried about. Boggarts take form of who or what a person fears most as a form of defense mechanism, and not everyone can be brave enough to face their fears head on.

"Boggarts love dark, enclosed spaces. A wardrobe–" he pointed at the still wobbling closet "–is an example. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, I asked the headmaster and the staff to leave this one for today's class. So, the first question is, what is a boggart?"

Unsurprisingly, Hermoine's hand shot up and answered, "A shapeshifter."

"Very good, Hermoine." He looked around for approving nods and continued, "The boggart sitting in the darkness within has no form. He does not yet know what a person fears, nor do we know what a boggart looks like when it's alone, but the moment I let it out of the wardrobe, he will immediately take the form what each of us most fears."

"This means" he said, ignoring Neville's soft stutters of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we start. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Hermoine raised her hand up in the air again, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet. Matthias also decided to try and take one for the team. Harry, however, answered already, "Could it be… Because there's so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," nodded Lupin

Matthias dropped his arm, scowling softly because he was so promptly ignored. Zabini clapped his back as though to mock his feeble attempt.

"Now, the charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of the mind. You see, the thing that frightens a boggart the most is laughter. Force it into a form you find amusing, humiliating even."

"Without wands, after me… _Riddikulus_!"

" _Riddikulus_!" roared the class together.

Malfoy groaned, almost like a whisper, "This class is ridiculous." Majority of the Slytherin crowd snickered alongside him.

"Good," Professor Lupin said, "very good. But I'm afraid that's only the easy part. Neville–" he called out to the trembling Gryffindor and continued, "–this is where you come in. Tell me, who or what is it that you fear the most?"

Neville's lips moved, but no word came out. "I'm sorry, boy, I didn't quite catch that." said Professor Lupin cheerfully.

Neville inhaled, his eyes darting around for help before he muttered softly, barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed, Slytherins mostly, except Matthias who didn't even chuckle. Poor Neville shook terribly under their mocking laughs, grinning apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked hopeful.

Lupin leaned close to Neville and both were immersed in a hushed conversation with each other. The class erupted in its own discussion as well. "Right then," said Lupin, the class stopped its chatter at once, "Can you picture that perfectly in your mind?"

Neville nodded. "Yes," he answered with uncertainty.

"When the boggart comes out of this wardrobe, Neville, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Professor Lupin, "And you will raise your wand – thus – and cry _'Riddikulus'_ – and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. Ready Neville?"

Neville looked unsure of himself but nonetheless nodded. He gripped his wand tight by the handle, his eyebrows frowning in concentration. Professor Lupin turned to the class, "I want everyone else to think about how to turn their own fear into something comical…"

Matthias thought well and hard how to turn his fears into something funny, but first considered what his boggart would turn into. It might turn into his special someone from Durmstrang or his father's disappointing look, or Johann treating him like trash again… or worse, his mother's dead body. Matthias grimaced at the last one.

He really hoped the boggart won't turn into that, anything _but_ that.

Then, out of nowhere, a blurred face of a man stepping on him, and mocking him in an almost endearing voice flashed into memory. Matthias felt… scared. Then angry. Really, really angry but the feeling was gone almost immediately leaving Matthias more confused than anything else. Who was that?

"On the count of three, Neville," Professor Lupin said and pointed his wand at the handle of the wardrobe as he counted, "One – two – three – now!" Sparks flew from the end of Lupin's wand and the knob slowly turned. The boggart stepped out, taking the menacing form of Professor Snape, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape stepped closer very subtly, bearing down at Neville. " _R – r –riddikulus_!" Neville squeaked.

There was a loud whipping crack and Snape stumbled. His black robes changed into a long, lace-trimmed dress, on his head is a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and a huge crimson-pink bag swung over her arm.

There was a roar of laughter from the class; the boggart paused in a fit of confusion, and Professor Lupin called Parvati forward.

Another crack, and the boggart shifted into a form of a blood-stained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face turned to Parvati and began walking towards her very slowly, dragging its feet behind it, stiff arms rising.

" _Riddikulus_!" cried Parvati. The bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; entangling itself around it, fell face first, and its head rolled off. Matthias clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from vomiting.

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin. Seamus moved past Parvati, wand at the ready.

 _Crack!_

In place of the mummy is a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green tinged face– a banshee. It opened its mouth wide enough to see the black of her inside and wailed, almost everyone covered their ears to clear out the ear-splitting scream. " _Riddikulus_!" shouted Seamus, then the banshee made a rasping noise; her voice gone.

More students tried the boggart's attempts to scare them, it turned into a rat that chased its tail in circle – another _crack_! – a rattlesnake turned into brightly colored maracas – _crack_! – a jaguar leapt into action and dropped down on the floor as a fluffy stuffed animal – multiple cracks later – it morphed into a floating eyeball that turned into a billiard ball.

"It's confused!" shouted Lupin enthusiastically, "We're getting there! Braun!"

Matthias blinked in surprise, looking at the Slytherins questioningly. They only shrugged back at him. Professor Lupin hasn't called anyone in Slytherin yet, and they were betting on him not calling on one, but apparently, Lupin remembered Matthias' name from the crowd.

The group ushered him forward, with Zabini wishing him a quick good luck before Matthias trotted forward, his eleven and a half inches long cedar wood wand at the ready.

 _Crack!_ The billiard ball transformed into a frenzy, momentarily forming an indecipherable mass on the floor that caused Matthias' breath to hitch. He closed his eyes and chose to focus on a different fear. He isn't afraid of that anymore, not anymore. As thought the Boggart heard him loud and clear, it reformed again as a ten feet tall brown earthworm instead.

A few girls screamed at the hideous thing, and a few boys even shuddered at sight of the magnified annelid. Matthias paled up and stepped back, his shoulders tensing up as the worm lowered to his level. He froze on the spot, unable to breathe. From the background, he can hear Theodore and the others cheering him on – mostly telling him to get on with it.

Closing his eyes, Matthias swallowed hard then flicked his wand upright, " _Riddikulus_!"

The earthworm turned back and tied itself into a knot and finally turned into a gigantic pink ribbon. "Wonderful! Braun –Dean!" Professor Lupin, roared again, his grin growing even wider.

 _Crack_! The ribbon swarmed into itself and flopped on the ground as a severed hand. It faced down and began to creep on the floor. Dean, spat out the spell and the hand was caught by a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Ron, you're next"

 _Crack!_ A giant spider about six feet tall, all covered in hair, advanced closer to Ron, clicking its pincers in a taunting rhythm.

Matthias hurled and kneeled down behind Goyle on instinct. He's just about recovered from the gigantic worm damn it!

Upon casting " _Riddikulus_!" The spider's legs became clothed with roller blades and began sliding aimlessly on the ground, trying to regain its footing. It spotted Lupin's gaze and the Boggart vanished, in its place is a silvery-white orb, looking very much like the full moon. Lupin uttered the spell almost too lazily, yet the boggart cracked.

"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the boggart landed on the floor as a small roach.

 _Crack_! Snape was back. Nevile didn't even look terrified this time around. " _Riddikulus_!" he shouted. Once again Snape stepped back wearing the pink lacer dress from before, and Neville let out a hearty laugh. The Boggart compressed within itself, then burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke. It was gone.

"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin, the class broke in applause, but the Slytherins, being the killjoys that they are, didn't.

"Well done, Neville. Well done, everyone… Let see here then… five points to every one of you who tackled the boggart – ten for Neville because he did it twice… and five each for Hermoine and Harry."

Matthias is suddenly pulled up to his feet by Crabbe and Goyle upon Malfoy's orders. "You're afraid of insects?" the blonde asked curiously, looking a little surprised by it.

"Not insects," Matthias swallowed, shaking Crabbe and Goyle's hands off him. " _Worms_ , and for the record – they are annelids. There's a huge difference. The spider just creeped me out…" he pointed out.

Malfoy didn't seem to buy his excuse and smiled dangerously. If Malfoy drops worms on his bed any day now he's going to make him regret the day he tried. Davis sneered from behind them and called him a baby.

Matthias turned on his heel to tackle her to the ground, but Theodore held him down. "Leave it."

"Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework," everyone groaned and slouched in protest, "read the chapter on boggart, summarize it, to be handed on Monday. That will be all." Lupin dismissed them.

While the majority of the class talked about how exciting this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts will be on their way back to retrieve their bags from the classroom, the Slytherin gang remained hostile towards the subject and its new Professor.

"This is ridiculously unfair!" Pansy shrieked. "Gryffindor gets 60 points out of this while we don't even reach the half of it!"

Zabini scowls, "Always everyone's favorite. I don't even see how they're that special."

"Maybe Lupin just remembers more names in Gryffindor than ours," Matthias said looking at the problem on a different light. "He did call a bunch of Raven's too."

"What does it matter?" Malfoy scoffed. "Lupin's playing favorites. Plain and simple."

Matthias could've sworn Malfoy looked at him for a moment before dragging Zabini away for a talk. Of course Crabbe and Goyle followed their fearless leader immediately from behind.

* * *

Back in the dorm room, Theodore and Matthias kept each other company while the others did whatever it is they do during free period. They were cooped up on Matthias bed, doing separate tasks on their own.

Theodore lay down on his stomach, with a pillow tucked under his chin while he scanned through the pages of Lupin's assigned reading; twirling one of Matthias' yellow colored Muggle writing equipment on his left hand ever so often to highlight key points in the chapter about Boggarts.

Matthias lay on his back, using Theodore as a pillow while he played silently on his Game Boy. They agreed to switch tasks with the other after fifteen minutes, so Matthias made sure to clear a level before that time and reach the save point.

"Do you think Malfoy hates me?" Matthias asks amidst their silence.

"What makes you say that?" Theodore said without looking up.

Matthias shrugged to himself. "I don't know… he feels a little, hostile towards me ever since he got back."

"Is this because of that O.W.L referral?" Theodore looked over his shoulder, curious.

"Sort of," he mumbled. "I mean, I know he's like the top dog around here but it's not like I'm a threat to that. I just do what I do, you know?" Theodore nodded, humming a little as though withholding some information from Matthias.

Matthias caught this however. His brows raised in intrigue and he egged his best mate on, "Theodore," he started. "What are you not telling me?"

Theodore tilted his head and said, "Nothing, nothing. You're just over thinking things again."

"No, I'm not 'overthinking' again. That humming means something," Matthias insisted. "Come on," he pressed, "does Malfoy hate me? I know you call each other by your first names so you definitely know something."

Theodore shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous. The only person Malfoy hates is Potter, and just about any Mudbl –" he corrected himself "– _Muggleborns_ and those that associate with them."

"I do that!" Matthias exclaimed.

"Well, we all know that you do," Theodore said, "but you're still a Slytherin. Malfoy won't hate anyone in Slytherin. He _can_ dislike you though."

"So he dislikes me?"

"No –" Theodore stammered, "no. That's not –" He sighed. "Look, look at it this way. Malfoy's the leader. What he says, we usually do and follow. It's not all the time, but we do it from time to time. Not because we think he's better than us but it's sort of our own way of keeping him in check.

"Before he got injured, you seemed to understand that. Then when he left, you did as you wanted. Well, we all did really. You and I became friends, Zabini became a lot more open, and Pansy genuinely seems to enjoy your company too," Theodore explained. "Malfoy probably felt a little threatened by the way things changed without him. Especially when you told us that you got Snape's recommendation in Potions. He probably didn't like coming back to learn that someone other than Granger got the better of him."

"You're saying…" Matthias mumbled, "He doesn't like being overshadowed by anyone in his friend group?"

"He doesn't like anyone overshadowing him, period," Theodore told him. "So just do as we do and let him have his way. He's a lot easier to manage like that." He then turned to clap Matthias' shoulder, indicating their time to switch places.

Matthias sighs in understanding and flops down on his stomach, right hand taking the highlighter from Theodore, before he sullenly read over the remaining paragraphs.


	12. Slithering Drama

_**Chapter 12: Slithering Drama**_

* * *

Matthias isn't exactly sure if Malfoy figured it out all by himself or someone cued him on because a week into his plan to get back on Malfoy's good side, the pure-blood's over-all demeanor towards him suddenly changed. Malfoy became less hostile, more chatty, and snapped at him less. He still relished in ordering an eager-to-please Matthias around, much more so than he does with Crabbe and Goyle; and Matthias felt as though Malfoy was giving him a very clear warning here.

Unable to relax about what the pure-blood's sudden change in demeanor might mean for him, Matthias sought Theodore's counsel. The quiet Slytherin dismissed most of his concerns and called it as another bout of overthinking in Matthias part. Matthias halfheartedly agreed, but the increasing amount of weird and almost mischievous favors from Malfoy pointed him to a different conclusion.

Malfoy is trying to outplay him in Matthias' own game _without_ admitting that he's already figured it all out.

After realizing this, whether it be true or not, Matthias confronted Malfoy about it. Lo and behold, Malfoy did figure it out. On the third day no less. He called the sentiment sweet and generally flattering, but didn't want it. He was merely playing along to see how long Matthias' over thinking would eat him up from the inside out. A week was apparently a bet he and Zabini had going for.

A quick glance towards the darker tone Slytherin, gave Matthias the conclusion that Malfoy didn't figure it all out on his own. Zabini ratted him out - that _prick_.

Malfoy told him that while this _'act'_ of his was amusing at first, it increasingly became more and more insulting as the days went on. He knew that Matthias was intentionally dumbing himself to make him feel less threatened by his sudden inclusion in the group he lead. Granted Mafloy still saw Matthias' presence as problematic, he can't have him fumbling his way around and making himself look like a fool to everyone else. It was bad for their image. And no one wants a bad reputation. Most especially if you're _the_ Draco Malfoy.

He then ordered Matthias to drop his stupid attempt to make him feel invulnerable and return to being as he is - a challenger.

Matthias never understood whether Malfoy called him out, out of pity or pride, but whatever or whichever it was, he was a little grateful that Malfoy finished it for them. It sort of gave Malfoy the power he never really lost to Matthias back by showing all of them who still controlled who. Obeying Malfoy's command sort of placed him a peg lower than Malfoy, making him officially inferior to him, but Matthias weirdly saw no harm in it.

He's actually pretty fine with it.

Malfoy, as Matthias saw it, is the kind of person that wanted power because it makes them feel special. Matthias had no idea where that personality stems from, but if it makes a friend of his happy, then so be it. Matthias doesn't see himself as much of a leader anyway. It wasn't long after agreeing Matthias agreed to drop his "act" that their group dynamic began changing again.

Maybe a little too much. Because after weeks of having a difficult time befriending people, Matthias finally found his stride again.

Hanging around with Ernie and his friends in Hufflepuff opened up avenues Matthias didn't really realize was there until he saw it first hand. He's made a few friends in Gryffindor too because of Justin. Dean and Seamus were a lot cooler than he initially thought. They settled their differences pretty quick too after Justin agreed to be the medium of their little get together. Matthias apologized for being an asshole that one time in Care for Magical Creatures and Dean agreed to forgive him in exchange for a favor he'll cash in in the future.

While Matthias didn't like the idea of agreeing to something so vague, he did anyway, because he knew connections in other houses would one day benefit him. Despite having found common ground with two new Gryffindors, Matthias knew that they kept each other's company at a stone's throw away. And coming from Slytherin, that was more than enough.

His tutoring sessions with Astoria also introduced him to a few of her friends inside _and_ outside of Slytherin. His new-found friendship with Pansy also blossomed into something odd. What started out as a teasing-suggestion became reality, and Matthias soon found himself being used as a lab rat of sorts for Pansy and her friends in Ravenclaw whenever they buy new beauty products from _Witch Weekly_. Pansy pays him for his time and patience later on, so it's a win-win.

His relationship with Hermoine isn't so hush-hush now either, no thanks to Dean and Seamus. Just about anyone with eyes is convinced that Matthias is only using Hermoine because Malfoy told him to. Despite everyone's protests, they remained friends and agreed to only talk in the electives have together. Neither of them found a downside in this, especially now that Matthias is increasingly becoming more occupied with hanging out with his smaller friend circles outside of Slytherin.

All these attention in a short amount of time gave Matthias quite the reputation. And as per true Hogwarts fashion, the gossip spread like wildfire. No one was really actively opposing Matthias life choices until the gossips reached the ears of Blaise Zabini.

Matthias expected Zabini to get mad that he practically broke every single rule he put for him but nothing happened. Expecting and waiting for his reaction is easily the most nerve-wracking thing Matthias has ever endured before.

After a couple of days of nothing, Matthias finally noticed what Zabini's play was. It all started with whispers in the corridor, then the Great Hall, then finally, in the Slytherin common room.

They called him different. Unloyal. Wrongly sorted into Slytherin and should've been in Hufflepuff instead. Too nice. A Durmstrang drop out. A s _pineless, mud-blood lover, and blood traitor._

Matthias chose to ignore them at first, but it soon got irritating after the rumors spread beyond the Slytherins itself and plaguing every student that was connected to him by virtue of friendship. Zabini denied having started the rumors, of course. He even blamed Matthias for being careless and letting this happen in the first place.

Theodore even gave him the "I told you so" talk not long after he was included in the rumors as well. He called Matthias' actions sloppy, irresponsible, and unfitting of a Slytherin. He is _not_ and never will be Matthias' first cult follower, nor is he silently using Matthias to plot against Malfoy.

Matthias didn't expect Theodore to side with everyone else in their house, but soon realized that the the latter was right. He had been irresponsible and let himself be drawn into the euphoria of having people drawn to him again, that he actually lost sight of what he yearned for in these relationships. _Loyalty_. And quite frankly, he isn't sure if his new friends even had a shred of loyalty to share.

Theodore seemed to understand that and gave Matthias a fair warning about which of his new friends are actually real. Keeping that in mind, both of them came up with a way to battle the rumors and to put a stop to it before it got any worse.

A few days later, everyone in Slytherin was surprised to see the amount of favors Matthias managed to cash in from his so called 'circle of influence'.

Matthias' friends in Ravenclaw are doing some of his homework, while the Hufflepuffs are more than happy to bring him particularly hard to obtain herbs from Professor Sprout's greenhouse for potions. And in return, Matthias would repay them through favors of their choice. Sometimes he'll procure an item outside, others times he'd lobby potion ingredients, and most of the times, he just does simple things like pass on messages and stuff.

This happened multiple times throughout the span of two weeks and it soon dawned on the Slytherins that Matthias wasn't simply making friends for the sake of having them. Instead, he was building a network among the houses. One that works on mutual benefit with everyone involved.

After this widespread display of resourcefulness and deceit, the rumors slowly came to a stop and earned Matthias his rightful place in Slytherin. Even Daphne was surprised he had the brains to do such a thing and congratulated him, albeit a little reluctant.

Matthias was relieved that just about every problem that came up this month was now neatly wrapped up on the shelf. Well… except for the Daphne situation. That remains to be a problem.

* * *

Three days later after September passed, and October walked in, things appear to have gone back to normal. The usual playful banter of Slytherin scattered here and there again, teasing and challenging each other like it was nothing. Malfoy remained the snot-nosed brat that he is, Pansy remained caring as ever, Davis is still scary, Daphne is still cautious of him, and Theodore remained silent like always.

Suffice to say, their camaraderie as house mates grew stronger by the day, even slowly becoming the new normal. However, one of them seemed to take this change in power dynamics differently. It was... odd to see Blaise Zabini want something more out of this new normal after what he's done to purposely ruin Matthias last month.

"I know it's weird for me to ask this but," Theodore began, leaning in to whisper, "why is _he_ following us?"

Matthias shrugged. "He said he wanted to keep an eye on us after the rumors ended. Something about caring for my well-being, but really," he grinned, glancing over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the Slytherin in question, "I think he's just jealous I got you all to my own now."

Theodore tilted his head back at Zabini and hummed, "How quaint. Did you tell him what he do there? He might blow a fuse with you know… _that_?"

Matthias raised a finger and put it down slowly, recalling something that he should have done before telling Zabini he can come along if he wanted. "Well, there's no point in warning him anymore. We're already here so I'd rather show him the magic~"

Theodore sighed in disbelief and led them to their usual spot in the library - a secluded spot in the Reference section that had a window view of the Black Lake. This used to be Theodore's personal spot where he spends most of his time alone, but ever since he and Matthias became bestfriends, it became one of their shared places. One of the few where they could just be themselves for a couple of minutes.

And as per routine, Theodore and Matthias were off to their own devices the moment they settled, leaving Zabini confused as to what was going on. "You two just do… whatever this is?" he asked.

"Yeah," Matthias nodded as he pulled out his Game Boy from Theodore's satchel. "What did you expect us to do?"

"I don't know," Zabini said truthfully. "Something that's not _boring_."

"Boring to you maybe," Theodore scoffed defensively. "But not to us. You're just not used to hearing your own voice."

"Perhaps," Zabini said, not denying the fact that he did miss hearing his own voice, or others really, amidst the silence. "I'm just surprised Matthias can survive this. He's like the never-ending cycle of gibberish."

"You think he doesn't do anything?" Theodore sneered. "That's cute. Take another look." He directed Zabini's attention to Matthias who was already playing with his Game Boy.

Zabini narrowed his eyes venomously at the thing in Matthias' hands. "What is _that_?" he asked in revolt.

"What do you think it is, Zabini?" Matthias hummed, amused.

Zabini studied the item for a moment before snarling, "Get that thing out of my sight."

"And get bored? No way, man," Matthias refused. "You're the one who tagged along, you don't get to tell me what to do. Suck it up or pick up a book. _Something_. We're in the library for Merlin's sake, feel free to occupy yourself."

Zabini seethed internally while he glared at Matthias like he could kill. But the pure-blood retained his civility and retreated to grumbling profanities under his breath instead. Their silence was short-lived however when Matthias suddenly slammed his fist on the table and cursed someone in German.

Zabini blinked in shock, silently questioning Matthias sanity while Theodore remained in his bubble like he was used to it. Curious, but hell-bent on being stubborn, Zabini leaned to whisper a question to Theodore instead. "What is he doing?"

Theodore ignored him.

Zabini reached out to poke Theodore's hand repeatedly until the brunette looked at him and annoyingly hissed, " _What_?"

Zabini glanced questioningly at Matthias, who was smirking to himself, then back at Theodore.

"He's playing a game," Theodore replied, having very little patience with Zabini right now. "If you're that curious, just ask him."

" _I'm not going to ask him_ ," Zabini hissed.

Theodore rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself."

Zabini wrinkled his nose annoyingly and leaned back on his chair again, grumbling. Matthias snickered from his side, prompting the latter to steal a look at the formers "game".

It appeared as though Matthias was controlling this 'tiny elf with a sword' using the cross shaped buttons on the left side of the box. Then the circular buttons on its right determined whether the elf would interact with another person or attack it. Zabini was astounded by the mechanics of it, interested even, but even then he refused to admit that to himself or anyone else.

Matthias paused the game and turned to Zabini with a smug look on his face. He tilted the console towards the older Slytherin and offered, "Wanna try it out~?"

"I told you to get that out of my face."

"You did," Matthias nodded. "But you haven't killed me yet, so here we are."

"I was trying to be civil!" Zabini denied.

Matthias laughed again. "Sure you were. One last chance to let me teach you. We can try something easy," he offered. "Maybe one that Theodore played already so you don't murder me in my sleep."

Zabini cocked his head at Theodore and pressed, "You've touched this _thing_?"

"He made me play this game called Tetris," Theodore said without looking up. "It was alright. I even beat Matthias' high score."

"As if that wasn't hard to do," Matthias scoffed. "I only have like 8,000 points. You got 15,000 no problem."

Theodore proudly smiled. "That's because you suck at any game that requires logic. Zabini can probably beat yours too on his first try," he claimed.

Matthias snorted, "As if."

"Of course I can!" Zabini argued. "Anything Matthias is bad at, I can do better – Give me that thing."

Matthias changed the game cartridge to Tetris and handed it over to Zabini, who then fidgeted with the buttons, unaware of how it works or how to use it. Matthias guided Zabini through the game, explaining to him how it works and which buttons he's supposed to press to do what. Theodore also dropped his book in favor of helping Zabini out and telling him where to put which block so he can beat Matthias score.

Surprisingly enough Zabini caught on fast with the rules and was on the verge of defeating the current high score on his third attempt at the game.

"This is insane," Matthias gaped, impressed with Zabini's skills. "Are you really Zabini?"

"This is so easy," Zabini chuckled, ego rising every time he cleared off a row. "I can't imagine how Muggles enjoy this garbage."

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You're obviously enjoying yourself too."

"Think again, Nott," Zabini scoffed with a suppressed grin. "The only thing I'm going to enjoy is beating your score."

A minute and a half later, the screen was filled to the brim with different colored blocks, and Zabini was only a thousand points away from Theodore's high score. Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

Matthias was pressing himself as close as he can to Zabini, eyes growing wider every time the latter clears a row. Theodore held his breath as Zabini cleared another row – leaving him another two-fifty points left to clear. And Zabini desperately, and systematically, held on to dear life as he waited for the next block to appear that would either seal him his rightful place to brag or shame him forever.

The moment of waiting was dreadful, and then the final block came – _a four sided block_.

Zabini made a choked sound when the game flashed the **'GAME OVER'** sign over and over again at the screen as though it was mocking him for coming so close and never making it.

Matthias noticed Zabini's hands shaking in front of him, and exchanged glances with Theodore. "Uhm… Zabini?" Matthias started slowly, silently hoping that he did not turn things for the worse.

Zabini cursed out louder than he should, making Matthias and Theodore flinch in surprise. The sign that earning literally and figuratively said " **SILENCE IN THE LIBRARY!** " shouted at them for it too.

Theodore and Matthias lowered their heads, mumbling apologies to the sign before Zabini furiously dropped the Game Boy back on the table and stormed away from the table, without so much as saying another word.

Matthias glanced at Theodore, with a discernible frown etched on the former's face. "Do you think he liked it?" he asked.

"Honestly," Theodore started, "I think he did. But I don't know. He could have genuinely enjoyed it then remembered how much he hates Muggles, and how you sort of tricked him into playing a game that they made. Then lost when he's this close to beating my score," he added gesturing with his fingers just how near Zabini was to getting new best.

"Not helping, Theodore," Matthias deadpanned.

He picked up his Game Boy and watched the _**Game Over**_ sign flicker on the screen. Zabini did seem like he enjoyed the game for a bit like Theodore said, but he supposed the pure-blood didn't like losing when he's so close to the prize.

"Come on," he told Theodore, "we have to make sure he keeps this secret from the others."

* * *

"How can you even think of bringing something like that in here?!" Malfoy scolded him. "Don't you know that Muggle technology _does not_ and _will not_ work in Hogwarts?!"

"Of course I do," Matthias said with a roll of his eyes. They came in a little too late to stop Zabini from ratting him out to Malfoy and so here they are, in the middle of another crisis. "It wasn't working when I first tried, but Theodore found a way to make it work so if you're going to scold one of us, scold him."

"Oh, so you're blaming this on me now?" Theodore gasped, offended.

"I'm just saying this isn't completely my fault."

"You should be _indebted_ to me for even making it start–"

" _You_ made it work?" Malfoy abruptly hissed at Theodore. "You're the last person I expected to indulge Braun's stupid love for Muggle-kind!"

"I know," Theodore agreed halfheartedly, "but I don't need to explain myself to you either. If that small box is that much of a problem to you why not just confiscate the damn thing."

"Goyle," Malfoy snapped. Goyle glanced at the toy tucked in Matthias hands and looked a little reluctant to do as he was told and lowered his head at Malfoy.

"You must be joking," Malfoy shook his head and said, aghast. "It's just a piece of Muggle plastic! It's not going to kill you, you imbecile."

"Don't worry, Goyle. Zabini touched it too and he's still the same pompous ass I know and love, you're welcome to try it out sometime," Matthias added slyly, earning him a glare from Theodore which translated to _'Shut up'_.

"That's beside the point!" Zabini finally joined in, exasperated. "You made me play the damned game when I told you I wanted nothing to do with it! You forced me into it!"

"Forced you?!" Matthias echoed, "I just told you to try it out!"

"Same thing, Braun," Zabini drawled. "You goaded me into playing it to prove myself better than you."

Matthias snapped his fingers at Zabini. "There! You just said you _chose_ to do it. I didn't talk you into doing anything!"

"Did you miss the part when I said you _coerced_ me?" Zabini insisted. "You and Nott both."

"No, no-" Theodore interrupted while Matthias denied having done so. "I'm not letting you drag me into this. If anything, you're the one who gave him the idea to get you to play."

"So you do admit that you two were in on it to make me play with this _blasted_ –"

"ENOUGH!" Malfoy's voice echoed in their small dorm room, effectively shutting up the Slytherin's bickering over who was responsible for it all. "I don't care who started what and who goaded who. That _thing_ " – he pointed to the device in Matthias hands – "does not belong here. And so does your love for Muggles, Braun. You should have left it at the door the moment you stepped into Hogwarts and got sorted in Slytherin. Either you keep that locked away till the term ends or we take it from you."

Matthias shook his head, finding this unfair. "What? No!" he cried. "I follow just about anything you say, Malfoy. I learned my place! This is the only thing I have right now that's keeping me connected to the other half of who I am. And as much as I love magic and learning more about it, which is really, _really_ great," he admitted, "technology is fun. I can't let go of this. Durmstrang let me have it, so why can't Hogwarts? This is supposed to be the better school. Please Malfoy… just this once…"

Malfoy stared at Matthias, whose shimmering brown eyes were looking back at him as though begging the former not to take this small piece of him away. He opened his mouth to cut Matthias' happiness short, but somehow withheld his judgment a little longer than Zabini would want it.

"Oh, for the love of –" Zabini said impatiently. He stalked over to Matthias and immediately stole the device from his hands. Matthias cried out, almost begging, and lunged for his Game Boy above Zabini's head.

He turned to Malfoy and demandingly said, "Do you really think he's learned his lesson? Sure he's proven a lot in a short time showing us and everyone else that he deserves to be in Slytherin, but he's always getting the easy way out. He's never gotten any punishment for acting like he does. Everyone just forgives him so quickly! Doesn't he deserve a little bit of punishment?"

"Zabini I don't think this is the right –"

"Shut up, Nott! You don't get to have a say in this," Zabini snapped. "You're supposed to keep him in check 'least you forgot?"

Theodore flinched and stepped back. He looked away meekly and avoided the questioning look Matthias just sent his way.

"Zabini, stop being a jerk!" Matthias cried out again, standing on his toes as he reached for the toy in Zabini's hands in the air. "We can settle this like civil beings."

"Oh, I'm not falling for that again," Zabini shook his head, "Kind and approachable Matthias Braun, using his charms to get people to do what he wants. Well, tough luck. I'm not like your little circle of influence, Braun. You want this garbage?" Zabini asked whilst he waved the toy in the air. "Then go get it."

He threw the device all the way to the other end of the room and pulled out his wand the moment Matthias ran after it, yelling out a spell which he aimed at the device, " _Confringo_!"

Matthias looked back in time to dodge the spell, but his toy wasn't as lucky. His eyes grew in horror as he watched it get charred into a crisp, plastic crackling softly under the pyres and its circuitry sparking out on the dark green carpet of the dorm room.

"You're not in the Muggle world anymore, Braun," Zabini began. "Wake up and realize where you are! What isn't magic doesn't belong here. That goes the same for your useless garbage toys for entertainment and your love for insignificant Muggles. I don't care about what your mother taught you about life and equality and whether it is all that's rainbows and sunshine for those low lives. It's different here."

"We have rules and we follow them. We don't disregard them because it's fun to break, or it makes us different and special. We follow them to have order!" Zabini reminded him. "You are out of control, Braun. You've cost us too much trouble and pretend to know that you've learned everything when you clearly haven't."

The entire room grew cold beneath his harsh words. Even Malfoy remained rooted on his place, cautiously watching Matthias from afar.

"You know what? Now that I think about it," the dark skinned Slytherin mused, "you're heavily attached to anything your _filthy_ Muggle mother gave you aren't you? It began with that book you have Theodore read you every night like you're some five year old who can't sleep because he gets nightmares. Now you're begging Malfoy so you can keep this cheap, trick toy because it's, quote-unquote, the "only piece you have left from your Muggle life" I bet your mother gave that heap of garbage to you didn't she? A little present from _mommy_ before you left, hm?"

Matthias didn't answer. His face void of any form of shock anymore. It was just blank and unreadable.

"She did, didn't she?" Zabini jumped to the conclusion and laughed. "Well serves it just about right! If your mother can't discipline you with respecting the rules of our world then maybe she should learn what it really means for you to be a half-blood! She should just do what Muggles are good at, being stupid and ignorant of the grandeur things happening behind their mediocre minds and let you become something greater than they are. Greater than her. Something better than her _meaningless, useless,_ and _worthless piece of_ –" then out of the blue Zabini was down on the floor, clutching his face and looking horrified at Matthias who now stood a feet away from him with his hands balled tightly into a fist.

" _ARSCHOLOCH_!" Matthias screamed, his eyes swelling with tears. " _Fick dich, du Bastard_ ," he growled lowly.

Zabini scoffed, "Would be a lot better if you spoke in English."

" _Fick dich_ ," Matthias swore again.

"I still don't hear English, Braun," Zabini egged him on, urging Matthias to step closer and raise another fist at him. Crabbe and Goyle were quick enough to hold him down, as Malfoy stepped between them.

"I think that's enough fun for both of you," Malfoy said, regaining control of the situation. "Matthias get some air."

Matthias pulled himself off Crabbe and Goyle and scrunched his nose frustratingly. "You don't have to tell me twice." He turned around to leave, storming out of the room still in his uniform and walking past his burning toy like it was nothing anymore.

Malfoy then turned to Zabini and said softly, "You and I are going to have a talk."

"Me?" Zabini echoed, "Weren't you listening to what I just said. _He's_ the one that's out of control! You should be talking to him."

"In due time," Malfoy agreed. "But you stepped out of line, Zabini. And I won't have insolence working its way up my group."

Zabini clicked his tongue. "I rat him out twice and I'm the one in trouble? Sheesh, where's the justice in that?"

"You're so _full_ of yourself aren't you?" Theodore snarled, finally speaking up from his place, shaking a little.

"And he isn't?" Zabini asked dismissively. "He's being so butt hurt about having his toy destroyed."

"His mother's _dead_ , you idiot," Theodore snapped. "And you just insulted the very memory of her because you're too scared to admit you liked something you hate. I hope you're happy now."

Zabini's world slowed as he watched Theodore run after Matthias and the weight of what he did just crashed down on him. He buried his face in his hands upon realizing what trouble he just got himself into and cursed his big mouth.

* * *

 **A/N** : HAPPY LAST DAY OF HP CANON EVERYONE! Here's an update to hopefully lessen that hurt. I can't believe we're actually here.

Any who, for future references, Matthias will eventually slip into his native tongue when he's alone and when he's cursing. I'm not German myself, so there may be some grammatical translation errors because I only use google. However I will try to make them as correct as possible. I'll put direct translations at the bottom for everyone's convenience as well.

 _Arscholoch_ \- asshole / _Fick dich, du Bastard_ \- fuck you, you bastard / _Fick dich_ \- fuck you

Next chapter will be another POV switch, so feel free to guess which Slytherin we'll be getting this time around. Don't be shy to share your thoughts on the story so far, review fuel my drive to finish this till the end. Love, love.

Sushi out~


	13. Patience is a Virtue Someone Regrets

_**Chapter 13: Patience is a Virtue Someone Regrets**_

* * *

Zabini cursed the world as Malfoy scolded him for the _nth_ time this evening.

He already told the platinum-blonde Slytherin that he wasn't expecting everything to spiral out of control like it that. All he wanted to do was call Matthias out on his immaturity and ingrain on that thick skull of his that he's had enough of his Muggle-loving arse. It wasn't his fault that Matthias didn't share much about his mother. It wasn't his fault he didn't know.

How could he have possibly known that Matthias' mother had been dead all this time?

Keeping personal secrets is a trait every Slytherin has. He does that. Malfoy does that. Nott does that. He should've known that Matthias does as well. Deep down, Zabini knew that he noticed. He just chose to ignore it because it wasn't important at that time. Zabini noticed, very early on, that Matthias had a habit of keeping things he wanted to keep secret, vague. Durmstrang was one of them, obviously, and his mother was one of them.

Matthias briefly mentioned his mother when they asked him about his parentage and blood purity, but didn't mention or show any indication about her fate. Everyone assumed Matthias just wasn't feeling up to talking about her, and that she was alive and well. _How_ could he have possibly known that she wasn't?

Zabini thought he just didn't talk much about her out of respect for their bigotry, a noble gesture he thought, so he offered the same to Matthias. He kept a blind eye on just about everything Matthias did that annoyed him. The Muggle writing instruments, befriending _Granger_ \- of all people - he all ignored it.

Matthias didn't seem to notice his efforts though, because the younger only kept on pushing past the boundaries set for him. This became most apparent when they lost Malfoy for three days.

As the stand-in leader, regardless if they all denied him of that joy or not, Zabini felt like he was responsible for teaching Matthias his place. And so, he laid out rules. Rules that Matthias chose to ignore and tarnish their house's name and reputation in the process.

Zabini started the rumor that Matthias didn't belong in the snake house with them to hopefully damage Matthias' carefree nature. But somehow, _someway_ , Matthias found a way to justify his actions to everyone. He even gained some of the Slytherin's respect for pulling off something like that. But Zabini knew better. He would bet his mother's next fiancee that Nott had something to do with it.

He didn't attempt to topple Matthias' reputation after that. Matthias basically had everyone's favor and to fight against that is social suicide. That didn't stop Zabini from being annoyed at him though. Somehow their playful banters made up for it. Zabini soon found himself forgetting his qualms with Matthias as they went on in better terms with each other, until Matthias did something stupid again.

Matthias started using a yellow colored pen on his books, that he somehow managed to get Nott to use too.

Zabini saw it as a breach of their mutual understanding, and a low blow to himself. Zabini's known Nott for three years, and he's tried to be his friend in that same time.

Much like everyone else, he knew Nott was the kind of person who preferred his own company than others. No one really minded that since he would join them whenever it was necessary, and Zabini thought similarly. He hardly even noticed Nott during their first year up until the last few hours they had left in the Express.

They somehow found each other's company in an isolated compartment and had a peaceful conversation about the year they just had. Even though it was brief and Nott was generally dismissive of him, Zabini found it remarkably comforting. In an attempt to pull him out of his shell that following year, Zabini tried to become Nott's first _real_ friend.

His advances weren't met with enthusiasm however.

Around that time, he and Malfoy were almost inseparable because of their interests in Quidditch and almost similar stance onMudbloods. But whenever Malfoy was gone for practice, Zabini would be left alone with nothing to do. He chose to use this time to try his chances with Nott, and rubbed off wrong. It appeared as though he was only using Nott as a substitute for Malfoy, so he wasn't surprised to see Nott repeatedly rejected him.

Zabini remained stubborn despite this, and so did Nott. Their enmity towards the other remained till early this year until Matthias appeared and seemed to blur the line of acquaintance and friends among the three of them.

Zabini doesn't like losing, most especially if he hasn't won yet.

Matthias interest in befriending Nott appeared as though someone new was aiming for a prize he'd been priming for a year now. He wasn't going to let the new kid reap all of his hard work. And so, he gave Matthias the advice to forget about befriending Nott because it wasn't worth it.

True enough, Nott also denied Matthias attempts to befriend him much like he did with him; but somehow – _someway_ – Matthias got a different result. At a much faster rate too. Suffice to say Zabini was incredibly jealous that Matthias _did_ reaped what he's sown, but never showed it.

What he did do was try to include himself in their little bubble to figure out what he did wrong that Matthias did right. And to his surprise, the answer was staring at him right in the face. Nott accepted Matthias' hand in friendship because the latter humored the former's interest instead of his own. Matthias moved at Nott's pace and not his own, making Nott comfortable around him and yearn for his company.

Soon enough, Zabini realized that it was the same for everyone else too. Matthias won Parkinson's favor because he humored her infatuation with Malfoy and allowed her to paint his face with whatever beauty product she wanted. Malfoy, who was also initially wary of his presence, fell Matthias' charms because he played with Malfoy's need to be on top.

Zabini isn't sure if this was carefully planned from the beginning, or Matthias was simply doing this innately. Whichever it was, seeing it bear fruit around him was terrifying. Especially after witnessing that large con-act he pulled. Zabini knew there was more to Matthias than he's letting on, and he was going to find out what. And so, Zabini decided to join their two-man group in the library, despite not really wanting to spend an hour in silence surrounded by books.

What he learned was much worse than he imagined.

In groups, Matthias' charms are subverted by everyone's clashing personalities, but alone, he can be very dangerous,; especially when he has Nott helping him.

Zabini doesn't even remember how he got his hands on Matthias' toy. All he knows was that, there was some fishing that happened and he took the bait. And as much as it pains him to admit it, he actually _did_ enjoy the game. It was a stupid, simple, and lifeless game created by _Muggles_ , but he liked it.

He chose to deny that fact, however, choosing to blame Matthias for making him even feel a shred of interest in something made by them instead. And that's when he lost control of all his bottled emotions. The lid he put on his thoughts and emotions for the past months suddenly burst forth when Matthias begged for his toy back like it was his life; crying about this one sliver of happiness that connects him to his Muggle ancestry.

Zabini doesn't know why, but he got frustrated at that. He got frustrated with the thought that Matthias preferred his life as a Muggle than the one he has right now.

" _Zabini_ ," Malfoy's voice cracked. "Are you even listening to me?"

Zabini rolled his eyes. "Yes, your highness. I heard you loud and clear." He really didn't. It's much easier to tune out Malfoy when he's scolding his 'subjects' and pretend to listen than _actually_ listening.

The door then suddenly creaked open, prompting everyone to their attention to it. Nott walked inside, looking a lot calmer than he did when he left; but Matthias didn't trail behind him.

"Did you find him?"

Nott shook his head. "No, but I know where he is."

"And pray, tell, where " _that_ " is?" Zabini asked impatiently, guilt rising to his chest. Once again, he chose to ignore it.

Nott shot him a glare before turning to Malfoy, acting as though he was answering a question the blonde asked instead. "He's with the Macmillan. Abbott told me he'll be staying the night with them."

Zabini scoffed absentmindedly. How can those sweet eyed, law abiding badgers even have the guts to take in someone from Slytherin? More importantly, how did _they_ smuggle Matthias inside their common room?

"She also told me to give this to you," Nott added as he fished out a relatively small bud, covered in thin flowering vines, from his pocket while looking Zabini.

"Me?" Zabini echoed. "I've never even talked to her."

"I know," Nott mumbled indifferently, "but she told me to give it to you anyway." He threw the bud towards Zabini and the latter tried to catch it with his hands, only to come short by a few.

The moment the bud hit the floor, it split into two halves to sprout much larger and thicker vines. Zabini backed away, yelling in panic when vines began coiling around his left ankle. "What's going on?!" he cried out, confused, "Nott!"

Nott blinked indifferently at Zabini and ignored the latter's cry for help. He simply turned on his heels and retreated to bed.

Zabini grit his teeth while he clung unto his bedpost for support when another vine wrapped around his right ankle. More vines sprout from the floret, forcing him to let go of his bed post and lose balance. He fell face first on the cobblestone floor in a loud thud. Despite feeling the pain explode from his forehead, Zabini forced himself to move and pushed himself upright. The vines slowly snaked its way up his legs, so Zabini tried pulling them off him; but this proved to be futile when about five more vines coiled up his body.

"A little help would be nice," he snapped at Malfoy who was simply watching him fumbled over the vines with slight amusement. Goyle kept glancing at Malfoy as though waiting for him to say something, while Crabbe frantically searched for his wand then aimed it at Zabini's face.

"NO! HEY! WHOA!" Zabini panicked when he saw the tip glow a faint reddish hue. As if he'd trust any spell Crabbe throws at him. "ANYONE BUT YOU! MALFOY?!"

"I don't know," Malfoy mumbled with a shake of his head. "I've never been any good in Herbology. Maybe we have to wait it out?" he wondered out loud.

"That's bullshit, Malfoy, you're above" – Zabini cut off another vine wrapping around his leg and struggled to say – "average in Herbology!"

Malfoy shrugged, a small mischievous smile escaping his lips. "Above average does not mean I know how to stop a Wrapping Ivy. We should sleep it off and see how it goes. Good night, Zabini."

"Malfoy don't you dare–" The blonde closed his hangings on him and left him Zabini to suffer his punishment.

* * *

The following morning, Zabini mumbled profanities under his breath while he pulled out miniscule flower petals off his hair, which prompted curious looks from the girls who haven't the faintest of what happened last night. He caught Parkinson's eyes staring oddly at him and hissed angrily at her, " _What_?"

"Why do you have flowers on your hair? Last I checked it wasn't May yet," she asked in her shrilly voice that Zabini found to be really, _really_ irritating right now.

"None of your business," he snapped.

"Alright grunkle," she retreated. "I'm not dealing with you with that attitude. But... you do have one more right there, dear," she said pointing to a spot Zabini missed. He shook it off with a small grunt. "There you go. A little thank you would be nice right about now."

Zabini scoffed at her then proceeded to get some sausage and eggs for breakfast. Halfway through finishing his sausage, Zabini noticed that Matthias hasn't joined them yet. "He's still not here…"

"Why would he be?" Nott dryly asked from across the table. "You've been quite the tosser last night."

"Again, not entirely my fault," Zabini insisted. "Malfoy was calling him out on it too!"

"I was _telling_ him to watch himself before it got any worse," Malfoy said in his defense. "You lost control and burned the damned thing. You crossed the line when you brought his dead mother into it."

"What dead mother?" Parkinson suddenly perked up, her gossip radar picking up on something juicy. "Whose dead mother? Is it Matthias? Oh, oh! You have to tell me –"

"Not now Parkinson!" all three boys shouted at her, causing the pug-faced girl to cross her arms defiantly and turn her attention to the other girls instead. Probably to try and guess what Zabini did to piss off Matthias.

Then as if Matthias heard them talking about him from a mile away, the Slytherin in question suddenly sat beside Zabini with a smile on his face. It was like all the bad blood they had from yesterday just dissipated overnight. Zabini knew it was all too convenient to think that all was forgiven however and watched him carefully.

"Good morning," Matthias greeted them in his usual cheery tone.

"G – good morning," Nott said. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Really great actually," Matthias replied almost immediately. "It's a lot peaceful in their dorm than it is in ours." He briefly glanced at Zabini and bitterly added, "No one there calls my mother useless or insignificant either. How was yours?" his tone abruptly shifting to a kinder tone.

"Lonely," Nott added truthfully. "You weren't frantically trying to change into your uniform after you realize what time it is. You'll be back tonight though won't you?"

Matthias hummed. "I'll think about it." He then grabbed two pieces of toast, slapped two hotdogs in between them, and wrapped it in a paper towel. "I'll see you guys at next period," he said before leaving their table shortly. He stepped in beside Ernie Macmillan and his friends, who were waiting for him at the end of the hall.

From the corner of his eyes, Zabini could've sworn he saw Hannah Abbott sneaking a look at him with a weirdly, terrifying smile on her face.

"Something did happen!" Parkinson cried, breaking the unsaid tension in the air. "Come on, you have to tell us! You promised no secrets, Draco. Dracooooooo–" she pestered the blonde continuously until the latter finally had enough of her shrilly voice and explained everything as fast as he can.

Parkinson gasped scandalously, "He did not" – she turned to Zabini and shook her head in disbelief – " _You_ did not."

"For the millionth time," Zabini growled, "I didn't know!"

"You're still a knob head for saying something against his mother in the first place!" Nott yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said with a bit more venom than actual sympathy. "Maybe if you told everyone that his mum was such a trigger word we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Hey! Don't pin this on Nott," Parkinson went to Nott's rescue. "That wasn't his secret to tell and you know it. Stop trying to escape the cause and blame someone else. So you listen up –"

"I'm not going to do as you tell me Parkinson."

"– No." Pansy insisted, "You _will_ or I'll have Crabbe and Goyle beat some sense into you."

Zabini laughed, thinking that it was a good joke but noticed that no one else was laughing with him and stopped. He glanced at Malfoy, silently asking him if he'll go along with Pansy's request. The blonde gave no indication whether he was going with or against Parkinson's wishes.

Zabini groaned. He really hated Malfoy's motivation or lack thereof for certain things when it's the least of his worries.

"You're going to apologize to him and fix this," Parkinson ordered. "We can't have him being taken in by the Hufflepuffs. They'll make him too nice and cowardly!" she said in horror.

"I'm _not_ apologizing to him," Zabini declared as he moved to leave. "He wronged _me_ first, so if anyone's in need of an apology it's _me_." He knows that he's in the wrong here, but it's not like any of them are safe from the blame as well.

Matthias refused to tell anyone about his deceased mother, and sooner or later someone is going to slip and call her names as well. Probably not. But Zabini stands by his logic. Matthias has a knack for pissing people off subconsciously, Daphne and Davis can attest to that, so one way or another, one of them is going to snap like he did.

In his defense, he only shouted and lost control of his thoughts because Matthias kept on pushing his stupid Muggle toy on him. Matthias was the one who lit the match that burned through his emotions. Matthias was the one who pushed him to his limit. Matthias was the one who made him disrespect the former's _Muggle_ mother because he was being stubborn. It was all Matthias' fault.

Zabini won't – will never – apologize for something he isn't responsible for. He's hell bent on hearing an apology from Matthias first, and until he hears those three words from his mouth, Zabini will continue to ignore him.

Turns out Matthias had the same idea too.

Matthias generally avoids all of them but acts like his usual self whenever he does sit with them in classes. He completely ignores Zabini though, acting like the latter doesn't even exist.

Zabini found it very, _very_ irritating. He didn't like being sidelined like this, much more so being treated like he's invisible. He's tried throwing a couple of jinxes at the younger Slytherin to make him notice his presence, but for some reason Matthias always knows the right time to deflect it.

Parkinson tried her best to include Zabini in their conversations to try and get him to apologize first _and_ fix the problem, but Matthias wasn't interested in half-attempts. The younger would always back away and be quick to excuse himself whenever she does. Those actions were enough for Zabini to read Matthias' message loud and clear.

Matthias wanted to hear the apology from _him_ first and was forcing his hand to do it.

Everyone else figured the same and egged him to apologize even more, most especially because the entire student body was beginning to notice Matthias' animosity with them. Questions were beginning to sprout and still, Zabini refused.

This little waiting game of theirs spanned for a few more days, with Matthias eventually retaliating with jinx and hexes of his own. It's probably the only interaction they ever had between them, but it was always short lived because Nott – or Crabbe and Goyle, under Malfoy's orders– would stop them.

It was one of the many opportunities Zabini had to apologize, but he chose to remain stubborn. And so did Matthias. He still hasn't returned to their dorm room after two nights. And around the same time, rumors were flying about again.

Zabini really hated how gossip runs fast in Hogwarts and how just about anyone can be the target of it. Usually it's the famous Harry Potter that's the center of the school's attention, but ever since Matthias arrived, the Slytherin house has been a monthly favorite.

He blamed that on Matthias' un-traditional Slytherin qualities too, but it's also possible that the other houses, fed up with the usual cunning and manipulative Slytherin image, was curious about their newest addition. So when it became obvious that something happened within the snake house that made the new kid actively seek shelter elsewhere, it became everyone's interest.

Fortunately for them, none of the rumors came close to the truth of what really happened, nor who was responsible for making it so. A few people appeared to know, but never said a word about it to anyone. Once again, Matthias was using his connections to keep this feud between them.

Whether Matthias did that to keep his mother's death a secret, or it was to avoid either of them from being implicated, Zabini will never know. But he at least appreciated Matthias' decision. It was wise and mature of him. By the end of the week, however, neither of them showed any signs of yielding.

Except for Nott, who was already at his wits end.

"Aren't you the least bit worried for him?" the brunette asked.

"Why should I be?" Zabini shrugged as he flipped over an Exploding Snap card. "He's a big boy who can handle himself. I'm sure the Puffs keeping him well feed in their comfy little cabin," he added apathetically.

"He's still a Slytherin!" Nott growled. "We're supposed to look after one another, not pass them to another house."

"He did that all on his own," Zabini drawled as he flipped over another card that matched the previous one. "Your turn, Crabbe."

Nott narrowed his eyes at him. He had no patience for Zabini's attitude right now, and stepped over the cards Crabbe was reaching for. He glared at the plump Slytherin but said nothing.

Crabbe shuddered at the intensity of his glare, and instantly drew back his arm. "I – I'm going to think it over for a while."

"You heard him," Nott huffed. "We have time."

Zabini rolled his eyes, growing tired of everyone telling him to apologize first. Doesn't anyone care about what he feels or wants? Maybe he wants to be right for once and prove Matthias wrong so he'll finally, _really learn_ , to control himself. "What do you want me do then, hm?"

"Apologize!"

"He knows what I hate and how much I hate it. _He_ pushed my limits," Zabini said defensively. "I said some things I regret, sure, but do I want to apologize for it?" He shook his head. "No, not really because he still hasn't learned his lesson. If I just forgive him like everyone else does, he's never going to stop."

"This week long silent treatment is a lesson?" Malfoy joined in, a little confounded.

"Yes!" Zabini cried. It never really was, or maybe it is? He isn't sure of it himself.

"I doubt that," Nott sighed. "And I understand that Matthias can get a little carried away with playing and showing off his Muggle things, but you also could have told him off –" Zabini opened his mouth to tell him that he _did_ tell Matthias to stop using them but Nott didn't let him. "Properly," he finished. "Not go on scolding him like you know better than he does; _then_ drag his mother along for it."

"We're never going to see the end of this," Malfoy moaned. "Look Nott, if you want to hear an apology ask Braun to do it. We've asked Zabini to do it multiple times for the past week. You know he's never going to do it."

" _He_ stepped out of line," Nott reminded them. "Zabini's more in the wrong here than Matthias is."

"And so we're back to this being all my fault now?" Zabini asked, taken aback by his words.

"It still is," Nott snapped. "And if I was Matthias I would want to hear it from you too first. You used his mother against him, Zabini… That's still pretty low, even for you."

Zabini may not be close friends with Nott - _yet_ \- but he knows of his mother's fate. Nott lost his mother at a young age. So young that he never even had the chance to meet her. While Zabini cannot find it in his heart to sympathize with Matthias, he can with Nott's.

He knows that Nott cries himself to sleep during his birthday, dreaming of the life he could have had if his mother survived. He also knows that talking about Nott's mother is a touchy topic for him too; and that Nott prefers not to talk about at all. Nott hides his pain the same way Matthias does, but does it a lot better than Matthias because Nott never met her. Zabini frowned in realization.

Matthias was probably still grieving.

Zabini rubbed his face, finally accepting the truth that he was avoiding all this time.

Nott was right. He is being a gigantic knob-head for the past few days. He insulted Matthias' mother and when he felt even the slightest feeling of guilt for doing so, he decided to discard those too because his pride couldn't handle him being wrong. He was also too angry at Matthias to feel sorry for him.

Great... Now he felt like a twat.

There is no way he can come up with an apology that doesn't end with him losing an ounce of his dignity. A simple apology won't cure it either - then a candlestick lit up in his head. He's probably going to hate and regret doing this for the rest of his life, but if he doesn't do it, then he'll also regret it for the rest of his life.

"Fine," Zabini sighed, surprising everyone in the room, most especially Malfoy whose mouth opened aghast. "Only if we do it on my terms," he said.

"And… what would that be?" Nott reluctantly asked.

"I'll need Malfoy's help," said Zabini with a smug grin, a plan already forming in his head, "and the Quidditch pitch."

Malfoy tilted his head intriguingly. "This better good or you'll owe me."

"Oh, it will be," he beckoned for the group to huddle closer and pitched in his idea.

* * *

 **A/N** : Last POV switch goes to Blaise Zabini! The man of the hour who fucked up big time. I really had fun writing this one despite wracking my brain for how to write Zabini up. There's barely any canon information about him and even fewer fanfiction I can model my version of him around. In the end I was happy with how I ended up with. He's going to be interesting to develop later on. Anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts on Blaise Zabini. How are you liking him so far? How about everyone else? And what could he possibly have in mind for an apology? Don't forget to leave a review, and follow/favorite to have your quick updates! Love, love.

Sushi out~


	14. How to Apologize the Slytherin Way

_**Chapter 14: How to Apologize the Slytherin Way**_

* * *

"So, if we put a teaspoon of grounded Bouncing Bulb _after_ putting in foxglove we… get a different result?" Ernie asked out loud while Matthias watched bubbles form inside the cauldron filled with the orange liquid between them.

"No," Matthias shook his head. "You get the same result but it makes it lasts longer. Give or take a couple of day's maybe? It's great for petty revenge – Don't taste it Justin."

"Sorry," the Muggle-born apologized meekly. "It just looks a lot like pumpkin soup and smells like it too. Can I have one taste?"

Hannah shook her head amusingly while she carefully tended her potted plants. "We just came from lunch Justin," she reminded him. "How are you still hungry?"

"I remembered my mum's cooking. Can you blame me? I haven't seen her in a month." Justin looked over by the fireplace and hummed to himself, "Maybe I can ask the elves to make some."

"You can, but they can't make you any," she said as a matter-of-factly, "there's no pumpkins to make them from."

"Oh, right…" Justin sighed. "Guess I'll have to wait till Halloween then."

"That's not too far from now though," Matthias positively added.

"Yeah it isn't!" Justin agreed. "You're going to love Halloween here, Matthias. Everything they serve in the Halloween feast is candy flavored. I actually got a toothache from it once, but after that, we finally get to go to Hogsmeade!"

Matthias merely smiled at Justin's enthusiasm while the latter talked about the shops he wanted to check out. Ernie then chipped in that he wanted to check this gag-shop called Zonko's Joke Shop, and Hannah reminded them that they _must_ absolutely stop by the herbology shop for supplies.

Their enthusiasm didn't quite resonate with Matthias however. He hasn't heard about any of these shops from the Slytherins, nor did they tell him about Hogsmeade itself aside from the passing talks that they go there during the holidays. He sort of wished they did, but for now, he'll talk about them with the Hufflepuffs.

Matthias really enjoyed being with Ernie and the others, or the Hufflepuffs in general really. They're just so warm and so people oriented that it's hard not to like them for just being who they are. He gets to put down his personal and emotional shields whenever he's with them too because he knows that no matter what he does or say, the Hufflepuff's will accept him for who he is.

In Slytherin, Matthias was primed to constantly look over your shoulder just in case someone decides to stab him from the back or catch him unprepared. Everyone's always on the edge and serious, that smiling has actually become a task. Which is saying something since Matthias has always seen himself as the cheery kind. If even he's tired of smiling then there has got to be something wrong.

But in Hufflepuff, everything is as relaxed as it can be.

It feels like a provincial rest house where everything is always warm and vibrant. He doesn't have to keep second guessing himself and his actions when talking to others, because it doesn't matter. What he says will never be used against him. He can just be who he is and everyone will accept you. Of course, there will be some people that are generally unlikable, but that's another story.

During his five night stay with the Hufflepuffs, Matthias came to realize just how stressful it is to be in the snake house. He didn't even realize he's actively been ignoring it till now.

Immediately after waking up, the first thing that registers in Matthias mind is the smell of freshly baked pastry coming from the fireplace, and the lingering aroma of morning dew from the plants hanging from the ceiling and crawling from the walls. He also wake up to the warm feeling of sunlight gracing his skin, which immediately fuels him with rejuvenated energy and motivation to start the day with a smile and spreading happiness of your own.

It was a breath of fresh air he didn't know he needed. For in stark contrast, the Slytherin common room is far darker than the Hufflepuff basement. The dungeons is always dimly lit with green tinted lamps and candle infested chandeliers. The dark waters of the Black Lake doesn't help make their surroundings any brighter either. It's always cold and damp under the lake too, so much so that it's hard to discern whether it's the sun or moon that's up. People have to literally drag themselves, or each other, out of bed to even make it as far as the door to get ready for the day.

He laughed to himself, just now realizing why so many of them looked too tired to even begin the day with a smile on their face, or at all for that matter. Everyone squinting and hissing at the sun the moment they step out of the dungeons suddenly didn't sound so funny anymore.

"You miss them don't you?" Ernie suddenly asked amidst his thoughts.

"Hm?" Matthias squeaked, clearly missing the question.

"Your friends," Ernie laughed. "You looked like you were thinking really hard there for second."

"Oh, no, no," Matthias waved his hand dismissively. "I was just thinking of how I can repay you guys for helping me out this much. I mean, smuggling a Slytherin inside your common room? I've never heard of that before."

" _Please_ , Matthias," Ernie scoffed. "There's no need to do that. We're your friends, and friends always help each other out. The higher years always sneak someone in here every time too, so it's really not a problem."

"I saw someone bring in a Slytherin last year too," Justin added. "You're not our first Slytherin, nor will you be the last in here."

"Really?" Matthias wondered out loud.

"Yes," Hannah said, disinterested. "We've had at least one guest from the other houses every year. It almost feels like we're a refugee camp or something. No one really minds though. Unless you make a scene then you should know what you're up against."

Matthias laughed, "Do I know."

When they found him camping outside the stack of barrels where the Hufflepuff common room is hidden, they immediately asked him what was wrong. He gave them a vague explanation of what happened and asked them if he can sleep the night in. Ernie was more than willing to let him in without asking more questions, but Hannah refused him of that right and pressed as to who was responsible.

Matthias and Hannah never quite saw eye to eye, so he didn't think she'd do something to get back at Zabini when he dropped his name. It definitely came as a surprise to find out the very next day that she sent Zabini a very flowery present the night prior.

He promised to pay her back for the kind gesture, and apparently, their little agreement from last month remained in play. A favor for a favor. She wanted a rare lotus plant that's native from Germany as payment. It's a little hard to get because the rarity she just mentioned but Matthias will figure it out somehow. Hopefully Johann knows some botanists in Germany.

"Hey!" Justin suddenly snapped his fingers, "He did it again!"

"What?" Matthias looked around him, confused. "Did what again?"

"You changed the topic again," Justin said pointing an accusing finger at Matthias. "Like, you completely dodged Ernie's question."

"OOO! Nice find, Justin," Ernie clapped the other boy's hand and did their special best-friend handshake.

Ever since Matthias lodged in with them five nights ago, they've been quick to pick up on his diversions. Dodging topics he didn't particularly want to talk about was a quirk the Slytherins also figured he'd do, but they weren't as vocal about seeing it unlike the Hufflepuff's who treat it like it's a scavenger hunt. It was actually pretty amusing to see Justin think he's learning to spot a lie from a mile away.

"I wouldn't really call it dodging though," Matthias mumbled. "I just don't think I miss them enough. Except maybe Theodore... I hope he's doing fine without me. They can be a bit hard to be with at times, especially Zabini."

"We know," Ernie agreed. "We've been classmates for three years. We have _some_ ideas as to how he is."

"Yeah well, he's more of an asshole than I gave him credit for," he said bitterly.

"He still hasn't apologized?"

Matthias laughed sarcastically. "Zabini? Apologize? That would be the day I go back to Slytherin with a real smile on my face. Hasn't happened yet right? Yeah, because he's being too damn stubborn."

The Hufflepuffs exchanged glances with each other, before looking back at Matthias. "You know you're being equally stubborn like he is right?" Ernie said.

"I have every right to be!" Matthias fumed. "He's the one who called out my mother like he knows everything about her."

"I may not like the guy," Justin started, "but it's been a week, Matthias. Don't you think it's about time you faced the problem? And it's not that we don't want your company here or we're throwing you out but…"

Matthias sighed and nodded in understanding. "It's okay Justin, I get it." He's been lodging with them for a week now, and if that's not an indication that he's overstayed his welcome and their generosity then he doesn't know what is. "I'll go back to Slytherin tonight, but you don't mind if I tag along with you guys still, right?"

"Definitely not!" Ernie and Justin both exclaimed. Hannah just shrugged at him. Mathias smiled at her in gratitude. Progress with Hannah is slow, but progress is still progress. She's beginning to warm up to him.

Matthias excused himself from their group after Hannah asked them to assist her in caring for the Mandrakes in the greenhouse. He used the 'I have to meet someone' excuse that Ernie already understood as his code for needing some time to be alone and backed him up.

After a quick goodbye, Matthias was out the door and left to wander in the castle halls. He's been doing this quite often during the past week. He's been thinking and contemplating on the next best move only to come up with the same conclusion over and over – that he's never going to apologize to Zabini for something he didn't do. And thus the cycle of stubbornness - as Ernie labelled it - avoidance and occasional hex throwing between them begins anew.

It wasn't like he didn't want to fix things between them. It's just that he wanted to hear, or at least see, Zabini be guilty about it for once. He wanted Zabini to see his own faults for making this fallout between them happen and so far, he's seen none of that. All he's seen from Zabini is that he's irritated at the lengths Matthias is doing to avoid any form of interaction with him.

As he turned to a corner, he saw Hermoine standing there looking a little vigilant. He could've sworn she hid something glinting gold under her collar.

"Hey, 'Moine," Matthias greeted meekly.

"Oh, Matthias!" Hermoine squeaked, surprised. "I didn't see you there," she mumbled, blinking curiously at his lonely state. "Something happen?"

Matthias shrugged. "Can we talk? I need an opinion."

Hermoine tilted her head and asked, slowly, "Is this about Zabini?"

"In a way," he replied. "Ernie kind of, sort of, kicked me out. Like very politely. I over stayed my welcome so I thought it's about time I go back, but…"

"You don't to want to yet," Hermoine finished for him. "You mind if we talk while walking? I have to drop books in the tower first." Matthias shook his head. "Great!" she exclaimed and led their way to the Gryffindor tower. "Are you scared or are you still angry at him?"

"I don't know if I'm angry at him anymore," Matthias said truthfully, "maybe a little pissed? I mean, he didn't know. Granted he's still a _scheißkopf_ for calling her that, but it wasn't his fault? I… I know he won't apologize for it, he's Zabini for Merlin's sake. But I just want him to… you know? Maybe show some kind of guilt. He doesn't even look like he's the slightest bit sorry for it. You've seen him in class. He's ignoring me like I'm the one who made him snap."

Hermoine hummed to herself. "Well, if it was me, I'd go and talk to him. It's been a week hasn't it? I'm sure both of you have thought about it long enough to know that both of you had faults in it."

"Even if he did," Matthias mumbled, "I doubt he'd apologize on his own accord."

"But he thought about it," Hermoine repeated, "and so did you. All it takes is for one of you to reach out and then it doesn't matter who apologizes first. Apologizing would just happen naturally at that point."

Matthias frowned. Hermoine might be right, and is subconsciously telling him to talk to Zabini first and open themselves for a heart-to-heart discussion about their realizations. Matthias wants to, he really does. He'd be lying to himself if he says he doesn't miss them despite the stress they constantly give him. But something was holding him back from doing just that.

Maybe its dignity or maybe its pride, whichever it is, Matthias knows within himself that his stubbornness to do anything to solve this stems from his refusal to lose to Zabini.

Matthias sighed, "Why does he have to be so difficult?"

"Why do you?" Hermoine asked him the same thing.

Matthias threw his arms in the air, unsure of it as well. He really didn't know why he's making it harder than it has to be. He can just be the bigger man between them, swallow it up and reach out first but he absolutely refuses to.

"Look," Hermoine said, turning around to face him with a sincere look on her face. "You don't have to think about it too hard. Just prepare yourself to go back in there. I'm sure everyone else in Slytherin did their best to make Zabini realize his fault -" She abruptly stopped, eyes staring at something behind Matthias. Hermoine chuckled and smiled. "Probably enough to make him apologize first."

"You make it sound like you know what they're doing," he said in a soft grunt.

"I am," Hermoined grinned, confusing the Slytherin further. She waved a hand at someone behind Matthias and greeted, "Hello, Theodore."

" _Don't_ – Don't call me that. It's Nott," Theodore corrected her, his eyes narrowing a little in annoyance. "But yes, hi. Do you mind if I borrow, Matthias? For unknown periods of time."

Matthias blinked and turned around almost too shockingly to find Theodore stopping within a feet radius away from Hermoine. This is as very, very unusual.

"Of course," Hermoine said. "Take all the time you need."

"Thank you," said Theodore, not really meaning it. He grabbed Matthias' wrist without hesitation, giving Matthias no time to say thank Hermoine for her time, and dragged him off the corridor.

* * *

"Theodore, where are we going?" Matthias asked impatiently as he followed behind Theodore, no longer fighting his hold.

"You'll see," Theodore said with a small smile.

He led them to a couple of more turns around the castle halls until they exited out into the Quidditch pitch, where the entire Slytherin Quidditch team stood in some sort of formation like they were waiting for them. In front of the team, stood Zabini, holding his head high, looking proud of himself per usual.

Matthias slowly made his way to meet him in the center, turning to Theodore to fish for some answers in an unsaid question, but the latter said nothing.

"I'm surprised you actually came," Zabini drawled.

"More like dragged into it," corrected Matthias. He looked around the field cautiously, half-expecting a well-placed prank to explode on his face anytime soon. Malfoy and his cronies aren't around so they could be setting that up. Matthias clicked his tongue. "Okay…" he mumbled, "What's going on?"

"A game," Zabini grinned. He threw a Nimbus 2001 at Matthias which the latter caught nonchalantly.

Matthias raised a skeptical brow at the Zabini. "What kind of game?" he asked.

Zabini merely smiled, further baffling Matthias.

"If you brought me here for Quidditch and not apologize like you should, then you can win by default," Matthias hissed, his eyes narrowing at the taller Slytherin. He had absolutely zero patience with his games right now. "I'm not playing _kuhscheiße_ with you." He threw the broomstick on the ground and turned to leave.

Zabini sighed expectantly and ran after him, stopping in front Matthias and blocking his exit. "Look, Braun, I wouldn't be here if Nott didn't ask."

"Theodore doesn't need to ask anything of you," Matthias spat, " _you_ should have realized that you wronged me and the only thing you need to do to fix this is apologize! Not make –" he gestured behind them "– a game out of it."

"It's the only way he knows how to, Matthias," Theodore mumbled from the side. "At least hear him out."

"You agreed to this?" Matthias gaped in disbelief. Theodore nodded slowly. "I can't believe it…"

"I asked the entire team to help me out _and_ ," Zabini added proudly, "I actually put effort into this. If you want to hear that apology, you're going to have to beat me in Quidditch."

"Doesn't sound like a good deal," Matthias mumbled nonchalantly. "I only want an apology, Zabini. Why is it so hard for you to swallow your pride and say it?"

"Because that wouldn't be fun," Zabini argued. "And you're never going to let me forget it if I did, so I added stakes that I would want to win for too."

Matthias groaned, rolled his eyes, and pushed Zabini out of the way. There is no way he's going to play into Zabini's gamble just like that. Zabini most likely rigged this game to be in his favor, that's just the kind of gamble he is. He wouldn't play unless he's certain of a victory.

"Just hear me out," Zabini said almost begging when Matthias walked about a meter away from him. "You versus me, first 5 Quaffles into the ring wins. If I win, you apologize and do all my homework till the end of term. No questions asked."

"No deal."

"But if you win," Zabini grinned. "I apologize, maybe even send your mother's grave her favorite flowers or something, _and_ apologize to her grave too if you want. I'll also pay you enough Galleons to buy yourself a new Game Boy. Nott said I add the game I torched with the system too, but that's cutting me a little too dry."

Matthias looked at Zabini, watching his eyes for any indication that he's lying about that deal, because as it is… It's _too_ good. Matthias is actually tempted to accept it. Not only does he get what he want, but there are benefits in it that Matthias will never refuse on a good day. He laughed bitterly, "That's kind of hard to ignore."

Zabini smirked. "I know. Had to put something on the table that'd you're sure to agree with. So? Are you in or what?"

Matthias weighed his options. Zabini offered an apology, coupled by a visit to his mother's grave to apologize in person, and a new Game Boy which is simply too good to pass up. In stark contrast to that, if he lost, he'll have none of those and _he'll_ have to apologize to Zabini _and_ do his homework for the rest of the semester.

If they were to play a game Matthias is good at, or at least had a chance to win, he'll take it. But Zabini chose Quidditch, something Matthias admittedly sucks in and the former is more versed in.

 _All it takes is for one of you to reach out_ … Hermoine's advice echoed in his head.

Matthias groaned to himself. This isn't what he expected from an attempt to meet halfway but he supposed he can humor Zabini for all the effort he did. Didn't mean he had to like though. "Alright, _fine_ ," he finally agreed. He walked back to where he threw the Nimbus and added, "Don't think I'll go easy on you."

Zabini laughed, "Says the one who has never played Quidditch."

Matthias and Zabini stood opposite of one another, brooms tucked neatly between their legs. Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team captain, clapped both of their shoulders and reiterated the rules and terms of the game. Upon agreeing to the stakes, both of them kicked off the ground and hovered above the field, waiting patiently for Flint to start the match.

With the blow of a whistle, the Quaffle flew up in the air and Zabini immediately tailed after it. He made a huge turn above Matthias head, forcing the latter to dive down and follow after him after making a sharp U-turn.

The Nimbus 2001 proved a lot harder to maneuver than his rundown Comet 360.

Even if this was just a match for keeps, Miles Bletchley, Slytherin keeper, didn't make the game easy for both of them. He effortlessly blocked Zabini's first few tries until the latter managed to score two points past him using a dirty trick. Bletchley wasn't happy about that and kicked the Quaffle off course after Zabini tried to make it three.

Matthias was immediately under it and flew back up to make his first attempt in scoring, but Zabini denied him that chance by tackling the Quaffle off him. Matthias veered off course and almost hit the high-rise stands around them, but was able to avoid them and steal the Quaffle back in mid-air when Zabini took his shot.

Matthias wasted no time immediately after that and hooked the Quaffle under Bletchley's broom to finally score his first point.

"That's a foul!" Zabini yelled. "You can't steal a shot if it's within the scoring area."

Matthias laughed. "No official rules other than what Flint said, remember?"

"He gets the point, Zabini," Bletchley growled, "Let it go." He throws the Quaffle back into play and Matthias immediately flew after it, while Zabini grumbled profanities to himself.

After a few more dirty tactics from Zabini, and a couple more from Matthias, the game finally ended with a score of five-to-two in Zabini's favor.

Matthias returned to the ground, clutching the Nimbus 2001 in his hands like he could break it. He agreed to play a game where the odds are stacked against him, and only now realized how stupid it was to do just that. He only wanted an apology for his mother. This isn't even about him nor the Game Boy anymore.

Zabini landed beside him, laughing and relishing at his obvious win.

Matthias glanced over to his side and regretted ever taking the deal. He's angry, he's pissed, and he feels like he's going to cry, but he can't because he'll be a sore loser for doing so. He inhaled deeply and sighed. They agreed on the deal and he has to honor it, even if it left a bad taste in his mouth. Zabini made the first step. All he had to do was follow.

"Alright Zabini," he started, "I'm so –"

"I'm sorry," Zabini blurted out first. Matthias blinked in surprise and stared at the older Slytherin,

"I shouldn't have involved your mother like that. I may not have known that she was dead but, that was still rude of me, even if she wasn't. I still hate Muggles, don't get me wrong," he added, "but you're my friend. I shouldn't have said that. So… I'm…" he coughed, steeling himself to say it again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a huge dung cough."

Matthias snickered, covering his mouth to not laugh out too loud. Zabini was trying his hardest to apologize first and tell him that he regretted his actions but here he is laughing at him. "It's _dummkopf_ ," he corrected him, "but yeah, you were being stupid."

"Really?" Zabini asked. "Nott sounded like he said dung cough. W-Well, whatever. I'll expect my homework done earlier than yours, Braun. I've never been late," he finished with a smug grin.

Matthias smiled. It wasn't quite the apology he was expecting but for Zabini, he supposed this was the best he can do. "Hey," he started with a shrug, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed my luck with the Game Boy or the pens. I knew you were against that but I kept using them anyway. So… Forgive me?" he asked with a small smile.

Zabini scoffed, "Only if you forgive me."

"Done," Matthias said immediately and raised his hand for Zabini to clap. Zabini looked at his hand questioningly before raising a hand to high-five him, only to miss it because Matthias avoided his hand. "But if you think about insulting my _mutter_ again," he warned, "I'll punch you twice as hard."

Zabini laughed. "You call that a punch? I'll bet six Galleons Greengrass can hit harder than you."

"That's not fair," Matthias grumbled, "she can kick a wall down if she wanted to! Hell, she might even punch my lights out."

"You'd want that though, don't you, Romeo?" Not even minute has passed and Zabini was already back to his usual teasing self, and surprisingly enough, Matthias didn't want it any other way.

The Hufflepuffs were right. He did miss his them.

Malfoy and his cronies, came running towards them from the other end of the field, holding up what looks like to be a moving photograph of Matthias almost falling off his broom and making the most amusing face ever.

Matthias immediately turned beet-red when the Slytherin team crowded around the pure-blood to get a glimpse of his picture and taking turns at it. He ran towards them screaming for them to quit it, but their heights, with the addition of their arm span, was undeniably hard to fight against.

Theodore watched from a far, relieved that things were finally back to normal.


	15. Drinking Stalking

_**Chapter 15: Drinking Stalking**_

* * *

The Halloween feast came that following weekend. Matthias didn't even think it was possible for another feast to outdo the opening feast last month but color him impressed and hungry, it seems like Hogwarts has a habit of outdoing itself.

The Great Hall was decorated with all sorts of Halloween-related ornaments. There were orange streamers floating overhead, replacing the usual house banners, and floating carved-pumpkins. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling once they entered, while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter.

Matthias' eyes almost watered when he saw the table fill itself up with candy-filled pumpkins, apples, black cauldrons of big lollipops, carrot cake, goblets of colored candy, possibly pumpkin juice, and other sugar-filled delicacies. Emboldened by the sight of sweets before him, Matthias actually fought with Crabbe, Goyle, and Bullstrode over first dibs on the platter of the special Eye-ball Tacos this time around.

The house ghosts gave them a little performance before the night ended as well. They all popped out from the walls, sometimes passing through unsuspecting students, while they performed some formation gliding. And just before the last pumpkin tarts have been devoured, the Frog Choir sang them a haunting, but beautiful, melody to bid them a good night's rest.

After eating much of the sweets and being lulled half to sleep by their song, Matthias actually wanted to go directly to bed. His stomach needs all the energy it can to digest the feast. Unfortunately for him, everyone else had other plans.

When they arrived in the common room, Matthias was surprised to find the sixth and seventh years crying "PARTY!" at the top of their lungs while raising bottles of liquor in the air. To add to his shock, Zabini and the others echoed the same thing back at them.

Matthias was completely at loss for words at the sight of an unusually enthusiastic Slytherin common room that the others had to guide him to a nearby chair to sit down. Zabini handed him a glass of scotch and explained the yearly Slytherin tradition of _Halloween Liquor Night_ to him.

No one really knows who started it or why they did, but no one was complaining so they just kept doing it. As per tradition calls it, immediately after the Halloween feast the Slytherins would hold a night specifically meant for drinking booze. Never mind legality of drinking, everyone can take a shot or two, maybe a bottle if you're that stressed, to get drunk or wasted. And for the rest of the night, everyone forgets their blood-status', their family allegiances, manners, and everything Hogwarts for one night and just _drinks_.

Matthias is reluctant to join them in their tradition because of the lack of adult supervision. He has drank before, granted it was just beer, but he's German for Merlin's sake; and his brother and father were there to watch over him. He had adult supervision then, he – _they_ – don't have one right now. That being said, he denied the hard-liquor waiting to be finished in his glass.

Malfoy and Zabini called him a spoil-sport, but Matthias remained steadfast and shoved his glass into Parkinson's hands instead. Parkinson rolled her eyes at him and, ironically enough, called him a pansy, before downing the contents of the glass in one swift motion.

Zabini and Malfoy cheered her tenacity out and called everyone in their circle to raise their glass for a toast.

Goyle, Crabbe, and Bullstrode all raised their glasses respectively while they munched on smuggled bloodied finger sticks from the feast. Daphne and Davis raised their glasses to, smiling happier than Matthias has ever seen them both. And to Matthias surprise, so did Theodore. To think the sanest one among them would join an event like this.

Still, Matthias refused to join their little drinking party. He merely watched them all take a shot of their drinks and sigh out in relief when the liquor warmed up their insides. It wasn't until Theodore rejoined their circle with playing cards on hand did they manage to change his mind.

They introduced Matthias to a game called Ring of Fire, wherein each player in the circle had to pick a card from the pile and drink accordingly to the number of shots attributed to that card suit, or take a shot after a certain rule has been achieved.

It was a little confusing at first, but Matthias got the hang of it after two rounds. He drank about 3 shots in succession and had to do a dare Zabini gave him. He wasn't sure how many shots he had taken after that, or how many more rounds they had, but the game ended when Davis pulled herself out of the game because she was already seeing double.

Daphne excused herself momentarily to escort her best-friend to their room, only to come back prepared to play and drink some more. She didn't stay very long however. Once she saw Astoria sneaking a sip from someone's cup, Daphne excused herself to reprimand her little sister and promptly drag her to bed.

Matthias wanted to call it a night not long afterwards too since he's beginning to feel that numbing sensation crawl up his limbs and make his head feel heavy. But Parkinson was persistent to keep him in their circle and coaxed him into playing another game with them. Already under the effects of alcohol, Matthias agreed without much of a fight.

The next game they played was called Buzz, wherein they had to count in succession without saying the number 7 or any number multiple by it.

Already intoxicated during the game, Matthias found it hilarious to catch Zabini slur and stumble on his own words, to hear Malfoy forgetting some of the numbers, and to watch Theodore refuse the shot whenever he mentions the forbidden number.

Parkinson seemed to be the strongest out of all of them however. She didn't even show any signs of fatigue or grogginess from the alcohol. She just sat there, with a half-empty glass on one hand and running the other over Malfoy's hair endearingly while Matthias and Zabini argued with each other over the rules of the next game they were about to play.

After taking another shot of whatever it is they were drinking now, Bullstrode ran to the nearest bathroom and never returned.

Matthias wasn't sure how long they have been drinking, or how many bottles he's finished, or how many shots and glasses he's had, but he's lying on the floor and crying about something he isn't even aware of anymore. He can't even hear himself. He was just rambling.

All he knows is that Parkinson is laughing, _hard_. Quite possibly squealing even, at whatever he just blurted out. Zabini, who stood beside her was wheezing and gasping for air when Matthias cried about some grass. And Malfoy was telling both of them to quiet down while he drank from a wooden cup. He gagged at the taste of it and sent Goyle to fetch him another serving.

Goyle could only fumble around in his robes before passing out beside Crabbe who was waving his wand around and mumbling something in his sleep. A slight spark of magic burst out from the tip and Zabini immediately kicked the wand away from Crabbe, saving all of them from a disaster.

Matthias rolled over to his side, laughing, and reached out for Theodore who was already passed out on the couch. He crawled over to his best mate to wake him up but only muttered the words "For the Shite..." before blacking out.

* * *

Matthias woke up with drool forming all over his favorite pillow. His eyes lazily looked around his surroundings, confused. He tried to recall how he managed to crawl up to his bed, but everything past their game of Buzz was a blur. There were a few flashes of happenings here and there, but it wasn't enough to paint a clear picture. In fact, trying too hard to make sense of last night made his head hurt.

He had no idea what time it is, but he needed to get rid of his hangover before breakfast so he can enjoy Hogsmeade. He's been looking forward to this weekend since the Hufflepuffs told him about the Butterbeer. There is no way being hungover is going to take that from him.

Matthias tried to push himself upright, but everything around him immediately swirled and black spots exploded by the corner of his eyes. He surrendered back down to bed and cursed his stupid, past self for drinking more than he can handle. He remained locked in his position for Merlin knows how long until Theodore appeared to pull the hangings of Matthias bed back.

"Wow, you look knackered," Theodore gaped at him. Matthias can only respond with a grunt. "Alright, alright, up we go." He helped Matthias sit straight and handed him a wooden cup with some reddish-green liquid sloshing inside it.

Matthias wretched at the hideous stench coming from the cup and pushed it away, shaking his head defiantly.

"Trust me," Theodore insisted, "this will help clear the headache."

Matthias grumbled stubbornly and returned to bed. He heard Theodore sigh and warn him sternly, "If you don't drink this, I'll have Zabini force you out of bed."

Matthias begrudgingly pushed the covers off him and grabs the cup from Theodore's hands. He'd rather not have the repeat of his first morning in Slytherin. He gags at the tonic's stench, but steels himself to take it down all in one go. "God!" he coughed violently, "That tastes horrible!"

"Health and wellness isn't cheap."

"I didn't ask nor pay for health and wealthness," Matthias hacked. "Where did you even get that?"

"House-elves," Theodore explained. "They make them for us after the party so we don't walk around like Inferi the next day and get expelled. Just sit down and let it do its work. If you need more just holler, I'll have an elf bring you another one."

As Theodore said, the tonic didn't take that long to take effect. Matthias' head felt lighter a few seconds later. His limbs were finally responding and his vision began to clear as well. Whatever the house-elves put on that tonic sure did the trick. Soon enough, Matthias was back on his feet to change into casual clothes.

He followed everyone else into the Great Hall and was surprised to find the place half empty already. There wasn't a lot of people left eating in the other tables, except for the Slytherin one. Seems like they weren't the only ones who decided to over-sleep because of last night's party.

"Hey, Matthias," Zabini drawled, "we still on for today?"

"On for what?" Matthias asked as he took a sip of tomato juice.

Zabini rest his head on one hand, eyes sparking mischievously and purred, "Stalking Greengrass and her date, duh?"

Matthias blinked, looking a little horrified at Zabini. He doesn't remember agreeing to such plans. More importantly, he doesn't remember being informed of Daphne's date last night. "I don't –"

"I told you he'd forget," Parkinson said shrilly. "He probably doesn't even remember crying about how much he loves her last night too. Oh her _eyes_ ," she made a love struck expression and clasped her hands together, "is the most beautiful thing I've seen in my entire life, and her smile oooooh~" she moaned and leaned towards Draco, who only pushed her away. "Lights up my world! How can such a goddess even exist in the same room as me?" Parkinson then pretended to cry for added dramatization of Matthias' drunken-self last night.

Matthias grew red all over and covered his face in embarrassment. No matter how much he tried to remember, he can't remember saying any of those things. He does remember crying though, but whatever he said last night remained a blur.

"Yeah, that's exactly how it went," Zabini cackled.

Matthias groaned, realizing that he can't deny Parkinson's claim now more than ever.

The last time they cornered him to confess about his feelings for Daphne, they had nothing else to go with aside from baseless suspicions. But now, thanks to alcohol, they had a confession from him. And Matthias can't really find it in himself to deny it either. Parkinson said the exact same things he would if he were to talk about his feelings for Daphne.

"So," Zabini hummed, "do you still want to go through with it or not?"

"You can get pointers on what to and what not to do when you finally court her!" Parkinson added. "Granted if they ever break up."

" _If_ they break up," Matthias hissed.

"They will," Zabini and Parkinson said in unison.

"Okay…" Matthias mumbled, not really sure what to do with this information. "How exactly are we going to 'stalk' Daphne and her boyfriend though? I'm pretty sure Davis would be around to keep a look out."

"Oh don't worry about that," Parkinson giggled and exchanged knowing looks with Bullstrode, "leave that to us."

Matthias knows not to trust Parkinson's words but finds himself going through with it anyway. Matthias, accompanied by Zabini and Theodore, made their way to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop to catch a glimpse of Daphne and her date later that morning.

When they entered the small shop, Matthias' face scrunched in distaste.

He shouldn't have expected a popular dating place to look like some high-end romantic dating spot because in comparison to his expectations, the place looked like a five-year old girl's bedroom. The shop's decoration was way too tacky and frilly for his taste. The round tables, which looked like they can only accommodate two people, were decorated with lacy napkins and china sugar bowls of acquired taste.

Fortunately for them, not a lot of couples were here yet so grabbing a spot not too far away, nor too close from Daphne's spot in the corner, was easy.

"He's a Ravenclaw," Theodore deduced from the boy's attire.

"Did the amount of blue give it away?" Zabini sarcastically asked. "Or maybe it's because they're reading a book? Of course he's a Ravenclaw. Greengrass wouldn't date anyone from Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, the lady's got standards and reputation to back that up." He clapped Matthias shoulder. "Guess that gives you some edge than others huh?"

Matthias ignored Zabini and continued to watch them from afar. Daphne was sitting right beside her date, their arms locked together in an embrace, while they read a book Matthias isn't familiar with. He frowned up at Theodore, "Do you know what that is?"

Theodore glanced over his shoulder, squinting his eyes to try and make out the title embossed on the cover. "P – Pride…. and… prejudice? That's a romance novel."

"You read romance?" Matthias shockingly asked.

"Maybe Nott's a secret romantic," Zabini teased, adding a low growl towards the brunette.

Theodore shuddered and shook his head. "No, I'm not. I hardly even read romantic novels. Daphne just really likes that book. She recommended it to me once. Not that bad, really, but the relationships can come off as confusing and complicated at first."

Matthias' eyes narrowed at Theodore in thought. It never really crossed his mind before because it seemed unimportant, but now… "You know," he hummed softly, "You read a lot of books that Daphne recommends. Are you two close?"

"I wouldn't say that we are, why?" Theodore replied nonchalantly.

"She calls you by your given name too," Matthias mumbled in recall. "And that's like a privilege you give to people you like or respect."

"He has a point," Zabini nodded. "I've been trying to call you by your first name for three years, and Greengrass does it in a month. Maybe you _do_ like her?" He winces. "Not a very good move there, Nott. Your best mate likes her."

"I don't like her," Theodore hissed. "Not in the way Matthias does. We're just friends. She likes reading books and so do I. We just share a common hobby, that's all. I allowed her to call me by name because she won't have it any other way."

"Okay," Matthias mumbled, a little unconvinced. "But isn't your copy of The Neverending Story hers? And the previous book before that? And the one before that? I think that means something special. Either you like her, or she likes you!"

Theodore frowned at him and clicked his tongue annoyingly. "It's nothing special! We're just exchanging books. That doesn't have to mean anything other than we like to know what the other is reading," he clarified. "You're just overthinking things again."

"But – "

"Shit," Zabini suddenly cursed. "Quick, under the table," he said, pushing both their heads down the table. He watched Daphne and her date disappear through the exit and mumbled, "I don't think they saw us."

"We can't lose them!" Matthias cried and quickly paid off for their biscuits and tea. They shadowed after her and her date to a shop called Tomes and Scrolls. Matthias was about to walk in after her until Theodore pulled him away from the door.

"Wait!" Theodore said, dragging him to the side and out of sight. "That shop's too small, she'll definitely find us."

"So what do we do then? Wait it out?"

"I suppose," Theodore said, unsure.

"They're probably just looking for a new book, something they have in common am I right?" Zabini jeered, raising a brow at Theodore, further insinuating something the latter already denied.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. We both like books and that's it," Theodore reiterated. "Liking the same things doesn't mean I like her back. And last I checked we all agreed that she's off limits because Matthias likes her."

Matthias frowned. He's still unconvinced the Theodore doesn't hold some sort of feelings towards Daphne given the times he's seen them spark small talk in the hallway. Theodore looked comfortable talking to her, and she to him. Theodore doesn't even come off as the kind of person who'd be interested in romance. If anything else, Theodore is more likely to fall in love with a book character or an author than a classmate. Or maybe it's the other way around? And maybe Daphne likes Theodore, and the latter is simply too naive to notice it.

"Well, whatever," Matthias said dismissively. They are thoughts for another day. "You can at least agree that I am not her type, right? Like at all."

"Oh, Matthias," Theodore sighed. "We don't even know what kind of guy she likes. For all we know, you can fit some kind of criteria in her list."

"He's definitely cleared the 'I hate him' box, so there's one check on that list," Zabini added before popping another cookie in his mouth. Theodore immediately glared at him for that comment.

"I don't like reading books, so that's on point off," Matthias counted. "I hardly have the looks, and yes, Zabini, she hates me. We also have nothing in common, Theodore. Unlike you two."

"I heard from Parkinson that William's quite good in Arithmancy too," Zabini added. "So that's another quality you lack." Matthias groaned and walked past them to sit down to a nearby bench, romantically hopeless.

Theodore glared up at Zabini again, hissing out a low warning, "You're not helping."

"What?" Zabini snickered. "I thought the plan was to make him give up on her. Oh, wait." He caught himself and smirked, "That's just me."

Theodore rolled his eyes and followed after Matthias. He sat beside the hopeless fool and offered him a comforting hand. "You may not have the same qualities as William, or me... but I'm sure you have something else to offer."

"Like _what_?" Matthias hissed, glancing to Theodore with a disheartened look. "That I'm a people person? I'm talkative? I probably don't even know half the books she does, and I don't like math, which by the way, comprises most of what Arithmancy is about."

"You're not supposed to court her based on what she likes anyway," Theodore pitifully said. "You have your own qualities that make you far more interesting than any of the guys she's dated. I mean, you won me and Zabini with that charisma of yours."

"Oh, don't drag me into this," Zabini mumbled. "I hated his arse before we found ourselves in this position you know. Maybe, I still do. You're still using that highlighter?" Matthias nodded. "Yeah, still do."

"Urgh," Matthias groaned. "Doesn't matter what I do. She won't give me a damn of her day to even explain myself, much less get to know her. Let's just give this up. I'm only making myself more miserable reminding myself how I will never have a chance."

"Are you sure?" Theodore asked, "We can follow them for a bit more."

"No," Matthias sighed, "let's go someplace else you guys want. This is supposed to be our time off of the castle. We better make good use of it."

Zabini clapped his hands and looked to the sky as though in prayer. "Finally! I know what'll take your mind off your little love problem. Quick! To Zonko's."

Matthias followed after them silently from behind, his eyes momentarily glancing back to Tomes and Scrolls as they passed by it again. He locked eyes with Daphne for a moment, before he breaks away first, blushing. He immediately ran after Zabini and Theodore who disappeared in the crowd of students.

* * *

Matthias absentmindedly ate his fill of the feast, trying his hardest not to mind Daphne's lingering stare from across the table. She hasn't said anything to him after the trip and nor he. Granted there isn't anything _to_ say, Matthias is positive that Daphne caught him staring earlier. He hoped that she would talk to him about that to get some things off her chest. Hell, he wanted to get a lot of things off his chest.

He saw Davis lean to whisper something into her ear and Daphne raised her brows in intrigue. She shot Matthias another glance, prompting the latter to swallow dryly and look away,

He quickly turned his attention to the discussion Malfoy was having with the rest of their group instead, praying silently that Parkinson didn't accidentally let their plan slip with Davis. He can survive it if Daphne found out on her own, but if Davis found out? Matthias isn't sure he'll survive the night. Seeing as he is still walking and un-hexed, Parkinson probably kept her word this time around.

The feast blurred out into the night before he knows it and everyone returned to their respective common rooms.

"Hogsmeade trip turned out a lot better than I expected it to," Matthias said while he changed into his sleeping clothes.

"You're just happy Greengrass didn't catch us," Zabini teased.

"Of course I am," he agreed, "can you even think of what will happen if she did?"

"Hexes and jinxes," Zabini nodded. "She can throw some mean ones. Remember last year when Henderson broke up with her?" he asked Theodore who just joined their corner with a towel on his head.

"He had those boils for a week," Theodore reminisced. "You're kind of lucky she didn't hit you with a hex that one time, huh?" Zabini tilted his head, confused and unaware of what Theodore was talking about while Matthias nodded, grateful.

"But jokes about Daphne aside, today's trip was fun," he smiled. "Thanks for going there with me."

Zabini waved his hand dismissively, "It was worth it seeing you all flustered over Greengrass so it's not that big a deal. But promise me that we are never going back inside that couple shop." He shuddered. "I have never seen much pink in my entire life. Although the cookies were good. I should have bought more. _Shit_."

"Anything to get your mind off her I suppose," Theodore chuckled. "And she's Daphne. You know it's only going to be heartbreaks from here on out."

"Only if I expect something to happen," Matthias mumbled. "And as long as she hates me, I can't talk to her. Without talking to her, I can't get close to her. Giving me absolute zero chances of even dating her."

Zabini hummed in agreement as he opened a pack of Red Vines. "Absolutely hopeless. Maybe you should try with Granger instead. You're going to be the talk of the entire school again if you asked her out."

"Ew, no!" Matthias reeled in disgust. He didn't mean that in a very bigoted way either, he just doesn't think someone like him would work with someone like Hermoine.

"Wow," Zabini gaped. "Is our resident Mudblood-fag finally joining our ranks?"

"In your dreams, Zabini," Matthias sneered. "I just don't find her all that attractive."

"You and I can agree on that," Zabini nodded, raising a liquorice wand in the air for a toast. "Not Malfoy though," he added in a light whisper and they broke in a laugh.

The candle light's burned around them silently as time passed among their chatter until they were all too tired to say anything more. Matthias tucked himself under his covers and quickly drifted to sleep.

Soundlessly, Matthias dreamed about a reality wherein Daphne's heart and love was the prize of a magical battle royale like scenario. Even pitted against numerous suitors, Matthias fought them all valiantly and won. He held Daphne's hand with his own and took her away for the ride in his Rainbow Unicorn named Max.

They landed on a land riddled with Honeyduke sweets that was enough to make Matthias' mouth water in his sleep. Sometime along the dream, Daphne smiled up at him like he was her only joy in the world. Matthias can't help but do the same and wished the dream to never end. Then Daphne cupped his face in her hands and slowly closed off the distance between them. Matthias held his breath and closed his eyes, expecting their lips to meet amidst the darkness.

Then a loud sound abruptly wakes him from paradise.

"Get up!" yelled a fifth-year prefect as he raised the candle lights into maximum brightness.

There was an outburst of yells and muffled groans from inside the room. Malfoy jumped off his bed and stormed his way towards the prefect in fury, demanding an explanation. Theodore lazily sat up on his bed, eyes still closed, daring not to open them.

Zabini slid open his hangings, muttering something about how he was already on the Quidditch team. Goyle tried to wake a snoring Crabbe on his bed while Matthias desperately tried to regain sleep. There is no way he's letting that dream kiss get away from him.

"Well!?" Draco yelled, obviously unhappy with this intrusion.

The prefect scanned the room, checking if everyone is, one way or another, awake, before regarding Malfoy again. He only said it once, in a very firm tone, and everyone instantly snapped awake.

"Sirius Black is in the castle, everyone is to gather in the great hall. _Now_."


	16. The Mysterious Case of Black

_**Chapter 16: The Mysterious Case of Black**_

* * *

The distance between the Slytherin dungeons and the Great Hall usually takes about 10 minutes to walk to and fro, but tonight felt a lot longer than that. Not only was everyone half-asleep and dead tired, but they were also distracted by the sudden news of Sirius Black's appearance in the castle.

"Blasted Potter and his problems," Malfoy cursed. "Always getting the entire school involved when we want nothing to do with him. Why doesn't Black just kill him and get all of this over with?"

"Hey! The guy obviously tried or we wouldn't be walking down the Hall," Zabini said. "He's not called the _Boy-Who-Lived_ because he's easy to kill."

"Wouldn't hurt if Black _tried_ harder," Malfoy insisted.

Matthias hummed to himself. "This might sound stupid to you Brits but," he mumbled, "I still have no idea who Sirius Black is?"

They all looked at him surprised, especially Malfoy whose mouth dropped in offense. "You still don't –" Malfoy asked in disbelief, and Matthias nodded. "Are you being serious right now?"

"No, I'm not," Matthias answered sheepishly, finding that unsaid joke funny. "But I am serious about my question. You said that Black sold off Potter's parents to You-Know-Who, why would he be after Harry?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes at him like it was common knowledge. "Sometimes I wonder if you're playing dumb, or just really dumb. He blames Potter for killing the Dark Lord and wants revenge," he said. "It's that simple, Braun. Do keep up."

"He's killed 12 innocent Muggles because they got in his way," Zabini added darkly. "If he's in the castle, anyone who stops him from getting his revenge will also end up dead. _Probably_."

Matthias felt cold air brush past his nape and shuddered. That's unfortunate news for Harry and his friends. He just secretly hopes that Hermoine is smart enough to pick her own battles and know when to run when she's finally against a relentless killer.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Dumbledore said as Professor McGonagall and Flitwick closed all the doors in the hall.

"I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want all prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported immediately to me," he then turned to Percy Weasley, the Head Boy, to whisper something important.

Dumbledore nodded once at him then moved to proceed with their search. Just before leaving, he paused and said in recall, "Oh yes, you'll be needing…" One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edge of the hall; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of purple sleeping bags. "Sleep well," said Dumbledore as he closed the door behind him.

The hall immediately buzzed in excitement.

Everyone was already on Gryffindor's case, asking about the commotion and how it happened. They passed the message around, while the others just overheard them and passed that along. Matthias could only watch the rumors fly in front of his very eyes.

The story is that, be it reliable or not, Sirius Black managed to enter Hogwarts. He magically walked inside undetected by the Dementors, went towards Gryffindor tower, and forced the Fat Lady painting to let him in the common room. But the brave lady refused him passage and her painting was ripped to pieces as a consequence. She was later found hiding in another painting by the time everyone returned to their respective common rooms crying bloody murder.

"Everyone in their sleeping bags!" Percy Weasley shouted. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

Matthias, with Goyle and Crabbe, grabbed enough sleeping bags for their group and joined the others in a corner. They handed the bags around and realized they had one extra. "Who doesn't have one?" Matthias asked.

Davis raised her hand and nonchalantly added, "Daphne's staying with William. You can throw the bag back in the pile."

"Oh…" Matthias deadpanned, and turned around to return it as he was asked. He grew a little concerned for Daphne's safety but he supposed she feels a lot safer around William. When he came back, the others were watching Malfoy with silent amusement as he tried to beat the life out of their less than comfortable sleeping accommodations.

"My father will hear about this," the blonde grumbled. "Making us sleep on – on – peasant beds!"

"They're called sleeping bags, Malfoy," Zabini said sarcastically.

"I know that you git!" Malfoy spat. "But this is unacceptable even by Hogwarts standards. These are like really thin blankets with jagged rocks for a mattress."

"It's only for a night, Draco," Parkinson said sweetly. "Here, you can have my pillow." She scooted right next to him and laid out her extra pillows underneath him to act as additional bedding. Malfoy said nothing to stop her.

"It's weird though isn't it?" Matthias mumbled, "How Black found a way into Hogwarts when it's admittedly the safest place in Britain."

Zabini laughed sarcastically. "It hasn't been since Potter showed up."

"I don't think last year counts," Matthias said truthfully. "The threat was already in Hogwarts the entire time."

"But it was still in Hogwarts," Zabini reiterated. "Doesn't sound all that safe now does it?"

"Some bloke got past the castles defense during first year too," Theodore added. "The Professors didn't tell us about it, but we're certain Potter was involved with that too."

"They won the house cup over some brave thing we know nothing about!" Zabini fumed, "It's painfully obvious they did."

"And now it's Black," Matthias sighed. "Never a dull year in Hogwarts, huh?"

Malfoy groaned irritably. "You get used to it."

"Gets tiring after a few," Zabini added. "This is just another spectacle by the Boy-Who-Wants-All-The-Attention."

"So…" Matthias started, "let's say Hogwarts' still has the same defenses it has for the past years, how can Sirius Black have gotten inside, undetected, even with all the Dementor's roaming about?"

"Maybe he Apparated into Hogwarts?" Goyle guessed. Matthias is actually shocked he had an idea of his own.

"You can't Apparate in Hogwarts, Goyle," he corrected him, "but nice try."

"Does Hogsmeade count?" Zabini inquired. "It technically isn't Hogwarts, and everyone was running around there yesterday. He could've disguised himself as a student and walked in."

"You still can't Apparate there either, alarms would go off," Matthias said. "But I guess disguising himself as a student is possible."

Theodore shook his head. "Filch crosses out the names of students that leave and return. If he somehow transfigured himself into a student he'd be caught if the student he copied already went back in."

"What if they didn't?" Crabbe asked. "What if Black walked in first? Wouldn't the person he transfigured into be the one caught?"

"Or get Filch seeing double," Zabini chuckled.

Theodore opened his mouth to argue Crabbe's point, only to place a hand on his chin, thinking. "Actually, that is possible. But he can't have disguised himself."

"Why not?" Matthias said. "He's a follower of the Dark Lord, he should know how to do a Transfiguration spell."

"No," he shook his head. "There's no existing transfiguration spell that allows you to do that, but there is a potion."

"He could with Polyjuice potion," Malfoy interjected. "But I highly doubt it. Let's say, for speculations sake, that he managed to steal a bunch of the right ingredients, did every step correctly, and got someone's hair without being caught. That still begs the question as to how he got in Hogsmeade without being spotted by Dementors."

"He could have walked," Parkinson guessed. "But why would he? He's a wizard, he can just Apparate into Hogsmeade."

"You can't Apparate here," Matthias reiterated. "And if you're an escapee you'd rather not use magic to avoid detection right? A potion needs wand magic to work, are you telling me he also stole someone's wand?"

Malfoy shrugged, "He's a murderer. I'm sure his morality's more skewed than you give him credit for."

"Oh, for the love off –" Davis moaned from her isolated corner. "You're making the murder sound like he's some genius. He could have done something as simple as find a secret passage into Hogwarts. The castle is big enough to have secrets of its own. Now can you all sod off, I'm trying to get some sleep here!" She glared at all of them before throwing herself back under her bag.

"The lights are out now!" Percy yelled "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The candles all went out at once, plunging the Hall in darkness. The only visible light in the hall came from the silvery ghosts, who drifted through the walls and talked in serious tones with the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which mimicked the starry night sky.

The loud chatter diminished into hushed whispers, until it was extinguished by the call of sleep. Matthias would've wanted to speculate more about how Black got in, but he supposed that can wait for tomorrow. Daphne and his land of Honeyduke sweets was waiting for him in his dreams. He'll be damned if Sirius Black kept him from that.

* * *

For the next few days, talk about Sirius Black continued. Some students thought of the same things they did and supposed that Black walked inside school grounds while disguised as another student. Another one suggested that Black probably rode a broom during the night while everyone was distracted by the feast. It didn't matter whether their guesses were good or not, the theories were very entertaining to begin with. But as the days trekked on, most of them slowly degraded to downright silly.

The Hufflepuffs had particularly good one too. During Herbology class that same week, Matthias joined the badger trio again to get Hannah's help with his pot. Matthias is still admittedly bad in Herbology, so Hannah's natural green-thumb is a blessing in disguise. Since he already has the right friend for it, Matthias is willing to do anything to get passing remarks on this class. Even if it was to suck up Hannah Abbott.

No one in Slytherin was against it, so he just did as he pleased. He supposed Zabini might, but the latter said nothing when he switched tables so it's probably alright.

Ernie supposed that Black may have an accomplice inside Hogwarts that let him in. Justin accused Snape of being said accomplice, because he always look like he's hiding something. He added that it would be nice to get _some_ personal life story off him for once.

Matthias saw a strong possibility in Ernie and Justin's theory, especially since Snape hates Harry, but doubts that Snape would willingly help a convicted murderer just to erase Harry from the board. Snape may be bad and generally unlikable, but Matthias had the lingering feeling that Snape isn't as bad as he makes himself to be. Then again, maybe that's his bias for the Slytherin house head talking.

Hannah's theory beats both of them however. She assumed that Black can turn into a flowering shrub and sneaked into the castle that way.

It was _so_ ridiculous that Matthias just had to share it with the Slytherin's during lunch. Surprisingly enough, it gave them the idea that perhaps Black was an Animagus.

Theodore contradicted this theory by informing them that Animagus' are supposed to be registered with the Ministry. If Sirius Black _is_ one, then the Ministry should know; and if they did, they should have done the necessary preparations to stop him from entering the castle in his animagus form.

"He's a murderer," Zabini argued, "and a follower of the Dark Lord. He could be an Animagus illegally."

"He'd still need someone to supervise his attempts to transform," Theodore reminded them. "We've all heard from McGonagall, learning to become one is one of the hardest things in the book. You'd need someone who already knows how to teach you."

Matthias nodded. "My brother tried to learn how to become one on his own before. He can't even turn a single hair to fur."

Davis groaned at their conversation again. "Why do guys overthink too much? Black isn't that smart. Stop giving him the credit."

"Admit it Davis," Zabini sneered, "you're just scared that there's an escaped convict in school."

"Who wouldn't be?!" she cried. "The man is a known murderer of 12 innocents, Muggle or not be damned, just to kill a man who was trying to capture him. If he's here for Potter, then every single one of us could be collateral!"

"Don't worry yourself too much about that, Tracey," Daphne said calmly. "I'm sure the Professors are doing everything they can to keep us safe."

"Yes," Malfoy rolled his eyes, "they're doing a _splendid_ job with that."

Daphne narrowed his eyes at Malfoy, and the latter shuddered under her stare. Parkinson immediately shielded him from the other girl, apparently aware of the hexes she can pull.

"Nonetheless," Daphne said with conviction, "if Black is really a follower of You-Know-Who, and shares the same ideals. He won't hurt us pure-bloods."

Zabini sneered, "You do know that you're implying that while the majority of us are safe, Mudbloods and half-bloods aren't. Davis better watch her back."

"She doesn't need to," Daphne spat. "I've got her back and she has mine. Why do you always have to be such a jerk, Zabini." She turned to Davis and nodded once. The latter stood up right after Daphne and left their table.

Matthias' gaze followed after them and frowned. "Davis isn't a pureblood?" he asked.

"Nope," Zabini shook his head. "She's like you."

"Could've fooled me," Matthias mumbled, "she acts like one."

"Wishes very hard to be," Parkinson corrected. "I don't blame her though, being a pure-blood does have its perks."

Matthias merely hummed in response, already thinking otherwise. Granted pure-bloods are regarded very highly in wizarding society, he doesn't think a murderer out for revenge would care. In a killer's eyes, everything is equal. Everything that isn't their target _is_ collateral.

The very next day, Matthias had enough free time to spare to answer any lingering questions he had about Sirius Black. Malfoy already told him all that he knows, but Matthias knows there's more to it than just that. He hates research, but curious reading is loads different.

While on his way out of the dungeons, Snape suddenly appeared from the entrance, surprising most of the students lying about the common room. He informed them to stay within the common room if they had nothing better to do for their 'safety'.

It was weird to hear some form of concern come out from Snape's mouth, or hear it days after Black's reported sighting in the castle, but they followed him nonetheless. No one wants to be on the other end of Snape's patience. And so here they are, locked inside the dorm room because Snape told them too.

Matthias rolled around in Theodore's bed, grumbling about the indoors, while the latter read a book called Manxmouse silently. Matthias supposed he can go out if he wanted too. Snape's words aren't exactly ultimatum, and no one is _technically_ stopping him from doing so. He'd just be in the library anyway, not anywhere else where Black can kill him.

Making up his mind, Matthias jumped off the bed, stretched his arms out and looked over his shoulder, "I'm going to the library, wanna come with?"

"Do you want me to?" Theodore asked, his eyes not moving from the book on his lap.

Matthias shrugged. "Only if you want to. I'm going to run by some old Prophet issues about Black."

Theodore tilted his head curiously, still not looking up. "What for? Malfoy made sure you know just about everything we do."

"Yeah, but I want to know somethings for myself," Matthias argued. "You know, from an actual newspaper – even if it is rubbish."

Theodore shrugged. "Sure," he said, standing up with his eyes still glued to the pages of his book. "Just to keep an eye on you."

Matthias smiled and pushed the older brunette in front of him to pave their way to the library; and to make sure Theodore doesn't hit any walls while his attention is distracted from reality.

Upon arriving in the library, Matthias immediately asked Madame Pince about periodicals she has containing articles of Sirius Black. Madame Pince was a little confused as to what he needed them for, but escorted him towards where she kept them either way.

"No one is interested in reading the such old publications so we keep them here," Madame Pince said as she looked around. "Now let me see… Black was imprisoned around 1981, which bring us here…" She flicked her wand and a couple of papers flew up in the air, circling around them for easy viewing.

Matthias could only look up in awe, as though he suddenly found himself in the eye of a cyclone. He tapped Theodore's shoulder to get him to look at it too, but was promptly ignored.

"No, no, no, no," Pince mumbled while she scanned through the papers flying around them. She would wave her wand in various directions, returning irrelevant papers back to wherever they were stored up until there was about less than 50 editions left in the air.

"Sirius Black's case, yes?" she inquired rhetorically. "Yes, yes, here we go." She guided the remaining papers unto the long table before them and tucked her wand. "If you require any more help just ring that bell and I'll be right over," she said while pointing to the bell hanging below the arch they just passed through earlier.

"No need to clean up after you, I will do it myself," she instructed them as she moved to leave them alone. "But… If you want to be helpful, I'm certain that Mister Nott knows how. Can I expect a clean table Mister Nott?"

"Certainly, Madame Pince," Theodore mumbled, still not looking up from his book.

"We'll take care of it Madame," Matthias reiterated the sentiment. "Thank you for your assistance."

Pince nodded her head once, before disappearing back into the labyrinth they traversed before reaching this place. Matthias isn't even sure if anyone is aware that a back-section meant for just periodicals even exists because the table before them looked like it hasn't been touched for decades.

"This is far from where we usually stay in," Theodore said, finally closing his book while he looked around. "I kind of like it. Very secluded and quiet. Which section did she take us in?"

Matthias shrugged. "She took a lot of turns but I'm pretty sure she took us into the Legal Section, at least…" he droned, "someplace in the Legal section."

"Someplace huh?" Theodore echoed. "Oh well, we better get started or we might miss supper before we reach halfway."

Matthias whistled in agreement. "I never thought there'd be this much periodicals on Sirius Black. I expected be around only five or six issues, not like… fifteen." He raised his wand in the air and pointed it at the pile of newspapers before laying it out evenly before them. "I'm going to start on this side."

Matthias walked to the right most end of the table and began scanning the first periodical laid out before him, in the most Muggle way possible, slow page turns and reading the headlines for cues.

Theodore could only assess what was in front of him and hummed in thought. They didn't have the luxury of time to search each one of these periodicals like normal wizards. "I know a spell that can make this easier for the both of us," he mumbled.

"Do enlighten me Theodore," Matthias moaned, "because I hardly have the patience for research even though I want this."

"It's a spell I learned a month ago," Theodore explained. "Ravenclaws apparently use their free time to make up spells that make procrastinating easy. Come here, I'll teach you."

Matthias walked over to Theodore's side and watched the latter work his magic. Theodore raised his wand and tapped it on the papers twice before tracing an invisible pattern resembling a cursive 'f' unto it. " _Invenio_ – Sirius Black."

The pages instantly flipped over a couple of sections before abruptly stopping on a page wherein several lines that mentioned Sirius Black's name popped out of the paper and glowed a faint gold color.

"That's…" Matthias gaped, "actually pretty cool. No wonder you write essays so fast. This is cheating!"

"Not when the Ravenclaws do it. I'm pretty sure it's just called being resourceful," Theodore shrugged with a grin.

After a few minutes of trying to do the charm for himself, Matthias finally got it to work. The first header he found was titled " **BLASTING CURSE KILLS** **12 MUGGLES** " and right below it, glowing in majestic gold, is Sirius Black's name, repeated at least six times.

Matthias sat down to read the article silently. It detailed the massacre Black committed and why he did it. Matthias already knew most of what the article covered, but picked up on a name he hasn't heard of yet. Aside from the Muggles who were left unnamed by the article, there was another casualty of the spell. A wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew who was completely incinerated by the spell, leaving only a single finger for identification. The article didn't detail much about his relation to Black, so he moved on to the next paper instead.

The next edition led him to two different expose articles. One titled the " **MINISTRY COVERUP** " which talked about the Ministry's actions to cover up the tragedy from the Muggle community; and the other " **THE HISTORY OF HOUSE BLACK** " which detailed the Black's family history. Apparently, Black's family has its fair share of dark wizards so it didn't come as a surprise to many that Sirius Black didn't fall too far from the tree.

The following articles in the succeeding periodicals were of no importance to the case anymore. They were mostly articles cashing in on Black's case and trying their hardest to spread panic and hysteria to the masses. There was one titled, " **DEATH EATER's GONE EXTREMIST** " that claimed that multiple Death Eaters, following Sirius Black's example, had began committing suicide-attacks instead of suffering Azkaban for life. There was about five similar accounts of that, but they weren't as catastrophic as Black's attack.

Some of the articles were expose's connecting the Black case to the Potter's murder and the defeat of You-Know-Who in the hands of the Harry Potter – which Matthias already knows by heart thanks to Malfoy's rambling mouth. It made him wonder however, why Pettigrew's name never popped up in another article again.

"Hey Theo," he called. Theodore can only hum in response. "You got anything on someone named Peter Pettigrew?"

"I'm reading about it right now," Theodore said nonchalantly and slides the paper towards Matthias.

" **SIRIUS BLACK'S LONG CON** " it read.

"Turns out Black was friends with Potter's father and this Pettigrew guy when they were students in Hogwarts," Theodore summarized. "Lupin was also with them, but he's hardly ever mentioned. What it does say is Pettigrew running after Black to avenge the Potter's in the alley where the accident happened."

Matthias stared at moving photograph printed on the paper next to the article. It showed a young Pettigrew with his friends James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin grinning among themselves near the Black Lake a few good years back. He can't imagine teenagers like themselves being part of such a war. "Poor guy… must've hurt when he got betrayed like that."

"Must've hurt a lot more when the man he trusted for so long ends up killing both of them," Theodore bitterly agreed. "Being loyal to the Dark Lord can do that to a person. What else would you expect from a Death Eater?"

"I… I suppose," Matthias mumbled, remembering that a Death Eater with some petty vendetta also killed his mother's without mercy. She was innocent and yet, she was the one who paid for his father's mistake. He already knows that Death Eaters have no respect for the innocent but something about this case seemed off to him.

"There's something I don't understand though," he said truthfully. "How can Black do this? To his friends no less?"

"His allegiance was simply someplace else," Theodore concluded. "It was with his family and the Dark Lord, not his friends."

Matthias frowned and insisted on it feeling all wrong. "It can't be that simple. All those years with them should mean something right? It's like saying, everything they've been through is just… nothing."

Theodore shrugged to himself. "The articles I read said that Black was crazy like his family. And like them, he's been loyal to the Dark Lord ever since. He was probably spying on them or something, and when the time was right, he sold them out. But when You-Know-Who got defeated, he fled and made a commotion. There's nothing else to get from that."

Matthias hummed. "True," he mumbled, "but Black, like his friends, was in Gryffindor. Shouldn't he be courageous enough to fight for his friends? For what is right?"

Theodore he waved his wand over his head and re-organized the periodicals back into their shelves before turning to address Matthias. "I wouldn't know, I'm not a Gryffindor. All I know for sure is that, whether or not he genuinely felt anything for them or was simply playing them. He was _brave_ enough to betray them. That's a Gryffindor trait right?"

"Yeah," Matthias sighed. "I just can't imagine having to live through that guilt though. Knowing what I did to my friends after everything we've been through together."

"Same here," Theodore agreed. "But I guess that what makes Black as vile as they make him out to be."

Matthias remained silent in sullen agreement. Some part of him wanted to understand what made Black's betrayal justifiable to the latter. To simply say that Black was able to abandon his friends because of his loyalty to the Dark Lord pisses him off. Loyalty is something Matthias holds very dearly and to see it desecrated in such a way, made him question the very rule he follows.

It reminded him that even though people may be loyal to him, and him to them, anyone, _anyone_ , is capable of deceiving you into thinking anything. And to make it worse, no one will ever see it coming.

* * *

 **A/N** : Three updates in one day, I must be on a roll huh? Well I just felt a little bad that I hardly updated for the past few weeks so here's a dump of em as an apology. It's been a hard life in the real world. First of all, shout out to Klopftopf for correcting some of my google translated German from Chapter 12, that was really kind of you and I appreciate the help. Danke schön!

And finally things begin to pick up its pace. Sirius Black is inside Hogwarts and causing mayhem, but hey we already know that. I'm assuming we all read/watched the series more times than we can count. This chapter actually had a lot of rewrites because I wasn't happy with how I handled the last bit, but I guess it turned out fine. To celebrate the end of the first arc and beginning of the actual plot, it's trivia quiz tiiiime. Can you guess where I got the idea of Sirius Black supposedly transfiguring into a student to sneak inside Hogwarts? Winner gets cookies and a shout out next chapter, whenever that is.

What do you think will happen next? How will Matthias, and the other Slytherins perhaps, get involved? Don't forget to leave a review, and follow/favorite to have your quick updates! Love, love.

Sushi out~


	17. A Fall to Remember

_**Chapter 17: A Fall to Remember**_

* * *

Rumors surrounding Sirius Black's appearance finally died down the following week. No one was really interested in finding out anymore after the panic died down. No one really cared that much either; not when there's only **three days** left before the opening of this year's Inter-High Quidditch Cup!

Matthias isn't usually one for sports, but he's been expecting the season ever since he challenged Malfoy as to who is the better seeker between him and Harry. He knows that both of them are admittedly good in the sport; their houses weren't exactly short of praises for their respective Seeker's, and Matthias doubts that they were unfounded claims. It was only a matter of whose skills were better than the other. As the saying goes, may the best man – or in this case – Seeker, win

 **Two days** left before the game.

The Slytherin's were already beginning to place their bets as to who'll win the first match of the season. Their group was halved between their home team and the Gryffindors, which Matthias bet on to spite everyone, until Malfoy broke the news to them that the match tie-ups have changed and no one was winning any gold tonight.

Malfoy explained that his cast prevented him from playing this coming Saturday so their first match against Gryffindor has been, unfortunately, postponed, and that they'll be playing against Ravenclaw on a later date instead.

Matthias doubted that the decision was anything but _unfortunate._ Malfoy looked way too pleased with the news. Matthias supposed Flint exploited Malfoy's injury and earned them a better chance of a higher seasonal standing by dodging the Gryffindors as their first opponents. It's not a particularly bad move either, avoiding your biggest competitor and raking in points against another team early on in the competition instead, so Matthias can't fault them for trying.

 **One day** left before the match.

They all patiently waited for Professor Lupin in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room while they bet on their season predictions. Matthias can't really agree with any of them because he didn't know a single player on any of the teams aside from Slytherin. But hearing from a general consensus, it seems like Gryffindor is the seasonal fave yet again. Maybe he should just keep betting on Gryffindor, even though he's not particularly cheering for them to win, just so he can take home some of those shiny pieces of gold.

Then all of a sudden, Professor Snape appeared from the door.

The chatter immediately died out as the Potion's master walked down the hall, his robes swaying intimidatingly behind him, as he flicked his wand at the window blinds, forcing them shut. He then pulled down the projector screen in front of the room, and without wasting a single breath to explain where Lupin is first, he addressed the class in his usual cold drawl, "Turn you books to page 394."

Matthias glanced questioningly at Theodore.

"Just do as he says," the older brunette mumbled.

They turned their books to the said page and Ron, from the other side of the room, read the name of the creature printed on the page sounding afraid, "Werewolves?"

"Which of you can tell me the difference between a werewolf and a true wolf?" Snape asked.

Hermoine's hand shot up.

Matthias also raised his hand, but Theodore held his arm down. He looked alarmed at Theodore who head shake in return. Matthias let his arm down with a sigh, feeling a little disheartened that he's not reciting for Defense class for the first time in a long while. He's always participated in Lupin's class to rake in those house points for Slytherin. He would often butt heads with Hermoine's over-eager presence, but it was all in the name of friendly competition.

He supposed he can let Hermoine take this one for the Gryffindors.

"Anyone?" asked Snape, ignoring Hermoine's hand. His twisted smile was back. "How disappointing. Has Professor Lupin taught you nothing at all–"

"Sir," Parvati started, "we haven't discussed werewolves yet, we're still on –"

"Silence!" snarled Snape. "I've never met a third year who can't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make sure Professor Dumbledore knows how behind you all are…"

"Please sir," said Hermoine, who has now retracted her hand down to her side, "the difference between a werewolf and a true wolf is that the snout of a werewolf is –"

"Five points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all, Miss Granger." Snape said coolly.

Malfoy snickered from his table and made a howling noise. Professor Snape threw him a warning glance and he immediately stopped.

"You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?" Ron said loudly. The class held their breath. They knew he'd gone too far.

Snape advanced on Ron slowly. "Detention, Weasley." Snape said silkily, and he backed away, eyes looking around the room. "Ten points from Gryffindor." There was an onslaught of groaning from the Gryffindors. "And if any of you have something to say about the way I teach, you can expect detention this weekend."

No one said another word throughout the rest of the lesson unless Snape asked for their participation. Hermoine has not raised her hand at all during those times and Matthias grudgingly took her spot.

Snape seemed pleased at his initiative but gave no points for his effort, unlike the times he did for Potions. Snape then asked them to take notes on werewolves from the textbook, while he prowled the rows of desk, examining the work they have been doing with Professor Lupin.

When the bell rang, Snape held them back from retreating to safety. "I want essays on ways to recognize and kill werewolves on Monday." The class cried out in indignation, some burying their heads in their hands, while some groaned in protest.

"But sir, its Quidditch tomorrow." Harry started.

"Monday," Snape reiterated. "If you can't pass it on time, Potter, you can expect to see Mister Weasley in detention."

 **Then came Saturday**. The much awaited day.

It was raining pretty hard that morning that Matthias actually considered staying indoors for the rest of the day and miss the match. Malfoy wasn't playing today so there really is no point watching it either. It also doesn't help that he hates the rain in the first place, so staying inside was all the more reasonable. Despite his protests, the others managed to pull him out of his bed and into the great outdoors where he could barely see a thing. The winds weren't as merciful either. It was like both forces of nature were trapped in an argument that neither wanted to lose.

If this was a Muggle school, any outdoor event would have been cancelled for the safety of its students. But this is Hogwarts, who cares about safety when you can watch sports! Safety is probably a non-existent word in Hogwarts vocabulary and so the game must go on.

As they were climbing up the staircase of the watch-towers, Matthias suddenly slipped on wet wood and caused a couple of students to howl in surprise. Theodore immediately helped him up and urge him forward to not stop traffic. "You alright?"

Matthias rubbed his chin, "Yeah, I'm _fantastic_."

Theodore sighed as helped him on their way up. "You shouldn't have forced yourself to finish Zabini's werewolf essay last night," he said in a reprimanding tone. "You have enough time to finish yours and his this afternoon."

Matthias shook his head. "I'm doing mine tonight. Then Runes tomorrow morning then our essay on undetectable poisons and how to cure them later the same day. I don't have time for _rest_."

Zabini chuckled from above of them. "Thanks for being such a good friend, Braun."

Matthias growled, and tried to lunge at the taller male, especially when he saw that smug grin flash on his face but Theodore held him down.

"Let it go," the older brunette said. "I'll help you do his Potion's essay later. So just… try to enjoy the game today, alright?" Matthias doubted he can enjoy anything under heavy rain, but silently nodded to please Theodore.

When they finally reached the top deck of the spectator stands, Matthias suddenly realized how high up they were. Multiple other towers circled around the field and were sporting colored tarpaulins representing the house of the opposing teams. Black and yellow for Hufflepuff; and scarlet and gold for Gryffindor.

Choosing a side can be a bit difficult for Matthias because he had friends in both houses. But he feels like he should side with the Hufflepuffs this time around maybe. He does owe them so much more than he does the Gryffindors. And his entire house will slaughter him if he ever cheered for Gryffindor.

"Are they flying yet?" he asked no one in particular while he shivered beside Theodore.

"No…" Theodore mumbled. "Oh, wait… There they are!"" He pointed at people clad in red robes walking out from the east, and people wearing canary-yellow robes on the right.

Matthias narrowed his eyes and leaned forward to see the teams for himself but only saw blurred silhouettes on the ground. "I wish I brought binoculars for this," he grunts.

A loud whistling sound echoed throughout the field and both teams soared above ground. Lee Jordan from Gryffindor screamed unto his wand to alert the audience of the game's status but his words remained indecipherable in the rain.

Two yellow coat Chasers flew by the Slytherin stand with two Gryffindor's swooping close behind which left their spectators cheering in awe. Matthias couldn't see much from where he stood, but with the speed they were going, it looked as though were cutting through the rain with ease.

Matthias watched at the silhouettes from afar head towards the Hufflepuff side of the field. A quick exchange in mid air sent all of them flying to the opposite direction again. He can't tell if anyone scored during that exchange but he hasn't heard a horn yet either, so it's safe to assume the points are still tied to 00-00.

Three Hufflepuff chasers, passed around the Quaffle in a timely and practiced manner until Gryffindor broke their formation, sending all the flyer's in a frenzy that confused Matthias as to who's playing for which team now. He barely even knows who has the Quaffle anymore. After a loud flash of lightning, Madam Hooch's whistle sounded off and the game had to pause for a time-out.

"What's the score?" Matthias asked no one in particular.

"00-40," Zabini guessed, "Hufflepuff."

Matthias can't find it in himself to trust Zabini's words and leaned back to shout at Crabbe, who was seated closest to the scoring board. "Crabbe!" he shouted over the heavy downpour, "What's the score?!"

Crabbe opened his mouth to answer, but Matthias can't hear anything from this rain and their distance. "What?!" Matthias screamed again still unable to make out a word from him. "What did he say?"

Zabini shrugged. "I told you its Hufflepuffs lead," he insisted. Matthias rolled his eyes at him. Gryffindor can't be that bad even in this weather.

Goyle who sat closer to them, relayed the score for them instead. "Gryffindor's fifty points up," he said and Zabini scowled at the news. "Games not set though," he added positively, "The Snitch's nowhere to be found."

Matthias wrinkled his nose. Looks like the game's going well despite the weather. "How can they even see in this rain? I bet Malfoy can't fly under this conditions…" he mused.

"What was that, Braun?" Malfoy yelled through the rain.

Matthias can tell that Malfoy was glaring at him from under their massive umbrella and threw a double thumbs up at the latter. "I said you look great!" he yelled.

Malfoy threw him a thumbs up in return and yelled back, "You look no better! Drowned by your tears of regret knowing you will never have a chance with Greengrass I assume?"

Matthias immediately looked up to Daphne to check if she's picked up on Malfoy's slip of the tongue. Daphne didn't look bothered and was giggling at something Parkinson said. He could've sworn he heard them talking about Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff captain and Seeker. It doesn't seem like any of them heard Malfoy's teasing.

Another whistle sent the blurred silhouettes back in the air.

The Beaters of both teams flew above the Chasers, slamming the Bludger around to disrupt offensive and defensive formations. Looking up above the field, Matthias noticed one lone flyer above the pitch that appeared to be for something.

The lone flyer maneuvered his broom across the field, dodging a Bludger that flew past his way, as he did. He narrowly avoided a painful collision with another player that flew opposite him and continued forward. The lone flyer then stopped after an unexpected clap of thunder. A bright fork of lightning illuminated the entire field for a few seconds, giving everyone a clear visual of the game. The lone flyer turned out to be Harry, now following the other player he narrowly missed earlier, that was also flying after a small golden ball.

Cedrick Diggory has spotted the Snitch and Harry is right behind him.

The crowd erupted in rambunctious cheers, energized by the Seekers movement.

Harry and Diggory danced around the field in several attempts to overrun the other and catch the Snitch. They disappeared from view as another flash of lightning illuminated the gray skies. Harry returned to the field shortly after but remained flying deadly still overhead the game.

Then his broom dropped him down a few feet towards the ground.

"What's going on?" Matthias asked, panicked. Zabini nonchalantly whistled to add effect to Harry's descent. "What did you do, Malfoy?" He looked at Malfoy accusingly.

"Goyle," Malfoy drawled, "tell Braun that I didn't do anything. But I wish I did. Look at Potter go –" Malfoy laughed, leaving a gleeful spark in his eyes as he watched Potter fall.

Harry, however, got his head back in the game and zoomed after the Snitch to once again disappear into the clouds with Diggory.

Then after suspended anticipation for Harry or Diggory to appear from the dense clouds in the sky, everything suddenly felt freezing. And it wasn't because of the rain and wind, they've adjusted to that by now. This was different. Almost familiar too.

The cold air continued to wrap around them, and soon enough, every breath Matthias took formed a white puff of air before him. "Dementors…?" he mumbled, unsure. They can't possibly be around here right now. There's a game going on!

Daphne screams, terrified, from behind them. Her screams were then immediately followed by a student shouting for everyone to look at a rapidly falling object at the other end of her finger. Matthias stood up in disbelief, his eyes widening in horror as another lightning fork flashed before them.

Harry Potter was falling.

Hordes of about a hundred or more tattered black cloaks with skeletal looking hands descended from the clouds as they trailed after Harry's falling body. Loud panicked screams echoed from all over as everyone watched, powerless and terrified, as Harry was surrounded by the Dementor's.

Then a familiar flash of bright light ran exploded through the field, blinding almost half the stadium. And when it faded, the Dementors were gone. Harry's momentum slowed down in the air and the whistle bellowed.

Cedrick Diggory has caught the snitch.

* * *

As they made their way back to the dungeons, Matthias pulled Theodore to the side and quickly whispered to him, "I'm going to the Hospital wing."

Theodore looked at him crazily, like he would advise against it, but after juggling things to himself, he nodded in understanding. "You better know what you're doing, Matthias." He looked over his shoulder and said, "I'll take care of them. Don't stay out for too long or they'll ask questions."

"Thanks. I owe you another one, Theo," Matthias smiled. "Tell them I'm doing Zabini's essay in the library or something." He slipped away from the crowd silently and made his way to the Hospital Wing.

When he arrived in the Hospital wing, Harry still lay unconscious on the bed. He looked pretty alright considering what he's been through recently; no broken bones or bandages wrapped around his arms. He was just there, sleeping. The entire Gryffindor team, except for their captain, were in complete attendance around Harry's bed. Of course, Ron and Hermoine were there with them.

They all looked at Matthias, confused for a moment when he entered, before their brows furrowed. Ron in particular looked like he was going to explode.

Matthias internally cursed. He should have just waited till tomorrow to check on Harry. Hermoine would probably find his presence here comforting, but the others will not. Ron hasn't exactly treated him kindly since he got sorted into Slytherin either.

The freckled ginger kept his animosity towards Matthias to himself, so Matthias tried to respect that by keeping a safe distance away from Ron. He's not dumb enough to keep poking at the lion's den when it's unwanted. Things were particularly calm between them until Ron, and the rest of the school, found out about Hermoine and Matthias' tightly–knit friendship.

Ron was beyond furious. He even tried to force Hermoine out of it. Matthias knew Ron was already beginning to call him names and accusing him of playing according to Malfoy's wishes, but thankfully enough, time spent with Hermoine during their electives made her know better. It's one of the major reasons why he and Hermoine decided to minimize public contact as much as they can to please Ron and other unhappy parties. It worked just as well as they expected it to, but Ron remained skeptical.

"What's a snake doing here?" Alicia Spinnet, Chaser, asked.

"Isn't he that transfer from Durmstrang?" one of the taller red head's asked. Matthias was certain this was one of the Weasley twins. He just isn't sure which of one between them this one is.

"He is, isn't he," cooed the other twin in mild interest.

"Matthias…" Hermoine gaped. She stood up from her seat and ran towards him, wrapping him in an embrace as she sobbed silently unto his shoulders. Matthias patted her comfortingly on the back, just letting her hide her emotions from her friends right now.

The Gryffindor team all looked dumbfounded at the scene before them while Ron stepped forward, his brows burrowing deeper than Matthias knows possible.

" _What are you doing here_?" he hissed with contempt. "Your bloody asshole of a prince tell you to check if Harry died in his fall? Well too bad! He's alive and well, you can run back to Malfoy and report that to his fuc –"

"Ron!" Hermoine shouted "Language."

"You're scolding me?" Ron asked with indignation. "He's not supposed to even be here! Nor is he welcome to be anywhere near us at all! For all we know, he and the Slytherin's did something to sabotage Harry's broom!"

"I wasn't anywhere near Harry's broom," Matthias defended himself. "I'm here because I saw him fall. Followed by Dementor's no less. You think we had something to with that?"

"You might as well have!" Ron accused him. "Slytherin's aren't far from dirty tactics just to make us lose!"

Matthias rolled his eyed. This is the first time he's confronted Ron about their differences, and he's not particularly fond of it. Matthias would gladly trade this argument for one with Zabini any day. "Don't be daft. Only the Ministry can control the Dementor's. Is it too hard to understand that I'm here for the same reason as you are? I'm worried for Harry!"

"Hah!" Ron scoffed. "You think I'll believe anything a Slytherin says? You may have Hermoine wrapped around your little finger but not me, not Harry, not the team, nor anyone in Gryffindor. We know what you are Matthias, and you're not welcome here. _Get out_."

Matthias narrowed his eyes at Ron, his eyes growing cold in a split second.

Ron stepped back defensively, a hand brushing up instinctively at his wand when Matthias stepped away from Hermoine.

" _Fine_ ," the snake hissed. "Obviously, my sentiments doesn't matter here even after what we've been through. Where's the _Ronald_ that repeatedly told me to pick Gryffindor, huh?"

"That was a mistake," the red head growled. "I should have known you were faking it back then. Malfoy even saw potential in you. Guess snakes of the same skin flock around each other, huh?"

"You think just because Malfoy warned me to choose my friends carefully, which was a nice advice by the way, it saved me the trouble of having to stomach people like you," Matthias said exasperated, "that I am no better than him? Is that it?"

"You chose him the end didn't you?" Ron snarled. "Then yes! You are no better than him! A two-faced lying Slytherin who's just as bigoted as the rest of them are!"

"Ron, stop!" Hermoine begged. "Harry wouldn't want us fighting." She turned her back from the Gryffindor's again and courageously tried to swallow back the tears. "Matthias can stay as long as he want."

Hermoine has always been one of the strongest people Matthias has ever met. She's been his emotional rock just as much as Theodore has been in the past few months, and never once has he seen her break. At least, not as much as this. It made him a little disappointed at himself for being one of the reasons to make it so as well.

Matthias knows that she cares very much for her two best friends and that she'll do anything for them. If his presence here makes it hard for her to keep that strong façade in check or choose a side, he'll gladly leave to make her choose them instead. They did agree on avoiding each other out of class anyway. He's breaking that agreement right now.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and softly said, "It's alright. I'll leave you guys alone for now." He glanced back at Ron and his soft tone quickly shifted to something cold, "It's obvious I'm not welcome here."

"No, no," Hermoine shook his head, "Ron's just being stupid. This isn't your fault. Harry would be happy to see you here when he wakes up."

Matthias smiled sweetly, "You don't know that."

He hardly knows what the Golden boy of Gryffindor thinks of him anyway. For all he knows, Harry might think of him the same as Ron does; with enmity and hostility. He'd rather not be here to stomach that either. "I'll be fine, okay? Give my greetings to Harry when he wakes up," he finished.

Matthias dropped his smile and lowly bowed his head to Ron and the Gryffindor team before turning on his heels to leave the infirmary, silently fuming about the indignity of it all.

* * *

Matthias immediately locked himself within the solitude of his bed the moment he arrived in the dorm room. He ignored Zabini, when he asked about his Potions essay, acted a little rude towards Crabbe and Goyle when he stepped over their game of Exploding Snap and didn't apologize, and called Malfoy out when the latter accused him of visiting the Hospital wing.

Technically Malfoy wasn't wrong, but he wasn't going to confirm it either. He just didn't want to talk to any of them right now. And they all seemed to get the point when Matthias closed his hangings on their faces.

None of them bothered him after that. Which is rather surprising since they can be pretty intrusive if they want to be. Matthias however appreciated the privacy they were giving him nonetheless. He hid himself underneath the blanket and screamed at his pillow case.

Matthias cursed Ron's illogical hatred for him in his native tongue. He didn't have time to translate them to English, it felt a lot easier to curse someone in German anyway. It also acted as a bit of fail safe. If the others managed to overhear who he was angry with at the moment, they'll most likely cash in on that anger and humor him to finally see the way as they do.

Matthias may not like Ron the best right now, but he's not going to become another bigoted Slytherin just because of that.

He heard Zabini move behind the hangings and whisper something to someone, before leaning in to listen and try to make something out of his ramblings. He heard Theodore come up to ask about what they were doing, and Matthias internally sighed.

"He's your problem not ours," Malfoy said. "He doesn't seem keen on sharing, but maybe he'll tell you. I'm going to bed."

"This isn't me this time, I swear," Zabini truthfully said.

Theodore sighed and peeked from the hangings found on the opposite side of Matthias bed. "How was it?" he asked vaguely.

Matthias turned his head to look up at Theodore and sighed, "A disaster. He is so – he's such a – a –" he groans, missing the right words, " _Scheisskopf_?"

"I don't know what that means," Theodore reminded him.

"Right," Matthias apologized. "Let's just say he's being a blockhead. You know who I'm talking about right? And what I wanted to do right?" Theodore thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Well he didn't let me! He even assumed the worst when I got there just because I'm a Slytherin now. The nerve of that guy. It's like we didn't spend 4 hours in the same compartment talking about everything he loved," he fumed.

"Then he yelled at me to get out when all I wanted was to – I just – It's just –" he screams into his pillow again before throwing it to the head rest. "I hate people like him," he snarled.

Theodore looked around unsure of what to say and can only resort to patting Matthias' head, which seemed to calm the latter down. "Did Granger at least try to put a leash on him?"

"She wanted me to stay," Matthias mumbled. " _He_ didn't." He still refused to drop a name in case Zabini was eavesdropping from his bed. Although it was pretty easy to guess who he's ranting about. "He was adamant that I leave them alone, so I did."

Theodore ruffled Matthias hair and softy said, "You can't make everyone like you. Especially people like Weasley. He hates everyone related to Malfoy by extension, so don't take it too personal. I'm sure he's just worried for Potter and got a little emotional."

"Probably," Matthias mumbled.

No matter how much he disliked Ron right now and desperately wants to avoid going back in there and repeat the same argument, Matthias is still worried for Harry. He supposed he can quickly check on the Boy-Who-Lived tomorrow morning while everyone else was having breakfast.


	18. Merry Plans

_**Chapter 18: Merry Plans**_

* * *

Matthias made his way towards the Hospital Wing early the next morning. Theodore gave him the idea of visiting _before_ breakfast so there won't be a huge attendance around Harry in the Hospital Wing, or in the castle halls, to notice him. When he got there, he was expecting Harry to still be asleep so it came as a surprise to see the Golden Boy already reading under the dim light of the Wing.

"Matthias?"

"Oh, uh… Hey, Harry," he squeaked nervously, "I wasn't expecting you to be awake."

"Same, actually," Harry mumbled. "Couldn't sleep well."

Matthias laughed. "Yeah, Malfoy said the same thing when he got back. They're not as comfortable as they look, huh?" Harry only blinked up at him then looked away suddenly. Matthias held his breath, unable to decipher what that gesture meant.

As he tried to make sense out of it, he accidentally let the silence between them grow unnervingly awkward. Matthias coughed to fill the room with something else other than the sound of silence as he stepped closer. He accidentally spotted a pile of badly hidden wood sticks stashed underneath his bed. "Whoa... Is that your Nimbus?"

Harry tilted his head under his mattress and nodded wistfully. "Yeah. After I fell, it got blown off to the Whomping Willow. It doesn't really like being hit and well… it made its intentions quite clear."

"That's unfortunate." Harry nodded in agreement. Matthias glanced over to the magazine on Harry's lap and noticed that he was reading a Broomstick catalogue. None of the broom models being advertised on the page came close to the Nimbus 2000's speed. They were a whole lot cheaper though.

"The team's getting you a new one?" he asked to start some small talk.

"They want me to look it over," Harry said as he flipped over the pages. "I have enough money to spare and buy a Cleansweep, but it isn't fast enough. The 2000 was almost unstoppable and now…" he sighed. "I'll be a laughing stock."

Matthias hummed. While the Cleansweep did look like a good enough Quidditch broom, it isn't exactly the fastest one around. It can work for the other positions like a Beater and Chaser, but it will be a huge disadvantage for a Seeker like Harry. A broom's speed doesn't necessarily equate to flying and seeking skills but it is a welcome advantage.

Not to mention, if Harry got himself a Cleansweep for temporary use, Matthias is certain that Malfoy will not waste his 2001's advantage to defeat Harry and win another of their petty bets. Matthias did not like this huge disparity in their broom specifications and reached out to pick up the magazine. "May I?"

"Sure," Harry waved a forgiving hand, "I guess."

Matthias skipped the pages that had the usual, almost ordinary looking broomsticks, and turned to the page showing the old and new world renowned broomsticks. He saw the Nimbus Racing Broom Company's best sellers, the Nimbus 2000 and 2001 at almost similar price range. He can afford to lose a bit of that money.

Another broom caught his attention though, which was practically screaming at him because of the space it occupied on the page. The handle was made of ebony wood and coupled with hazel twigs at the bottom end. It also appeared to have fine metalwork on it, something Matthias has never seen on a racing broom. A Firebolt, it was aptly named.

"This one looks nice," he pointed to Harry while reading the specifications listed below. "It's faster than a Nimbus too."

"I know!" Harry agreed enthusiastically. "I've wanted one ever since I saw the prototype. I would have to empty my entire vault in Gringotts if I ever want one for myself."

It was then when Matthias finally regarded the price and felt his heart drop. "I think vater would have to sell everything we own to before we get our hands on that." Matthias paled. If his father actually saw this catalogue, Merlin help them, he'd definitely want to get his hands on one. Matthias reminded himself to tell Johann about this later and make sure they hide _all_ Broomstick catalogues from their father.

Harry laughed. "That's a winning broom for you. Anyway… I didn't ask earlier, because… well…" he hesitated and didn't continue. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I'm here to check up on you, dummy," he chided. "You fell from really high and I got worried. I visited last night too but Ron didn't want me anywhere near you, so he kicked me out. Its fine really, I get where he's coming from. And so here I am, trying to sneak away a visit from under Ronald Weasley's judging nose."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, and I'm doing fine."

"Obviously not," Matthias huffed. "You don't have a broom to fly on!"

"The team and I will think of something," he assured him. "This isn't a Slytherin problem. Shouldn't you be happy that I'm out of commission for now? Slytherin hasn't won the cup ever since I became Seeker."

"Well… yeah, but I wouldn't like to see you at a disadvantage against Malfoy," he explained. "He's been going on and on about being a better Seeker and I kind of want to lower his ego a bit. You can't do that if you're flying a Cleansweep. That wouldn't be fair, and I'd be wrong."

"How about I buy you a new 2000?" Matthias offered. "Consider it a birthday and a Christmas present."

Harry's eyes grew and frantically shook his head. "No! No, I can't accept that! The 2000 is too expensive for anyone to buy. Even as a gift! We're not even that close."

"Yeah, but I want to make it a fair fight between you and Malfoy," Matthias said.

"You – you're willing to spend that much over a bet?"

Matthias shrugged, "You don't know how much I've earned and lost gambling in Slytherin."

Harry mulled over his offer for a while as he stared at the price differences of a Cleansweep and a Nimbus 2000. In their silence, neither of them noticed two new figures creeping up silently from behind.

An arm suddenly wraps around Matthias neck and presses on him hard, successfully trapping him in a headlock. "Look at what I found, George!" Fred cried with a cheeky grin.

"The little snake has come back," Fred said humorously. "I wonder whatever for, Fred?"

"I don't know, George," Fred hummed. "Let's ask him. Hey, snake, what are you doing here?"

Matthias frantically tapped Fred's arm and wheezed out loud when he was released. " _Was die tatsächliche fick_?!" he hacked out loud, while rubbing on the sore part of his neck.

"Oh," the twins gaped. "He's not English."

"No, I'm not," Matthias hissed. "Maybe a little word of warning next time? Because that actually hurt."

"You heard the foreigner, Fred," George grinned, "Be careful next time. We don't want to hurt our fellow student."

"Of course, George," Fred mirrored his twin's grin.

Matthias can't bring himself to believe the smile that they were giving him. It appeared a little too mischievous for his liking. "I'm offering Harry a new broom _and_ checking if he was alright, since your brother lashed out on me last night," he answered. "That wasn't very cool of him by the way."

"What?" the twins blinked, as though they only heard his first reason for being here. They exchanged looks, as though partaking in telepathic communication then simultaneously turned to Harry.

"He's not serious, is he?"

"You agreed to take it right?"

"You dumb nut, he could be sabotaging us. He shouldn't take it."

"He could be, but he's buying Harry a broom not giving him one." The twins looked at Matthias in complete synchrony that it actually looked creepy from his perspective.

"What game are you playing?" cooed Fred.

"And why _are_ you playing?" George added.

"I'm not playing anything," Matthias replied. "I just want Harry to kick Malfoy's ass."

George nodded. "Yes, but why?" he asked. "Slytherin's don't act with the kindness of their hearts. I believe none of you had hearts. There has to be a reason –"

"– And we know there is," Fred added slyly.

Matthias tilted his head and nonchalantly repeated what he told Harry. "Malfoy bet that he's a better Seeker than Harry. I'm here to prove him wrong; give Harry his fighting chance back or what not. Call it playing devil's advocate or whatever. Take it or leave it, lions."

"I can't possibly accept that without feeling like I cheated," Harry added.

Fred laughed and clapped Harry's back. "Harry, pal. It won't be cheating if it was a gift from someone so generous~"

"And it doesn't have to be another 2000," George reminded him. "You can beat Malfoy in a Cleansweep. You're a better flyer than him! You were flying a 2000, which was supposed to be inferior to Malfoy's O'1, and yet you manage to overfly him every single match. Whatever broom you buy doesn't matter. And we got a sponsor, who are we to deny that?"

Harry frowned, finally coming to a decision. "I still can't accept it. But thank you for the offer Matthias, really, I appreciate it. I just don't want to be much of a bother already."

"Well… If you say so," Matthias mumbled. "If you ever change your mind you can just tell 'Moine to ring me." He bowed lightly at them again and excused himself, "I should probably go before Ron figures out I dropped by. It was nice to meet both you, uhm… you're… Fred," he said unsure, pointing at one of the twins. "And you're George, right?"

"Oh, no," George said. "That's Fred. I'm George."

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "That's George, and I'm Fred. Get it wrong next time and we'll be sure to give you a present you won't forget."

Harry laughed. "It's the other way around. They're just messing with you." The twins apologized and interchanged their names again. Harry sighed and told Matthias to let it go, because they will never stop trying to confuse him.

Matthias left the Hospital Wing, a little conflicted as to who he will believe. The twins looked very much alike and he had no idea how to tell them apart. He'd have to figure it out fast though or else the twins might make him their next target.

He laughed. He probably shouldn't have introduced himself to the both of them.

* * *

The usual hustle and bustle of Hogwarts resumed Monday the following day. Malfoy also ditched his bandages and sling behind come morning. Matthias and Zabini even playfully punched his arm just to check if it has perfectly healed. Malfoy barely flinched but did offer them another chance to punch his arm if they want arm slings of their own. Matthias and Zabini promptly backed away.

Setting his cast aside prompted Malfoy to return to his full blown taunting self once again. He didn't even spare Harry a break once the latter got discharged from the wing.

Malfoy pretended to be struck by lightning and flailed both his arms in the air, and reenacted Harry falling off his broom. Ron's face contorted in rage. The red head pushed up his robes sleeve and stepped forward to let Malfoy have a piece of his mind. Harry and Hermoine held him down, while Malfoy kept on rambling about how disappointed he is that Harry walked unharmed from his accident.

"Imagine how interesting the season would be without Potter in it?" he said. His comment followed by chorused laughter of his usual entourage. "Oh, wait," the blonde jeered, "without your 2000… you're as good as gone aren't you Potter? Good luck eating my dust with a Cleansweep."

Harry's eyes glanced at Matthias and frowned.

Matthias shook his head, denying the unsaid didn't tell anyone about the current condition of Harry's Nimbus. It's highly likely that someone else from another house saw the state of Harry's 2000 and simply passed along the information. The best Seeker of their year just lost his flying edge after all.

Malfoy's taunts continued until Potions, where he actually tried to imitate a Dementor.

Ron's patience finally reached its limit halfway through the class too and flung a large slippery crocodile at Malfoy. It hit the blonde-haired Slytherin square on the face that caused him to make a disgusted shriek, which was about a note higher than Pansy is known for.

Malfoy stumbled back towards Zabini which caused the latter to elbow Matthias in the face and spill some of Matthias' brew on the floor. It singed the seams of Malfoy's robe and they all shouted at Ron for the disaster he could've caused.

Snape appropriately took fifty points away from Gryffindor.

After lunch, Matthias nervously nibbled on his fingernails as they walked towards Defense Against the Dark Arts. He finished both his and Zabini's werewolf essays the night before, but he had to procrastinate his because he also had to rewrite Zabini's potions essay. The end product doesn't look like something he would be proud of given the time they had to write it.

To make matters worse, no one knew who their Professor would be today. No one has heard or seen Lupin ever since his disappearance last week. So none of them knew if he was still sick – or dead – and whether or not Snape will take over for him again. Fortunately enough, Lupin was already sitting on his desk and patiently waiting for them to arrive when filed in.

On a normal day, Matthias would be moaning about Professor Lupin's choice of loose clothing, but right now he was just happy to see them. Ecstatic even. He didn't even think he can miss the obvious dark circles beneath Lupin's eyes as much as this.

Once the class settled, everyone burst to complain about Snape.

"It's not fair!" shouted one student from the class. "He was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"

"On werewolves." said one exasperatedly, probably Ron.

"TWO ROLLS OF PARCHMENT" yelled Dean Thomas.

"Did any of you tell Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly.

"Parvati and Hermoine did, but he said we were really behind –"

"– he wouldn't listen – "

"– _two rolls of parchment_!" yelled Dean again, still very angry over writing an essay spanning two rolls long.

"Don't worry," Professor Lupin smiled at them. "I'll speak to Professor Snape and none of you have to do the essay."

" _No_ ," Hermoine gasped looking disappointed. She held her head in her arms muttering something while Ron offered a comforting pat on shoulder. Matthias let out a huge sigh of relief and happily ripped his essay in two.

Lupin started the class by introducing them to the Hinkypuff, little one-legged creatures who look like they were wisps of smoke, who looked rather frail and harmless. "Lures travelers into bogs," he explained as the class took notes.

"You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead – people follow the light –" Lupin said. The hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.

The class proceeded normally after that. Lupin would ask a question and Hermoine and Matthias would compete with each other for house points. Alas, Matthias has never beaten the queen of recitation, and the class finished with Gryffindor raking in 23 points while Slytherin took home 18.

November then passed by them in a hazy blur.

Their classes remained slightly less manageable for Matthias, given their increasing work load, but Herbology and History of Magic, which he had no interest in, was beginning to take its toll on him. Hannah would occasionally help him attain passing marks in Herbology, but History of Magic is a different circumstance all together.

Matthias didn't have the same issue with Magical History back in Durmstrang, in fact he got reasonable marks in it so it came as a surprise to suddenly become terrifyingly _bad_ at it. Matthias decided to put the blame of his lack-luster performance on Professor Binns instead. Binns, a literal ghost Professor, would always talk in this dead monotonous voice that lulled Matthias to sleep every fifteen minutes or so, only to wake up three minutes later, missing about half the lecture already, and fall asleep again.

Binns never really called anyone's attention in class so Matthias decided to not fight it as much as he should. This lack of motivation reflected negatively in his performance during Binn's pop quizzes after a lecture, so Matthias is pretty sure he's tethering very dangerously over the edge now.

Theodore decided to spare half an hour of their daily visits to the library to tutor Matthias on History of Magic. Just discussing it doesn't work with Matthias so Theodore decided to do it like he was telling a story instead.

They used their new found hideaway deep within the Legal section of the library, to reenact them as noisily as they can. The much older and less frequented area of the library didn't have the sign that constantly shouted at its occupants to keep "SILENCE IN THE LIBRARY!" so it was perfect.

Surprisingly enough this worked.

It heavily reminded Matthias of the times his mother would read him The Neverending Story so much so that he actually got excited to read ahead of their reference book to match Theodore's knowledge. Ever since then, Matthias' pop-quiz scores began to steadily rise. They were still below the passing mark, but they were a lot better than no points at all.

The next Quidditch match happened by the end of the month too, and the Ravenclaw's easily flattened out the game against Hufflepuff. It was a lot less grandeur than watching a match with Gryffindor in it but Matthias particularly enjoyed the complicated formations Ravenclaw had.

Then one morning, two weeks before the term ends, the skies suddenly turned to a dazzling, opaline white; and the muddy grounds of Hogwarts ground were covered in a glittering blanket of frost. Winter has finally started and the castle wasn't going to let itself be beaten by nature to feel the jolly sense of Christmas either.

When Matthias woke up that morning, their dorm room was already decorated with Christmas wreaths and baubles. He was surprised to find green colored socks on each of their bed post; much more so, when he peeked inside and found a freshly baked brownie inside his. The others didn't seem to have a free goodie in their respective socks but weren't all that envious. Crabbe and Goyle, however, were, and ran after him to steal the chocolate pastry off his hands.

Professor Flitwick had already began decorating the Charms classroom with shimmering lights as well. Matthias got a little curious as to how Flitwick managed to make electricity run through the Christmas lights and investigated. He soon found out that they were actually living, breathing, glowing faeries trapped in a jar instead, and almost let one escape when he stared at it in awe.

Flitwick caught him in the act of snooping and managed to return the faerie in its container before it can release more of its friends. Matthias expected to get detention from him but Flitwick only engaged him in a rather long discussion about how his job will be a lot easier if Hogwarts allowed the use of electricity at least once a year. Flitwick confessed that setting up faerie powered decorations around the castle can be exhausting when compared to just buying some lights, setting it up, and then plugging it in to an electric source. Everyone would be much happier and the lights would also keep changing color, unlike the constant golden glow of a faeries natural light.

All over, students were trying to enjoy every little bit of time they had left in Hogwarts before the holiday break. Some were using the amount of free period they had to unwind by playing Wizard Chess or some other tabletop games, others were trying out the Zonko merchandises they bought last Hogsmeade trip, while the remaining _un_ lucky few read up for last minute exams.

Everyone was also beginning to share their holiday plans during free periods. Malfoy most of all seemed the most excited to leave Hogwarts grounds for a month.

"Father reserved us a room in a private ski-lodge in Switzerland this holiday," he boasted. "It's a very expensive place that accommodates pure-blood families only. No Muggles, no Muggle-borns, or _filthy blood-traitors_ to ruin it for me. Exciting isn't it, Zabini?"

"Yes, that sounds absolutely terrific," Zabini agreed, uninterested.

"And father already signed my permit for Travelling Magic Use, meaning I can use magic all holiday long," Malfoy finished. Parkinson applauded his plans and scooted closer, wrapping an arm around his own.

"That sound's great, Draco!" she chimed. "I'll be spending the holidays in the Caribbean, of course, far away from Muggles and Mudbloods. Wizarding America has this backward law about never associating with Muggles. It will be truly amazing." She then went on to ramble about the cute bikini she bought for the trip and teased about sending Malfoy some photographs of her on the beach.

"Least you two are going somewhere," Zabini sighed. "Mother's got a new suitor and he's coming over to try and get my blessing. _Just_ when she promised me we'd spend this holiday in a five-star hotel and spa. I feel like I've been robbed."

"Aw…" Parkinson exclaimed in pity, "That would have been wonderful."

"Don't you think I know that?" Zabini snarled. "This is the second one in a year and I just spent the summer with the last one! He didn't even marry my mother for it."

Parkinson laughed. "Lucky bloke though, got to live longer than the others."

Zabini shook his head. "His money wouldn't even be enough to feed the horses."

"How about you Daphne," Parkinson ogled. "Any plans with William~"

Matthias stomach lurched disgustingly at the mere mention of that Ravenclaw's name. He hated the look Parkinson was sending him even more so. Is she genuinely trying to make him jealous? She is, isn't she? Well consider it done. He _is_ jealous.

Daphne shook his head meekly. "My family's going to visit the old family lake in Wales. It's been a while since we did, and I do miss the sea breeze and the smell of provincial air. Oh! Tracey's coming along too." Both girls gave each other a high five and squealed at the unsaid excitement between them.

Matthias suddenly found himself imagining how Daphne's time in Wales would be like. The first image that popped into his mind was how peaceful Daphne would look as she watched the waves form from the horizon and crash along the steep cliffs from where she stands. He can imagine her long blonde hair swaying lightly against the wind as small water droplets from the waves force shower over her; the sun softly shining down on her and reflecting that beauty for all eternity. She would then look to her left, and smile that same bright smile Matthias could only dream about.

He let out a long satisfied sigh, which only came off as a disappointed sigh to Parkinson.

"What's wrong, Matt?" Pansy asked. "Don't like where you're going this holiday?"

"Hm?" he replied. "Oh uh, no. I'm spending the holidays in Hogwarts. _Vater's_ busy with Ministry work, _Stiefmutter's_ leaving for Paris, and Johann's in jail."

"Your brother's in Azkaban?" Malfoy gawked.

"What?" Matthias laughed and waved his hand dismissively, "No, no! That'd be horrible. And would probably give vater a heart attack. He's serving sentence in Muggle prison for three month, so no one would be home by the time I get there. He told me stay in Hogwarts instead. Get used to the place or something."

Davis snickered and threw her hair over her shoulders. "What did he do? Steal some Muggle's fancy gadget?" she jeered.

Matthias turned to her, finding it unusual to have her humor him like this. It's always been quick one liners between them and never decent conversations like holiday plans; or in this case, about his brother. He opened his mouth to explain but Davis stopped him with a raise of her hand.

"No, wait," she said. "I'll guess and you tell me how close I am."

Matthias grinned, "Sure, Davis. Let's see how far that half-blood upbringing of yours gets you."

"Vandalism?" she guessed.

Matthias popped a cherry into his mouth. "Try again."

"Thievery?" Matthias shook his head again, but his brother could've easily gone to jail for the very same reason some other time. "Assault of a Muggle?" He clicked his tongue and Davis got a little frustrated. "The only other offense he could have done is fraud," she concluded.

Matthias applauded her. "Very impressive deduction, Miss Davis. For that you get one ticket away from me for a month and a surprise gift for Christmas. I will need a mailing address please."

Davis made a disgusted face towards his direction, but seemed pleased to have reached the right answer. Daphne even spared him a passing glance with a small smile on her face before the two retreated back to their own world. And it didn't even matter. Daphne just, _maybe_ , smiled at him. Matthias' day has just been made.

"But why fraud?" Parkinson thought out loud. "He could have easily gotten away with stealing."

"Or, couple murder _with_ thievery that always works," Zabini added. The Slytherin's laughed alongside him and Matthias was left questioning if he missed some unsaid joke there.

"Nothing," Matthias shrugged. "He just likes doing it. He usually sells normal Muggle stuff, but from time to time he sells jinxed paraphernalia and watch them get really confused. I went with him once, it was actually pretty hilarious."

Zabini then urged Matthias to take him out on those jobs someday, so he can take photographs of Muggles and laugh at them whenever he's feeling angry or down. Malfoy on the other hand scoffed at the idea and said, "Your brother gives the imbeciles in Misuse of Muggle Artefacts a job."

"What about you Theodore?" Matthias asked his best mate, who was busy reading another one of Daphne's recommendations. "Anything interesting?"

Theodore shook his head. "Father just wants to spend quality time together in the manor. He might take me to this convention I've been meaning to go to though. If he's up for it that is."

"I'm sure he will," Matthias assured him. He had no idea what kind of relationship Theodore had with his father, but he had the feeling it was something special. Both of them did lose a wife and a mother at the same time. "But man," he moaned. "Everyone's having a jolly good holiday and here I am spending it in Hogwarts. _Alone_."

"Alone, maybe," Zabini scoffed, "but at least you're not being forced to stay a whole month with someone that would probably be dead in two years."


	19. Two of A Kind

_**Chapter 19: Two of a Kind**_

* * *

The very last Saturday of the term has finally arrived. Today would be the last time Matthias can spend any quality time with the Slytherin's before they leave for the holidays, as well as their last Hogsmeade trip in a few months.

Matthias wanted to make good use of today and woke up earlier than usual, even waking up before Theodore can. The moment he saw an ounce of light peek through the window bordering the dark murky waters of Black Lake from his corner, Matthias was on his feet. He quickly changed off his pajamas and picked up a used shirt from the corner. He then wore a white hoodie on top of it, then doubled it over with a dark blue parka. He jumped around trying to shimmy himself into some black jeans before slipping on a pair of red colored trainers.

He grabbed his Slytherin muffler from his bed post and threw open Theodore's hangings, screaming, "WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD IT'S SATURDAY!"

Multiple groans echoed through the room, showing their obvious displeasure with Matthias' unnecessary enthusiasm. Zabini in particular yelled at Matthias to shut up very rudely and Malfoy loudly told Theodore to get him in control or he'll have both of them kicked out.

"It's not even seven yet," Theodore mumbled.

"I know, but I want to have a head start. It's our last day together before you leave! I want to spend it wisely," he argued and tried to push Theodore out of bed. When Theodore remained unresponsive, Matthias lied down on top of Theodore and wriggled excessively.

Theodore groaned and pushed Matthias off him. "Give me ten more minutes," he pleaded.

"That won't do, Theo," Matthias moaned. "Come on, get up." He tried pushing Theodore off his mattress again, but the latter resisted his push and instead pulled Matthias to bed with him.

"Shush," Theodore said. "Ten minutes."

Matthias groaned and pulled the pillow from under Theodore's head so he had enough space to lie down on. He patiently tried to wait out ten minutes while he lay beside Theodore but slowly found himself drifting off to sleep again.

Two hours later, Theodore and Matthias found themselves oversleeping and immediately ran to the Great Hall to grab a couple of sandwiches for breakfast. Most of their group was already in attendance in the Slytherin table, save for the girls who were nowhere to be found. Matthias supposed they all had the same idea to leave for Hogsmeade early.

Matthias invited Malfoy and the others to join him and Theodore in Hogsmeade today, but it seemed like they had others plans.

Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle, excused themselves to probably hunt Harry down and have their last hurrah with him while Zabini excused himself to spend more time sleeping, not before he asked to bring him back something nice from their date.

Seeing that they were alone together in this trip, Matthias and Theodore finished up their meals then jogged along to catch up with the long line of students signing out with Filch before they can exit the castle grounds.

Coincidentally, they lined up right behind Parkinson and the other girls who were laughing amongst themselves. Matthias ought to invite them to join but Theodore stopped him to inform him about another one of their yearly traditions.

Matthias rolled his eyes. What is with Slytherin and yearly traditions?

Turns out the last day of the semester has been dubbed by the Slytherin's of their year as "Girls Day Out" where the girls spend most of their day spoiling themselves and each other by shopping in _Glagdrags Wizardwear_ and other nearby accessory shop. They also spend half the day in the beauty parlor.

Still, tradition be damned, he wanted to at least try making his relationship with Daphne a whole lot better than what they started with before the semester ends.

Parkinson was very nonchalant about it and decided to pass on the offer, but she did raise Matthias hopes up a little when she said that they might join them later for Butterbeer. She snickered to herself and teasingly elbowed Matthias. "You'd love that won't you? One last day to spend with Daphne!"

Matthias blushed and pulled up his muffler to cover his face. "That's not what I wanted to say. Dammit Parkinson, not everything I do is well thought out. I'm seriously asking you girls if you want to hang out."

Davis scoffed, and jabbed a finger at Matthias' chest. "As if Daphne would enjoy a day with you."

"Well I'm not just asking just her you know," Matthias argued. "I'm asking you too, and Parkinson, and Bullstrode." He's never talked to Bullstrode before but sure, he'd like to start that now if they'd give him the chance.

"I would have to politely decline your offer in behalf of the group," Davis answered. "Right, Daphne?"

Daphne narrowed her eyes at him. "Of course," she grinned, "I wouldn't want to spend a day with a stalker now would I?"

Matthias blinked. "How did you… How does she know that?" – He turned to Theodore, then to Parkinson – "Did _you_ tell her?"

Parkinson placed a hand on her lips and giggled. "Oops. What can I say~ I can never keep a secret from my girls."

"You conniving little –" Matthias started before Daphne cut him off.

"In Pansy's defense," she said, "I figured it way before she ratted you out. You weren't particularly stealthy about it back in the Tea Shop. I mean, what else would you be doing there with Zabini and Theodore?" Matthias grew red around his ears and Daphne giggled. "My point exactly. I would've hexed you in Tomes just to get back at you but," she smirked. "I suppose Theodore knows me better than I thought."

"I just saw you pull your wand out from the window," Theodore said and Daphne laughed amusingly. Matthias' jealousy spiked again. "And Tomes and Scroll is a small shop, you'd have hexed him either way. Even if you didn't realize we were following you."

"Yes, I suppose so," she agreed silently and turned her attention to Matthias, who had chosen to stay silent beside Theodore.

"Look, Matthias," she said in a much nicer tone than she's ever used when talking to him before. "A few things this past months made me reconsider my initial judgement of you. I still don't think it will work out between us, but having a misunderstanding go on for this long is pretty childish even for me."

"But Daphne, he's –" Davis tried to interrupt her. Daphne raised her hand to cut her off.

"All I'm saying is that, I forgive you. For whatever it is we were even fighting about in the first place. I just didn't know when to tell you about that because – well – you stalked me and my boyfriend. You can understand right?" Daphne explained.

Matthias nodded numbly. Not really sure of what was going on right now, but his heart feels like it'll jump off his chest at any moment right now. He can't believe what he's hearing right now.

"So yeah," Daphne said sheepishly. "If you want a do over, I'm all up for it. Of course, you'll have to wait another month because girl's day _is_ girl's day. No boy's allowed. So, sorry, but we're going to have to turn down that invite." She turned on her heels without saying goodbye and Davis followed after her, still taken aback by her friend's decision.

Parkinson remained with them for a little while and finally let out a piercing squeal that got everyone's attention focusing on them. She took Matthias hands and wrapped him a tight hug in congratulations. She actually looked like she was going to cry out in joy because she witnessed this progress in their relationship.

Matthias finally let out the breath he was holding and collapsed to his knees when Parkinson and Bullstrode left. Theodore was immediately on his side and escorted him to a nearby boulder to give him some time to recollect his thoughts. Matthias would have thanked Theodore for being there, but his brain still refused to function. All he can is grab his muffler and bury his face into it to scream.

* * *

It took Matthias about fifteen minutes before he can collect most of his conscious well-being and successfully will himself to move. He can still feel the slight tingle of adrenaline in his fingers and the strong beating of his heart on his ribcage that he had to carefully assess where it is he's walking.

Theodore has been incredibly patient with him that Matthias repeatedly thanked him for simply being there and being the best mate he could ever have the pleasure of having while they walked shoulder to shoulder. Theodore called him sappy and shrugged his lingering affections away to effectively drag him to Zonko's.

When they got there, Matthias managed to regain all that is him.

The mere sight of the magical joke and prank merchandise that greeted them upon entry filled Matthias' heart with new vigor that he actually ran ahead of Theodore and lost sight of him in the crowd. He didn't notice this right away however because he was too distracted by the numerous toys on display on rather creative and witty looking shelves.

There was one display that appeared to be like a man screaming because of a teacup biting his nose. Inside his mouth was four stacks of _Nose-Biting Teacups_ ready to be purchased. Another display had a rather wide setup of a circular pond filled of green-moldy water with a giant Lilly flower display case in the middle and a sign that read, _Frog Spawn Soap_.

Not that far away from the frog soap display was a shelf that allowed a free trial for certain items. Matthias grabbed a normal looking yo-yo from the rack and flicked it. Almost instantly, the yo-yo began screaming and Matthias frantically rolled it back up to stop it. He returned the yo-yo back where he found it and walked back to the entrance.

When he found Theodore again, the older brunette voiced out that he didn't appreciate being left alone in such a crowded place and grabbed Matthias wrist. He did not let his attention wander off Matthias again.

Matthias lead their way around the store and found himself picking up 15 _Dungbombs_. 5 of which he'll give to Zabini and the remaining for himself. Hopefully he can use it to mess with Filch during the break. He also grabbed three small bottles of _Temporarily-Permanent Blue Dye_ , which Crabbe saw from the shop's window during Halloween, and stashed it.

Nearby, Theodore winced out loud when a red ball dropped from the ceiling and rolled over to Matthias feet.

Matthias picked up the _Very Bouncy Chameleon Ball from_ the floor and walked over to Theodore, who was rubbing the top of his head. "You want to buy this?"

Theodore shook his head in disbelief. "Not that. This one," he pointed at a normal looking post-man shoulder bag and showed Matthias the tag pinned unto it.

 **RELATIVELY LARGE POST MAN BAG**

 **A FINE ZONKO PRODUCT LACED WITH THE FINEST EXTENSION CHARM**

 **AND A CLEVER SURPRISE TO SPICE UP YOUR LIFE**

 **WHEN YOU PLACE THINGS IN IT. TRY IT OUT!**

 **Come on buy it**

 **Only 200 Galleons**

"Okay… What do you think the surprise is?" Matthias quipped.

Theodore picked up five small items nearby and handed them to Matthias. He then instructed the latter to put each item inside the pack one by one.

For the first few ones he put in, the bag kept. No special tricks or anything. It acted _exactly_ like a normal bag. Come the fourth item, however, the item he placed inside immediately warped above his head and dropped down on him.

"Ah!" Matthias yelped. "That actually hurt!"

"I know," Theodore chuckled. "But you wanted to know, right?"

"You could've just told me," he grumbled.

"I could have," Theodore shrugged. "But you have to admit that was quite funny."

Matthias rolled his eyes. "I guess? If it's not you who ends up getting hurt," he joked and swiped at Theodore's head, which the latter expertly dodged. Theodore laughed and walked over to another shelf nearby to check another item. Matthias could only tilt his head, "I thought you wanted it?"

"The bag?" Theodore echoed. "I do but it would be a waste of money. Father would rather I use it on books."

"But you like it," Matthias argued.

Theodore shrugged again. "Maybe. But it's not going to be of any use to me. I'd rather use the money for Butterbeer and books. Maybe some a couple of stationary and quills. You'd want to hear from me during the holidays won't you?"

"Well of course," Matthias nodded. "I don't want to be lonely here."

Theodore nodded, "Exactly. Come on let's pay for those and get out of here. I think I'm getting a little claustrophobic."

Matthias glanced at the bag for a while and grinned. "Here," he handed Theodore his merchandise and pushed the latter away. "Go line up in the counter, I'll check on something real quick."

"You're not going to buy that for me are you?" Theodore asked.

Matthias smiled, "It's useless to you right? So, no. I saw this really funny yo-yo earlier and kind of want it. I'm going to check it one more time. Wait up for me in the queue. "

Theodore hummed accusingly at him, before turning around to get them a place in line.

Once Theodore was out of sight, Matthias grabbed one _Relatively Large Post Man Bag_ from the rack and called for a personnel's assistance. He paid for it on the spot before stashing it in a bag laced with an Extension Charm. They left Zonko's with surprisingly enough jokes to carry around.

Theodore then dragged him to _Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop_ to buy a couple of stationary sets he's had his eyes on since Halloween. He then suggested that they buy a matching pair for holiday letters. Matthias actually found it adorable and humored Theodore's enthusiasm by choosing an appropriately Christmas themed stationary.

As they left the shop, Theodore reminded him that he's going to have to choose a special sheet for Matthias soon. The usually silent Slytherin then babble on about how Scrivenshaft's didn't have a design that particularly reminded him of Matthias so he'll look around for some more. And it turns out, Theodore is a stickler for making sure his owl letters are specialized for every person he enjoys writing or talking to. Matthias actually felt a little warm around the cheeks while Theodore listed off the different designs he had in mind when thinking about the former. Most of them were pretty normal until they increasingly became ridiculous jabs to mess with Matthias.

Their next mandatory stop is Honeydukes sweet shop, and it looked as crowded as it was during Halloween. Gone are the monster and caramel or pumpkin themed candies, and in comes the minty frost flavors of the holiday season.

There were about a dozen shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable inside the shop. There were creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, honey-colored toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; a large barrel of Every Flavor Beans, another barrel full of Fizzing Whizbees, and sherbet balls levitating in mid-air.

Matthias walked over to a wooden plank that magically flashed the word "Special Effects" in various ways. By the time he and Theodore arrived in front of it, the word effects sparked like it was a broken fuse box. The new catalogue showcased _Droobles Best Blowing_ _Gum_ , something Matthias bought right away; the strange, splintery _Toothflossing Sringmints_ , tiny black _Pepper Imps_ , peppermint cream shaped like toads, fragile sugar-spun quills, and exploding bonbons.

His wallet heavily regrets dropping by this store again but his stomach and sweet tooth have no regrets. Theodore remained conservative with his money again and didn't buy a single item from the shop. He did however steal five chocolate taffies from Matthias' bag.

When they walked out of Honeydukes, Hermoine and Ron walked past them, fixated in some sort of discussion with one another. This isn't an unusual sight for many but it becomes one when their ring leader is mysteriously missing from the picture.

"I'm just going to greet Hermoine for a bit," Matthias informed Theodore, "It'll be quick, I promise." He stealthily walked behind Hermoine and covered her eyes when he got close enough. "Guess who, Granger~"

Hermoine gasped in surprise and tried to pull out the hands that robbed her of her vision, albeit laughing amusedly. "Harry – please you don't need to pretend –"

"I'm a little sad you think that I'm Potter 'Moine," Matthias jeered. "Try again. Or I'm never returning your eyesight again!" He laughed maniacally. Hermoine giggled and relaxed in his embrace.

Before Hermoine can rethink her guess, Ron pushed Matthias away from her and bravely stepped between them. "You snakes have a habit of finding us don't you?!" He pulled up his sleeves in a threatening manner and stepped forward. Matthias made a cautious step back. "Do I need to give you a better reminder?"

"Hey, hey, whoa," Matthias mumbled. "I just want to say hi. Jeez, Ron, would you calm down."

"Oh, don't Ron me," the red head grumbled. "I can see what you're doing with my own two eyes. You're trying to win our favor. You already won Hermoine's and a month ago, you tried to win Harry's. Well tough luck. Braun. You will never get mine or Harry's trust."

Matthias rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't even try if I was forced to," he groaned. "You're being too damn irrational, Ron. And that's coming from someone who knows Zabini. I just wanted to say hi, Weasley, that's all. You can relax."

"Relax?" Ron exclaimed. "Relax! You want me to – Ow! Why did you – ow! Not you too Hermoine!"

"He just wants to say Hi, Ron," Hermoine said. "Let him have this. Then you'll leave us right, Matthias?"

Matthias nodded. "I've said my peace, and now I leave. It's just a little weird that Harry isn't around with you two."

Ron opened his mouth to snap at Matthias again, but Hermoine beat him to the punch. "He doesn't have permission to leave."

"Ah, that's a shame," Matthias mumbled. "Hogsmeade's pretty fun. Anyway," he made a low bow, "have a nice weekend you two. Give Harry my greetings. Remind him that my offer still stands by the way." He circled around the two Gryffindor's and tilted his head to beckon Theodore to follow after him.

Theodore immediately flanked right beside Matthias, ignoring Ron and Hermoine as he walked by. He felt some sort of fabric brush past his arms and looked over his shoulder, curious. "Potter had no letter?"

Matthias shook his head, "Appears not, why?"

"No reason," Theodore hummed, his gaze lingering further on Ron and Hermoine chatting up thin air. "Just weird to see them missing one I guess. Especially if the one missing is their titular head."

Matthias shrugged while he kept the door leading to the Three Broomsticks open for Theodore. "I'd rather it be Ron that's out of the picture. At least Hermoine and Harry are easier to talk to."

"He's Weasley, Matthias," Theodore reminded him as they took a window seat. "I already told you what he's like and I'd rather you not associate yourself with someone like him. Granger I can stomach, even if it hurts, but Weasley?" He shook his head. "Not so much."

"I hear you loud and clear, Theodore," Matthias mumbled. "I don't think I can agree with someone like him. Too brash for my liking."

As if on cue, Ron and Hermoine follow them inside The Three Broomsticks from close behind. Ron made a passing glance towards Matthias and Theodore before walking to the opposite side of the store and seating on a table meant for four people. It was a little weird that they need that much space to seat only two people.

"What would it be boys?" Madame Rosmerta asked as she stepped by their table while balancing two trays on opposite hands. Following closely behind her is a levitating quill and scroll that seemed to write down orders on its own.

"Two Butterbeers please," Matthias said.

"– and a basket of chips," Theodore added.

"And a basket of chips," he reiterated.

The quill scribbled their orders right away and Madame Rosemerta turned on her heels. "It will just take a moment, dearies. If you need anything else, you know who to call, alright?" Both Slytherins nodded in understanding. "Cheers! Enjoy the rest of your stay, boys."

Ron passed by their table again to get fresh Butterbeer's from the counter and returns not long after, cradling three mugs of Butterbeer instead of two.

Matthias found it a little odd but the moment he turned his head to look over their table, the third mug had suddenly vanished from sight. "That's… a little weird. He was carrying three mugs right?"

Theodore nodded. "Yes, he was. And now it's missing. A fitting mystery for you to distract yourself during our _date_ it would seem."

Matthias laughed. "Are you jealous?"

"Maybe a little," Theodore mused. "I finally have you all to myself and I was having the time of my life today. Now your attention's suddenly back to the Gyrffindor's."

Matthias chuckled again. "Aw, don't be like that, Theodore. You're far more special to me than they are. And I wouldn't call this day all that fun. I mean all we did was visit the same shops we did last time. We haven't even visited Tomes yet."

"After we do my day will be complete," Theodore closed his eyes, content.

"Got your eyes on something new?"

"There isn't a whole lot of new ones, but I do have some ideas," Theodore said. "You finished Manxmouse yet?"

"I fell asleep halfway through the sixth chapter," Matthias groaned truthfully. "But I'll finish it during the break I promise."

"Hitchikers?"

"I'll try to read it, I promise," Matthias said. "Keep me from getting bored and all that."

Madame Rosemerta reappears with their order not long after. She pushes two warm servings of Butterbeer into their hands and placed basket of chips in between them before leaving to serve more customers.

"Merry Christmas?" Matthias raised his glass and hoisted it near Theodore's. Theodore smiled and tapped glasses with him, "Merry Christmas."

Matthias savored the Butterbeer as he drank, his insides growing warm as he swallowed the buttery scotch drink. He placed the tankard down and Theodore laughed. "What?" he blinked, confused at Theodore's sudden fervor.

Theodore continued to laugh and gestured at his own lip, "You have a little something here. Yeah – no – right. Your other right. There we go."

Matthias licked the foam stuck just below his nose and grinned in triumph. Theodore handed him a napkin to wipe the remaining foam off before they resumed to talking between themselves in silence.

Not long after, a cold breeze blew into the warm confines of the Three Broomsticks. Matthias head instinctively turned his head towards the door and saw Professor McGonagall and Flitwick enter the pub. Shortly after them, Hagrid towered in from behind while he talked with a portly man wearing a lime-green bowler hat and pinstripe cloak. He looked oddly familiar…

"Isn't that the Minister of Magic?" Theodore pieced it out for him.

"What, really?" Matthias gaped, squinting his eyes a little bit to reacquaint himself with the Minister's appearance. "Oh, yeah. That is him. What's he doing here?"

Theodore shrugged. "Black, maybe? I mean he is a fugitive."

"The Dementor's got that handled," Matthias reiterated as he watched their group take a seat beside the table where Hermoine and Ron were seated. Oddly enough, a Christmas tree now covered them from sight. "Him being here won't suddenly make Black reveal himself you know."

"Yeah, well," Theodore sighed dismissively, "he's of no use back in the Ministry either."

Matthias laughed. "Really, now? Didn't know you were into politics."

"I know a lot of things you don't that's for sure."

The sudden attendance of the Professors and the Ministry of Magic blurred away into the back of Matthias and Theodore's worries and soon after they were back to discussing between themselves. They talked about Animagus' – thank you Professor McGonagall – and thought about what animal they'd turn into if they were ever that diligent enough to study to become one.

"I'd say panda," Matthias gushed. "Maybe red panda. I mean they're just so adorable. They scare easily too. I mean if you watch animal shows in the telly, which you don't, I know, they're like – really small sedentary creatures." He giggled. "I relate to them so much. What would you be?"

Theodore hummed, thinking long and hard about his. "A fox," he gleamed. "I mean they're majorly solitary animals. Silent, but clever predatory animals of the wild. I can relate I guess… And they're adorable."

Matthias rubbed his face. "Great," he sighed. "I just imagined you with fox ears, and damn man, those _are_ adorable. Maybe I should get you ear headbands for Christmas?" He joked while placing his hands over his head to imitate ears. "Maybe I'll transfigure some ears unto you now –" he jests, pulling out his wand to try and tap Theodore's head with it.

Theodore grew red and pushed Matthias arm away bashfully. "No – I don't trust your transfiguration skills – you might turn me into a duck–"

"I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid's voice roared from the corner. Halting Matthias and Theodore's playful antics, as well as everyone else's chatter. All eyes turned to Hagrid, curious, and McGonagall instantly reprimanded him for his outburst. They returned to their secret conversation shortly after.

Matthias exchanged looks with Theodore.

"Doesn't sound like they were discussing about Black," Theodore humored him.

"But it could have everything to do with him," Matthias added. "Remember what we read in the library? Black betrayed the Potters, he's a 'murdering traitor'." Theodore nodded in agreement and they kept staring at the Minister's table for a while before coming to a conclusion.

"Want to listen in and risk getting found out and sent to detention?"

"Definitely."


	20. The Curious Case of Black

_**Chapter 20: The Curious Case of Black**_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Theodore gushed as Matthias folded a piece of parchment into something that resembled a bird's beak.

Matthias brought it up near his face and gestured it to open and close like it was talking. "It's a snapper," he grinned.

"I fail to see how that can help us."

Matthias clicked his tongue. "Your lack of faith wounds me, partner in crime. You still have that Sickle?" Theodore balanced the silver coin in between his fingers and pushed it near the snapper. "Now watch me create magic," he alternately tapped both items on the table, and with a derisive wave, cast " _Sero lligo._ "

Both the sickle and snapper emitted a reddish hue color that converged into a thread-like connection between them before vanishing. Matthias picked up the sickle and it rolled it over to the Minister's table. He aimed his wand at it, before it rolled too far and whispered, " _Auscultio minimare_ "

The snapper shook and hovered lowly on top of the table. It opened its mouth piece and voices, sounding especially like Professor McGonagall's own, came out from out of it. "–grew – another friend of the Potters. Maddened by grief, no doubt, knowing that Black had been Potter's Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"How did you do that?" Theodore gaped. Matthias shook his hand dismissively, silently telling him that he'll explain it later. They both leaned in closer to the snapper and eavesdropped in on a conversation they shouldn't be listening in in the first place.

"Pettigrew… that fat little boy tagging around after them in Hogwarts?"

"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter, never quite as bright as them."

"There, now, Minerva. Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses – Muggles, of course – told us how Pettigrew cornered Black…" the connection died for a moment. Matthias had to recast the spell on the silver coin on the ground.

"–lew Pettigrew to smithereens…" the connection died again.

"I hate it when this one doesn't work with me" Matthias grumbled annoyingly under his breath. He shook his wand fervently as though the problem was in it.

Theodore peered under the table and cast the same spell he'd seen Matthias use on the sickle. The voices came back, a tad louder this time, and Matthias applauded Theodore's command of a new spell.

"Don't try and one up me now, Nott," Matthias jested. Theodore merely flashed him a proud smile and resumed snooping.

"– normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally with me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored. Asked if I'd finish with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed the crossword. It was astounding how the Dementors had little effect on him, that's coming from someone placed in the most heavily guarded places in Azkaban. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"But do you think he's broken out to do–" someone gasped "Good gracious, Minister he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his – er – eventual plan… But we hope to catch Black long before that. Alone, You-Know-Who is less powerful, but give him his most faithful servant back, and I fear to think how quickly he'll rise again…" There was a small chink of glass on wood.

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said McGonagall.

One by one, pairs of feet picked themselves up and walked out of the pub. A static crunch came from the snapper followed by a loud ear-piercing sound. Matthias and Theodore both backed away, hand clasped over one ear as they grimaced at the high pitched sound.

McGonagall looked over their general direction upon hearing it, and honed in at Matthias and Theodore, seemingly catching on their sudden distress.

Matthias immediately crushed the snapper with an arm and pretended to rest his head on it. "I'm just saying that if we try something as stupid as that, we might get caught."

Theodore looked at him crazily. "What are you – Ow!" – Matthias kicked him under the table and he mirrored his smile. "Not if we're careful. Besides I know someone who can… help… us…" his voice droned out as the last of the Minister's company left. He shot Matthias a glare, "That hurt."

"Sorry," Matthias apologized.

All of a sudden, the door burst open on its own, allowing an abrupt gust of cold winter air to blow inside the pub and snow to messily fall unto the ground. Footprints that was simply too small to have been Hagrid's own marked themselves on the snow. Ron and Hermoine then ran after the Minister's group with obvious worry etched on both their faces.

"That was… weird," Theodore mused, at loss for words.

Matthias nodded in agreement. He looked over his shoulder to check on something and much to his surprise, he saw three unfinished tanks of Butterbeer on Hermoine and Ron's table. "That's even weirder. The missing cup is back."

"You know…" Theodore started. "When we passed by Weasley and Granger earlier, I felt like I brushed some kind of fabric. I looked back and they were talking to someone that isn't there. And just now, they had one extra Butterbeer."

"What are you saying?" Matthias egged him on.

Theodore shook his head, the only logical explanation he had in mind slipping past him. "I honestly don't know, but it's something."

Ignoring their mystery man, Matthias and Theodore spent the next few minutes trying to piece together any new information they overheard about Black with the pieces they already knew instead.

It turns out that Black was the Potter's Secret-Keeper. A role given _only_ to a person's most trusted confidant.

Matthias initial confusion over trying to understand Black's ability to betray his friends only made him more confused and angry at the man. More questions were brought up than answered and he was feeling a little annoyed by it now. It all feels so convoluted.

Theodore however, understood it far better than he did and explained. "It's not that complicated Matthias," he reiterated. "Black sold them out. He was their Secret-Keeper, for whatever secret it was, and was finally able to reap what he's sown all those years. You-Know-Who found the Potter's, killed them, then ran. Pettigrew tried to avenge them and failed. Black was caught and sent to prison, only to escape years later to kill Harry in vengeance for You-Know-Who."

Matthias snarled, running his hands through his hair, unable to accept something so clean-cut of an explanation such as that. Logical, yes, but he can't help but questions one thing. The same thing that bothered him months back. Where did Black's _loyalty_ truly lie?

"No, there has to be _more_. Something we missed," he mulled over as they walked back to the castle grounds.

Theodore sighed and caught Matthias' shoulder. "I know this sounds like a very interesting mystery to you, and it is, but this is as far as we go. Yes, there could be more, but we aren't going to figure that out. We're not going to get anything more than we already do. Black's the worst kind of person there is, is that too hard to understand?"

"I just –" Matthias inhaled, "– I want to understand how he can live with it. You heard the Minister back there. Black looked like he wasn't even bothered by being in Azkaban for what? Eleven years? And I've visited Azkaban, only a few minutes sure, but I can feel every bit of me being taken apart. I can't even begin to imagine what years of imprisonment there can do to a person."

"And he was their Secret-Keeper, Theodore," Matthias added. "Secret-Keeper! They trusted him enough with their life. That's like me trusting you with a secret I'll never tell anyone, because we've been friends for years–"

"We've only been friends for three months," Theodore reminded him.

"I know, but hear me out –" Matthias kept his argument. "Hypothetically, imagine we've been friends for years. Imagine all the memories, the good and the bad. Imagine we've been together through hell or high-water so much so that I trust you enough with my own life. Then I make _you_ Secret-Keeper. I tell you secret that answers a question your family has secretly been searching for all these years. Will you betray me then? Just because you had a duty to your family?"

Theodore frowned. Matthias can already see the gears in his head running. "Matthias this is different–"

"Will you?"

"No," Theodore finally answered. "I'm not abandoning my father. No matter what it is we've been through."

A wave of disappointment spurred from Matthias and he felt his hand shake. He hid it inside his jacket's pocket and lowered his head. Of course, family would always be thicker than blood. How can he be so stupid to think someone would throw away their life for his own? Loyalty is earned; not attained by mere years of being acquainted.

Matthias looked up at Theodore and saw a cloud of regret pass over his eyes. The younger of the two sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation. He shouldn't have made this personal. "I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely. "I shouldn't have said that. I know how close you are with your _vater._ I was just trying to make a point."

Theodore shook his head, "I understand that you don't understand how Black can choose his family over his friends, and desperately want to. I get it. I don't quite get how he can choose so easily either, because all that we know is found on the surface. There has to be more, I know, but let me throw the question back to you." He looked at Matthias and asked, "If I tell you a secret that can ultimately save you mother, and sharing that secret to your family will cause me my life, will you sacrifice me for her?"

Matthias opened his mouth to answer, but said nothing. It was simple, it _should_ be simple. He wouldn't give up his friends for anything, but his mother was also very important to him. She still is. If given the chance to bring her back… will he do it? In exchange for Theodore?

The simple answer should be – No, he wouldn't, and yet… he can't choose. "That's not fair," was all he managed to say.

"Exactly," Theodore deadpanned. "It's not that simple, and I know you want it to be. Black must have thought it over the same way we did if we're put in his shoes."

"It's unfair," Matthias sighed. "I can't imagine how Pettigrew must've felt."

Theodore nodded in agreement and patted Matthias' head to calm him down. "I know."

* * *

Matthias saw the other Slytherin's off Hogsmeade station the next day. There was a lot of drama, mostly involving him crying and refusing to let Theodore board the Express, but it was a heartfelt farewell nonetheless.

Theodore promised to mail him a letter once he gets home, while Zabini promised to send him a very memorable present. Their words were enough to lift Matthias' spirits up if only a bit, and he saw them off with a grin that never failed to light up everyone's spirits. It wasn't until Daphne approached him from the side to slip him a roll of parchment did he drop said smile.

"Don't open it till we're gone," she instructed before filling in after the others. "Have fun having the castle on your own, Braun. Try not to burn it down."

Matthias supposed he stopped breathing for a while after Daphne flashed him a smile because the next thing he knows, the Express was already moving. He ran the entire length of the station while waving at them only slowing to a halt as he reached the end. He watched as the Express disappear along the horizon and looked down at the piece of paper on his hand.

Pulling one end of the string that kept the paper rolled, Matthias opened the letter and caught his breath. His eyes slowly grew in disbelief and his lower lip quivered in shock. Daphne just gave him her mailing address!

"Braun, move your slow arse up – What'r you –!" Filch bitterly growled in warning from behind Matthias, only to be cut short by hands grabbing his own and being forced to jump around circles.

"She gave me her mailing address, Filch!" Matthias cried. "Her mailing address! She's giving me a chance!"

"Sure, kid," Filch scowled after he pulled his hands away. "Good for you. Now get out of here. Back up the castle. Go on!"

Matthias, still high on believing, pirouetted on his heels and did as told. He walked up the stretch of Hogsmeade village towards the castle and traversed the castle's halls, on his way back to the dungeons, all without moving his attention from the address on his hands.

The only time he actually looked away was when he heard a couple of familiar voices come from a nearby corridor. Curious to know as to who else decided to stay behind this holiday season, Matthias followed the voices and saw Hermoine's bushy brown curls disappear into the bridge leading to Hagrid's cabin.

On a normal day, Matthias would assume that Hermoine and the others were only visiting their dear friend Hagrid but after eavesdropping on their talk about Sirius Black yesterday, Matthias knew the visit was more than just a social call.

There was still gaps in his knowledge about Sirius Black and if there was anyone who knew more than he did, it's probably Harry, and by extension, his friends. He silently trailed after them in the bridge and watched them descend the hill down to Hagrid's hut.

He juggled around the options in his head. Matthias can choose to ignore them and in turn take Theodore's advice to forget about the entire Black ordeal, _or_ he can return to his new found interest of eavesdropping in hopes of learning more about Black and finally getting some closure. Glancing down at the Daphne's mailing address on his hand for help, Matthias laughed.

" _Scheiß drauf_ , _lass uns das machen,_ " he nonchalantly said and pocketed the paper in his jeans. He slid down the shallow trench of glittering, powdery snow, and jumped off the slope once the terrain plateaued. He kept his head down the entire time as he stepped closer towards the small house and cupped his ear by the door.

Buckbeak tilted its head curiously at Matthias upon noticing him, and the latter pressed a finger on his lips, silently calling for the Hippogriff's cooperation. Surprisingly enough, Buckbeak ignored him and returned to harassing a dead weasel on the floor.

Now that he thought about it, what is Buckbeak doing so far away from the other hippogriffs…?

"Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" cried Hagrid from within the hut.

Matthias frowned. Why were they talking about the Committee? Weren't Harry and the others here to ask about yesterday's revelation? As Matthias shifted his weight, he accidentally knocks over a clay pot on his right and winces at the loud crash it made. " _Scheisse_."

"Buckbeak what'r ye doin' out der!" came Hagrid's booming voice.

Matthias gasped and quickly jumped over the porch to hide himself behind a giant pumpkin on the left most side of the hut. He pressed himself as close as he can to the wall and held his breath when Hagrid stepped out to look around. He isn't afraid of being found out, no. But he'll be damned if he let himself get caught without even trying.

"What is it, Hagrid?"

"Nofin', nofin', Buckbeak's just enjoying 'imself out der," Hagrid turned around and slammed the door behind him shut before he resumed ranting.

A large sheet of snow from roof, chaffed off the ceiling and fell on top of Matthias, burying him in a cold blanket of wet snow. Matthias had to bite back a sneeze to avoid giving himself away and resorted to shivering under the cold embrace of snow. He should've worn more jackets… " _Toll, einfach toll_ ," he mumbled to himself and cleared the snow off him.

"Won't make no diff'rence!" sobbed Hagrid. "Them Disposal devils, they're all in Lucius Malfoy's pocket! Scared o' him! An' if I lose the case, Buckbeak–" Hagrid gave a loud wail.

Matthias grunted. He suddenly understood everything. Buckbeak was going on trial for attacking Malfoy. And knowing the Ministry… the trial is only procedure. They'll surely sentence the poor hippogriff to death nonetheless.

"Listen, Hagrid," said Harry, "you can't give up. Hermoine's right, you just need a good defense. You can call us as witness–"

"I found a book about hippogriff-baiting in the Legal section a while back. I'll look it up for you again, Hagrid." Hermoine added. "We can make that defense! Buckbeak did nothing wrong, they'll have to see that!"

Hagrid howled more loudly, and Matthias found himself regretting his decision to come here. This felt like an intimate discussion among long-time friends, and here he is eavesdropping. He steeled himself. He's already here, he can't possibly back out now. The chances of him being found out are high if he left now.

"Yer' right…" Hagrid said as he blew his nose. "I can' afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull meself together… "I've not been meself lately see," he said. "Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin' me classes –"

"We do like them!" lied Hermoine at once.

"Yeah, they're great!" Ron backed her up. Matthias could only roll his eyes at the sound of Ron's voice. "Er – how are the flobberworms?"

"Dead," answered Hagrid gloomily. "Too much lettuce." Someone gasped out of worry over the horrible things, but all Matthias can read from that was fake sentiment. If anyone were to properly respond to the news of dead flobberworms it would be – Thank the heavens for lettuce.

Matthias fought back another sneeze again that made him sound a lot like a hiccupping child when Hagrid reminisced about his brief time in Azkaban. He wrinkled his nose in intrigue but didn't really catch what caused Hagrid's past detainment.

It wasn't long after that when Gryffindor's finally decided to leave. Matthias let out a thankful sigh and rubbed his hands together. He's _freezing_ down here. They exchanged their farewells and gave Hagrid their last minute assurances before making their way up the hill and back into the castle.

Matthias counted to twenty before running after them and scurried his way back to the common room; none the wiser about Sirius Black.

* * *

The next morning, Matthias felt awfully feverish.

He felt warm all over, had an annoying headache, and he could barely breathe through his nose. Forcing himself out of bed brought dark circles around his eyes which caused him to lose balance and fall face first down Zabini's bed. He sneezed violently and cursed the moment he thought it was a good idea to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation, outside, in the snow, wearing only a thin long sleeved shirt, a parka, and jeans.

Matthias willed himself to walk to the Hospital wing, where Madame Pompfrey was shocked, perhaps angry, to have a patient this early in the break. He had to lie about what caused his flu overnight, and thankfully enough Madame Pompfrey didn't ask any further questions.

She sat him down on one of the beds and scolded him for being too reckless around in the snow while she forced down the last of her Pepperup potion into Matthias' throat. It tasted _awful_. Like cough medicine mixed with dirt and oily fish.

Matthias wanted to vomit the potion out but Madame Pompfrey forced him to keep it in. He felt his face grow hotter than normal and his ears burn. He reached up to feel them, only to notice that they were steaming, like, hot tea, _steaming_. He began to panic, but Madame Pompfrey assured him that this was normal and that it should go away soon.

Heeding her words, Matthias left the Hospital wing while his ears continued to blow warm air. He rubbed his ears consciously and decided to make a detour back to the kitchen to hopefully get something to eat, and take his mind off this peculiar medication.

Matthias stopped in front of a fruit portrait that hung innocently on a wall near the Hufflepuff common room and tickled a pear found on the lower right. Something mechanical clicked from behind the portrait and Matthias pushed the painting open. It swung backwards to reveal a lowly lit kitchen filled with hundreds of house-elves roaming about, working on cutting, and preparing the food for tonight's meal.

"Master Braun has returned!" an elf, working closest to the door, revealed his presence and a couple of others swarmed around his feet to greet him.

"Hey, guys," he said with a soft smile. "You happen to have another cup of cocoa lying around? I kind of feel bad right now."

"Of course, of course, Master Braun!" a couple of them cheered and frantically shoved each other to prepare a warm cup on the dot.

The others urged him to seat near the fireplace and threw an old tattered blanket over him. They asked him about his ears and voiced out their concerns as to whether he was sick. A few of them inquired if Matthias would want something else to help him get better.

Matthias laughed. House-elves are so eager to please. "I think I'm craving for cookies right now," he thought out loud. "Maybe those will make me feel better?"

There was a short pause among the elven crowd and a few of them scrambled to bake him a batch of cookies. While he drank his hot cup of steaming warm chocolate, and waited for the cookies to finish baking, Matthias indulged the house-elves by sharing a few of his favorite Brother Grimm fairytales. The elves reacted accordingly to his dark tales.

After an hour or two with them, Matthias finally excused himself from their company, complete with a plate of cookies on hand as he made his way back to the dungeons for some light reading. He owed Theodore Manxmouse and Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.

From the corner of his eyes, Matthias saw Hermoine guiding a megaton of books in the hallway with her wand. He blinked, confused. Why is Hermoine the only other person he sees in the castle?

He approached her slowly, waiting for Harry or Ron to trail behind her, but to his surprise, she was alone. Smiling at the perfect opportunity to talk to her, he fell in line with her and offered her a cookie as greeting. "Good morning, 'Moine. Want one?"

"Matthias!" she squeaked in surprise. "Hi! I didn't know you were around, oh – thank you." She picked up a piece from the basket and chewed on it demurely. "Are these fresh?"

"Off the oven, yeah." Matthias raised his nose proudly. "Olly made them. She's really good with dessert." Hermoine tilted her head and Matthias explained that she's a house-elf.

"Oh, well, give her my thanks. That was really good." Hermoined finished off the cookie in her hand and resumed to guiding the stack of books before her to the side.

"What you got there?" Matthias quipped as he tried to catch a glimpse on the book titles. He already had an idea as to what she's reading about, but Hermoine didn't know that.

"Just some light reading."

Matthias picked up one of the books from her pile and read the cover, " _Law and Literature_. You call this light reading? It's a law book, Hermoine. I know you're smart and all, but I don't think we even _have_ to read these."

Hermoined grabbed the book back from his hands and scoffed. "Maybe I want to be a lawyer in the future, you wouldn't know. And maybe I'm just doing the necessary reading for an early start."

"Right," Matthias drawled, unconvinced. "Well whatever, that's your business, missus. Where's Harry and Ron by the way? You shouldn't be alone right now, especially with Black roaming around."

"Roaming around?" Hermoine blinked. "What do you mean roaming around? You've seen him?"

Matthias shook his head. Hook the line. "I'm just saying that if this guy wants Harry dead, he wouldn't be opposed to using his closest friends against him. I just want you to be safe."

"I'm as safe as I can be, Matthias," Hermoine assured him. "You don't need to worry about me or Harry; or Ron too, if you still care about him even for a tiny bit."

Matthias laughed. "Okay, fine. Ron too. You know… Malfoy's been talking about Black for quite some time now." – Sink her – "He mentioned something about Black being the Potter's Secret-Keeper. I'm not really sure. But I thought you can, maybe, enlighten me about it?"

Hermoine stopped on her tracks and stared, horrified at him. "How do you know that…?"

"I told you," Matthias smiled, "Malfoy told me."

Hermoine looked away, thinking. "Why… Why don't you ask him instead? He seems to know a more about Black than we do anyway."

She was avoiding the subject.

"You know how he is, he keeps the most interesting bits to himself," Matthias grinned. "I'm just a curious mind, Granger. I don't know a single thing about Black, being a foreigner and all. I just want figure the guy out."

"Figure?" Hermoine echoed. "What do you mean figure him out?"

Matthias shrugged. "People are making him out as this crazed murderer, but I feel like there's something more to Sirius Black than what the papers say. And you, being Harry's friend, should know something right?"

She back-pedaled, looking a little apprehensive. "I don't know what you're playing at Matthias, but I'm going to advise you to step this one out. You don't know who you're messing with."

"Maybe," Matthias shrugged, "I just want to understand how Black can do that."

"Just… how much do you know?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"I –" Hermoine stammered. "It's not my secret to tell Matthias. Even I want to know what's really going on here, but I can't tell you anything. I hope you can understand that."

Matthias hummed in defeat. He's not going to force her to give the candy. "Alright, fine. I'll figure it out on my own. And don't worry, I'll be careful," he claimed with a wave of his hand. "Good luck bringing up a solid case for Buckbeak by the way. Once the Committee has decided it's hard to change their minds."

Hermoine blinked in surprise. "How do you know –" she cried again, but Matthias was already walking away. "Matthias!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Another multi-chapter drop after so long? I had time and two days of suspended classes turned out to be a blessing (when I should be studying). So we are close to reaching the climax of the year, which we all know where is headed. I'd like to hear what you all think of the story so far, do don't forget to leave a review, and follow/favorite to have your quick updates! Love, love.

German translations; these are all google translated so feel free to correct me if it's wrong and I'll correct them accordingly. It's greatly appreciated:

 _Scheiß drauf_ , _lass uns das machen_ \- Fuck it, let's do it / _Toll, einfach toll_ \- Great, just great.

Sushi out~


	21. Holiday Blues

_**Chapter 21: Holiday Blues**_

* * *

Matthias stretched out as far as he can on bed and mewled out loud without reservations. Zabini wasn't around, nor anyone else for that matter, to scold him for being too loud so he let himself have his freedom. Matthias looked out the window on his left and noticed the ice layer above the lake's surface.

When today's date finally dawned on him, Matthias quickly grabbed his robes and bolted for the common room filled with childish excitement. No one else was around the common room when he arrived except for a sullen looking fifth year that was already opening his share of presents by the fire.

"Merry Christmas, Evans!" he greeted.

Matthias had the privilege of being acquainted with Evans just a few days ago. He's a quiet fella with fewer words to offer than Theodore. And for whatever reason, Evans has denied any form conversation Matthias tried to spark with him and the latter decided to actually stop trying. He's not going to waste time and effort on someone who obviously doesn't want it. Whatever Evans' problem with him was, he could care less. But nothing is going to stop him from spreading a little Christmas joy and jovially repeated, "I said - Merry Christmas, Evans."

"Merry Christmas," Evans mumbled back with a little annoyed growl at the end as he picked up a neatly wrapped package from under the tree.

Matthias nodded once in triumph and decided to reward Evans' with peace. Matthias walked over to the Christmas tree found in the center of the room and sat on the end where most of his present were stacked on top of each other. There were seven presents addressed to him in total; two from his family, another four from Slytherin, and another one from his Muggle friend.

He starts unwrapping the gifts from Slytherins first.

Malfoy bought him a snow globe from the ski-lodge he's staying in for the holidays. It's not a very meaningful present but Matthias appreciates it still. Matthias shook the glass ball expecting something magical to happen but it remained fixed. Just a normal snow globe that showcased the ski lodge he supposed. Matthias set down the globe and supposed that Malfoy just gift wrapped the first thing he set eyes on in the gift shop and shipped it. Matthias chuckled dryly, not knowing what else he did expect from Malfoy.

He opened a present from Zabini's next – a total surprise. He didn't expect Zabini to _actually_ send him anything when he said that he would, but the thought was very much appreciated. It was a green wool scarf.

Matthias' eyes widened at how personalized it looked and immediately wrapped the scarf around his neck. He turned to reach for Parkinson's present but shuddered when he felt something wriggle down his back. Matthias removed the scarf to inspect it for some price tag or something and instead spotted something thin, something long and brown, fall on the floor, wriggling.

Matthias paled up upon realizing what it was and screamed ten-fold. He kicked the disgustingly hideous worm away from him, causing it to fly towards Evans who also jumped away in shock. He took off his shirt in paranoia and dropped it on the ground, hopping around in disgust to get the feeling of slimy, writhing worms off him.

Evans looked at him like crazy and inspected the worm closely. He shook his head disapprovingly and picked up the dead worm before nonchalantly throwing it into the fire. "Put your shirt back on, Braun," he hissed, "it's fake."

"But it moved! It was moving!" Matthias countered, refusing to believe anything Evans tells him. It _is_ real and it was utterly disgusting.

"Ever heard of a Squiggle?" Evans asked. Matthias shook his head. "It's a prank item in Zonko's. You can buy it for 5 Sickels. Now put your bloody shirt back on."

Another 'Squiggle' worked its way out of Matthias' shirt and he visibly shuddered at the mere sight of its brown segmented skin. Matthias scowled at Zabini's immature idea for a prank-slash-Christmas-present and decided to not be merciful in return.

He picked up his shirt and shook it clean before putting it back on. He aimed a resentful blasting spell at the Squiggles on the floor and sat far away from the small bonfire on his left.

Matthias finally picked up Parkinson's present next and read the greeting card pasted on it,

 **As congratulations for moving past the "I hate you" zone** _ **and**_ **actually getting her address. Have this. Love and kisses, Pansy Parkinson**

" _Mein gott, Parkinson_ ," he moaned with a blush. Parkinson has always been such a tease and he kind of resents her for it, but nonetheless appreciates her undying support. Even if it is unnecessary for most of the time. Matthias opens her present, secretly hoping it has _nothing_ to do with Daphne and is instead something from the Caribbean.

He pulls out a wooden doll that heavily resembled Daphne Greengrass wearing a floral Caribbean attire from the wrapping and turned red around the ears. Matthias buried his face in his hands and cursed Parkinson repeatedly in his head. Once he got over his flustered state, Matthias placed the doll right beside him and smiled dearly at it.

He needs to hide this from Daphne. _Forever_.

It took quite a bit of effort before he can move his focus away from the doll to another rectangular present on his lap. Theodore's present was an expensive looking fountain pen. Matthias' usual retractable pen lost its ink a month ago and was pretty distraught over using ink and quill again. Theodore must've thought to buy him a new one but moved to the next best thing that his father would allow him to get his hands on.

Matthias sighed. Now he felt pretty banged-up now for giving Theodore a jinxed messenger bag for a Christmas present in comparison to something so thoughtful. He'll be sure to apologize for that later. Maybe buy him a new book just to show how apologetic he is.

Turning to his family's presents, Matthias questioned the inner workings of his father and brother's mind. They both sent him books he had no interest in reading whatsoever. Hendrik sent him a Quidditch book, while Johann sent him a book about dragons. He put them to the side, promising to look over them later and picked up a small box from his Muggle friend, Daryl.

" _Bitte sei Legend of Zelda… Bitte sei Legend of_ _Zelda,_ " he chanted, hopeful, as tore apart a badly wrapped package. With the final rip, Matthias gasped and jumped to his feet, raising the box in the air in all his glory. " _Daryl, Ich liebe dich!_ " he shouted and kissed the box of Link's Awakening repeatedly in his hands.

Matthias waved his wand at his pile of presents, grabbed Daphne's doll, and moved to retreat back into the common room until Evans called his attention from behind. "Hey, you missed one," the fifth year said as he handed out a small red box to Matthias.

"I'm not expecting anyone else to send a present," Matthias mumbled.

"Well it's not mine either," he refuted.

Confused as to who else may have sent a present, Matthias took the box off Evans hands and inspected it for a note. When he couldn't find any, Matthias opened the box after mouthing respects and saw a little porcelain mouse in it. Matthias groaned irritably. This present is meant for him alright. But he most definitely did not expect to get anything from _him_ either.

Engraved on the box's lid was the words, " _до малка мишка_ " – _to little mouse_. Matthias felt a vein popping and dismissively threw the gift into the fire without a passing glance. The nerve of that man.

* * *

At high noon, Evans knocked at Matthias' door to inform him about the time and left. Matthias immediately dropped his new book, _Men Who Love Dragons Too Much_ , and picked up his parka to try and catch up with Evans, but it seems the latter's insistence to ignore him was unparalleled.

When Matthias arrived in the Great Hall, the house tables have been moved to the end of the hall again; similar to how the Hall was setup when Sirius Black first broke into the castle. Only a single table, set for thirteen people, stood in the middle of the room.

Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were already there, along with Filch who has taken off his usual brown coat and was wearing a very old and rather moldy looking tailcoat instead.

Matthias greeted the Professors a Merry Christmas, like a good mannered student would, and topped it off with a sweet, sincere smile.

Dumbledore ecstatically repaid his sentiments and welcomed him to the Feast. McGonagall smiled pleasingly at his manners and offered him a seat across them. Matthias politely accepted the gesture and sat down beside two extremely nervous first years. He greeted them too and the first years shuffled in their seats, mumbling a soft greeting back. Snape could only narrow his eyes at Matthias and the latter avoided his gaze. He can never feel comfortable under the scrutinizing, privy eyes of the Potion's Master.

Not long after he arrived, the Great Hall's doors swung open again to reveal Harry, Ron, and Hermoine approaching the table. Dumbledore opened his arms wide and welcomed their new additions. "Merry Christmas! As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables…Sit down, sit down!" he beckoned for them to take their place among them.

Matthias didn't greet them nor turn his attention towards them because of his recent encounter with Hermoine. She probably told Ron and Harry about it too, so suddenly acting all friendly around her immediately after would raise some flags.

"Crackers!" said Dumbledore enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver noisemaker to Snape who took it reluctantly. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large pointed witch's hat topped with a stuffed vulture.

Matthias chuckled at their exchange and Snape glared at him. Matthias squeaked and quickly looked away. Ron and Harry grinned.

Snape's mouth thinned and pushed the hat towards Dumbledore, who swapped it for his wizard's hat at once. "Dig in!" he advised the table, beaming around. Their small feast went on steadily as time went on. Small chatter among faculty and students sparked up here and there and a few more crackers were popped open.

Matthias found it a lot easier to connect with the first years he'd seated with too. After finding out that they were both Muggle-borns, Matthias made it a must to talk to them about video games – a sure fire way to connect with the Muggle youth – and asked what cool and nifty presents they got for Christmas.

As he took a jelly bean offered by the first year seating closest to him, the doors of the Great Hall opened again. A raggedy looking female with very large round spectacles wearing a green sequined dress walked close to the table.

"Sibyll, this a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore, standing up to greet her. Professor Trelawney explained her reason for appearing in the simple celebration and Matthias could only roll his eyes. She _must_ be the Divination teacher.

Dumbledore drew up a chair, in between Professor Snape and McGonagall, for Trelawney to sit on. She gasped at their unlucky number of thirteen people and immediately took a seat to break the bad omen it would bring. "Where is dear Professor Lupin?" Trelawney asked.

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," said Dumbledore. "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day."

"But surely you already knew that Sibyll?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyebrows raised.

Trelawney responded, as if it was natural for her to know. McGonagall retaliated and Matthias just silently sipped the hot broth from his spoon, amused by how McGonagall tried to keep her head around the divination professor.

"I doubt it," interrupted Dumbledore, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, putting an end to Professor McGonagall and Trelawney's conversation, "that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion for him again?"

"Yes, Headmaster," said Snape.

"Good," said Dumbledore. "Then he should be up and about in no time… Derek, have you had any of these chipolatas? They're excellent."

The first-year boy went furiously red at being addressed directly by Dumbledore, and took the platter of sausage with trembling hands. Matthias elbowed Derek and told him to calm down. The first-year's hand continued to shake as he transferred sausages unto his platter.

Two hours later, the lunch turned into a full on Christmas dinner party, complete with party hats and newly refilled drinks. Matthias reached for the pitcher of Butterbeer and practically hogged it all for himself. Evans looked unhappy to be around this long, especially when Matthias forced him to have a little fun and to pull a cracker.

"Come on, pull it!" he said.

"No. I'm not pulling that stupid string," Evans repeated with a deep frown.

"Pull the string, Evans," Matthias egged, "or I'm taking your erotica books away."

Evans' eyes grew wide and he mouthed a soft, "You wouldn't dare…"

"I can and will, Evans," Matthias grinned. "Now pull the damn string." Evans glared at him and with a stifled grunt, pulled the other end of the cracker. There was a loud bang that echoed in the room and Dumbledore threw his hands up jovially in cheers. A white mouse with crimson colored eyes and small pinkish nose dropped down unto their lap.

Matthias suddenly remembered the porcelain mouse he threw in the fire earlier and shoved the mouse unto Evans' lap. Mrs. Norris then jumped on Evans' lap in an attempt to catch the mouse. Scared and terrified, the mouse dug itself inside Evans' cloak in an attempt to hide and Mrs. Norris followed

Evans screamed and stood up from the table, running around in circles as he tried to shake off the mouse that has somehow found its way up his trousers, all the while escaping Mrs. Norris' claws. Matthias laughed at poor Evans, while Snape tried to get the mouse out of the boy's clothes.

While the commotion with Evans was going on, Ron and Harry stood up to leave. Trelawney stopped them to ask who stood up first for another death omen. McGonagall drawled out her usual dislike for divination again before excusing herself to leave. Matthias followed right after her not long after and spotted Hermoine talking with Professor McGonagall just outside the Hall. He could've sworn Hermoine said something about a Firebolt.

* * *

Matthias spent the next day cooped up in the Reference section of library in an attempt to figure out the word Johann wrote in the glossary of the dragon book he gave him. Written in red ink, in all capital letters, is the word "Wivren".

Matthias supposed Johann is hinting that he's _somehow_ gotten a hold of a "Wivren's" dragon egg, whatever that is. It's concerning that Johann, with his long history of black market deals, who's never associated with magical creature smuggling before, is suddenly dealing with Dragon dealers.

Even more so that Johann actually managed to get his hands on one.

Dragons are very dangerous creatures. They're almost impossible to domesticate, they can grow into massive sizes, _and_ they can breathe fire. If Johann did manage to get a hold of a dragon egg, there is now way he's planning to raise it in their small home in London. Matthias paused to think. No, Johann will definitely try to domesticate it if he knew the gains are larger than the risk. But what _are_ the gains? It's a freaking dragon.

All the Dragon books Matthias has procured through the hours made no mention of a dragon species known as Wivren. He didn't even think something like it exists and thought Johann was conned out of his own game. That is highly unlikely so Matthias looked around for more books.

It took him another hour before finally figure out that the word Wivren isn't a dragon species, but a smaller, distant draconic relative. Wiverns, or as they are most commonly known as, Wyverns is a rare subspecies of dragons. They are nowhere near as dangerous as their bigger cousins and had no ability to spew fire or poison out of their mouths; but they did have spiked tails and sharp talons. Because of their size and less lethal attributes, Wyverns were hunted to near extinction a long time ago to act as a substitute for their larger and more threatening cousins. Efforts were made to save them from dying out but Wyverns aren't exactly the most sexually active species either so they soon faded off into existence.

Until now that is.

Johann, somehow, someway, managed to get his hands on one egg; after a thousand years of not having a single Wyvern egg roll off the black market like it's gold. How did Johann even have the money to buy it? Matthias buried his head into his hands and decided to stop thinking about that. Whatever Johann did to get it is his problem. All Matthias is concerned for right now is what they're going to do with it once they hatch it.

He looked at his copy of _Men Who Love Dragons Too Much_ , and finally understood what Johann wants from him. Johann wants him to study on how to raise one. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Matthias waved the books back to their shelves, and mumbled about Johann's responsibility being passed on to him again. Not that he's complaining. It would be pretty fun and exciting to raise a non-deadly cousin of a dragon.

Matthias picked up his things and walked to return to the dorm room. He still had to read his father's gift, _The Official Guide to the Quidditch World Cup_ , an obvious invitation to make him excited for next year's World Cup even though Matthias could care less about it. He supposed he can indulge his father's excitement about it this year though. He owed Hendrik that at least.

As Matthias passed by the Legal section on his way out, he heard a soft, but recognizable, sound of stifled crying. The only other person he knows who'd be sane enough to visit the library at this time of day would be Hermoine, and considering that she's trying to write up a defense for Buckbeak, it's only logical. But why would she be crying?

Matthias followed the sounds through the small maze of book shelves in the Legal section and finally found Hermoine sitting alone on a long table with thick, leather bound, books scattered all around. She was too busy to notice Matthias standing from the corner and continued on writing notes on a piece of parchment while she rubbed off tears falling from her eyes.

Matthias cautiously approached her and coughed to get her attention.

Hermoine immediately looked up, her red, tearful eyes, widening at the mere sight of the Slytherin. "Matthias…"

"Hey," Matthias grinned. "You alright? I kind of heard you crying back there."

"It's – It's nothing. Just dust in my eyes," she claimed and looked away to wipe the tears off. Matthias didn't believe her for a second. "What are you doing here? You seem to pop up everywhere I'm in recently. Are you following me?" she accused.

Matthias chuckled, deciding to play along Hermoine's topic switch for now. "Reading up on something my brother made me deal with, nothing too important. And in my defense, this and that are purely coincidence. I'm not following you around."

"I wouldn't call thrice a coincidence," she argued.

"I said my peace and" – he paused – "Wait, thrice?"

Hermoine smiled smugly. "The other day and today count as two, but you failed to mention how you found out we were making a defense for Buckbeak. That's three."

"Oh that…" Matthias blinked. "I'm guessing you figured it out then?"

"It's not very nice to eavesdrop on other's conversations, Matthias," Hermoine scolded him.

"Well," he shrugged, "I was hoping to hear a bit about Black from your visit with Hagrid but I ended up listening to something completely unrelated. I should have left you to your talk. Sorry..."

Hermoine shook her head in either disbelief or understanding before staring down wistfully at her feet. "You're still going on about Black, huh?"

"I told you I'm going to keep digging," he reiterated. "I can be pretty stubborn, you know?"

"Yes, I am aware," Hermoine chuckled. She looked up at Matthias momentarily, like she wanted to say something but won't. She moved to close the book she was reading and sighed tiredly. "There's just… A lot of things going on. I want to help you get closure with this, but it's not my –"

"Hermoine," he interrupted her. "I get it, and I really don't mind. It's Harry's secret to tell, not yours. What I do want to talk about however, is why you were crying." Matthias stepped closer and pulled out a chair beside her. "You know you can talk to me right? I owe you that much for listening to me back then."

Hermoine looked up to study Matthias' eyes, which is riddled with concern all over, and closed her own. She inhaled deeply and started shaking again as she prepared herself to spill. She buried her head in her hands and resumed crying again.

Matthias frowned and reached a hand to pat her head comfortingly.

Hermoine lowered her hands and began, "Is it –" she squeaked "– is it wrong to tell McGonagall about a Firebolt Harry mysteriously receives for Christmas?"

Matthias' eyes widened at the familiar name. "Someone bought Harry a Firebolt?"

"Yes!" Hermoine cried. "It isn't from Dumbledore, we checked. Lupin can't afford a Firebolt. And you," she looked up at him. "You can't possibly have bought Harry a new broom after he told you not to. And even if you wanted to surprise him, it won't be a Firebolt, nor would it be anonymous."

"It's not from McGonagall either," she continued. "Or else she would have known before I told her yesterday which leaves only–" Hermoine pauses, allowing Matthias to follow her train of thought.

"Sirius Black," the Slytherin mused. "You – You think Sirius Black sent Harry the Firebolt."

"I don't think! I know he did! He knows Harry wants that broomstick more than anything and he's certain to have jinxed it so when Harry uses it he'll – he'll –" Hermoine doesn't finish off the though and catches herself from breaking apart even more.

"So what's the problem then?" Matthias asked.

"Harry and Ron – they –" she sniffs, "they won't listen to me. I told McGonagall about the broom because Harry and Ron, they're so in love with it, they're never going to let go of it willingly. I had to tell the Professors to keep him safe! But they don't understand what I'm doing for them. They're always like that… They never try to understand what I do for them…"

Hermoine wipes off the tears falling down her face and slaps herself. "No, I shouldn't be crying over this, it's childish and stupid. I – I –" she stammered. "I did the right thing, right? Telling McGonagall about the Firebolt?"

Matthias opened his mouth to validate her, but Hermoine nodded to herself first. "Yes, yes. I did what had to be done," she said with conviction. "McGonagall will check it for hexes and return it to Harry once she's cleared it. I did the right thing by telling McGonagall." She turned to Matthias and grinned. "Thank you for listening, Matthias."

Matthias shrugged. "Hey, I'm all ears 'Moine. You looked after your boys and kept them safe. I mean, Black has a history of killing people. Stealing a Firebolt to appeal to Harry's wants and blind him to the dangers of it is rather smart."

"I know!"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled to assure her. "You did the right thing given the situation. That's nothing to be ashamed of or cry about. If Harry and Ron can't understand that, then that's their loss. I get to spend more time to you this break now that you're arguing right?" he finished with a grin.

Hermoine laughed and punched Matthias jokingly by his arm. "Not in the slightest, Slytherin." She looked down on her work then back at Matthias. "I'm not going to ask why you thought Hagrid knows something about Black but I _will_ ask you to help us on Buckbeak's trial. You promised to help. Remember?"

Matthias tilted his head, wondering if he ever made such a promise. He doesn't remember but if Hermoine claimed him to have promised it, then he probably did. "Yes, I did."

"You said your father works in the Ministry," Hermoine mumbled. "Do you think he could–?"

"Ah… about that." Matthias chuckled nervously. " _Vater_ works for Magical Cooperation and this is way beyond his control. I mean, he knows people in other departments but it's not going to be much help."

"Matthias," Hermoine insisted. "You promised."

He sighed. "I know, I know. I'll see what I can do, but don't get your hopes up too high. The trials are just procedure. The decision's already been made the moment Malfoy wished for an execution. With the power his family has in the Ministry it's impossible to change their mind."

"Way to break our positive outlook on making a solid case, Matthias," Hermoine joked.

"I'm just saying, that this is unnecessary. A nice thought, yes, but it won't make a difference." Matthias argued.

"Maybe," Hermoine nodded sternly. "But we have to do everything we can if we _can_ do it. It gives us a fighting chance, and we can't give up on Buckbeak. He's innocent, Matthias, and you know it. He doesn't deserve to die for the crimes of another."

Matthias bit his lip. Hermoine is making some really great points right now, and it's hard to argue with someone with passion for righteousness like hers. He still thinks it's a futile attempt, but he also promised her so there's no escaping this. "Alright, fine," he said in defeat. "Until then, what else do you need me to do?"

Hermoine grinned and pointed at a stack of books on the table. "Browse through that and see if you can find anything useful."

Matthias groaned. "You know I hate research right? I should have some reward for helping you out."

"You promised," Hermoine reminded him. "You don't get to bargain with me."

"How about sharing a secret?"

Hermoine laughed. "You're not getting anything new about Black from me, Braun."

"Doesn't mean I can't keep trying, right?" Matthias egged. "Come on, just a few questions. I swear Harry's confidentiality isn't going to be breached here."

"Matthias," Hermoine warned. "If you don't shut up now, I'm wont think twice about jinxing you."

"Roger, that Ma'am," Matthias complied while laughing and buried himself into thousands of pages trying to make sense of a Law book he's never dreamed of ever reading in his entire life.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just translations here for you folks, feel free to move on and have a happy Merryween!

 _Bitte sei Legend of_ _Zelda_ \- Please be Legend of Zelda _/_ _Daryl, Ich liebe dich_ \- Daryl, I love you _  
_ _до малка мишка -_ To Little Mouse

Sushi Out~


	22. The One Time Matthias Was Useful

_**Chapter 22: That One Time Matthias was Useful**_

* * *

Shortly after the New Year's passed, students began to return from their respective holidays. Malfoy arrived first from their group, and was then followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Matthias didn't even think it was coincidence at this point. Malfoy probably timed down to the second and the younger can color him impressed.

"I appreciate it, I really do," Matthias said as he shook the snow-globe Malfoy has given him for Christmas. "But I didn't think you'd buy me something so Muggle looking."

To his right, Matthias heard Crabbe curse and immediately pass Goyle five Galleons. The latter then threw a pouch of coins towards Malfoy, who caught it nonchalantly and condescendingly thanked the two boys for their kindness with a low bow.

Matthias squinted at them. "Don't tell me..."

Malfoy laughed, catching on. "Come now, Braun. It's all just harmless fun." Crabbe and Goyle nod in agreement from their corner. "Making Galleons has been a whole lot easier since you've arrived. No offense."

"Sure, _n_ _one taken,"_ Matthias drawled out and rolled around with the snow-globe still on his hand. "Mind telling me what stupid bet you got me into, against my better judgement mind you, again?"

Malfoy pointed at the snow-globe and Matthias glanced down on it. "This? What could you possibly bet on _this_?"

"You see Matthias, I didn't just _buy_ a Muggle souvenir because I happened to lay eyes on it first," the blonde explained. "I bought it because it looks _like_ a Muggle souvenir and knowing you, you wouldn't think twice about what it does. We bet on whether or not you can figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Matthias echoed. Malfoy gestured for him to flip the globe over and Matthias silently read the word engraved on the bottom with a confused frown etched on his face. "O...kay?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked over to help the poor man. "Seriously Braun, how do you even call yourself a wizard," he groaned whilst tapping the crystal ball with his wand. " _Regelo."_

Activated by the incantation, the miniature people inside the snow-globe, along with its scaled down ski-lift, sprang to life. Matthias eyes widened in awe and pressed the globe closer to his face to marvel at the cute moving miniatures.

"That's what it does," Malfoy said. "And it took you weeks to solve. _Congratulations_."

"Yeah," mumbled Crabbe in a disheartened voice. "Nice job, Braun."

"Nice job, indeed," Malfoy smirked as he threw the bag of coins playfully in the air.

"I'm not anyone's betting pool," Matthias hissed as he threw a pillow towards the blonde. "Stop betting on me you idiots."

"It's the only thing you're useful for Braun," Malfoy reminded him as he dodged the incoming projectile. "How could we live with the idea that you'd be useless if we don't bet on _you_?"

Matthias sticks his tongue out at the blonde and chucks another pillow towards him, which finally hits Malfoy on the face. Malfoy playfully retaliates by chucking the pillow right back at him. Once the pillow hit, the younger sneered.

"Gambling aside," Malfoy said, "my father asked me to pass on an invitation to yours for a family dinner. If convenient."

"They know each other?"

"It would seem so," Malfoy hummed. "When I was younger, way too young to remember, we apparently met with your family. A business trip or something. They haven't kept in touch that much is obvious but seeing as we're both in the same house, father saw it as opportunity to reconnect."

Matthias hummed in thought. Malfoy squinted back at him. Then suddenly everything clicked; his past familiarity with Malfoy's name suddenly made sense now. "You're 'squinty-eyes'!" he shouted all too loudly. Malfoy's eyes twitched. "My brother used to talk about you!"

"Now I remember why I _don't_ remember," Malfoy seethed. "Your brother was a menace and it's too much for my younger self to handle."

"And so were you apparently," Matthias chuckled.

"Let's never talk about this again," Malfoy pleaded.

"Will do, prince," Matthias saluted and proceeded to make a letter for his father. Johann is going to be so stoked about this.

Zabini was the next to arrive. He practically kicked the door open while mumbling some clear profanities under his breath.

"Didn't go so well I assume?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh, it went _splendidly_ ," Zabini drawled. "My best actor award is long over due. That guy can't tell the difference between me and the person I approached him as. He's that gullible. No wonder mother chose him. And he's so… _nice_ ," he hissed with a scowl. "It's disgusting. I can't believe survived a month with him."

"But he's rich, right?" Goyle piped, "That's enough to make the journey worth it."

"Of course he is!" Zabini cried. "It's just insulting that a half-blood like him is going to wed my mother in a few months. He's every bit the kind of man we need, but doesn't mean I have to _like_ him."

He threw himself unto his bed and yelled when he felt something stab him from beneath the comforters. Zabini pulled out the blanket and was shocked to find cookie crumbs scattered on his bed. Matthias snickered from his bed and Zabini's eyes were instantly on him. " _Braun…"_

Matthias flashed him a not-so-innocent sweet smile and closed his hangings.

Zabini immediately lunged over towards Matthias and the latter scuttled to run away, cackling. Zabini barreled after him, catching Matthias by his ankle, and making them fall on each other.

"You – stupid – piece – of – OW!"

Zabini rolled on his back when Matthias kicked his forehead with a socked foot and the latter quickly retreated towards the door. Zabini pointed his wand at the carpet in the center of the room and yelled, " _Protraho_!"

The carpet underneath Matthias slid back, causing him to fall face first on the floor.

Zabini wasted no time and pinned Matthias down and furiously punched at him. "You – just – had – to – STOP IT!" he yelled as Matthias' pushed the former's face away from him while laughing like a madman.

"Apologize!"

"For what – you asshole –" Zabini growled. "The Game Boy? Didn't we – settle – Matthias! Shf –!" Matthias managed to stop Zabini from talking by pressing his hand on the latter's mouth.

"The _WORMS_ , ZABINI!" Matthias cried before he forced Zabini off him with all his might.

"Ohh…" Zabini gaped in recall. "Why should I? That was a long time coming."

Matthias narrowed his eyes and saddled Zabini to rough house him again in revenge. Zabini seemed to play along and they proceeded to wrestle each other on the floor until Zabini had Matthias on a head lock that forced the latter to concede.

Theodore arrived after dinner that same night.

Matthias and the others caught him unpacking his luggage silently on his bed and was immediately tackled down by his overly eager best mate.

Theodore didn't look all that annoyed by the act, and instead reciprocated Matthias' greeting by ruffling the latter's hair. Matthias then fired away a long slew of apologies for his prank-present and made sure to thank Theodore for his well thought out present.

Theodore didn't find his present insulting or anything and told Matthias that he appreciated the gesture.

Matthias sighed in relief when he heard this, but an off comment Theodore said about the Squiggles made Matthias suspicious. Turns out, not everything was alright with Theodore, and as revenge for the prank-present, Theodore agreed to help Zabini with _his_ prank-present.

Matthias cried betrayal of the first degree but found out that he can't stay mad at Theodore for too long. He's his best mate for Merlin's sake. Zabini on the other hand… he can stay mad at for a week - possibly longer. He's got witnesses to prove it, and vowed that this war isn't over.

* * *

Class started again the following morning.

Matthias' back ached from having accidentally fallen asleep on the floor and walked grimly while he massaged his lumbar. He considered visiting the Hospital Wing so Madame Pompfrey can alleviate the pain, but he also didn't want to be called out by the Slytherin's so he persevered through the pain and Zabini's playful taunts when he noticed.

None of them were _too_ excited to go out and venture the cold during Care for Magical Creatures. Even when Matthias told them that the flobberworms died over the break, everyone was concerned about what new monstrosity Hagrid will introduce them to next.

Surprisingly enough, only a large stack of dry wood stood waiting for them when they arrived in Hagrid's cabin. It confused some and worried a few, but Hagrid didn't say anything to assure them or excite them. Matthias silently wondered why while Hagrid moved to set fire to the stack.

Red colored lizards then appeared from under the rubble, closing in unto the fire's bustling flame for warmth. Students quickly mimicked the lizards desires to feel warm and huddled around the fire under the crisp morning air.

Hagrid then tasked them to keep the bonfire filled with Salamanders lit for the entire meeting; and Matthias, along with everyone else, found this lesson unusually enjoyable for some reason. All they did was walk around scouring for dry wood, and have a little adventure of their own on the nearby woods while doing so, then throw it into the pile.

Zabini abhorred the labor work but then warmed up to the task when he found a hole filled with fat worms to scare Matthias with.

Once Matthias got rid of Zabini, he approached Hagrid and wished him luck on Buckbeak's trial. Hagrid found the sentiment odd but Hermoine backed Matthias up and explained that he's helping her pen the case.

Hagrid's eyes grew wide and suddenly wrapped Matthias in a gigantic hug in gratitude. Without any warning, Hagrid began to tear up and almost spread snot on Matthias' cloak. Matthias quickly pulled himself out of the situation before the Slytherins can catch him being friendly with one of their most hated professors this year.

Ancient Runes, which came immediately after Care of Magical Creatures, wasn't as enjoyable as Matthias hoped it would be. They passed their project, then Professor Babbling gave them another two weeks' worth of translation work. Matthias was too busy cursing his own fate to notice Hermoine mysteriously popping up beside him halfway through the class.

Transfiguration gave them no leeway and immediately picked up from where they left off before the holidays. Despite the ample time given for them to practice their transfiguration skills, Matthias still couldn't turn his hedgehog into a pincushion. To make matters worse, McGonagall reprimanded his lack of improvement with it and gave him additional readings to help him.

Potions went as smooth as a Slytherin would expect but Snape wasn't impressed with the sub par quality of Matthias brew after a slew of top-grade performances. Matthias scowled. It's not his fault he didn't notice Zabini throw in an extra dash of ginger root powder in his brew while he cleaned.

The normal everyday school life of Hogwarts took a different turn during Defense. Out of the blue, Hermoine silently took the empty seat behind Matthias and Theodore, earning them confused glances from the entire class.

Matthias could've sworn Malfoy stopped breathing for a moment. Another look around the classroom and Matthias saw Ron glaring daggers at him.

" _Make her leave_ ," Theodore hissed. "All these stares is making me lose focus."

Mathias looked over his shoulder and saw Hermoine keeping her head low. She's trying her best not to intrude on their agreement and Matthias respected her for that. When she looked up, Matthias sent a soft, assuring, smile at her before turning his attention back to Theodore. "She's not going to bother anyone, I'll explain later alright?"

Theodore grunts with a roll of his eyes. "I hope you know what you're doing."

When class ended an hour later, Hermoine dashed out the room in a hurry, walking past Ron and Harry after a quick exchange of words.

Zabini tilted his head intriguingly at the Gryffindor's and pitched in a guess, "Must be Weasley's fault."

"Well you're not far off," Matthias agreed half-heartedly.

Malfoy then stepped in line with them and gave Matthias a passing glance. "Come on Braun," he beckoned. "Tell us what's going on."

"I'm not telling," Matthias said, dodging any chance of saying the reason for their feud like an amateur. As much as he wanted to tell them, he isn't going to betray Hermoine's trust by spilling out whatever he learns from her to the Slytherins. "Ask Zabini, he's got a pretty good idea."

"This isn't the first time we've seen them fight," Malfoy scoffed. "And we don't care who started it. What we want to know is _what_ started it.No use denying it either, we know that you know. You're useful that way."

"I thought I was only useful for winning bets?"

"Now you're useful for two things," Malfoy said. "Gambling and gossip."

"I thought gossiping was Parkinson's job."

Parkinson pushed her hair over her shoulder confidently as she joined their attendance in the mess hall. "It still is," she claimed. "But when it comes to Granger, you've got the best bits, Matthias. Pretty sure she has the hots for you anyway."

Matthias shuddered at the thought of Hermoine liking him in that way, and shook the idea out "Ron and Harry are being idiots. Hermoine doesn't appreciate it, happy?"

"Not enough," Malfoy hissed. "That's as vague as when Parkinson talks about cosmetics" – Parkinson let out an offensive gasp. "Tell us the truth and I'll have Zabini apology for those Squiggles."

Zabini looked at Malfoy aghast and clicked his tongue. "You don't get to use me as bargaining chip Malfoy," he said. "Why are you even interested in knowing what caused the fight in the first place? The three of them fought. Period. Everyone's happy. Can we just leave it at that?"

"No," Malfoy insisted. "I need to know so I can annoy Potter with it. This is too good an opportunity to let slide."

Parkinson laughed. "Draco, you're going to burst something if you let yourself get too excited."

"Well, tough luck, you're not getting anything out of me," Matthias declared. "My mouth is sewn shut about this."

As the other continued to try and get it off Matthias, Theodore, who has been silent during their entire walk from the classroom to the Great Hall finally looked up and mumbled something profound. "The Firebolt…"

Everyone stopped and turned their attention to Theodore. " _Pardon_?" Malfoy quipped. "What do you mean the Firebolt?"

Matthias rubbed his face in recall. He forgot that Theodore had a knack for remembering things he's seen or heard at least once. And it's made even more impressive because Theodore can piece things together like it's nothing given a few minutes to think.

"Remember last night?" Theodore asked them. Numerous head nodded, while Malfoy growled lowly in recall. "Matthias said Potter got a Firebolt for Christmas."

"We also agreed that Matthias was lying"

"But what if he isn't?" The others exchanged weird glances. Matthias silently pleaded for Theodore to stop. "Look," the brunette said, "Matthias doesn't even like Quidditch. How would he know about a new world-renowned broom unless he heard it from someone else?"

"Because he wants to see me suffer knowing that Potter owns one," Malfoy replied.

"Yes," Matthias chuckled. "That's exactly what I wanted to do."

" _Or_ he could be using that as a facade," Theodore said slyly. Matthias kicked Theodore under the table to stop him, but the latter continued. "Let's just say the Firebolt exists. Granger may have taken it."

"And why would she do that?" Malfoy asked incredulously despite humoring Theodore's what-if. "She would be taking the only fighting chance Potter has the entire season. Without Potter, Gryffindor is finished. Granger doesn't paint me as the treacherous kind of either." He turned to Matthias. "Did you tell her to do that?"

Matthias frowned. "Who do you think I am? Of course not!"

"Then what made her go _loco_ and take the broom from Potter?" Parkinson mused. "That's very stupid for someone with a big head like hers."

"Sirius Black?" Theodore said as though it was the most obvious answer. Matthias buried his head in his hands.

"Are you joking?" Malfoy drawled. "Sirius Black? Send Potter a million dollar broomstick for a present?"

"I'm being serious," Theodore reiterated. He chuckled to himself at the unsaid joke and continued, "Think about it, the castle is heavily guarded. We all know that Black is going after Potter. The Professor's will never let him get a chance to be near him so he's forced to take Harry out in some other way."

"I get it…" Zabini finally caught up. "Black is using the Firebolt to sabotage Potter and kill him. But damn… a Firebolt? That's some investment just to kill one kid. I'd give anything to get my hands on one."

Malfoy frowned then turned to Matthias. "Where's the Firebolt now?

"It's a what-if, Malfoy."

"Cut the bullshit," Malfoy snarled, eyes narrowing at Matthias. " _Where is the Firebolt_?"

Matthias sighed and silently apologized to Hermoine in his head. She's probably never going to let him live through this if she found out he was the one that spread the information around. "It's with McGonagall. Confiscated until it's cleared of all possible jinx's and hexes."

Malfoy's eyes twinkled maliciously. "That is the most wonderful news I've heard all day."

* * *

After grilling the truth out of him, Malfoy managed to confirm the existence of Harry's Firebolt. The pure-blood immediately informed the Slytherin team of their enemy's new artillery and broke the news of its current state for the next few games. As gratitude for Matthias inside work – which it really isn't – Malfoy offered to teach Matthias how to fly a broom better.

Matthias would have agreed to it if only Malfoy didn't comment on his lousy flying skills like it was the worst he's ever seen. Matthias knew Malfoy was only riling him up as payback for lying about the Firebolt and this was just another one of their usual Slytherin smart-ass banters, but Matthias found it incredibly insulting. He knows his flying skills aren't the best but he doesn't need Malfoy to tell him that. He didn't even want to be taught how to fly better, all he wanted was some peace and quiet following the events of being used as an informant.

"Hey Zabini," Matthias chimed while he looked around his stuff in the dorm room. "Have you seen my Runes homework?"

Zabini hummed. "Is that the one with the weird symbolic drawings on the first page?"

Matthias nodded frantically. "Yes, that's the one. Where is it? I need it."

"Nope," Zabini grinned. "I didn't see it."

"Zabini!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh. Learn to take a joke. You've been on edge for the past few days," Zabini mumbled. "Have you been getting enough sleep?" Matthias merely scowled at him and Zabini sighed. "Malfoy took it to the Quidditch pitch, said he needed it for something. And by something, he obviously means you."

Matthias stopped rummaging through his stuff and groaned. "Don't you dare touch my stuff too," he warned the older male, who only shrugged at him dismissively.

Matthias stormed out the room cursing Malfoy's insistence to get him out into the field for no reason. He's made himself clear that he's not interested in learning how to fly better, nor interested in learning how to play Quidditch so they can order him around for future ventures.

When he arrived in the field, the team was in the middle of doing drills and running circles with one another in an attempt to steal the Quaffle. Malfoy hovered high above the team, looking around for that glint of gold that he soon trailed after upon spotting it. Matthias watched as Malfoy try to catch the Snitch, but is always a feet away from grabbing it with his hands.

Matthias secretly felt a dark desire to see Malfoy fall from this height because of how pissed he is at the younger, but ignored it. He didn't want Malfoy dead, he just wants his homework back. But if Malfoy even as so much as folded that thing in half, he _will_ kill him.

A few minutes later, Flint called the team back down to the field, his face scrunched in obvious displeasure. "This won't do," he said with a shake of his head.

"Malfoy!" Flint roared. Malfoy stood upright, startled by their Captain's anger, almost immediately.

"You can't be this lousy during a game," Flint grunted. "Ravenclaw's Cho Chang flies a Comet Two Sixty and while it's no match to a Nimbus 2001, she knows what she's doing and you don't. If you want to have a shot at Gryffindor, you better suck it up and start flying like you mean it."

Malfoy frowned in mixed determination and annoyance that he was just told to do better.

"Derrick, Bole! What are you sissies? Swing harder! The only thing you're knocking off their brooms at this rate is yourself." Flint grabbed a beater stick and swung it over Bole's head, who ducked out of the way. Flint threw the stick back to Bole and jabbed a finger at him. "Hit. _Harder_ ," he reiterated. "Or else I'll show you how hard I can hit your heads together. If we lose against Ravenclaw, I'm holding you two responsible and changing you with better Beaters. Understand?"

"Yes, Captain." Bole bitterly answered.

"But if we win?" Derrick asked, hopeful.

"I'll still kick you out the team," Flint snarled. "I don't need 'passable' in this team. I need players that knows how to hit their opponent, _hard_."

Flint then turned to their Chasers and nodded approvingly at them. "Montague, Warrington, good work. We'll need to maintain level heads and remember basic offense and defense positions, we know how tricky Ravenclaws can be every match. They'll try something new as always but this time," his attention turned to Matthias, "we'll be ready for them."

Flint jabbed a thumb behind him and ordered, "Everyone out. I need a word with Malfoy and his friend." The team looked reluctant to follow Flint's orders, their eyes glancing over to Matthias who was standing not that far away from the group with his arms crossed.

"Flint," Montague started, "I don't understand –"

"Out. _Now_."

The team disappeared behind the bleachers and Matthias approached Malfoy and Flint. "I just want my homework back please and thank you," he demanded.

Flint smirked, "Of course. We don't want to trouble you. Malfoy," he regarded the blonde, who smirked back at the taller male and appeared to pull something out of his robes.

"Thank yo–" Matthias started, only to be cut off by Flint wrapping a friendly arm around his shoulders.

"You didn't let me finish," Flint mused. "I said Malfoy would give you your homework – _after_ you hear us out."

Matthias pushed Flint's arm off him and bluntly said. "I'm not interested. Can I please just have my homework?"

"No," Flint deadpanned. "You do as we say, and we'll give you your homework back. Undamaged and returned to you just as you remember it. Are you in?"

Matthias sighed. He can always just walk away and redo it. He had the time to spare and remembers about half of what he wrote for that translation work. It wouldn't be too much of a hassle, but Matthias is simply too unmotivated to do it again knowing that he's already done it once. "Is it illegal?"

Flint guffawed and slapped Matthias' back jokingly. "Only if you get caught, new kid! Heard from Malfoy you're pretty friendly with the other houses. So, how about you use that charisma of yours to earn us a spot in the finals?" Before Matthias can give his answer, Flint ruffled his hair and walked out the field.

Matthias turned to Malfoy and so desperately wants to rip the smug grin off his face. His wand crackled lightly in his robes the more he tried to repress the anger brewing in his chest.

"Good luck, Braun," Malfoy sneered as he handed him a roll of parchment before following Flint into the changing rooms.

Matthias looked down at the roll on his hands and didn't find it surprising to unroll a fluke. The paper only had a note from Malfoy telling him to do as they want. He crushed it in his hands and decided to do the job he was given with the highest amount of pettiness towards the Flint and Malfoy.

The very next day, Matthias tried to figure out how the Ravenclaws plan their games by hanging around Astoria and her Ravenclaw friends after class. It was some half-baked lie about trying to understand the different play styles of the Hogwarts Quidditch teams and faking enthusiasm for Slytherin's upcoming match. It was tiresome to say the least, the Ravenclaws seemed to buy it even though Astoria obviously didn't. Matthias was simply thankful that kept her mouth shut.

After a bunch of leading questions, he finally got what he needed. It turns out that the secret to Ravenclaw's unpredictable play style are fruits of an open strategy forum months before a set game. The objective of it is to make the sport feel like a house initiative rather than just a select few. They collect stratagem ideas against their next opponent from everyone and pick out the best ones to use. Generally, the entire house knows what to expect from them, but which strategies they will use in the end, remains a well guarded secret.

And therein lies the problem which Matthias could care less about. This is Flint and the team's problem, not his. His job is over once when he gets that list.

Looking for a willing buyer wasn't that hard. All he had to do was bribe a first year, who knew someone that knows someone who takes down notes of the stratagems, to obtain the full list. They both agreed to sell him the piece of paper in exchange for a limited holographic edition of _Cysaem's_ _Guide to Creating Spells, Magiks, and Hijinks._

Matthias knew the risks of such a gamble but took it anyway. There is no way he's giving up on his homework, a rather expensive one now at this point.

Three days and one personal offering of 25 000 Galleons later, the exchange was made after Matthias threatened the first years for the papers credibility before taking it to Flint, who in turn returned him his Ancient Runes homework, undamaged as promised.

A week later, Slytherin played against Ravenclaw with a huge advantage on their hands. Despite this, the Ravenclaw's still managed to outsmart them. Out of the twenty listed stratagems, only three were used. Matthias laughed at the first years gamble and applauded their bravado for going through with it because Slytherin almost lost the game to a piece of paper that wasn't even trustworthy in the first place.

Malfoy became the hero in the end of the game for catching the Snitch before Cho Chang can; effectively placing Slytherin as the team to beat this season.


	23. The Raven and the Lion

_**Chapter 23: The Raven and the Lion**_

* * *

The Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match immediately became one of the seasons most anticipated match ups. It was a do-or-die match between the two teams, for whoever wins squares off against Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup.

After being blackmailed to work for Slytherin, Matthias' drive to cheer for Gryffindor grew ever stronger. Not only does he want Harry to catch the Snitch before Malfoy does, he wants them to _defeat_ Slytherin. He knows he can't help them do that, they'll be very suspicious, but he will cheer them on, on the inside. He also rooted for Ravenclaw in the quarter-half of his heart, just because they earned his respect for last week's game.

As Matthias made his way to the Hall for breakfast, he overheard numerous predictions of the upcoming game and found it amusing. He's already bet on Gryffindor winning and without a doubt, the Slytherins agreed with him. That was the final match everyone wants after all. The best, and possibly, dirtiest match of the season, no doubt. Considering Flint's aggressive team play and his recent discovery of Matthias' usefulness, it's bound to happen.

Matthias promised himself that he will never help the team again despite Flint's persistence to put him in play. The nerve of that guy to try and make him sabotage the Gryffindor's just so they fight against Ravenclaw again in the finals; with the same tactic in mind. It annoyed Matthias that Flint is gambling like he knows the results will be the same. The probability of the ravens even selling him the stratagems again is very low. Not after their loss last time.

While in thought, Harry passed by him in a hurry, wearing his red Quidditch robes and carrying a high-end looking broomstick. Matthias frowned as the realization slowly dawned on him. He but his lips and slowly walked inside the Great Hall with his head held low.

A hand grabbed his robes and pulled him into a circle of taller and bulkier Slytherins, facing him in the middle is Malfoy, who glared at him with narrowed eyes. " _You_ said the Firebolt won't be in play till after their match with Ravenclaw."

Matthias closed his eyes and calmed his breathing. "I said, McGongall confiscated his Firebolt to check for hexes. I never said when she'd return it. You made that conclusion yourself."

Malfoy snarled, obviously not happy with that excuse.

"Look," Matthias started. "McGonagall wants that cup as badly as Gryffindor. She's not going to keep their strongest card off the table. This match with Ravenclaw is crucial, of course she's going to give it back!"

Warrington pushed Malfoy to the side and grabbed Matthias by his collar, lifting him a few feet off the ground. "Then why didn't you do something about it if you can read them so well, huh?"

Matthias looked down at Warrington and hissed, "I'm not saboteur, Warrington."

"You damn might as well be!" Warrington pushed Matthias hard unto the wall, enough to make the latter see black circles erupt in the corner of his eyes. "We can tell everyone what you did during the Ravenclaw match. You'd lose your connections. _All of it_. And you'll be left with no friends and no one will ever trust you."

Matthias chuckled darkly. "You think I'm scared of you, Warrington? I've faced more threatening men back in Durmstrang. You're nothing compared to them, and you're most certainly _nothing_ compared to me."

"Go ahead!" Matthias challenged. "Tell them. And I'll them the reason why I did. Who do you think they'll believe, huh? A Slytherin who's shown himself trustworthy or a dirty slim-ball like you?"

Warrington glared at him resentfully, at lost for words, and pressed his wand deep into Matthias neck. "One more word out of that fucking mouth of yours, Braun and I will end you right here and now."

Flint placed a firm hand on Warrington's shoulder and whispered at the latter to stand down. Irritably, Warrington did as told and dropped Matthias, who heaved heavily on the ground while rubbing at his neck.

"A Firebolt won't make a difference," Flint assured them half-heartedly. "We've seen what Ravenclaw's plans are like, if they know about Potter's Firebolt, they're sure to have some kind of contingency to stop it from holding them back."

Bole slammed his hands on the table, "Of course it makes all the difference, Flint! Are you forgetting what Potter is flying on? It's a _Firebolt_! The world's fastest –"

"– and it outflies our Nimbus by huge margins," added Montague. "Potter always catches the Snitch. He was almost unbeatable with his 2000 and with a Firebolt? He's going to be untouchable."

The grim reminder of the Firebolt's legendary prowess dawned on them all and simultaneously lowered their expectations of winning this year's competition. Malfoy's fist grew pale as he tried to clench it even more in indignation and all Matthias could do was slip away from their crowd.

Warrington bumped shoulders with him viciously, and Matthias merely side-eyed his warning. He didn't expect to make an enemy out of Warrington, or anyone for that matter, but Warrington lost himself first. Matthias isn't one to back down if physically threatened. He's learned a lot of things from Durmstrang, many of which he isn't proud of, but he'll be damned if he allowed Warrington to do as he wanted.

Matthias joined Theodore and Zabini in silence. He tried avoiding their gaze but they were both hard to fool.

"You okay?" Theodore asked.

"I'll be fine," Matthias said dismissively. He grabbed two cheese wrapped corn dogs and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Warrington has always been a bit of an asshole," Zabini tried to assure him. It was weird to hear him concerned. "He'll get what's coming to him."

Matthias smiled. "Guess I'll just have to wait for fate to do that for me."

There was a sudden burst of laughter from the Gryffindor table and Matthias saw Malfoy storm back to the Slytherin team to confirm their fears. That same aura of defeat loomed over them and Matthias felt a little responsible for it.

He may be angry at Flint and Malfoy for blackmailing him but it was hard seeing these passionate players lose hope after the odds have been laid out to them.

Matthias felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face Theodore, who was smiling sincerely at him. "It's not your fault. You're not obligated to help them, you never were. Strudel?"

Matthias laughed and took the strudel kindly. Theodore was right. He shouldn't pity the Slytherin team, they were strong and ambitious in their own right. If they really want that cup, they should work for it, not rely on him. They've done it before, they can surely do it again.

At quarter to eleven, the rest of the school flowed out of the castle and into the Quidditch pitch. Invigorating cheers for the Gryffindors came from their house and the Hufflpuffs, occasionally a few Ravenclaws themselves joined in; while the opposing team was cheered on by their own house and the Slytherins.

The crowd roared with tumultuous applause as the Ravenclaw team walked out of the locker room and paraded across the field. Their team, dressed in blue, waved around at their adoring fans. Matthias pulled out his binoculars and focused on their Seeker, Cho Chang. She didn't look the least bit nervous to be pitted against Harry's Firebolt. That's got to be some determination right there.

When the Gryffindor team entered the pitch with their red and gold colored robes glistening under the sun, the crowd appeared to lose itself in cheering applause. The Slytherin's boos were drowned out by this outcry, because they know, much like everyone else, that the Firebolt may easily be the miracle Gryffindor needs to win the cup in the end.

Both teams faced each other in a neat line and the team captains of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively, Wood and Davies, stepped forward to shake each other's hand and wish for a good fair game.

They fell back, falling in line with their team and waited.

Madam Hooch raised her whistle near her mouth and raised her air. "Mount your broom… on my whistle… three – two – one –" The whistle sounded off and the players kicked off the ground to soar above the pitch.

All eyes were on Harry, watching his Firebolt zoom higher and faster than any of the other brooms in the game in the air.

Upon seeing it action, Matthias suddenly felt the dread Warrington and the rest of the team felt when they heard the Firebolt is in play. It flew flawlessly in air, like it was sliding through air without friction. No broom compared to its speed. It was simply… leagues away from anything.

"They're off!" cried Lee Jordan, official broadcaster of any Hogwarts Quidditch game. "The big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to _Which Broomstick_ , the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship–" Jordan halted. "–Right you are, Professor – just giving a bit of background information – the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in-auto-brake and –"

"Jordan!"

"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for goal…"

Matthias moved his attention from Harry to Bell, who was now hogging the Quaffle under her arms and speeding towards the goal. Right ahead, Harry was trying to loose Cho Chang. He rounded the goal post, with Chang falling behind, blocking their Keeper's line of sight, and allowing Katie to score the first goal of the match.

The Gryffindor camp went wild.

Harry went for a steep dive and all eyes were back on him, Harry Potter has spotted the Snitch and Cho Chang followed close behind. There came a silent anticipation from the crowd as Harry raised his arm, reaching for the Snitch that was ten feet away from him and –

A Bludger, hit by a Ravenclaw Beater, came flying to block Harry's attempt. Harry veered off course, avoiding it by an inch, and in those few, crucial seconds, the Snitch vanished again.

There was a great "Ooooooooh" of disappointment from the Gryffindor supporters, but much applause for the Ravenclaw Beater. Matthias applauded alongside for that neat but dangerous shot.

George Weasley aimed the Bludger back at the Ravenclaw Beater, who was forced to roll right over in midair to avoid it, in frustration.

"Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go!" Jordan says enthusiastically, "Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn – Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision-balance is really noticeable in these long–"

"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS?" came the voice of a really frustrated McGonagall.

Ravenclaw successfully scores another thirty point in a span of five minutes, finally pulling back against Gryffindor. Gryffindor was only fifty points ahead of them, if Chang got the Snitch before Harry, Ravenclaw would win.

Matthias looked around the field for Harry, who he spotted flying close to the ground and narrowly avoided a Ravenclaw Chaser in his flight upward back to the skies.

Harry's eyes widened for a moment, before accelerating towards the Gryffindor goal post where a glint of gold, fluttering its tiny wings, waited. Out of thin air, Chang appeared in front of Harry, successfully blocking his attempts to fly any faster.

Matthias kicked thin air, a little emboldened by Chang's move. He only understood a few minutes ago, but it's obvious that she's using her smarts against Harry instead of going head to head with the world renowned broomstick. He laughed. As expected from a Ravenclaw.

Harry has once again lost sight of the Snitch and flew around the field in search of it. Cho Chang once again on his tail, going for the follow the best Seeker tactic.

Malfoy snickered from behind Matthias' pew. Matthias turned around to check whatever it is they were laughing at and saw Malfoy attempting to climb over Goyle's shoulder with Flint's help. "What the hell are you doing?"

"None of your business," Flint spat bitterly, obviously not appreciating his comments now. He threw a black hooded robe over Malfoy and Goyle, before stepping between Crabbe and Goyle. He threw on a hood over his head and flicked away Matthias. "Look away and just enjoy the game, Braun."

Matthias' eyes lingered at them for a while, confused, before turning back and doing as Flint said. He had no idea what the four of them were planning to do with black hooded robes but it's definitely not any good. But now that he thought about it, the robes faintly resembled the tattered cloaks Dementors wear.

Harry appeared to be speeding his way towards the Slytherin stand where the Snitch was skittering in circles. Then Chang screamed, her hand pointing terrified at the Slytherin stand – specifically that on the higher rows.

Matthias and a couple of others looked over their shoulders to see what terrified the opposing Seeker, only to be bathed with white light that quickly dissolved around them. There was a scream and a large thud behind them. Zabini wailed profanities under his breath as he rubbed the blinding effects of the light that just showered them, while Theodore open and closed his own.

Madame Hooch's whistle blew again, followed by a loud horn from the commentator's booth, signaling the end of the match in Gryffindor's favor. There was loud applause for the Gryffindor's before everyone moved to leave to return to the castle.

Malfoy moaned from the floor, "Potter will pay for this…"

Matthias covered his mouth to avoid laughing at the state he found the four Slytherin's in. They were sprawled all over the spectator stand and entangled in hooded robes. They looked so undignified.

Parkinson tried to lend a hand for Malfoy to get up, but the latter only pushed her away. As a result, he fell back again and more Slytherins cracked soft giggles, snickering at their combined stupidity. Flint twirled on his feet, baffled, before stepping on the end of his robes and slips. He bumps head with Crabbe from behind, who then falls face first on the floor upon contact.

The Slytherins erupted in unified laughter now as more of them exited the stands, instantly recovering from Gryffindors glorious win. Zabini tried his hardest no to die from laughing too hard when he saw Malfoy's head pop up from between Crabbe's legs and hung unto Theodore for dear life.

Professor McGonagall appeared in the booth not long after, her face contorting with unrivalled ferocity. She shot a warning count towards the remaining Slytherins in the booth and everyone scrambled to get out. They mouthed a quick good luck on the four unlucky Slytherins, still tangled in their robes, before disappearing down the staircase.

"Did you see Malfoy's face!?" Zabini hacked. "Oh, Salazar, I should have brought a camera for this –" he wiped a tear from his eyes and inhaled badly for air.

"I think it was something like–" Matthias tried to imitate the face Malfoy made and all three of them cracked up laughing. Theodore's laughter isn't very loud but he is heaving and curling unto his stomach.

Zabini attempted to reenact Malfoy's shrill scream and they were all dry laughing once they reached the ground. Matthias and Theodore was already walking towards the path leading back to the castle, until Zabini held them back by their collars.

"I want to see what McGonagall would punish them with," Zabini chuckled. He leads them behind the stands and hides from sight, waiting patiently for them to appear.

"An unworthy trick!" came McGonagall's voice from the staircase as she dragged Malfoy, Flint, Crabbe, and Goyle, behind into the corner of the field. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin!"

Zabini was the first moan out in indignation, he whispered something to himself about making sure Malfoy is dutifully punished for his actions. Matthias cried at the thought of trying to get back that many points in the limited time they have left in Hogwarts.

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake!" Professor McGonagall turned to Dumbledore who was now walking calmly towards them, hands behind his back.

Matthias found it odd that Dumbledore always managed to keep a calm face despite the situations in front of him. There was no anger in it, but his eyes, gleamed furiously down at the four Slytherins crumple in a heap on the floor still trying to pry themselves off their hooded robes.

Malfoy forcefully pulled the robes off him and Goyle's head, which was under the robes, followed the force and tackled Malfoy back down on the ground.

Once Dumbledore started speaking, Malfoy and the others stopped moving. They seemed to be listening intently on their punishment. Matthias can't hear anything from their distance.

"What's he saying?" whispered Zabini.

"Should we try that spell in Three Broomsticks again?" Theodore inquired.

"What spell?" Zabini followed and Matthias shushed both of them.

"We can't risk getting caught. This is Dumbledore we're talking about," Matthias argued. "If it was McGonagall, then I'd consider but..."

Theodore nodded in understanding. Zabini frowned, still confused at what they both were agreeing about. "What are you two talking about?"

Dumbledore's eyes flashed over to where they were hiding and Theodore shuddered. "We should go."

With unanimous nods of agreement, the three of them left the field in a hurry, expertly merging in with the crowd of unhappy Slytherins and Ravenclaws back into the castle.

* * *

Three hours later, while Matthias, Theodore and Zabini were playing Exploding Snap in the dorm room. Malfoy stormed in with Crabbe and Goyle following close behind. The pure-blood cursed out just aabout anything he can curse to death, _to death_. Matthias isn't even aware Malfoy can spit fire that fast, it's almost impressive.

They silently watched their youngest Slytherin pace the room, throwing his arms in the air every time he ran out of profanities to call Potter, McGonagall, and Dumbledore, while Crabbe and Goyle balanced his ranting by punching out their frustrations out on furniture. Suffice to say it was amusing to see them like this.

Malfoy's tantrum lasted for about fifteen minutes more before finally calming down. He joined them in their circle with his arms crossed and his face glowing as red as a tomato. "I hate them all, I hope they all die. Especially _Potter_ , I hope Black kills him. Successfully. I don't want to ever see his face ever again. I swear on my father's honor I will _crush_ him during Quidditch finals –" he growled without pausing.

Matthias can only calmingly pat him on the back. "You'll get your revenge, you're just going to have to wait about a..." he trailed off, unsure of what date the final match is set, "...a month?"

"What detention did Dumbledore and McGonagall give you dolts?" Zabini asked with a smug smile on his face.

Malfoy glared at him when he recognized that mocking tone and threw flavored beans at the darker skinned Slytherin. Matthias watched the dirtied jelly beans bounce of the floor in shame. "Like I'm telling you ungrateful _imbeciles_. Isn't it enough to know that Slytherin lost a HUGE amount of points because of that villainous, weather-bitten, harpy!"

"Who do you think is to thank for that?" Theodore argued. " _You_ lost us fifty points, Malfoy. Points Matthias and I, and everyone in else in Slytherin worked hard for."

Matthias cried out in similar fancy. "Yeah! I had to recite everytime in Lupin's class to get at least twenty every time."

Zabini scoffed. "Admit it Braun, you just love trying to one up Granger and repeatedly failing. The points have nothing to do with this."

Matthias raised a finger at Zabini. "We are not talking about her right now,"

"Who _cares_ about pointless stupid house points?!" Malfoy snarled, " _I_ have detention!"

"And whose fault do you think caused that?" Zabini condescendingly said. "Oh wait, yours."

"You deserve it too," Matthias mumbled as he flipped two matching cards.

Malfoy scowled and tried to taunt him, "You'd get one too once the Professors find out you bribed a Ravenclaw into selling out their team in their match against us."

Matthias laughed. "If Warrington can't scare me with the same threat, do you think you will? Let me remind you as to who put me up to do that."

"Nothing you can prove," Malfoy said confidently with a grin. "It's your word against mine, Braun."

Matthias pulled the paper from his pockets and unrolled it. It was the piece of paper from Malfoy that instructed him to get information from the Ravenclaws. He waved it around like a trophy and sneered, "No, it's _your_ word against mine, Malfoy."

Malfoy's face turned beet red when his eyes met Matthias own. Matthias could've sworn he can see steam blow out from Malfoy's ears when the latter stood up to retreat into his bed. The pure-blood closed his hangings and a faint sound of screaming came from his bed.

They could only listen to Malfoy's screams of agony from behind the curtains and Zabini raised his hand for Matthias to clap and the resumed their game, laughing among themselves.

* * *

The next day, Matthias noticed the increased security around the castle. He caught Filch teaching the front doors to recognize a picture of Sirius Black and noticed that he was doing more rounds in the corridors more often than usual; while carrying thick wooden boards and boxes of nails. Just before lunch, they caught Filch again boarding up the smallest crack found on the walls to the tiniest mouse holes he can find.

"Did Black appear again?" Matthias asked curiously.

It's been a while since anyone has heard of Black physically being inside the castle, and it's been close to a month since Matthias last thought about the escaped convict. The lack of progress in his personal investigations opted Matthias to drop the mystery all together. He didn't think it was worth it anymore and agreed to see Black for what he truly is, a crazed murderer loyal to You-Know-Who. There was no other explanation for the degree of betrayal he committed against his friends.

Zabini also wondered the same as Matthias when he told them about the Fat Lady, who has finally returned from restoration and is back to protecting the Gryffindor tower instead of that insipid Knight. He also added that that there was trolls standing guard in front of her and around the staircases leading to Gryffindor tower for extra security for some reason.

And then during lunch, all their questions were seemingly confirmed.

There was a large mass gathering around the Gryffindor table and upon closer look, it's obvious that it wasn't Harry that's the center of the commotion, but his best mate, Ron Weasley instead.

"What do you think Weasley did to get that much attention away from Potter?" Zabini mumbled. "Maybe he sold of his family fortune, oh wait. They don't have any." He cackled at his own joke before dropping the smile and resuming his poker face. "But I'm serious, any guesses?"

Theodore shrugged. "I'll bet it has something to do with Black though. It's this year's fad."

"But if it's Black we're talking about, shouldn't it be Potter that he's after?"

Matthias hummed to himself and wondered out loud, "I can go there and ask?"

"Weasley doesn't like you remember?" Zabini reminded him. "And the Mudblood isn't with them. Your only backdoor to Gryffindor intelligence is gone. Unless you plan to ask someone else, then sure, do your thing."

Matthias touched his chest affectionately and exclaimed, "Are you finally accepting me for who I am, Zabini?"

Zabini threw a half finished pastry bread at him and scowled at reply. "I'm only stating your usefulness. I'm accepting nothing." Matthias laughed and threw the bread back at Zabini's face, who dodged it effortlessly.

Theodore looked over his shoulder, studying the Gryffindor table and hummed. "Weasley's talking with his arms."

Zabini grunts impatiently and kicks Matthias under the table. "Alright, I need to know what's got Weasley's knickers in a twist. Go find out!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Matthias left their table, not because Zabini told him to but because he wanted to find out for himself too. He spotted Ernie walk away from the crowd and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He poked Ernie's cheek as a greeting and said, "Hey, Ernie. How's things going?"

"Oh, hey!" Ernie chimed. "I'm doing well. What about you? I heard about Malfoy, totally not sorry."

Matthias laughed. "Swell~ Oh, he had that coming. He deserves it and we all know. The only thing we're angry with is that we lost fifty points because of him."

"Ouch," Ernie winced, "That's hard to get back."

"Tell me about it," Matthias nodded. "So hey, I uh… can't help but notice that people are crowding around Ron like he's an overnight star. Do you know why that is?"

Ernie looked over to the Gryffindor table and glanced back at Matthias, his lips forming a small smirk which Matthias caught. "Oh no," Matthias mumbled. "I know that look. You want something in return."

"Well you did teach me a thing or two," Ernie said nonchalantly.

Matthias grinned, "Alright padawan, name your price."

Ernie listed off a bunch of ingredients that should be – can be – found in Snape's storeroom before telling Matthias what he overheard from the Gryffindors. It would seem that Sirius Black _did_ make an appearance again. Inside Gryffindor tower this time around. The murderer tried to kill Ron with a knife and immediately disappeared after Weasley screamed like a girl, leaving Potter completely unharmed.

"Weasely?" Theodore clarified, "Not Potter?"

"You're being serious right now?" Zabini added.

It was all so weird to think about. Black never hesitated to kill an innocent bystander before. His past criminal record can attests to that as well. So why, after all these years of being imprisoned in Azkaban, with all life and joy drowned out from his system, when he's finally inches away from the person responsible for taking away his freedom, did he choose not to?


	24. Winner Takes All

_**Chapter 24: Winners Takes All**_

* * *

Three days after Sirius Black's reappearance, finally came another weekend. And during the weekend came another long awaited Hogsmeade visit which Matthias has been looking forward too ever since the concept of a Hogsmeade weekend was introduced to him. Unfortunately for him, this Saturday was different and completely robbed him of that joy.

Mathias grumbled to himself as he clicked his retractable pen irritably as he watched the higher years walk out of the common room all dressed for wear under the cold winter weather. This could have been a nice relaxing day but his empty wallet and pile of school works mocked his inherent desire to join the others in their trip out.

Theodore crouched beside him and poked a seemingly lifeless half-blood on the floor. "One last chance to change your mind."

"Would changing my mind help in writing all of these?" Matthias grumbled as he gestured at the books and the rolls of parchments laid out before him. "No, no it would not."

"I told you, he's not going," Zabini insisted. "Let's get out of here before they run out of those cookies in Madame Puddifoot's."

Theodore sighed and told Zabini to wait outside, who was more than happy to comply. He looked back at Matthias and patted the younger's head, "Do you want me to bring anything back?"

"Yeah," Matthias mumbled. "Butterbeer take out, if that's a thing. The one with lots of alcohol preferably, I think I need to be drunk for this."

Theodore laughed. "I can't buy you the alcoholic one, Madame Rosemerta won't sell them to minors. But I'll try to see if she can pack us something to go. See you around."

Matthias waved at him and watched him slink behind the cobblestone wall before returning his attention to the current task at hand. He needs to write two Divination essays for Zabini and Malfoy, which he shouldn't be doing in the first place but is, because he lost another bet against them. He cursed his stupidity for being a sucker for bets with school work as prizes, and just wrote down things he can "foresee" happening in the future.

An hour and a half later, Matthias gave himself a congratulatory pat on the back for a job well done. He's finished both Divination essays without filling it up with complete and total bullshit, unlike he originally planned. Turns out he's not as imaginative as he initially believed and needed guidance from the Divination book Zabini lent him for reference. There were a lot of "future's" to choose from, but Matthias decided to be merciful. Although he did put a prediction of Malfoy's death to spice things up for Trelawney since she seems to like that a lot.

Not long after putting aside the Divination essays, Matthias moved on to work on his vampire essay for Defense and pulled open their book for reading. It was a quick read since Matthias had already been acquainted to the vampire lore even before he discovered magic was real. They were generally the same things, so it wasn't hard to understand. While halfway through the writing process, Matthias eyes began to drift into sleep and blacks out on top of his unfinished essay.

He then dreamt about a fountain of Butterbeer and dancing chocolate frogs.

" _Braun_!" called a voice in the madness of his dreams.

Matthias grumbled something incoherent and tried to shoo away the voice. The Butterbeer was urging him to dive into their warm buttery goodness.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," cursed the voice again in a very familiar drawl. "Your essays are drowning in ink!"

That seemed to do the trick. Matthias bolted upright, his left cheek smeared in black, and his brown parchment drowned in black. "Oh! Come on!?" he cries out in dismay as he lifted his hard work all gone to waste.

Malfoy rolled his eyes at him. "Calm down, Braun. You can just write it again – oh!" He picked up his completely dry Divination essay and rolled it in his hands. "At least this one's safe, right?"

Matthias sighed and crushed his essay into a ball. "What do you want?"

Malfoy clapped in excitement, a malevolent grin etched on his face as though he was trying to cherish the moment. "Crabbe, Goyle, tell him," ordered the blonde instead.

Goyle stepped forward and begins theathrically, "There we we're, walking bravely towards the Shrieking Shack to challenge the daunting rumors of terror it has–" Matthias puzzled look distracted Goyle and the latter stopped to get him on the same boat. "You know… that haunted shack near Hogsmeade?"

Matthias shook his head.

"The most haunted dwelling place in Britain?" Crabbe added.

Matthias shook his head again and was met with disappointed looks. He still didn't know what it was, nor did he find it as haunting as they made it to be because of the way they were describing it. If anything, it just sounds like an old abandoned house. "And?" he pressed, missing the point of this story and quite frankly, caring less and less as the story dragged.

"We found Weasley checking the place out," Malfoy finally intervened, his words rolling out of his tongue like water. "I know he'd love to live there, seeing as his entire family sleeps in one bedroom. Can you imagine their smiles once they get bedrooms for each one?"

Crabbe and Goyle snickers in agreement.

"Once again, I don't care," Matthias scowled. "What am I supposed to be laughing at here?"

Malfoy scoffed at Matthias, mumbling something about being a spoil sport and crossed his arms. "Potter's got detention, all thanks to me," Malfoy said proudly. "And now we're even. I told Snape about it so he's in it for a much worse experience than I did."

"That's good to hear, Malfoy," Matthias gaped to please Malfoy's already brightened day, even though he didn't really care about Harry getting in trouble because of Malfoy. That's like the usual protocol. "But I think you missed the point on telling me why Potter has detention. He's not even supposed to be in Hogsmeade."

Malfoy's grin grew even wider, "Exactly. As a responsible student, it is only natural that I tell on the Professors that someone without a permission slip left Hogwarts grounds." As if on cue, Crabbe and Goyle laughed behind him.

"You saw Harry in Hogsmeade?" Matthias pressed.

"Well, not really Potter, _Potter_ ," Malfoy clarified. "I saw his head floating right beside Weasley, which is... odd now that I think about it. How come we didn't see Potter with Weasley the first time around?" Both brutes shrugged in same manner of bewilderment.

"Do you know?" Malfoy asked, turning his attention down to Matthias. "Perhaps Granger's told you something useful for a change."

Matthias shrugged. "Sorry. You should ask Theodore, he's better at piecing together pieces than I am. We've sort of seen a couple of weird things regarding an invisible person hanging around Hermione and Ron in Hogsmeade before too."

Malfoy blinked. "What did you say?"

"An invisible person? In Hogsmeade? Hanging around Ron and Hermoine?"

"That's it!" Malfoy gasped in realization and ran out of the common room. Crabbe and Goyle barreled right after him, leaving Matthias completely dumfounded at what this talk was supposed to be about.

* * *

Easter holiday came the following week, and it was not in any way relaxing for any of them. Apparently the term 'break' meant dump a dozen homework's down student's throats .

"A holiday!" Zabini roars. "This was supposed to be a freaking holiday, not hell on earth!"

Matthias chuckled, "They're not _that_ bad."

"Easy for you to say," Zabini snarled, jabbing a Quill at the younger's direction. "You write whatever comes to mind on paper. I can barely think about anything!"

"I can help you with it, I'm just about done with this…" Theodore offered as he concluded his three inch thick essay for Arithmancy.

Zabini sighed in gratitude and he handed Theodore a book and a roll of parchment that wasn't even half-full. "You are an angel Theodore Nott," he breathed, which earned him a roll of eyes from the man in question.

He then turned to Matthias who was calmly sketching Saturn in his Astronomy chart while reciting words under his breath. " _How_ are you even doing that?"

"Doing what?" Matthias repeated just as he stopped sketching to look at his Runes book to double check translations.

"How are you doing Astronomy and Runes at the same time?!" the older cried. "That's got to be some N.E.W.T level wizard skill."

"It's called multitasking," Matthias nonchalantly said, "The Ravenclaw's taught me a thing or two about procrastination."

"Multitask this then," Zabini pushes his Divination book to Matthias, who merely raised an eyebrow at it.

"I'm already doing Malfoy's."

"And now you're doing mine too _,_ " Zabini said with a grin.

Matthias pouted and picked up the book, setting it aside for later before shortly returning to his own task at hand while Zabini chewed on a Red Vine, resting and watching his friends do all the hard work for him.

Malfoy, together with Crabbe and Goyle, we're currently out for Quidditch practice. Flint thought it was best to make use of the time they have to polish up on move sets they totally-did-not copy from Ravenclaw's stratagem and discuss tactics against the Gryffindors this coming Sunday. With Slytherin two hundred points up, Flint is determined to keep the Cup in their hands – whether or not Harry rides with that Firebolt of his.

Matthias isn't sure he agrees with Flint's sudden decision to switch their current line-up, which isn't the strongest but it is far more skillful than the one he changed them with. Matthias isn't an expert in sports strategy, but he's fairly certain that relying on the brute force and size of your players alone to overwhelm the opposing team isn't going to win them that Cup.

When the weekend came by, and there was only to days left before the match, Matthias never felt the castle explode with a more highly charged atmosphere.

The tension between the two rival houses were so close to its breaking point, that if either one of the houses throws a well-lit match into the gasoline, everything will blow up into an all-out war.

Matthias promised himself after the Slytherin match with Ravenclaw that he will never help the team cheat again, but somehow, Malfoy's desperation and the bribery that came along with it, managed to break him. Damn that squinty-eyed pure blood.

As per the Slytherin teams "request" he tried to get Hermoine to talk about the Gryffindor team in a casual manner. He knows Hermoine shares his lack of interest towards the sport, but being Harry's closest friend, it's possible that she knows something, even if she doesn't understand it. Hermoine caught on to his attempts quite fast, for which he apologized and promptly explained his reasons for.

Hermoine understood his intentions, but refused to help the Slytherins cheat their way to victory. She wants her house to win the Cup too after all, so Matthias didn't hold it back against her.

Matthias stopped trying after that. He didn't want to risk bribing a first year either, because unlike Ravenclaws, who knows how to play their cards right, the Gryffindors don't. They're chivalric. They aim to win using their own strength with no shortcuts.

Then the most unusual thing happened during lunch the next day.

Ron Weasley walked over to the Slytherin table and excused Matthias. Matthias was too stubborn to go anywhere alone with Ron and repeatedly refused, but Zabini didn't have the stomach to stare at the freckled ginger's face for too long and practically pushed Matthias out the hall to get rid of him.

And as expected, Ron Weasley once again tried to threaten him.

"If you ever so much as step anywhere near Harry," the red head swore. "I will not hesitate to send you to the hospital wing, you hear me? The same goes for Hermoine! Yeah! You heard me right," Ron tried to come off as intimidating. "I know what you did yesterday. Try something like that again and I'll really give you a piece of my mind. Magic or no magic."

Following that threat, a number of scuffles began breaking out in the corridors. And Matthias unfortunately found himself in one immediately after his encounter with Ron.

Somehow a fifth-year Gryffindor overheard Matthias talking to Flint about their plan to sabotage the Gryffindor team and understood it the wrong way. When Matthias was walking with Theodore on his way to the library, the same fifth year flies out from nowhere to land a punch to his jaw. Matthias didn't back down from being rough-housed and tackled the Gryffindor down to the ground, raising their wands immediately to duel when people pulled them apart.

The crowd immediately ran for cover while a couple called Professor McGonagall, who furiously gave them detention after the fifth year encased Matthias' head inside a pumpkin and the latter retaliated by successfully turning the fifth-years ears into huge elephant ears. Transfiguration progress! McGonagall didn't seem to feel the same enthusiasm as Matthias did however.

As the fated confrontation day closed in, an unsaid plan to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker circulated in Slytherin.

Some tried to break into the broom shed and sabotage Harry's Firebolt, while others tried to trip Harry in hopes of injuring him before the match. Crabbe and Goyle even tried to mug him once, but backed away the moment they saw a huge crowd protecting Harry. Apparently, Oliver Wood managed to think of a plan to keep Harry safe. And that includes having a large crown, willing to protect Harry, accompany him everywhere.

Flint and Malfoy tried to bribe him into getting close to Harry again the day before the actual match. Even with the sweet, _sweet_ , prize laid out to him Matthias had to refuse. Wood also made it too hard to get anywhere near Harry. Everyone in Gryffindor was practically weary of him because of Ron and that fifth-year spread the word of his bad intentions. So really, even if the price was worth it, trying would be too inconvenient.

* * *

And so the day had finally arrived.

Everyone is so excited to watch the match that everyone appeared for breakfast in the Great Hall already wearing their preferred team's colors. It was obvious that almost two thirds of the school's population was cheering for the Gryffindors to continue on their win streak.

Matthias opted not to wish Harry a good luck, given his previous escapades with the house of the brave, so he just sat there, watching the Gryffindor bunch roar proudly while they hoisted Harry like he has already won them the game.

Malfoy turned pale when he caught Harry's eye and inched lower into his seat.

Matthias turned to the younger Slytherin and nudged his sides, "You okay, man?"

"Never better…" Malfoy snarled.

Matthias hummed to himself and smirked. He stabbed a sausage with a fork and playfully flapped it all over Malfoy's face, making the others look at him weirdly and chuckling at Malfoy's reaction.

"Matthias! Stop! What are you – PUT THAT SAUSAGE AWAY!" Malfoy yelled.

"You're thinking about the match too much," Matthias laughed, retreating the sausage and leaving it untouched on his plate. "Just relax," he said. "Do some breathing exercises with me?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at him. "I am not doing–"

"Just do it, Malfoy," Zabini interrupted him. "You're as pale as they day you were born. You're nervous as hell, man. You need to live a little."

Malfoy scowled and looked back at Matthias who was smiling at him like idiot. He sighs. "Alright, fine. At your lead." He followed Matthias' slow, relaxed breathing and feel himself lose some tension in his shoulder muscles. Color slowly returned into his face, until Matthias abruptly slapped his back with enough force to leave a stinging sensation. "What the flying fu –"

"Beat the crap out of Potter."

Malfoy blinked, a little confused with Matthias sentiment and smiled. "I thought you wanted to prove me wrong."

"Eh, opinions change," Matthias shrugged. "I'll be cheering for you out there, so you better do well."

Malfoy nodded at them before leaving the hall with the Slytherin team.

When they mobilized to the pitch, Matthias and the others pushed their way through the front of the stand to get front row seats of the game. They were wearing their silver-green Slytherin scarves and waving around small green banners with the Slytherin serpent printed on it.

Parkinson slides in beside them chanting along the other Slytherins to keep the fighting spirit alive. "WIN SLYTHERIN!" and "SERPENTS KEEP THE CROWN!"

The Gryffindor supporters fought vigorously with a "GO GRYFFINDOR!" and "LIONS FOR THE CUP!" chant on their own.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinner, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a few year –" Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of "boos" from the Slytherin end.

"And here comes the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made small changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill–" More boos from the Slytherin crowd.

Down in the field, Madam Hooch called for the captains. "Captains, shake hands!"

Flint and Wood approached each other and took each other's hands very tightly, as though they were trying to break the other's fingers, before backing away with a final glare.

"Mount you brooms!" said Madam Hooch. She counted down to three and blew her whistle. Fourteen brooms rose into the air and the game was on!

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good Alicia! Argh – no – Quaffle intercepted by Warrington. Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the field – WHAM! Nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by – Johnson! Gryffindor back in possession, come on Angelina – nice swerve around Montague – duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger! SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Matthias jumped up in protest as Gryffindor takes the lead, his heart beating faster under adrenaline-high while he watched the game and listened to Jordan's break neck speed commentary.

Angelina punched the air as she soared around the end of the field, the sea of scarlet roared in delight from under her and was nearly thrown off her broom when Marcus Flint smashed into her.

"Sorry!" cried Flint. The Gryffindor crowd booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"

A moment later, Fred Weasley flies by to chuck his club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashes into the handle of his broom and begins to bleed out.

"That will do!" shouts Madame Hooch, zooming between them. She presents a penalty to both teams. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their chaser."

Alicia flew over to take the penalty for the lions. "Come on, Alicia!" Jordan prayed from the silence that has descended into the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Flint flies forward towards the Gryffindor post, his nose still bleeding, to take the penalty for his team. Wood hovered in front of their goal post, his jaw clenched at the ready.

"Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Jordan said as Flint tried to make a pass at Wood. "Superb! Very difficult to pass – very difficult indeed – YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession – no! – Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking the field – THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Montague has swerved in front of Katie, and instead of grabbing the Quaffle, grabbed her head. Katie cart-wheeled in the air, miraculously staying on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle. Madame Hooch's whistle rang again, giving Slytherin another penalty.

Matthias crossed his arms, praying alongside the Slytherin hub for Bletchley to block that penalty.

"THIRTY ZERO!" shouted Jordan, "TAKE THAT YOU DIRTY, CHEATING–"

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way–"

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"

Matthias turned his attention away from the Chasers and towards to Seekers, who were flying in their own little world around the pitch in search of the Snitch.

Harry sped off towards the Slytherin side of the field, where he spotted the Golden Snitch, spotted, with Malfoy tailing right after him.

Bole smashes a Bludger towards Harry direction, which streaked right past his ear and missing him very narrowly. Another Bludger grazed Harry's elbow as Derrick closed in on Harry's left with his club raised.

The Gryffindors were screaming bloody murder at this point while the Slytherins eagerly held their breath in dark anticipation.

In the last second, Harry pulled up and Bole and Derrick collided with each other, leaving a sickening crunch to echo in the field.

"Ha haaaa!" yelled Lee Jordan as the Slytherin Beaters backed away from each other, clutching their heads. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle – Flint beside her – poke him in the eye, Angelina! – it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke – oh no – Flint in possession, Flint flying towards the Gryffindor post, come on now, Wood, save –!"

"Two more points! Two more points!" Matthias chanted from the stands alongside all the Slytherins, raising both his arms in the air in triumph. Slytherin has finally scored. Lee Jordan swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried pulling the megaphone away from him.

"Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again!" apologized Jordan, turning his attention back into the game. "So, Gryffindor in lead, thirty-ten, and Gryffindor in possession –"

Matthias' mouth dropped as he watch the game further. Granted it's the most exciting game he has ever watched live, it's also the dirtiest game he's ever seen. At first it was just the Slytherin team, but now the Gryffindor team was fighting back.

Flint, Montague, and Warrington, were resorting at any means to take the Quaffle while Bole hit Alicia with his club and said he thought she was a Bludger.

George Weasley elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation.

Madam Hooch awarded both teams with penalties, and Wood pulled another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten in Gryffindors stead.

Katie scored. Fifty-ten. The Weasley twins swooped around Katie, defending her from the Slytherin Beaters in case they tried to retaliate. Bole and Derrick took advantage of the Gryffindors Beater's absence and aimed both Bludgers at Wood; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other.

Matthias frowned and shook his head in disapproval at such a dirty trick, but the other Slytherins roared at it.

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS IN SCORING AREA!" Madame Hooch shrieked furiously at Bole and Derrick. "GRYFFINDOR PENALTY!"

Taking the penalty, Angelina scored another one for her team. Sixty-ten. Moments later, Fred Weasley pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his arms which Alicia caught from under him, and threw at the Slytherin goal. Seventy-ten.

Zabini clawed at his face and began screaming at the Slytherin team to fix their game or it'll be the end of everything. Theodore who isn't the most vocal during the games, was nervously biting down on his scarf, looking very anxious at the idea of losing against Gryffindor again. Matthias screamed at the team, Malfoy in particular to catch the bloody damned Snitch.

The Gryffindor crowd felt otherwise. They we're screaming beyond control now that Gryffindor is sixty points ahead. If they catch the Snitch now, they'll win the cup.

Harry suddenly zoomed forward, the Snitch only a meter above him. Matthias yelled and Malfoy flew up right behind Harry.

Matthias' finger nails dug unto the ledge as Harry closed in on the Snitch, and then his momentum abruptly stopped. The entire crowd gasped collectively as they watched Malfoy grab hold of the Firebolt's tail.

The Snitch disappeared again, giving Slytherins enough time to catch-up. Matthias let out a sigh of relief.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics!" screeched Madam Hooch.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM," Jordan cursed in absolute revulsion. He danced out of Professor McGonagall's reach, continuing with his raged commentary. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B–"

Alicia took Gryffindors penalty, but she was so angry she completely missed the goal. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins, delighted by Malfoy's foul play, were fighting back.

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for the goal – Montague scores…" Jordan groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor."

Back to the Seekers, Harry was marking Malfoy so closely now that their knees kept hitting each other. Malfoy yelled at him to get lost and tried to turn, only to find Harry blocking his way.

"Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!"

The entire Slytherin team, save for Malfoy, were streaking towards Angelina. They formed the barricade meters away from the goal post, in an effort to block her out.

Matthias briefly recalled the formation being similar to one of Ravenclaws defense stratagems and cheered them on. If they managed to block out Angelina with this they'll be – Harry zooms towards their blockade and breaks past it, giving Angelina a clear shot.

"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty points to twenty!"

The moment Matthias saw the Snitch, which Malfoy was trailing after it with every ounce of his skill he had. "CATCH IT, MALFOY!"

Unfortunately for him – them – Harry was immediately beside him in a second, his arms also fighting to catch the winning Snitch. Harry threw himself forward, knocking Malfoy's arm and –

Matthias gasped. The Slytherin end of the field grew silent while half of stadium exploded.

Harry pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, holding out a tiny golden ball, held tight in a fist, beating its wings hopelessly in his fingers. The Gryffindor team soared towards Harry and covered him in triumphant embrace, tearful sobs of joy fell as their hard work finally paid off. Tangled in each other many-armed hugs, the Gryffindor team sank down, yelling hoarsely, back to earth.

Wave upon wave of crimson clad supporters clapped their backs in congratulations. Then the team was hoisted unto the shoulders of the crowd, as they chanted Harry's name.

The Slytherin team, flew back to the ground their heads hung low in bitterness.

Flint clutched his broomstick, glaring at Angelina Johnson as if to kill. He turned his attention to his team, who all looked dejected like he did but said nothing to make them feel any better.

Malfoy glared at Potter and threw his Nimbus on the floor, kicking it away in anger. He turned on his heels and walked away, unable to stomach the sight of Potter raise the Quidditch Cup from Wood's hands _again_.


	25. End of the Hour

_**Chapter 25: End of the Hour**_

* * *

Matthias and the others weren't used to a brooding Malfoy so everyone was at lost on how to approach it. This unusual display of non-dominance threw the balance off their group's power dynamics so much that even Zabini didn't want to take the helm while their "leader" was feeling sorry for himself.

They all tried their fair share of attempts to pull Malfoy out of his pity parade. Davis started it by slapping Malfoy out of it, but the only reaction they got out of him was a murderous glare, silently telling everyone to leave him alone. The violent approach wasn't welcomed anymore after that. Parkinson thought about trying to ease him into the groups' conversations slowly after that, but Malfoy only nodded and hummed in short responses.

Matthias contributed to the group by opting not to tease Malfoy for finally being proven as the inferior Seeker to Harry and even offered to help get back at the Golden Boy by using the last of his dung bombs. Oddly enough Malfoy refused. Crabbe and Goyle even left their leader's side for the meantime to let him brood over things himself.

Despite their attempts to reach out to Malfoy, the only other person he allowed to help was Theodore; which Matthias found a little weird at first, but understood. Malfoy needed Theodore's support more than he does right now, and Matthias knows that those two have _some_ kind of friendship that appeared only during special cases. This was one of those cases so Matthias didn't really make a scene out of it. He won't deny being a little jealous of the attention Theodore is giving Malfoy right now though.

Once Zabini had enough of Malfoy's pity party, he told everyone to back off and leave the youngest Slytherin alone to feel sorry for himself since he's so hell-bent on refusing their help. Matthias would've argued that, that would be the worst idea yet, but everyone else seemed to think otherwise. Outnumbered in his sentiments, Matthias followed lead and left Malfoy alone. They're the ones who's known the pure-blood for years now, so maybe they know that the kind of solace Malfoy needs and wants.

Despite being detached towards his friends and the world, Malfoy still performed at the peak of his classes. He still had small moments of spontaneity whenever Harry was involved and Matthias was assured that Malfoy will return to his proper vigor in due time.

As June approached, the weather became sultry and cloudless, making it one of the best seasons to lounge around the Black Lake – one of Matthias' favorite places in Hogwarts. He's been meaning to take the Slytherins there for a picnic, and thought that the best time for it is now, when Malfoy is at his calmest and hopefully cheer him up a bit with a little group bonding.

Matthias eyes, glanced down on the work spread out among them and groaned in recall. Oh, right. They didn't have that luxury either.

"I wish we're back to being second years," Zabini moaned as he bullied his brain to memorize important dates during the witch hunts in Britain and neighboring countries.

"I just want to go outside and breathe the air…" Theodore sighed, dropping his face flat on the book he was reading.

Matthias fanned his best mate and mentally cheered him on. Theodore isn't usually the one for the great outdoors, but Matthias supposed being cooped up in the library for hours, reading about academic books instead of fictional-leisure books, is a little too much for their resident bookworm.

Moments later, Crabbe came running towards them, with Goyle flanking behind him, holding out a letter in his hand like it was the holy grail. He stopped in front of their table, heaving for air badly, before turning to Malfoy. "It's – hah – from – phew – that was a lot of stairs –" he inhaled. "It's from your father."

Malfoy looked skeptically at the letter and slowly opened it. The distant gaze plaguing Malfoy's eyes for the past few days slowly faded and was replaced with the malicious glint they know all too well. His lips curled into a satisfying smile and began chuckling lowly to himself, before losing it to the sound of his own voice.

People began looking over towards their table to check the commotion, only to frown in confusion at the sight of Draco Malfoy laughing at letter on his hand.

"Okay," Zabini blinked. "He's lost it. Matthias – I want you to grab his hands and you. Nott, grab you his cloak and wrap it around him. We need to secure him before we transfer him to a mental facility."

Malfoy finally stopped laughing, looking at Zabini with his usual cold gaze to reclaim his position in their group. He threw the letter in the middle of the table for everyone to read, and drawled out darkly, "About time don't you think?"

Theodore looked conflicted and withheld his opinions to himself. Zabini grinned and laid back on his chair, "I didn't think your father can have it signed this fast. Executions usually take years before they're qualified. Was there even an investigation?"

Malfoy scoffed. "As far as I know, there was no need for one. It's clearly a danger to students and it needs to be killed right away."

Matthias' knuckles shook under the table. He and Hermoine tried their hardest to make that case they wrote up for Buckbeak work, and in the end… it didn't matter. Matthias sighed into his hands and laughed at himself. He knew it was inevitable, why did he even think they stood a chance?

"You're going to let an innocent creature die," he mumbles under his breath.

"I would hardly call a beast that almost tore off my arm an innocent creature, Matthias," Malfoy drawled. "Your care for things are once again misplaced. There's nothing innocent about that beast. It deserves to be killed, and it will be kil–"

"There's nothing we can do about it either," Theodore interrupted. "The Committee's made its decision, Matthias. There's no use arguing."

Matthias nodded in understanding. "I know… When is it?"

"The sixth," Zabini read the paper. "That's immediately after exams."

"Perfect," Malfoy sneered. "Gives me enough time to savor Potter's misery."

* * *

An unnatural silence fell over the castle when exam week began.

The third years emerged from Transfiguration at lunchtime on Monday, limp and ashen-faced. They compared results and bemoaned the difficulty of the tasks Professor McGonagall set, which included turning a teapot into a tortoise. Hermoine irritated the rest by fussing about how her tortoise looked more like a turtle, which was the least of everyone else's worries.

"A spout for a tail," cried Theodore. "I've never failed this much."

Matthias scoffed, "You? Fail, Transfiguration? Please. If you're failing what does that spell for us?"

Zabini literally spelled out the letters of failing one by one to reiterate their panic. "Do you think she'll notice how mine's blowing steam?"

"Who cares about steam?" Matthias asked "Mine is a porcelain tortoise!"

Among their group, Malfoy was the only one closest to actually acing Transfiguration. He hasn't said anything about his performance, but they were certain he did loads better. Maybe even at par with Hermoine's level.

Then, after a hasty lunch, it was straight back upstairs for Charms.

Professor Flitwick tested them on Cheering charms, something only Malfoy studied on. Matthias and the others were frantically racking their brains for the correct spell and wand movement while waiting for their turn.

In a weird turn of events, Matthias was paired with Daphne. It was so distracting and unnerving being this close to her that he actually forgot about everything he's learned for the past few months with Flitwick. Daphne didn't have the heart to stomach his nervous breakdown and slapped him back to reality.

Zabini winced painfully in the corner with Theodore when they saw Daphne's hand mark itself on Matthias cheek. All Matthias could do was stare at Daphne while she scolded him for being too love-struck to prioritize the exams. After a few good words from the goddess herself, and being reminded of the pain and embarrassment of being scolded by the girl he was crushing on returned Matthias to reality.

Once they were both called, Daphne performed the spell first. Fantastically even. Matthias had never felt more honored to have been Daphne's partner for this exam. When it was finally his turn, Daphne threatened him to do it correctly or else she'll hex him. Burdened with such a responsibility, Matthias prayed to Lady Luck and whispered a quick apology before waving his wand and casting the spell accordingly. Lady Luck heeded his prayers.

After dinner, everyone hurried back to their respective common rooms to start studying for the next day's plate.

Hagrid presided over the Care of Magical Creatures exam the following morning. Matthias knew Hagrid's heart wasn't poured out into this exam at all. It was simply too easy. All they had to do was keep the flobberworms alive by the end of the hour, and since these creatures strive on their own, all they had to do was leave it alone. News of Buckbeak's execution must've really hit him hard.

Matthias walked over to Hagrid and offered his condolences, and apologized for not doing as much as he can to change the verdict. Hagrid then enveloped him in a bear hug, silently weeping on his moleskin coat. Matthias tried to push away from the hug but Hagrid refused to let him go. It wasn't until Hermoine talked the gamekeeper out of it did Matthias finally escape.

Potions happened in the afternoon and the Slytherins practically gift wrapped the exam. Except for maybe Crabbe and Goyle who somehow managed to destroy their respective brews within minutes. Malfoy, however, had the best Confusing Concoction in their table. It only took one satisfied look from Snape to know that he'd write down a perfect mark for the blonde. Snape turned to Matthias' brew, studied it then wrote his judgement on his clipboard without a single face twitch indicating whether or not it was exceptional or passable.

Then came astronomy at midnight, up on the tallest tower of Hogwarts. It would've been a wonderful night to gaze and just appreciate the stars, but tonight was an exam night, they've got no time for that. Professor Sinistra made them locate stars written on their respective charts then was asked to describe them in no less than five sentences.

History of Magic on Wednesday was dreadful. Matthias scribbled everything he has remembered about the witch hunts, but remained unsure if what he's written was facts from the book or fictionalized events he and Theodore made up when they were studying for it in the library. In the afternoon came Herbology, which he managed to pass thanks to Hannah, in the greenhouse under the baking-hot sun. Then it was back to the common room once more. Matthias dropped down on his bed, thinking longingly of this time next day, when it would finally all be over.

Their second to the last exam on Thursday morning was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin had compiled the most unusual exam any of them had ever taken; a sort of obstacle course outside, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool of grindylows, cross a series of pothole full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new boggart.

Honestly, Matthias has never been so happy about an exam till Defense. He was expected to perform certain spells but at least he got to simultaneously cast them, one of the things he's missed from Durmstrang – the spontaneity. After his boggart turned into a gigantic worm once again, he yelled out _Riddikulus_ and the boggart turned into a multicolored gummi worm. Matthias climbed out of the trunk, receiving an approving nod from Lupin. He then walked over to where Malfoy was waiting and looked rather bored.

"Up top, Malfoy," Matthias raised an open hand for the blonde to clap.

"No," Malfoy sneered, looking away as Crabbe fell off the trunk.

The others came out in the next couple of minutes with Theodore running towards Matthias with both hands raised at the ready. Matthias received his cheers then turned to Zabini who sauntered his way over the box proudly. Then Hermoine's voice came from behind the last station. Apparently her boggart turned into Professor McGonagall informing her she failed all her classes.

Matthias' last exam was Muggle Studies while the other's had to suffer Divination. Second to the Care of Magical Creatures exam, Muggle Studies was a piece of cake. He even left the room first, with Hermoine following right behind and running towards Arithmancy.

Once everything was finally over, Matthias threw his arms up in triumph, fists clenched in joy, in the air as he entered the cold embrace of the Slytherin dungeon. "Freedom!" he cheered.

A couple of students silently stared at him in the common room, while a few hooted after him.

Parkinson called for his attention near the fireplace and quipped, "How was Muggle studies?"

"Grilled to perfection," Matthias replied, kissing the tip of his fingers and making an okay gesture. He took a seat across her and Zabini, and immediately noticed the lack of attendance within their circle. "Divination?"

"Horrible," moaned Zabini.

Parkinson had more to say about their Divination exam and all the others. She rambled on about the absolutely horrific Defense exam, the dreadful History of Magic exam, and the boring Astronomy exam. "Everything was awful," she bemoaned. "But no worries. It's not like they'll fail _any_ of us."

"Tell me about it," Zabini rolled his eyes. "I've been betting on Crabbe and Goyle to be kicked out anytime this year and they're still running. Those tough bastards."

"They may be bad at a lot of things, but you have to applaud their tenacity of holding on." Parkinson said. "I'm sure they're trying their best to be better. Oh, I know! We should help them next year. I've heard it's going to be really tough especially with O. coming up."

Zabini groaned. "I'm going to pass. The only reason they're probably still here is because of Malfoy anyway."

"Speaking of Malfoy," Matthias mused, "where is he? Shouldn't he be done with Divination with you guys?"

Zabini and Parkinson exchanged looks. Parkinson turned to him and asked, "You don't remember the date?"

"It's the sixth."

"Yes, the last day of exams is also–?" Parkinson tried to press, circling her hand to try and make Matthias remember something he obviously forgot.

Matthias tilted his head. "I don't…"

"Buckbeak's execution, you _dummkopf_ ," Zabini chuckled, using Matthias own language to call him names. "I can't believe you forgot, you're like the most against it when Malfoy got the letter."

" _Shit_!" Matthias cursed. "What time is it?"

"Weren't you listening–?"

"Where's the execution going to be?"

"Hagrid's cabin," Parkinson replied with a gleeful tone. "Malfoy went down to watch. I would go too but, I don't think I can handle watching anyone's head being cut off " She placed a hand on her mouth as though fighting back a barf. "Oh god. I just imagined it–" Parkinson hastily excused herself and disappeared through the girl's dormitory, leaving Zabini and Matthias alone.

Matthias stood up to leave, turning to Zabini one final time to tell him he was going, but the latter only waved his hand dismissively. "Go ahead, man," Zabini mumbled. "I could care less about that half-horse-bird. I'll be in bed."

Zabini walked back to the dorms and Matthias bolted out of the common room, knocking a few shoulders of entering Slytherins. He jogged through the castle halls, passing by a few familiar faces, and Theodore who appeared to be talking with Daphne.

They caught him running towards them and waved at him. Matthias desperately wanted to talk to Daphne after they were partnered for Charms, but only circled around them and mouthed a quick apology about being in a hurry.

Matthias resumed breezing through the corridors and stumbled upon one which was filled with fifth-years that was celebrating their successful O. year. George and Fred caught him by his arms and pulled him into some dance routine, singing cheerfully and jumping around in circles. Lee Jordan stalked behind them, throwing around what looks like confetti that sparked like small fireworks in the air.

He pulled himself out of their grasps, mumbled a quick congratulations towards their well-being and ran before Fred - George? Can pull him in for another headlock. He dashed through the brick stone bridge, hanging over about a hundred feet above the river, heading towards the lawn, and finally stopping before the hill heading to Hagrid's cabin.

Malfoy was pinned to the wall by Hermoine's wand, eyes wide opened in a mixture of fear and misplaced admiration. Crabbe and Goyle clutched their hands into fists and puffed out their chests threateningly, looking ready to pounce at Hermoine, but never fully committing because they remained in place.

"Hermoine, no!" Ron warned. "He's not worth it…"

Hermoine lowers her wand and turns away momentarily. Malfoy snickers, mocking her retreat as a form of cowardice. Then immediately regrets it when his nose met with Hermoine's light fast fist. Matthias winced as he heard something break upon contact.

The pure-blood stumbled on the ground, at loss for words as he groaned at the pain that came after. Malfoy's face contorted in a mixture of emotions upon feeling up the blood trickle down his chin. He leapt up to his feet and ran back to the castle, cursing Granger and swearing to his father's name that they will pay heavily for this. Crabbe and Goyle followed after him from behind, gasping and huffing from the effort they had to do to run up a hill.

"How does it feel to be punched by a girl?" Matthias remarked sneeringly, when Malfoy slowed down to regard him.

"Oh, _fuck off_ , Matthias," the younger scoffed. "Have fun watching your precious beast die." Malfoy walked past him still cradling his nose, with Crabbe and Goyle escorting him carefully.

Matthias looked back to the Gryffindors and saw them descend down the hill. He jumped off the bridge to follow after them, but was stopped on his tracks when he heard someone gasp loudly from behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw no one but himself in the bridge. Frowning at the sound, Matthias shook his head and walked over to the pathway leading down. He lingered around the large rectangular stone, Malfoy was punched into earlier, and watched the trio knock at Hagrid's door.

As they walked inside, Matthias had the urge to go down after them, but there really is no need for him to be in there. He's already paid his respects to Hagrid's sorrow during the exams and to join them during an emotional time would be disrespecting them. Matthias barely even knows Hagrid, and Hagrid, him.

Mathias sighed, and sat down on the patch of grass instead, occupying himself by the sight of Buckbeak stomping around in his little area awaiting his death. Amidst the almost serene silence of the late afternoon, Matthias head the sound of breaking twigs from his right. Matthias immediately looked over, getting a little annoyed by these small sounds that never really mount to anything, and finally saw a figure disappear behind the trees.

Matthias stood up in alert, and instinctively pulled out his wand. He will probably die from this stupid choice but... One more quick glance down Hagrid's hill and into the forest, Matthias made a decision to investigate the source instead. He walked towards the edge of the forest and scanned the area. "Hey!" he shouted through cupped hands. "Is anyone there?" Only silence responded to him.

Frowning to himself, Matthias mentally noted this to be the worst decision he's ever done this year; and he's had plenty. Despite this, he still stepped inside the forest grounds, looking around for a figure he mostly definitely saw.

"I know you're here," he called again. "Come on out, I promise I won't hurt you." He heard the sounds of dry leaves cracking under someone's weight towards his right and turned his direction there. He still didn't spot anyone. Typical. "I just want to talk," he added softly.

When the person still didn't respond to him, Matthias slowly approached the part of the forest which had a large mass of dry leaves scattered about. A terrifying thought suddenly sparked at the back of his mind and stopped – _Sirius Black_.

As Matthias approached a tree with the most amount of leaves around its roots, he tightened his grip on his wand and heavily wished that the person he saw earlier is not Sirius Black. With a deep breath and a prayer, Matthias stepped around the tree, his wand raised and ready to fire a spell. To his surprise, there was no one there.

Matthias lowered his wand and looked around, confused. He's fairly certain the sound came from here. " _Seltsam_ …" he mumbled under his breath to looks over his shoulder, skeptically. A soft breeze brushed past his hand and Matthias looked back on the empty space behind the tree, mind racing with questions.

Was he only imagining things? No. He can't possibly be. He saw something run towards the forest, he's certain of it. Matthias looked at his hand and touched it in deep thought. " _Unsichtbar_ " – something invisible.

Accounts of his time with Theodore, and Malfoy's story, in Hogsmeade, suddenly came to mind. They all remember seeing something or someone with an alleged ability to become invisible with Ron and/or Hermoine on two separate occasions. Theodore said he felt a brush of fabric touch his arms when they passed by Ron and Hermoine on the way to the Three Broomsticks. Matthias saw Ron carrying three Butterbeer's. The third jug then magically disappears during their stay in the pub, only to reappear after an invisible figure forced itself out of the pub.

Then there was Malfoy's story, wherein he mentioned Harry's appearing beside Ron without seeing the Golden Boy anywhere near the latter. And now, Matthias felt the same brush of fabric Theodore did. Looking back at the same spot earlier in thought, Matthias reached out and unexpectedly grabbed only at thin air. He scoffed in disbelief and shook his head.

He's only heard of stories, but he knows Invisibility Cloaks exist. They are one of the rarest magical items around but they're not impossible to obtain. That's the only possible explanation for their invisible man, because he doesn't think Harry, or even Hermoine, is capable of casting a perfect-grade Cloaking Charm anyway. Not at their level.

This brings up a new question however. Who the hell was using the Invisibility Cloak when all three Gryffindors, who are quite possibly the only people aware of its existence, is currently in Hagrid's house?

Matthias cries and ruffles his hair in obvious irritation. He's not very good with speculation and secretly wished Theodore was here with him to help him piece things together. Whoever it is using the Invisibility Cloak, he hoped it was a friend and not a foe.

Matthias cast a quick _Lumos_ unto his wand as his surroundings slowly fell into darkness under the evening and made his way back up the hill. His thoughts plagued with who might possibly be using that Cloak and why.

* * *

" _What are you doing here_?" Ron hissed while he cradled a malnourished looking rat in his hands.

"Sending my condolences."

"We don't need your–"

"Ron, please," Hermoine begged. "Not right now, Buckbeak's about to be–"

Ron's features softened at the sight of a sorrowful Hermoine and held his tongue for her sake. He glared at Matthias, who avoided his gaze, and said, "You leave us alone after this. You got that?"

Matthias nodded. He had no intention of fighting with Ron today, and he's fairly sure the latter didn't want to either. At least, not right now. Matthias suddenly regretted coming back here. He should have just retreated back to the common room after his brief mystery in the forest.

The clock tower begins to toll loudly and four shadows appeared from the cabin. Dumbledore speaks briefly, looking around his companions, before nodding to himself. The executioner disappears from a low stand of trees, and while they couldn't see the happenings behind the pumpkin patch, they kept their eyes set on it.

There was a long suspenseful silence that lingered in the air as they waited for the axe to drop. And after what seemed like forever, the sound of a sickening chop echoed through the air. Crows soared high into the air, cawing away in lament of the newly departed.

Harry and Ron stared at the trees in numb disbelief. Matthias closed his eyes and sighed at their loss. Hermoine bit her lip and buried her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron tried to comfort her by putting an arm around her, but suddenly shouted in alarm.

"OW!" Ron winced and unintentionally dropped his rat on the floor. The dying rat scampered away. "He bit me!" The red head turns to run after his rat that was streaking off into the distance.

"Ron! No!" Hermoine shouted as she ran after him. Harry and Matthias gave chase from behind. When they reach the top of the ridge, Harry and Hermoine fell back, looking distraught at the sight of a tree.

Matthias kept running, raising his wand to immobilize the rat but found it hard to target its feeble form on the ground.

Ron dived to catch the rat and whispered for it to calm down.

Matthias fell in line with the ginger and said, "That was some bloody catch, mate." He offered to take the rat off his hands, but Ron merely glared at him. The Gryffindor remained wary of his actions.

"Ron, run!" shouted Harry.

Matthias looked over his shoulder and his mouth dropped in horror, right behind Harry and Hermoine is an enormous jet-black hound with sullied fur and its teeth bared dangerously whileit growled aggressively at them.

Ron shakenly lifts his hand to point at his breathing hitched. "HARRY! RUN!" he screams.

Harry eyes shift behind him. The hound, growling furiously at the spectacled Gryffindor, barked and bounded towards him ferociously. Hermoine pushed Harry out of the way and ducks under her arms. The dog leaps over them, and continued running towards Matthias and Ron, who wouldn't stop screaming.

Matthias flicked his wand towards the hound, but was unsuccessful in throwing it back. The hound expertly dodged the Knockback jinx and leapt over Matthias too. There was a loud snap and the sound of breaking bones, then Ron's voice, raw, and dry, screamed even louder.

Ron desperately clawed the ground for anything to hold while crying for help.

Matthias lunges for Ron and grabs his outstretched arm. He struggles against the hound's strong pull, screaming as the latter seemed to overpower him. Ron was beginning to slip in his hands.

"Matthias if you let me go, I swear _I'll_ –AHHHHH!"

"Ron!" Matthias cries as the red head slips out from his hands and is dragged under a tree.


	26. Smell a Rat

_**Chapter 26: Smell a Rat**_

* * *

"Matthias, don't! You'll get hurt!" Harry cried, as Matthias pushed himself up to his feet and ran towards the small gap under the tree.

"It's dangerous!" Hermoine shouted, but Matthias ignored their warnings.

The Whomping Willow's branches began to shake and sway threateningly ahead of him. One arm swipes at Matthias and he immediately drops to his knees to dodge it. He lets his momentum slide him forward and resumes running towards the hole.

The Willow tree's main trunk rocks back as Matthias closed in on the hole at its roots. Matthias heard Hermoine call his name, but he didn't look back, he had to make it. Screaming past the burning sensation in his lungs, Matthias ducks under one of the Willow's whip like branches and hastily slid down unto the hole before the Willow's trunk can crush him to death.

Darkness filled the underground passage as Matthias rolled around aimlessly on the floor, his arm catching on something sharp that cuts a deep wound on his forearm. Matthias coughs heavily at the dust cloud that surrounded him as faint moonlight lit the entrance of the cave. He looked around the underground passage in awe before pushing himself up to his feet. He winced out loud as he moved his arm and saw blood seep through the whites of his polo.

Matthias pulls up his sleeves with great caution and assess the damage. He exhales heavily at the gash on his arm and pulls off his necktie. He wraps it around the wound to serve as make shift bandage before pulling it close to his chest. Ron screams muffled out Harry and Hermoine's panicked screams outside and Matthias leapt to action.

While he ran down the old rundown tunnel, Matthias can't help but wonder why a passage like this existed in Hogwarts in the first place and where it leads. The tunnel isn't a natural formation that much is certain, so it was meant for something or someone. Someone that is roughly the size of a teenager.

Matthias had no idea how long he had been running towards the same direction but the more he kept going, the more he felt as though he will never see the end of it. Following the corner which the tunnel lead him, Matthias soon found himself into a dead end.

He pats the bed rock, searching for some secret panel or lever. " _Das kann nicht sein_ ," he mumbled with certainty. Ron and the hound couldn't have _just_ disappeared. He's heard Ron's voice come this way. Matthias looks around again, turning anything he can upside down and running his feet on the floor too feel for some kind of switch.

He heard something wooden clamber overhead him and urged him to look up – a wooden panel lay open. " _Bingo_ ," he grinned and bites down on his wand before jumping off to grab the opening. Matthias hoists himself up and waves his wand around cautiously for the hound.

The room he has somehow found himself in has obviously seen better days.

The walls amply designed wallpapers were scratched and torn apart. There was red stains all over the floor, and every piece of furniture present was broken beyond recognition. The windows are all boarded up too, leaving Matthias in the dark as to where he is. The floor was riddle with thick layers of dust, save for a clean line drawn on the ground which lead its way out a door.

Following the stretch of clean floor, Matthias tread through the room's cluttered mess silently and pushed open the door. He peeked through the shadowy hallway and looked at both sides. The hound didn't seem to be around. Still, he can't be too careful. Gathering up any ounce of bravery he had left in his system, Matthias ventured down the hallway and climbed up the crumbling staircase. He did not like the creaking sounds they made every step he took. This is a stealth hazard.

When he finally reached the landing, Matthias studied the clean line on the dusty floor again and followed it to another room. Cautiously, Matthias swung the door open, his wand raised at the ready.

"Matthias!" Ron whimpered to his right. He was sitting on a four poster bed with dusty hangings, clutching his leg with one arm and cradling his pet rat on the other. "How did you get past him?"

Matthias kneeled right beside Ron and inspected his leg, it looked awful. "Past who?" he echoed.

"He – the –" Ron stammered. "He's not a dog, y– you have to tell Harry, it's a trap…"

"A trap?" Matthias repeated, confused.

A ginger colored tabby, Hermoine's cat, Crookshanks suddenly sauntered into the room and jumped unto the bed, purring loudly. Matthias pointed his wand at the cat, skeptically studying him for a bit before lowering it.

A floorboard creaked outside the room, and Matthias stands at the ready in front of Ron, a protective hand over him, the tip of his wand glowing a dangerous red. Harry and Hermoine entered, their wands up, surveying the area for the black dog.

Matthias sighed in relief. "Oh thank, Merlin."

"Ron – are you okay?" Harry asked. Ron tried to say something but a shot of pain ran up his leg, causing him to eat up his words and grit his teeth.

"He said it's a trap," Matthias said.

"What–"

" _He's an Animagus_ …" Ron was staring wide-eyed over Harry's shoulder. The man that now blocked their exit had recognizable filthy, matted black hair that hung low to the man's elbows. The dark sockets under the man's eyes made him look like a walking corpse in the night and his waxy skin, which was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face that he like a skull.

This is – "Sirius Black," Matthias breathed.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," Black started. Harry trembled with rage. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful… it will make everything much easier…"

A chill ran down Matthias' spine as Black said the last sentence. He can't die here. He's not going accept it. Not in a place like this. His eyes darted around the room in a hurry, looking for any area he can run off too, jump out off, or blast a wall into. _Anything_.

Harry stepped forward, but Hermoine stopped him, gasping in a petrified whisper. "No, Harry!"

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" said Ron fiercely despite his mangled broken leg. He forced himself to stand upright but the strain on his broken leg was too much and Ron fell over to Matthias, who wrapped an arm around the boy to support the others weight.

Something a keen to concern flickered in Black's shadowed eyes. "Lie down," Black said quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more."

Ron didn't need to be told twice because he pushed Matthias off him. He kept a baffled stare at Black, "Did you hear me?" he said weakly. "You'll have to kill all four of us!"

"Three," Matthias raised a hand in conjecture. "I don't plan on dying tonight, sorry." Hermoine and Ron glared at him.

Black chuckled, amused, and mixed with a tone of maddened bloodlust. "There'll be only one murder here tonight."

"Why's that?" Harry finally spat. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get Pettigrew. What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

Matthias frowned. He knows he shouldn't be excited to finally get some closure in the mystery he's been trying to solve an entire year, but he can't help it. He wanted to know what Harry and the others does that he doesn't - Black's real motivation and loyalty.

"Harry!" whimpered Hermoine. "Be quiet!"

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared, with a huge effort he broke free of Hermoine's restraint. Pointing his wand dangerously at Black.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" taunted Sirius Black.

"Yes," growled Harry in a low tone.

Black looked at him not with maddened eyes but one of sorrow, "I won't deny it, killing James and Lily," he said very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story."

"Whole story? What do you–" Harry repeated, a furious pounding in his ears.

Matthias stepped forward, wanting to hear this last bit. The whole story… what is it – Then the door jarred open again, Professor Lupin stepped inside, yelling out " _Expelliarmus_."

Ron's wand in Sirius' hands; Harry's wand; Hermoine and Matthias' wand; immediately flew out of their grasps and into Lupin's hold.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermoine said in relief. But the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor ignored them. He turned to Black, looking very tense.

"Looking a bit ragged, aren't you Sirius?" Lupin said cheerfully as he squared the space between him and Black. They embraced each other like brothers and Hermoine's mouth dropped feeling betrayed, shaking her head and refusing to believe it. The smile on Black's face confirmed her suspicions.

"NO! I TRUSTED YOU!" she shrieked. "I covered up for you. And all this time you've been his friend!" she said pointing venomously at Black.

"Hermoine – let me explain…" said Lupin.

"Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too – he's a werewolf!"

There was a ringing silence. Lupin being a werewolf would explain his disappearances from class meetings. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale.

"How long have you known?"

"Since Professor Snape set the essay," Hermoine replied.

Lupin laughed, "You're the brightest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermoine."

"Yes, yes," Black said impatiently, "she glows like the sun. You howl at the moon. Enough talk! He dies. Now. If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone."

"Wait, Sirius–"

"I did my waiting!" screamed Black. "TWELVE YEARS OF IT! In Azkaban!"

"I know, Sirius, old friend … but you must wait a little longer. They need to know." Lupin said in a calming manner.

Sirius paced around in irritation. "Well, hurry it up!"

Lupin handed their wands back to them. Matthias cautiously reclaimed his wand from Lupin, eyes studying him although not glaring like the other three. Lupin's a werewolf. How could he not put that together? Lupin was missing once a month and they've studied the moon phases for Astronomy last semester too. Everything was staring at him in the face and he missed all of it. Was it the same for Sirius Black?

Werewolf revelation aside, something else didn't make sense for him. "You can't have been helping him," Matthias mumbled, earning him the looks of everyone in the room. "You were friends with the Potters _and_ Black. He betrayed you. All of you. You can't possibly have been helping Black inside the castle after that."

"I–" Lupin stammered before nodding. "You are correct, Matthias. Sirius betrayed me and James. I've hated him for so long after James' death, so no, I have not been helping him." He glanced over to Black, who kept his eyes on his old friend. "But if you let me explain–"

"If you haven't been helping him," Harry said. "How did you know he was here?"

"The map," Lupin answered. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it–"

"You know how it works?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Of course I know how it works, I helped create it. I'm Moony – that was my friend's nickname for me at school."

"You wrote –?"

"The important thing is, I was watching you very carefully this evening because I had the idea that you three might visit Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed," Lupin explained. "And I couldn't believe my eyes. At first I thought the map was malfunctioning, how could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!" Harry roared. For a moment their eyes shifted to Matthias who was listening silently, just as lost as they were.

Lupin shook his head. "No, it isn't Matthias. I saw another dot. Moving fast towards you, labeled Sirius Black … I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow–"

"One of us!" Ron said angrily. "Matthias tried to save me!"

Matthias frowned, eyes glancing down at the rat in Ron's hands. "No, Ron," he mumbled. "Two of you," he pointed at Scabbers, who's frantically squeaking now.

"Scabbers? He's a rat!" Ron croaked.

"Not a rat," sneered Sirius Black. "Peter."

Time slowed around Matthias. The pieces he held about Black's case finally formed an incomplete, but readable, picture in his mind. _Peter Pettigrew_ – a friend of the Potter's and Black, alongside Lupin himself. The brave soul who ran after Black to avenge his friend's death and in turn lost his as well, leaving only a finger for identification in what remains of the blast area.

If Black truly is guilty for the crimes he is accused of, and Peter, really died from the explosion, Lupin wouldn't let such petty talks rob him of taking revenge for his friends. When Black managed to get inside the Gryffindor tower, he didn't try to kill Harry, as everyone believed, he tried to "kill" Ron. But maybe it wasn't Ron that Black was trying to kill but someone else sleeping _beside_ Ron. And earlier, Black didn't go after Harry again, instead he went after Ron who was holding…

Matthias laughed, catching another batch of crazy looks. "Ron's rat is Peter Pettigrew!" he cried almost too enthusiastically for the gloomy mood. "Oh, this is amazing," he gaped. It took the Gryffindors a few seconds before the absurdity of Matthias' statement to sink in.

Hermoine looked at him like he crazy, shaking her head skeptically. Harry tried to find reason behind it, but simply cannot. Ron was at lost for words but voiced out what the other two Gryffindors couldn't, "That's mental!"

"Ridiculous!" Hermoine said faintly.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead!" Harry yelled. "He killed him twelve years ago!" he pointed at Sirius, whose face twitched.

"I meant to," he glowered, his yellow teeth bared, "but little Peter got the better of me… not this time, though!" Black lunged for Scabbers. Ron yelled in pain as Black's weight fell on his broken leg.

"Sirius, no!" Lupin yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Black away from Ron again, "You can't just do it like that – they need to understand – we need to explain–"

"We can explain afterwards!" snarled Black, trying to throw Lupin off him. One hand still clawing the air, trying to grab Scabbers from Ron's hands.

"They've – got – the – right – to – know – everything!" Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Black. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it I don't understand! And Harry – you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"

Black stopped struggling, though his eyes were still fixed on Scabbers, who clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched, and bleeding hands.

"All right, then," Black said, not taking his eyes off the rat. "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for…"

"You're nutters, the both of you," Ron said shakily, looking around at Harry and Hermoine for support. "And you!" he turned to Matthias, who was watching interestingly at the events unfolding before him. "How could you believe them just like that!? How do you even know about Pettigrew?"

"I've been reading," Matthias replied with a nervous laugh, "and I kind of eavesdropped on the Minister and Professor's talk about Black. I mean it sound's really crazy, believe me, but it kind of makes sense? I don't really know how it does but –"

"No! I've had enough of you and this. I'm off," Ron heaved himself up on his good leg, but Lupin raised his wand again, pointing it at Scabbers.

"Please… Just hear us out Ron," Lupin said quietly, "and keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."

"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled, trying to force the rat back into his front pocket, but Scabbers was fighting too hard.

"How can you believe that when he's refusing to hide in your pocket? It's the safest place for him right now," Matthias pointed out.

"HE'S TERRIFIED LIKE I AM!" Ron countered, looking more and more baffled with their words.

Harry turned to Lupin, completely ignoring Black who now impatiently paced in the room. "There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," said Harry. "A whole street full of them…"

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" Black roared, his eyes still on Scabbers.

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," said Lupin, nodding. "I believed it too – until I saw the Marauder's map tonight, and the map never lies. Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry."

Harry and Ron's eyes met, both agreeing that Lupin and Black were mad. Their story made no sense at all. How could Scabbers be Peter Pettigrew?

Then Hermoine spoke, trembling, would be calm sort of voice, as though trying to will Professor Lupin to talk sensibly. "But Professor Lupin… Scabbers can't be Pettigrew… It just can't be true."

"Why can't it be true?" Lupin asked calmly, like Hermoine just asked a problem in Lupin's discussion.

"Because… because people would know if Pettigrew had been an Animagus." Hermoine said. "The Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things… and when I looked at the register, there are only seven other Animagi in this century."

"What if he's unregistered?" Matthias mouthed. "We just saw Black transform from a dog and into" – he gestured his hand at man in question – ", him. And no one knows he is one either."

Lupin began to laugh, "Right again, Hermoine! As you are, Matthias. The Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

There was a loud creak from behind Lupin. He turned around to look at the door that had opened on its own accord and peered outside, puzzled. "This place is haunted!" said Ron.

"The Shrieking Shack was never haunted. The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me." Lupin pushed his gray hair out his eyes, thought for a moment, and said, "I was bitten by a werewolf when I was a very small boy. There was no cure back then. Professor Snape has been making me a very special potion to keep me safe when I transform during a full moon. It helps me keep my mind when I transform. I curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, waiting for the moon to wane again.

"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully pledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible for a werewolf like me to attend Hogwarts. But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school…" Lupin sighed, and looked directly at Harry. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. This house was built for me whenever the moon is full."

Lupin recalled the dark times he had during his time in Hogwarts; how he had to fight the urge to attack people, how the villagers would hear howling and cries in the Shack – Matthias supposed that's how the Shack got its infamous name – and how Dumbledore encouraged the rumor to prevent any from coming near it. Lupin also explained how his three other friends, the Marauder's, chose to break the law for his sake after James, Sirius, and Peter found out the truth.

"And they didn't desert me at all," Lupin said with a grateful smile, as if he was recalling that moment they confronted him about his monthly escapades. "Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformation not only bearable, but become the best times of my life."

"They became Animagi," Matthias gasped beside Ron. Lupin looked at him skeptically. "So they can keep you company?"

Lupin nodded. "Yes. They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals. A werewolf is only a danger to people."

"My dad was an Animagi?" said Harry, astounded.

"He was," said Lupin. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius were the cleverest students in school, and lucky they were, because Animagus transformations can go horribly wrong. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally in fifth year, they managed it. They sneaked out of the castle under James' Invisibility cloak and Peter, with the smallest form, would slip beneath the Willow and touch the knot that freezes it."

Matthias zoned out after that. One door closes, but another remains open. He still can't understand how Black can betray the Potter's. Just by hearing Lupin's accounts of their past together, Matthias can't paint Black as anything but a loyal and caring friend. A spy that is loyal to You-Know-Who wouldn't go as far as to become Animagi for a werewolf, a creature discriminated by many. That's just simply dedication you cannot fake, no matter how good you are.

He knew something wasn't right when he read those articles. There was something missing. If he assumed Black wasn't the spy and never betrayed James Potter in the first place then... His eyes glanced down to Scabbers - Peter Pettigrew and thought, is it possible that _he's_ the one who betrayed them and not Black?

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," sneered a cold voice from the door they had left alone earlier. Severus Snape whirled his wand, " _Expelliarmus_."

All wizards who had their wands drawn out, except for Snape, were disarmed. His wand pointed at Lupin, who raised his hands in defense. Matthias kept his wand safely tucked behind his arm.

"Severus –" Lupin began, but Snape overrode him.

"I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping an old friend into the castle Lupin, and now here's proof."

"Professor it's not what you thi–"

"SILENCE, BRAUN!" Snape roared. Matthias flinched at the tone the Slytherin House head used at him. "I'm disappointed that you even associate yourself with such people. Has Malfoy thought you nothing?"

"I–" Matthias began, lowering his head as he tried to justify his actions but no words came out. He simply stood there, hands shaking from a distant memory.

"Severus, you're making a mistake," said Lupin urgently. "You haven't heard everything – I can explain – Sirius is not here to kill Harry–"

Snape didn't heed Lupin's words and said, "Two more for Azkaban tonight." His eyes gleaming fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this… He was quite convinced you were harmless, Lupin… a tame werewolf – honestly"

"All this because of some schoolboy grudge?" Lupin asked softly.

Thin snake-like cords from Snape's wand, twisting around Lupin's mouth, wrist, and ankles. Losing his footing, Lupin fell to the floor unable to move. With a raging roar, Black lunged for Snape, but the latter pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes. "Give me a reason," he whispered "Give me a reason and I will do it, I swear I will."

Black stopped. It's impossible to tell which face showed more hatred, Black or Snape.

Harry stood there, paralyzed, not knowing what to do or whom to believe.

From behind him, Matthias kept his head down while he fiddle with his wand, formulating a plan silently in his head. He caught Harry looking down on the wand on his hand and steadily shook his head. Ron looked just as confused as he did earlier, but fought to keep Scabbers accounted for this time around.

Hermoine took an uncertain step forward, "Professor Snape – it – it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w – would it?"

"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Snape spat. "You, Potter, Weasley, and sadly enough, Braun are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murder and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue."

"But if – if there was a mistake–"

"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape shouted, suddenly deranged. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Sparks flew from his wand. Hermoine fell silent.

"Vengeance is very sweet," Snape breathed at Black. "How I hoped to be the one to catch you…"

While Black kept Snape busy with memories of their past, Matthias finally urged himself to hide behind Harry, and handed him his wand. "Use it," he whispered.

"Why don't you? It's your wand," Harry hissed without turning to look.

"You're the one with a score to settle," Matthias whispered. "I'm not taking that from you." He backed away from Harry, and the latter flipped the wand under his arm.

"Come on, all of you," Snape said. "If you'd help carry the werewolf, Braun, I could make an exception for you." He turned to Lupin, a smirk peering over his face. "Perhaps the Dementors would have a kiss for him too–" Harry strode over the door and blocked it.

"Get out of the way, Potter. You're in enough trouble already," snarled Snape. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin–"

"Lupin could have killed me any time over the school year. I've been alone with him a dozen of times and yet he didn't kill me. If he was indeed helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off?" questioned Harry.

"Don't ask me to understand the way a mind of a werewolf works, Potter," hissed Snape. "Out of the way."

"You're pathetic!" Harry yelled, Matthias' wand growing warm under his touch. "Just because they made a fool out of you at school you won't even listen–"

"ENOUGH!" shrieked Snape, "I will not be spoken to like that. Like father, like son. Too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black. Now out of the way Potter, or I will make you."

Without a second thought, Harry lifted Matthias' wand and before Snape can register the insolence, Harry yelled, " _Expelliarmus!_ "

There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges and Snape was thrown off his feet, slamming into the wall and sliding down on the floor, unconscious and bleeding from the back of his head. Harry looked around alarmingly before he dropped Matthias' wand.

Hermoine was frantic in her spot. "We attacked a teacher… we attacked a teacher…" she whimpered, staring at the lifeless Snape with frightened eyes. "Oh we're going to be in so much trouble–"


End file.
